The Exile Prince
by RougeBaron
Summary: Sequel to Off We Go... Five years later, Saskia leads a simple life in the Eastern Continent. Soon conflicts between the remnants of Neo Zenebas and the elite Rottiger Special Operation Force follow her, complicated by rogues and opportunists that try to make the most of her situation. Nothing is what it seems. Will her old friends help her? Or is it time to depend on herself?
1. Prologue

**THE EXILE PRINCE**

**Second Stave of Romances of Saskia  
****by RougeBaron**

**Author's Note**

This is the sequel of **_Off We Go Into The Wild Blue Yonder_**, a three-part chronicle of Saskia and her zoid pet in the turbulent world of Planet Zi. It is set 5 years after _**Off We Go**…_ ended. There is very little account about what's going on in Planet Zi on this period **(_Zoids Fuzors_ **doesn't state the year,** _Zoids NC0_ **is conventionally believed to be around 200 years after** _Guardian Force_**, and Battle Story stops around 2110). There is, however, **_Zoids VS_ **Video Game that tells the story after the defeat of Neo Zenebas and the construction of an elite task force Rottiger to wipe out the surviving forces of Neo Zenebas. So I'm taking some bits and pieces of **_Zoids VS_ **universe and combining them with Chaotic Century, Guardian Force, Battle Story, and Zoids Fuzors, into what becomes this story.

Saskia is still the main character. In this story Saskia is 23 years old. She is more mature and stable than in the first part. Some supporting characters will also make appearance, but there will be some new characters that will take the central stage. Although I the skeleton of this story is fixed, I could use some supporting characters from fans. (I know, I know, interactive is illegal, but nobody cares anymore). So if anybody's interested, you can submit your character and zoid to my PM. DO NOT leave it as a review. That place is for readers that really care about this story and want to leave support, encouraging words, critique or criticism. Again, if you want your guy/gal with his/her zoid to be a part of this story, send it to me through PM. Be as detail as you want, I may make a sketch of him/her in my _deviantArt_ account (for those who don't know me, I also draw scenes from my stories).

I also want to try new writing style. I have been watching a lot of** _Spartacus_ **series on STARZ (now on rerun in SyFy). If you follow **_Spartacus_** the series, you'll notice a lot of influence of _**Spartacus**_ in this story. Don't worry, this story is still rated T. I will leave out the violence, gore, and sex for the Director's Cut.

I hope you enjoy this second part.

_Zoids_ and all its components are copyright of Takara, Tomy, and Hasbro. All rights reserved

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**_Redmond's Ale Bar,  
__New Helic City, Helic Republic,  
__Delpoi Continent, Planet Zi,  
__November 13, 2127_**

It was just typical after-hour mundanity at Redmond's. It was the end of the first shift so blue- and white-collar workers intermingled in the bar with liquor as their glue. The alcoholic beverage was not special, but after a long day at the office (with horrible bosses looking over their shoulders at every possible opportunitie) everybody just absolved mediocrity. _Everything looks good when you're drunk_.

Alas, the monotony was broken when a man entered the bar. His attire – black shroud that covered his entire body sans his boots – immediately stood out among a sea of business casual and jacket-and-tie outfit that was the norm in the bar. His air, hanging free on the front but perking up at the back of his head in strawberry blondness, was the antithesis of typical combover hairstyle that monopolized the other customers. And his crucifix earring on his left ear highlit the fact that he didn't belong in the office or factory environment like most of the customers did.

The man stood steady at the door, sweeping the bar with his eyes, trading stare with some customers that dared to investigate him or give him prejudice look, then proceeded to the bartender. There were two empty seats, sandwiched by a group of office workers who were deep into political conversation. Upon his arrival, the office workers decided to leave the counter for a table far from the bartender. Whether they were intimidated by the stranger's presence or afraid of what they might hear, it was everyone's guess.

"What can I get you, fair gentleman?" the bartender greeted him warmly.

"Scotch, straight up," the man replied with a monotone, almost unenthusiastic manner.

"Say, what brings you Redmond's?" the bartender tried to open a conversation while mixing his drink.

"It's premature to play the snooping card at the first drink, don't you think?" the man said with a smirk.

"I did nothing as such," the bartender replied nonchalantly. He poured the mix into a glass and gave it to the stranger. "But you know what they say, _in vino veritas_. In wine there lies the truth. I am the only wine guy within 5 mile radius. If you are looking for peculiarities, and obviously you are, I may be able to help. It may save you considerable effort asking around."

"Now you're being prejudiced," the stranger took all liquor in one swig. "Why do you think I'm looking for peculiarities?"

"Are you saying you're not?" the bartender smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I am," the stranger yielded. "But what reward are you expecting for said service?"

"It depends on what you are looking for," the bartender's smile grew wider. "Brothel house? A few coins will suffice. I know which one to go and which one to avoid."

"Bah! Brothel house!" the stranger chuckled curtly. "I have no taste in public vaginas, much less the women that are attached to them. I am looking for a zoid." He drew a holo-video from inside his pocket and put it on the table. "A very _peculiar_ zoid."

The holo-video lit up and a hologram of a zoid took shape. It was of a dragon shape, with hooked metallic bars as its horns, a train of white teeth adorning its overstretched sneer, assorted cannons on its neck, two large cannons and a jagged-edged disc on its wings, and a long tail with sharp blades at the tip. Six booster exhausts were attached to the hip of the zoid.

"That's a _Gilvader_," the bartender mused. His stare turned suspicious, and his tone became sour. "Why are you looking for this kind?"

"Do not answer my question with another question," the man snarled. His eyes flared up with unequivocal impatience. "Have you seen it or not?"

"Actually I did," the bartender was taken aback by the sudden flame. "It was five years ago, here, in New Helic City. You know what happened, do you?"

"I don't," the stranger calmed himself. He threw some money on the table. "Enlighten me."

"Five years ago the Helic Republic was in a state of despondency," the bartender collected the money. "A military rogue named General Krauser was poised to take control of the Republic. He spread lies about the Guardian Force, incited unrest among the citizens of the Republic, and even plotted a military coup to unseat the President and the Senate. But when all hopes were lost, the _Gilvader_ appeared, reinforced by old-time war heroes, broke Krauser's plan and killed him. Days later the _Gilvader_ and the war heroes were beatified at the palace. That was the last time anybody ever saw it."

"Who captained the _Gilvader_?" the stranger asked.

"Some said it was a daughter of a Helic casualty during Krauser's campaign. Nobody knew for sure. She disappeared just like the way she came: right into the mist of Delpoi."

"A girl?" the stranger leaned back on his chair. "A girl captained the _Gilvader_?"

"That's the only fact I have, and even so I am at the mercy of my own doubt," the bartender sighed.

"I take it that you don't know how I can ask for the presence of said girl," the stranger groused. "All you have given me is only peripheral truth that I could have deducted myself. What I want is not in your compendium of knowledge."

"Knowledge has price, my friend," the bartender leaned over toward the stranger. "I do not know where to find the girl, but I know people who do."

The stranger pulled out a single bill showing three digits on the faces. "And who might these people be?"

The bartender took the bill from the stranger's hand and put it into his pocket. "You see the vagabonds at the back table? They were among the champions that foiled General Krauser's plan to take control of the Helic Republic. They are as close as you can be to the _Gilvader_."

The stranger turned around to see the customers referenced by the bartender. Four young men were sitting on a table at the farthest corner from the counter, seemingly oblivious to everything around them. Two of them were tall and lean, the rest were short but with an opposite built. One of them was stocky and rotund with a lot of hair covering every inch of his skin. The other was dainty, almost like a girl if not for his thin moustache. The second tallest one inspected the bar every now and then while the rest just relaxed in the company of alcohol. If they were in a military unit, it was not hard to figure out which one of them was the leader.

"Give them your best drink," the stranger gave the bartender another bill. "Make sure they know who sent it. In the mean time, give me a refill."

The bartender prepared drinks for everybody and sent a server to carry the drinks to the back table. The foursome's reaction was as expected: surprised, confused, then suspicious. They spent a good minute talking among themselves, then the second tallest vagabond got up and, as expected, approached the stranger at the counter.

"We appreciate the gesture," he said, "but we don't know what merit we hold in the eyes of a stranger. Care to elaborate, so we don't assume you are mistaken us as someone else?"

"I ask for one small service," the stranger turned around to face the man. "Do you know the whereabouts of the _Gilvader_?"

"What _Gilvader_?" the man replied apathetically. "_Gilvaders_ are extinct."

"I sense deceit in your words," the stranger stood up, standing almost as tall as the vagabond. "Perhaps you do not deserve the merit I assumed you were worthy of."

"And what is the purpose of this question of yours?" the vagabond replied. "What would the _Gilvader_ serve you, if such zoid still exist?"

"That is none of your business," the stranger replied. "We both know it _does_ exist, so let's not waste everybody's time and tell me where I can find it."

"Apologies, but you _are_ wasting your time," the vagabond smiled. His eyes were burning with rage, an obvious result of the stranger's insult, but his self control prevailed. "Your assumption that I know the answer to your question is wrong. None here is worth your effort, including me."

The vagabond turned around but the stranger called him out, "The girl, then. Give me the girl, and I will be on my way."

By this time, the remaining three vagabonds had noticed the argument between their friend and the stranger. They left the table and gathered behind their friend. The short hairy guy even carried a beer bottle and held it by its neck like a club.

"Him bothering you, Falco?" the tallest one said.

"No, just a lost wanderer," the guy called Falco turned back around to face the stranger. His eyes still burning, and he wasn't about to hold it any longer. "Who do you think you are? Why should we answer to you?"

"Perhaps a little persuasion is due," the stranger stripped his black cloth, revealing a pack of muscles. A tattoo of a black cat inside an inverted triangle was emblazoned on the stranger's upper arm.

"_Rottiger!_" the girly vagabond exclaimed. "Guylos Empire's hound dogs that conduct witch hunt all over Zi! What are you doing here in Helic Republic? You are out of your jurisdiction!"

"Correction, little man, it's Guylos Empire's Special Operation Force that conduct Neo Zenebas manhunt all over Zi," the stranger replied with much swagger in his voice. "And Rottiger's jurisdiction knows no boundary. Now pay attention, peasants! My name is Royce DesGagne. I am a captain in Rottiger Special Operation Force. Not complying with my investigation demand means opposing the Rottiger, thus shall and will be eliminated."

"You are looking for Neo Zenebas at the wrong place!" Falco snapped. "I told you before, you were wasting your time! This is Helic Republic territory and whatever you are looking for is not here!"

"And yet you refused to disclose the location of the _Gilvader_ or the pilot!" Royce snapped back. "You purposefully held the information from me, even after you know that I am a Rottiger agent!"

"Saskia is not a Neo Zenebas sympathizer!"

"Do you swear on your mother's grave?"

"Leave my mother out of this!" Falco made a dash but Royce slipped behind him with blinding speed. Falco pivoted but Royce buried his fist on Falco's lower back. A muffled sound escaped Falco's lips as his kidney throbbed. He dropped to his knees, and Royce locked his head in a choke-grip.

"So the legend is true," Royce hissed amidst Falco's gagging. "It's a girl piloting the _Gilvader_! Is that her name? Saskia?"

"Liberty of the bloke pronto!" the short hairy man whacked his bottle on the edge of a table and shoved the jagged edge at Royce. The Rottiger agent parried the attack without a sweat, then hooked his arms behind the short guy's head and slammed it onto the counter's table. The man slouched to the floor like a heap of flesh without bones.

"It behoves you to learn how to speak in proper manner before trying to hurt someone with a broken bottle," Royce gave up a sinister chuckle as he retrieved the bottle.

The other tall guy came to Falco's aid. He grabbed a chair and hurled it at Royce, but the Rottiger agent rolled backward, letting the chair crash into the unconscious body of the hairy man. The tall man grabbed another chair but before he had a chance to throw it Royce slid and kicked him in the knee. The tall man screamed as his leg instantaneously bent. He staggered to stand, but Royce leapt forward and slammed home a vicious hook to the jaw. The lanky body crashed to the floor.

The melee quickly turned the atmosphere into pandemonium. Customers stampeded out of the bar, and the girly guy, the last of the vagabond foursome, tried to slip away among other customers but Royce singled him out of the crowd. He grabbed the man's arm, twisted it behind his back, and forced him to lie down on the floor. Royce grabbed the broken bottle and pressed the jagged edge on his captive's throat, eliciting a horror cry from the effeminate man.

"Let's see if my demand is of your friend's worth," Royce grimaced.

"Let him go," Falco finally yielded. He staggered to get up. "I have not seen her in 5 years. She left Helic Republic for Eastern Continent. Check for ZOITEC or Zi Arms; she is a technician, she may find a job there. I swear that is everything I know!"

"I knew you would see it my way," Royce smiled and released his captive. He walked past the two unconscious men on the floor to grab his black shroud, then walked over the counter to give the bartender yet another large-amount bill. "Apologies. This is for the mess."

"Saskia is not Neo Zenebas!" Falco staggered to stand. "Why are you looking for her?"

"The nature of my mission is not for public domain," Royce sneered. "I am a Rottiger, and I have a mission to accomplish. Do not stand in my way. The consequences are severe. That's all you need to know."

With that, Royce walked out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 1: Unfortunate Contingence

**ONE**

**UNFORTUNATE CONTINGENCE**

**Review Corner**

**The Colonel****: **I'm excited! I look forward to it!

**Mobmal****: **I appreciate your enthusiasm. I hope you like this second part.

* * *

_**ZOITEC Corporation,  
**__**Eastern Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**October 15, 2127**_

The cafetaria had been Saskia's favorite place to escape when office nitty-gritty overwhelmed her. It was packed at lunch break but during regular hours it was empty like a morgue at night. There were plenty of rooms for Saskia to take some load off while she munched on snack and watched the TV. Most of the time it broadcast news around the Eastern Continent, but today it covered some political brouhaha from the Helic Republic. Marshal Diavel, the head of Helic Military, was scrutinized by the newly-elected Senate for alleged nepotism. Apparently his skyrocketing career was catapulted by his closeness to the President of The Helic Republic. How much of this was true, the Senate was working furiously to find out, although the Marshal fervently swore it was not the case.

Five years removed from the firestorm that almost tore Helic Republic apart from inside, Saskia found herself on top of her own league. Leaving a prodigious position in Helic Military in favor of saving her zoid, she went to the Eastern Continent and tried her luck at ZOITEC. Her hands-on experience with zoids when she was in the military helped her secure an engineering position at ZOITEC, and her do-or-die attitude gained favors from decision makers on the company. Within five years she commanded a lead engineer position at ZOITEC, with a windowed office and half a dozen workers reporting to her. It wasn't the life she always imagined, but she was content nonetheless. Besides, she wouldn't complain about the salary.

But she always wondered what would happen if she accepted Marshal Diavel's offer as a captain in the Air Division of Helic Military. She would live her passion to fly. Here at ZOITEC, she spent most of her time sitting in front of a computer, and got to fly only on weekend. Her _Gilvader_ had to stay on the ground for 5 - sometimes 6 - days a week, and the lack of action deteriorated its morale. Saskia started to worry that one day the big zoid would snap and go on a rampage.

However, she didn't have a choice. Marshal Diavel had made clear of his intention for the _Gilvader_, and this was the only way she got to keep it alive.

"Saskia," a shrilling male voice interrupted from her afternoon break, much to her chagrin. She knew of him from the structures laboratory. "I have produced the report you are waiting for but some trivial matters necessitate more in-depth discussion."

"In what regard?" Saskia was provoked.

"Suffice to say safety is the biggest shortcoming," the scientist pulled up a holo-video and put up a hologram of a zoid part in between him and Saskia. "This radius block will not hold its integrity if subjected to extreme compression load, and we both know this part trees up into construction zoids that is exposed to high load on daily basis. This part here…"

"The manufacturing unit does not have that luxury," Saskia snubbed the scientist's account. "They are in need of absolution today, so did you or did you not approve the design?"

"I approved it but with dozens of annotations…"

"That is enough assurance for them…"

"But Saskia, I must object to haste…"

"Further delay of this project will cost ZOITEC millions," Saskia rose from her chair. "So do you stand behind this design or do you care to elaborate the shortcomings to the manufacturing manager?"

"They have my full support," the scientist replied in a grumble.

"Should they believe your words or do you have something to validate your claim?"

"My report, signed and dated," the scientist handed in a folder to Saskia. "Evidence of shortcomings and the way to improvements are there, if they choose to do so."

"Gratitude," Saskia rushed back to her office, leaving the scientist dumfounded. She skimmed the report to make sure nothing glaring came out of the report that could stir an inter-agency war. Satisfied, she called her runner. "Kenny, it's Saskia. Meet me outside the lobby. I need something delivered in urgency."

"Three minutes," the guy on the other line responded quickly.

"Three minutes," Saskia cut off the phone link and took the stairs down to the lobby. She was just walked out of the door when a boy, ripe in his mid teen, rode his organoid up the sidewalk. The boy's bronze skin, partially covered with cut-off t-shirt and knee-length short, gleamed in the sun as he dismounted his metal pet. His brown shoulder-length hair danced in the wind, and his white cap shielded his eyes from the burning sunray, but his big round eyes and cocky smile were still visible. His organoid, a small Troodon-type metal dinosaur, nodded and chirped in enthusiasm.

Saskia never understood Kenny. His organoid could've helped him control a powerful zoid, or turn any zoid into a powerful one, and catapulted him into a legend like Van Flyheight. Yet Kenny used his organoid as a two-legged scooter, zipping around town delivering goods and messages, even food. He was good at that; he was fast and dependable, and he kept his promises. But an organoid wasn't meant to run around town as a delivery scooter, and his adamancy to do so made Saskia shake her head everytime she met him.

But she wasn't complaining. Kenny was very reliable in making sure people receive her delivery on time. Electronic messages and phone calls were often ignored by busy colleagues, but nobody would disregard a 7-foot metal dinosaur with a pushy teenager as its rider. Saskia relied on Kenny more than she did on her computer or phone, and the frequency of their interaction developed their relationship from patron-customer to brother and sister.

"What service can I offer you today?" Kenny approached Saskia with a grin.

"The ordinary," Saskia handed in the folder. "ZOITEC manufacturing unit needs this report. Make sure the manufacturing manager receives it before the day's closing."

"This is no ordinary request," Kenny quipped as he put the folder into his satchel. "The manufacturing plant lies at the far side of ZOITEC complex. Your demand necessitates Cleto to go full speed for an hour. This service requires extraordinary fare."

"As long as you deliver it on time," Saskia pulled a few bill from her wallet. "The manufacturing unit needs this document today to avoid financial forfeit."

"The irony of money," Kenny grinned as he snatched the money from Saskia's hand. "Can't live without it, can't live with it. Seems like we do everything for money instead of the life of our choosing."

"And what is the life of your choosing?" Saskia seized the opportunity to talk about his organoid. "Delivering goods for a fraction of money?"

"What of the life of my choosing?" Kenny sneered.

"What of it? You are blessed with an organoid, Kenny. Any organoid holds a purpose far greater than to run around the city delivering goods. Learn your history. Do you think Van Flyheight became a champion on his own merit? His organoid helped him during the first days of his career. If you choose to become a zoid pilot, your organoid can assist you to greatness, Kenny, just like Van Flyheight."

"Cleto?" Kenny grimaced, taking a good doubtfull look at his organoid. "I am well-versed in the life of Van Flyheight, but Cleto is no Zeke. He is too small and weak to command even the smallest zoid. I wish for the day when I climb into a zoid and battle the best this world has ever known, but today I am not blessed in such fashion."

"Is that a fact? Do you even know if it is a fact?"

"Do not address me as you would a miscreant who knows nothing about organoids, Saskia, because I am well-versed in that matter too. Cleto is not a zoid-controlling organoid. Of this I truly believe."

Saskia realized that further pressing the matter would only strain their relationship. She wisely took a step back. "Apologies. It is not my intention to pry into your private life, or alter your belief."

"None needed," Kenny smiled like his old cheerful self. "You are like a sister I never have, Saskia, and I treasure your courtesy for my regard. But my life is my own. I am a big boy. I can take care of myself. Now if you excuse me, I have to save ZOITEC from said financial catastrophe." He bowed and gave Saskia a fake salute, then walked back toward his organoid. "Come on, Cleto! We have a job to do."

Cleto the organoid lowered his stance and Kenny climbed up to his neck. The metal Troodon chirped and took off, kicking a cloud of dust at Saskia's face. Kenny made a quick wave before wrapping his arms around Cleto's neck as the organoid picked up speed.

Saskia could only smile. She imagined what would happen if Kenny realized the potential he had with Cleto. It wasn't that he was ill-informed. He knew what an organoid could do. He could be the next generation of Van Flyheight. It was just that the boy didn't believe in his own organoid. It made her itch. One of these days Saskia thought she would take Kenny and Cleto to the production line, borrow a zoid, then show them what an organoid could really do.

Thinking of zoids, Saskia remembered her own. She looked at the watch, called her supervisor that the project had been delivered to the manufacturing unit, then asked for an early afternoon off. She had been too immersed in this project that she had neglected her closest friend. It was time to make amends.

ZOITEC complex was an hour drive from Rose City, the small town Saskia called home, and the drive was horrendous during rush hour. At an early afternoon like this, only a few motorists shared the road with her. It was just under one hour when she pulled into the parking lot of a large hangar on the outskirt of Rose City. The moment she walked out of her car, an animated growl greeted her.

"I miss you too, Gilvy," Saskia entered the hangar to meet her zoid. The hangar used to house a _Whale King_, so the _Gilvader_ could fit inside with plenty of room to stretch out its wings. She bought the hangar cheap, and she transformed the control room into her bedroom. Nothing satisfied her more than waking up in the morning with the sight of her _Gilvader_ in the main hall. "Apoligies, but work had consumed me. The urgency of this particular project had sucked me dry. But it is done. This week is over for me. We can spend quite some time together. How does the stratosphere sound to you?"

The _Gilvader_ let out a series of short snarls. Saskia had been with it a long time to understand the language of her zoid. She understood that her zoid was as excited as she was, maybe even more.

"Are you warmed up?" she asked playfully.

Instead the _Gilvader_ lowered its head and popped open its hood. Saskia was about to climb up when she felt tremor in the ground. The _Gilvader_ roared and quickly raised its head as the tremor turned into a series of quakes. Its horns glowed in glorious purple hue. Saskia hadn't seen those horns in that state for 5 years, and the memory of General Krauser came back and seized her brain, so intense she felt her heart stop beating.

"Gilvy get out!" she screamed from the top of her lung.

But she knew the _Gilvader_ wouldn't listen. She knew the black dragon would rather stay and fight, even though doing so resulted in harm rather than solution. She could only watch haplessly as the quakes intensified, and within seconds two _Killerdomes_ busted out from the ground inside the hangar. The _Gilvader's_ head fell like a guillotine and the Maser horns split one _Killerdome_ like it was made from paper. The ensuing explosion destroyed windows and tossed around pebbles, furnitures, empty cans, anything within its reach.

The other _Killerdome, _however, opened its canopy to expose a weird-looking javelin gleaming in reddish light. Saskia didn't know what it was, but no known _Killerdome_ was equipped with it. She knew instantly that it was trouble for her _Gilvader_, but she was powerless to stop it. The javelin launched and stabbed the _Gilvader_ at the heart, just as the big zoid was about to jack-hammer the _Killerdome_ as it did the other one. Then something unimaginable happened. The _Gilvader's_ head snapped back, its body went limp, then crashed.

"Gilvy?" Saskia walked toward it in horror, a harrowing reminiscence of the time she walked into the cave to find her zoid for the first time. "Oh My God! Gilvy! What happened to you?"

The black dragon didn't show any sign of life, and Saskia ran toward her zoid as hard as she could, but another _Killerdome_ burst from the ground right between her and her zoid. The canopy popped open and four men covered in black lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. Saskia writhed and struggled as hard as she could, but the four men easily outwrestled her. They bound her hands behind her back and restrained her ankles together, then waited for the fifth men to climb out of the _Killerdome_.

At first Saskia thought it could be General Krauser, somehow surviving the 'crucifixion' by the Guardian Force at the end of his ill-fated upraising 5 years ago. Or it could be a loyal sympathizer of Krauer's. Or it might even be a Guylos or Neo Zenebas agent trying to steal her zoid. But when she smelled the stench of cigar, her heart sank. This was worse than Krauser or agents from the enemies of Helic Republic… much worse.

"I am a man of many names but what I am not is a liar," Fat Bob blew a cloud of smoke from his nose as he walked triumphantly toward the immobilized Saskia. "I told you to watch your back. It seems that a good position at ZOITEC had pampered you sloppy. Finding you is easy. Busting into here and beating that hound dog of yours is even easier."

"What have you done to Gilvy?" Saskia growled, trying vainly to get out of her restraint. "Did you kill it?"

"As much as I want to, I don't benefit from killing zoids," Fat Bob munched on his cigar. "Somebody had his eyes on this zoid."

"Look, I may know a few things to buy back Gilvy from you," Saskia spoke in desperation. "Name your price and let us go."

Fat Bob roared in laughter. "After all these years, your naivete still amuses me. To tell you the truth, the guy offered me wealth far beyond your comprehension. I could have been rich to the point everything else is pointless. But I spurned it. I denied my share. I did this for free." He knelt beside Saskia, who could only look at him with utter confusion. "_You_ are my prize. The guy can get his zoid. I get you." He slid off Saskia's shoes and grazed his fingers on the soles of her feet, eliciting a muffled groan from her. "Rest assures I will have a grand time with your tootsies, just like I did the last time. Only this time you are not going anywhere. My dungeon will be your home for the rest of your life."

Saskia grunted but a man put a bag on her head. Then they carried her inside the _Killerdome_. Saskia could only feel the hardness of the floor and acrid cigar stench in the air. Everything else was beyond her senses. Her eyes welled up with tears as she heard the hum of the engine intensified, then the floor trembled, a sure sign that the _Killerdome_ was on the move. Where to, she didn't have a clue. She just surrendered to her fate.


	3. Chapter 2: Muddled Water

**TWO**

**MUDDLED WATER**

**Review Corner**

**Mobmal: **If she gets no trouble, I don't have a story to tell :)

* * *

_**Blue City,  
**__**Eastern Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**November 15, 2127**_

In normal days Kenny made deliveries for Saskia every other day. Saskia's unwillingness to rely on electronic communication was close to legendary; Kenny was her first choice to send private messages or goods to colleagues all over ZOITEC plants. And it was not without reasons. Kenny was as assertive as Saskia, probably even more. ZOITEC employees that despised working with Saskia would ignore her calls or electronic messages, but they would readily accept her memo via Kenny just to make him go away.

Kenny loved Saskia, as a brother did a sister. She never once questioned his delivery fee. More often than not, she tipped him more than what he deserved. But money was not the reason behind their attachment. Saskia never saw him as a courier. She didn't use his service because he was good, although she wouldn't use him if he wasn't up to her standard. She recognized his industrious nature and decided to help him. _Hardwork shouldn't go to waste_, that was her answer to any inquiry on why she relied on Kenny. And Kenny returned her favor by making absolutely sure that her delivery was accepted, and acknowledged, by the intended individual.

So when suddenly Saskia stopped calling, Kenny became agitated. She hadn't called him for a month, the longest she had ever been absent. At first he was concerned. As her absence dragged on, concern became suspicion. Perhaps Saskia had employed another runner and was too coward to tell Kenny herself. He felt betrayed. When the lull reached the 20th day, Kenny knew something bad happened to her. Saskia was not the type of person who just went missing. It had happened before, but on those rare occasions she was caught up with bad people. And that was what Kenny was worried about.

"My eyes have not lain upon her for a month," Kenny told his girlfriend Roxy one day. "It is as if Mother Zi itself swallowed her. No calls, no message, nothing."

"She is an adult, is she not?" Roxy replied. Her carefree nature kept her composure. "She has a life absent you. She may be enjoying the gift of flesh with her boyfriend…"

"She does not have a boyfriend!" Kenny blurted.

"How do you know? Do you know it for a fact or is it the fruit of your imagination?" Roxy turned Kenny's face toward her. "For a 14-year-old, your obsession about an older woman starts to sound eerie."

"Mind your tongue, Roxy!" Kenny slapped Roxy's hand off his cheek. "I do not have obsession over Saskia! I am just worried that she is in trouble of some sort. Saskia is not somebody who does as she pleases absent notice. Her manner sprouts but responsibility and respect."

"My mind is trying to understand you but my tongue speaks for my heart," Roxy replied calmly, as if Kenny's outburst didn't bother her in the slightest. "You have filled your mind with thoughts of another woman instead of me."

"Apologies, I assure you my heart longs for no one else but you," Kenny mellowed out and wrapped his arms around Roxy. "But I am distraught over the disappearance of Saskia. She is a friend and a sister I never had. Would I stand idle when my sister is in trouble? Would you?"

"I wouldn't, but I would clear the matter before I make my action." Roxy said in a comforting tone. "Your heart is pure, but your mind is playing tricks on you. So if the burden of her loss consumed your heart, go and give her a visit. Give the woman a deserved chance of explanation."

Kenny took a step back to take a good look at his girlfriend. Roxy was a slender, petite girl with hair hanging loose halfway between her shoulder blades and her waist. At 14 years old, she was barely older than Kenny, but her calm demeanor and her wisdom betrayed her age. She was the source of Kenny's strength, especially in a situation like this when he didn't know where to look.

"What would I do without you?" Kenny said as he kissed her cheek.

"Now don't get sentimental before the job is done," Roxy replied with a wink. "Go visit your sister. When mind clear, come back to me."

* * *

It was a bit strange to come to Saskia's office without a job to do. The size of the building was intimidating from the outside, but once Kenny went past the security guards, it was just a cubicle farm in the inside. Hundreds of engineers sat in front of computer screens in tedious uniformity. The sound of keyboards and mouse buttons drowned the voice of human beings. Everywhere he walked, the view was all the same.

Kenny never understood how Saskia could stand working in the office. Looking at the same environment, the same people, the same room, the same tools everyday… He wouldn't last a week. Granted, she made more a day than he did a week, but sitting for hours in a confined room staring at a screen didn't sound exciting in the slightest. Kenny needed the thrill of speeding among cars on the street to keep alive. He would rather sit on the back of his organoid, Cleto, than getting fat in the office, regardless the money.

Kenny swerved between the cubicles toward Saskia's office, but was completely mortified to see a middle-aged man with a thick pair of glasses and a few strands of hair covering his balding head sitting on her chair. Kenny froze as he looked straight into the man's eyes.

"Who are you?" the man asked with malice in his voice. "What do you want?"

"Who are _you_?" Kenny replied. "Where is Saskia?"

"That wench doesn't work here anymore," the man huffed.

"Apologies?" Kenny couldn't believe his ears. "You called Saskia… what?"

"Put ears to work, scoundrel!" the man suddenly roared. "If she comes to presence, tell her that there's no need to show her face at ZOITEC anymore!"

"I have not laid eyes upon her in a month!" Kenny's assertiveness got the better of him. "I am standing here nothing but confused, and I am not leaving until I have an absolution!"

"This is no place for your kind!" the man hissed and grabbed his comset. "Security! Throw this lowlife out of the building!"

"Belay that demand; no need for security," an old woman came and tried to defuse the situation before it blew out of control. "I will escort this young man out."

"Never to show your ass up here again, or see yourself rot in jail!" the man hollered as the old lady tugged Kenny's hand. "Heed my words, you parasite!"

"What in the name of Zenebas is going on here?" Kenny blurted as the old lady escorted him off the office. He quickly added another entry to his list of not wanting to work in an office environment: horrible coworkers, or horrible bosses. "Who is that man? Why is he taking Saskia's office? And where is Saskia?"

"We are all in the same boat as you, Young Man," the old lady explained. "Saskia has not come to work for a month. All attempt to communicate with her ended up in vain. ZOITEC fired her and put that man in her stead. It was a shame. We all miss Saskia. She was the sun that made this office brilliant. That man undid every good thing Saskia brought upon us. But it was only logical, if you'd gone missing without words for a month."

"No eyes had lied upon her either?" Kenny frowned. "This is unlike her. I have known her for years. I know irresponsibility is not in her moral kaleidoscope. Is there anything to her I can use? Anything at all?"

"Aside from the last package you dropped on her desk, none exists."

Kenny's eyes widened. "Me? What package?"

"You mean… that wasn't you? When my eyes saw a young boy in her office, I assumed it was you."

"No! I have not done such service for her in a month!" For a second, the thought of Saskia having another runner materialized, and he felt betrayed again. How dare she got another runner and didn't tell him about it! But his resourcefulness quickly took over. That package was his opportunity to get to Saskia. "Where is the package?"

"What does your mind speak of?" the old lady stopped and cringed.

"Saskia only received packages through me. That one is clearly delivered to her by mistake. I will return it to the sender. Perhaps I can shed some light about her disappearance."

The old lady looked at him in the earnest, trying to decide if she would believe him or protect the package out of respect for Saskia. In the end any chance to get Saskia back was worth a try. She asked Kenny to wait in the hallway while she went back to the office. A brief moment later she came back with a small box in her hand.

"See it used, Young Man," the old lady said as he handed in the box. "We all seek Saskia's return."

"You have my words," Kenny replied. "Gratitude. I will not turn your kindness to waste."

But Kenny never meant to return the package. As soon as he left the office building, he ripped the package open to reveal a small holovideo. He pressed the play button, and a hologram of a woman's face materialized. He had never seen her before. She had short black hair, and her stare was as cold as ice.

"_Saskia, you may not know me, but I need your trust_," the woman's voice crackled through the small speaker. "_My name is Lieutenant Cassiopeia. I am a Rottiger agent. Somebody might be making an attempt at your life. If you value your life, come and meet me. I am not at the liberty to discuss it through this message, so I attach my coordinate. Please, come alone and tell no one. It is the only way I can guarantee your safety. Apologies for contacting you this way, but I know not any other path..._"

_Making attempt at her life_? Kenny's head was suddenly bombarded by questions. _Who is that woman? What is Rottiger? Who's making attempt at Saskia's life_? He knew that some people at ZOITEC were miffed by Saskia's unorthodox approach, but was it enough to harm her? But then again, the middle-aged man that replaced Saskia was uncouth and ruthless. There might be more to it than just office politics.

As the holovideo kept playing the message, Kenny sat down and tried to wrap himself around this new development. But the more he thought, the more headaches he got. He just sat there massaging his temples until the holovideo beeped, showing a map. For a moment he wagered the risk. He didn't know that woman on the holovideo. He didn't even know if this message was real. She could be the one making an attempt at Saskia's life. But it was his only chance, his only clue to get one step closer to Saskia. As dangerous as it sounded, he knew he had to take it.

"Roxy? Kenny," he called his girlfriend. "Something came up. Don't wait on me for dinner."

* * *

The coordinate on the holovideo led Kenny and Cleto to an abandoned warehouse at the edge of Blue City. The nearest human settlement was half a mile away, and whatever happened at the warehouse would not be noticed. It was a perfect ambush site, and Kenny started to believe that coming here was a bad idea. Saskia might have been dead already. But he was there anyway, so he decided to brave the darkness and find some clues.

"Open your eyes, Cleto," he said as he dismounted his organoid. "I need them as sharp as they can be."

Cleto replied with a series of chirp, but it quickly sensed something. The metal dinosaur was just about to move to that direction when a strand of chain whipped around its neck. The hook at the edge of the chain wrapped around itself, turning it into a noose. It caught Cleto's neck and pulled it down. The metal dinosaur slammed to the ground hard, tossing debris and broken glass all over the place.

"Cleto! Dammit!" Kenny turned around to help Cleto, writhing on the ground but unable to get off of the chain, when a shadow zipped right in front of him, blocking his way to his organoid. Kenny couldn't see what it was, but the dim light reflected on a piece of metal right under his chin. He didn't have to look down to figure out what it was.

"Who are you?" a hoarse male voice echoed in the abandoned warehouse.

"My name is Kenny. I am looking for a friend."

"What brought you here?"

Kenny held his breath. This guy was probably the one that the woman on the holovideo warned Saskia about.

"Your tongue denies me? My blade can put a hole in your throat, and I can obtain that information faster than your gasp for your last breath. So for the last time, Kenny, how did you know this place?"

Kenny didn't see any other way out. "A message for a friend. The holovideo is in my pocket."

The man rummaged Kenny's pocket and drew the holovideo out. He played the message, then retracted the blade, lifting the pressure on Kenny. Kenny stepped back and observed the man as the light from the hologram illuminated his face. He was tall, taller than Saskia, with blonde hair and dark icy blue eyes. His entire body was wrapped in a piece of black shroud.

"Where is she?" he asked without turning his back from Kenny. "Where is Lieutenant Cassiopeia?"

"I don't know…"

"How did you acquire this device?" the man turned around and put his dagger on Kenny's cheek. "Did she make contact with you?"

"No she did not!" Kenny blurted, a mix of panic and ire. "She assigned a runner to drop it off at Saskia's office! I have never seen Lieutenant Cassiopeia until this afternoon! What is happening here? Who are you? Who is Lieutenant Cassiopeia? Where is Saskia?"

"Saskia is missing?" the man retracted his blade once more.

"Has been, for the last month," Kenny explained, cautiously selected his words as not to agitate the man again. "I sought her in office but procured the holovid instead. That is the reason I am here; merely to seek friend. Are you seeking her too?"

The man drew a deep breath. "I am Captain Royce DesGagne, Rottiger Special Operation Force."

"Rottiger?" Kenny mumbled. "Isn't that woman on the holovideo from Rottiger, too?"

"Lieutenant Cassiopeia is a Rottiger outlaw," Royce walked toward the broken window. "She was my best subordinate, a thrifty and loyal compatriot. But she conducted illegal operations against Rottiger orders and claimed civilian casualties as a result. Rottiger discharged her without honor and now she was on a retaliatory mission against all Rottiger agents all around Zi."

"Oh my god," Kenny muttered in disbelief. "Then why Saskia? What does Saskia have to do with this?"

"Not Saskia," Royce turned around. "Lieutenant Cassiopeia is after her zoid."

"Saskia's _Gilvader_!" Kenny exclaimed. He had never seen the zoid before, but from what Saskia told him, he knew that the _Gilvader_ was some sort of Guylos legend that could easily put the strongest zoids to shame. "If Lieutenant Cassiopeia manages to acquire that zoid…"

"Then we have to make sure it does not happen!" Royce boomed. "You said you acquired this holovid at Saskia's office, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then there is a chance Cassiopeia had not gotten to Saskia yet. We have to get to her first. Where is Saskia's living quarter?"

"It lies in the other side of town, two hours on Cleto."

"See it done in one hour with mine," Royce retorted and made a short whistle. A deep growl emanated from the dark corner of the warehouse. Then something big moved. The big shadow rose to its gigantic feet and walked slowly and steadily toward Royce. It stopped just above Royce's head. The darkness covered most of the body, but the light from the stars was enough to reveal the head of the monster.

"A _Command Wolf_," Kenny chimed.

"You can go with me," Royce said as he climbed his zoid, "but your organoid stays."

"I can't…"

"It stays, or both of you keep up with me on foot."

Kenny sighed in defeat. "Stay here for the present, Cleto. I will not be long."

* * *

Saskia's hangar was a complete disaster. Debris and dust covered the entire area, as if it hadn't been occupied for years. The bedroom was almost nonexistent, and only after Kenny and Royce moved a pile of wood planks they could see traces of Saskia's clothings. There was no signs of any zoid ever lived there.

"Mother of Zi! What happened here? Did Lieutenant Cassiopeia come here first?" Kenny mumbled as he inspected the mess.

Royce didn't answer. He observed the place intently, looking for clues that might shed some light about what had happened. He circled the hangar several times before he finally stopped at a corner, picking up a piece of metal from the floor. He inspected that piece under the star light, then put it in his pocket. His face showed content.

"Zoid piece?" Kenny asked.

"Your service is no longer needed," Royce replied as he walked back toward his _Command Wolf_.

"Wait! Wait! What is it?" Kenny tried to stop him. "I brought you here! You are not to shut me out like this!"

Instead Royce threw a pile of money to the ground. "Your path ends here. Heed my words, young man. Go home, see the money used, and enjoy life if only for a while. This matter is not of your concern anymore."

"What? You crook! I must find Saskia!"

But the _Command Wolf_ let out a long howl, then receded into the night, leaving Kenny alone in the disarrayed hangar.


	4. Chapter 3: Trust

**THREE**

**TRUST**

**Note**: Happy New Year everybody!

* * *

_**Desert,  
**__**Delpoi Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**December 5, 2127**_

Saskia still remembered this place, Fat Bob's _Hover Cargo_ that also served as his torture chamber. She was captured and tortured five years ago, then put in a _Demantis_ and hunted down in a demented hunting game by Fat Bob and his goons. Only her sheer dumb luck helped her escape Fat Bob's grip. She wondered what happened if she didn't come back with her _Gilvader_ to get the Gravity Cannons from Fat Bob. Perhaps it behoved her to just take her _Gilvader_ far away from Delpoi and forget about the ills he did to her. She wondered if the _Gilvader's_ Gravity Cannons were worth being locked up in this _Hover Cargo_ for the rest of her life – at least that was what Fat Bob said.

But it was not her own fate that debilitated her condition. She missed her _Gilvader_ mostly, and the fact that she lost contact with her beloved zoid made her miserable beyond comprehension. At first she still heard its roars as if calling for her, but after a few days everything went completely silent. She had a feeling her zoid was not with her anymore, and it troubled her the worst.

During this second tenure with Fat Bob's brigands, Saskia hardly saw the sun. The machine shop where she was "enslaved" to work was entrenched deep inside the belly of the _Hover Cargo_. Saskia was a daylight person. Being forced to not see the sunrays sucked the life of her bit by bit. Not two months removed from her abduction and her eyes had sunken deep into the sockets, her cheeks lost their sparkle and caved in into the cheekbones, and she looked like she was a lot older than she actually was.

Fat Bob certainly learnt from his mistake. This time Saskia was not exposed to any zoids at all. She was forced to haul zoid parts around, along with dozens other girls that he captured. At 175 lb, Saskia had enough muscles to carry herself through this hardship. Other captived girls, however, were overwhelmed by the 'slave' mill, and more often than not Saskia ended up carrying extra loads to help the other captives to meet the demand.

"Put hands in shoulder," Saskia wheezed as the girl in front of her succumbed to the overwhelming weight of her load. The girl was of a delicate frame, standing half a head shorter than Saskia, and with little to no muscle to carry her burden. "I still have spaces to carry half your load."

"No share loads!" Fat Bob's guard came and unfurled a leather belt to strike the fallen girl. This guard, a woman with tunic covering every inch of her body barring her eyes and her hands, stood over the fallen girl with arms cocked behind her shoulder. "Stand on feet and see the parts delivered, or see your skin stripped from flesh!"

"She has too much in her shoulder," Saskia tried to defend the girl. "Let me give assist…"

"Seize your tongue!" the guard woman turned to Saskia. "Interfere again and I shall see your feet condemned to madness by the company of guards!"

"See it done and you'll lose two girls!" Saskia dared to challenge the guard woman. The guard was not that much bigger than the fallen girl, so even with the yoke on her shoulder, Saskia still towered over her. "Fat Bob will not be impressed by your performance!"

"Who do you think you are, Slave?" the guard moved to Saskia, cocking her arms to lash her leather belt at the bigger girl. "What makes you worthy of talking to me that way?"

The sudden outburst quickly grabbed everybody's attention, including Fat Bob himself. Before the guard could strike Saskia with her leather strap, Fat Bob stepped in and held the guard's arm, refraining her from inflicting damages. "What is of this rumpus?"

"This captived slave disrespects the guards and causes delay and confusion!" the guard came out aggressively. "Let me torture this bitch until she chokes herself!"

"I merely expedite the conveyance of the parts," Saskia quickly rebuked, gambling over Fat Bob's use of the word 'delay'. "This girl has too much in her plate. I can share the load with her, see it smoothens the flow."

"She causes this delay!" the guards pressed on. "The line stops because of her!"

"Had you not interrupted me giving assist, the line would have still been running."

"We are behind schedule," Fat Bob turned to the guard. "See it done their way."

"That big one is not to be trusted!" the guard hissed at Fat Bob, referring to Saskia. "This is not the first time she defies authority and disrespects guards! Have her lashed, break her spirit!"

"We cannot afford losing her! She carries large load!"

"If we disregard her…"

"One more word and see your salary forfeited!" Fat Bob snarled at the guard. "Split the load on the weakling and add it to hers! Keep the line moving!"

"Yes, Sir," the guard nodded, although begrudgingly. She came to the fallen girl and did as told. Now that the weight had been reduced, the girl pulled herself up and started walking by herself.

"Good to see that common sense prevails over ego in this place," Saskia huffed as she picked up the extra load from the fallen girl.

But in a swift move, Fat Bob grabbed Saskia by the upper arm, forcing her to drop the extra load. "I see what you are doing, you wretch! You defy me and everything I hold true! If your hands are not as useful as they are now, I will see your feet raped by the guards until you choke on own tongue and your lung bursts! Soon you will make a mistake, and when you do, I will cherish every moment of it!"

The intensity of Fat Bob's words took Saskia aback. She believed him when he said he would make her life a living hell. As a matter of fact, he already did. But Saskia brought up the worst of him that she had never seen before, and she realized that from now on she had to watch her back. Fat Bob was waiting to hurt her.

"Gratitude," the girl that Saskia helped came back and helped her mounted the extra load – the load Saskia took from her. "My heart swells with joy at such kindness, but also fear. You make but one confrontation with the guards, those who shall take pleasure in hurting you."

"Pain no longer concerns me," Saskia scoffed. "The only thing I hold dear is far beyond these walls."

"It is best if you do," the girl said, sitting on the ground so she could nurture the soles of her feet. Her arches were red and contorted; a sign of severe torture not too long ago. "The guards have affinity for feet agony. It hurts like a thousand needles. If you value your feet, do not cross path with the guards anymore. I am not worthy of your toes."

Saskia sat by her and inspected the bruises. Of course she knew what it was like to be tortured by Fat Bob's guards. "I escaped from this hell five years ago," she sighed as she rubbed the girl's sole. "I know everything there is to know about those guards. I had what you had."

"You've been in this place?" the girl blurted. "How did you escape? Why did you come back?"

"I escaped riding Fat Bob's misjudgment and my own luck," Saskia smiled ironically as she relived the memory. "I came back because obviously I have no mind outside making grievance with Fat Bob. I stole something from him."

"The _Gilvader_!" the girl chimed, eyes opened wide.

"No, not him. The weapons. The compact Gravity Cannons. I came back to rob Fat Bob from his prized Gravity Cannons, because I wanted those cannons on my zoid. Perhaps I shouldn't have; Gilvy and I would have still been together without the Gravity Cannons. But no purpose in crying over spilled milk; now only grief swells within me. Gilvy has been absent for a long time. It takes away the spirit in me."

"Put heart to rest," the girl replied while leaning on the wall. "It was of legends of old. No one fancies the demise of such zoid. Not even the Neo Zenebas."

"Neo Zenebas?" Saskia pricked her head. "_Gilvader_ is a Guylos by design. How did you come upon Neo Zenebas?"

"I overheard," the girl lowered her voice lest the guards heard their conversation, "Fat Bob sold the _Gilvader_ to Emperor Wolff Muroa."

"Wolff Muroa? Are you certain?" Saskia cringed. "To what cost?"

"I don't know. If they did discuss the transaction, it slipped from my attention."

"It makes no sense!" Saskia mused. "Neo Zenebas is being driven to extinction. Agents from Helic Republic and Guylos Empire are hunting down the remants of Neo Zenebas Empire. How can one _Gilvader_ alter the fate of Neo Zenebas? Is Wolff Muroa primed to step in the footprints of Prozen or Hiltz?"

"It may not be about vengeance or an effort to save Neo Zenebas," the girl tried to keep up with Saskia's reasoning. "It might be all about money."

"No matter," the information gave Saskia a new vigor. "What's important is now I know where to find my _Gilvader_. I am in acquaintance with Miss Mio, the daughter of the President of Helic Republic, who holds lunch meetings with the daughter of Wolff Muroa. I shall request the attention of Miss Mio to ask Empress Muroa about the whereabouts of the _Gilvader_."

"Apologies? Have you lost mind?" the girl shrunk, shooting an incredulous stare at Saskia. "Are you insinuating that you are breaking out of here?"

"My zoid was ripped from my grasp, and I will get it back!" Saskia rose to her feet. "I know this accursed _Hover Cargo _well_._ I will see myself out of here, and I will hear the voice of my zoid in greeting longed for."

Saskia was ready to get back to work, but the girl grabbed her arms. "Please," she begged, "do not do this. You have made too many enemies in this place. Their eyes are on you, and they will be delighted to put you in misery if you so much make one tiniest offense in any regard. Please, put reason to mind. Nothing is worthy of the suffering."

"Gilvy is worthy of all suffering," Saskia tapped the girl's hand in assurance. "I bless the fate you share your knowledge about Fat Bob and Wolff Muroa…"

"I curse my knowledge if it so much cause you pain!" the girl clenched her hands on Saskia's arms. "Please, I beg you, do not do this..."

"I will be alright," Saskia forged a smile. "I will get my zoid back. Then I will come back and lay waste of this caravan. This time Fat Bob's derangement will meet its end."

* * *

It had been 5 years since Saskia was entrapped in Fat Bob's _Hover Cargo_, but nothing much changed. It took her two days to map out the guards positions and rotations. She noted every hole in the guards' position, and carved a parth through the least observed corners. Since she didn't have access to see the upper section of the _Hover Cargo_, she would have to do it by memory. But looking at how things changed little at the bottom part, she thought she could rely on a guess that the upper section didn't change much either.

So when her shift was over and the captives were escorted to their bunks, Saskia watched for the guards, waiting for one of them to expose her back at her. The second it happened, she dove straight under a pile of crates. The guards never realized that she had gone missing, but Saskia knew it wouldn't be for long. She knew she didn't want to be around when they found out she fell out of formation.

When the procession passed, Saskia darted toward the farthest stair of the hallway. Being barefoot helped her move stealthily without much sound. She climbed fast, coming into the hangar from behind the coolant tank. A few technicians were working on a couple of zoids. The third zoid, a _Killerdome_, leisurely rested at the far corner of the hangar. As overwhelming the temptation to slid into the _Killerdome_ cockpit and bolt out of the hangar was, Saskia knew she was not a good zoid pilot. The _Gilvader_ had been the only zoid she ever piloted for more than 5 years, and although she had matured a lot, she wouldn't risk her life on it.

So she decided to disregard all zoids and escape on foot. The repercussion was grave. She didn't know where the caravan was, and she could end up in the desert with no water, no food, and no means of transportation whatsoever. But it was better than gambling with zoids. She tiptoed behind the tank, trying to break free but the technicians just wouldn't leave the zoids alone. She became restless, knowing that the guards downstairs could find out about her disappearance any minute now. She had to leave soon.

Desperate, Saskia grabbed a small screwdriver that was carelessly left out of the toolbox, then pried a gasket off the coolant tank. Green liquid oozed from the tank, and the pressure from the coolant finally busted the gasket. The floor was flooded with coolant, and the situation quickly got the attention of the technicians.

As the techs scrambled the floor to fix the leak, Saskia burst into sprint toward the hangar door. There was still daylight left outside, and the blinding light from the sand confirmed her suggestion that they were indeed in a desert. The setting sun on the horizon gave her a glimmer of hope that she didn't have to wander in the desert in the scorching heat. Saskia shielded her eyes as she ran as fast as she could down the ramp, trying to find a place where she could hide, but as her eyes adjusted to the bright surroundings, she watched in horror as she almost bumped into Fat Bob and half a dozen guards – male guards – at the bottom of the ramp.

As if Fat Bob knew she was making a breakout.

"The fool of a Republic dog!" Fat Bob sneered as the guards immobilized Saskia down the ramp. "Can't use head for once, even to save own life! Didn't I tell you I would accrue your agony for making a mistake? You just had to contest my words! You are but a glutton for punishment!"

"You bastard!" Saskia squirmed, but she was no match against the guards. "You stole my zoid!"

"As you did my guns."

"Do not put your loss on equal footing! I did not kill you to take possession of them! You, you tried to kill me!"

"Speak like a split-tongued snake," Fat Bob crouched next to her. "People I killed deserve death, because let live, they stab you in the back." Fat Bob snapped his fingers, and two female guards dragged the girl Saskia helped. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she made the best effort not to look Saskia in the eyes.

"Apologies," she whimpered. "Apologies, but I couldn't' take it anymore..."

For a second Saskia felt the burning urge to lunged and beat up the girl to pulp. But looking at her shaking knees and staggering stance, leaning on the two female guards for support, Saskia realized that this was not a case of betrayal. The guards must have seen them talking and they gave the poor girl hell to spill out the essence of their conversation.

"Now speak of the truth, young lady," Fat Bob drew a pistol and put the barrel on the girl's temple. "Does she deserve to die?"

"No one deserves to die by your hands," Saskia hissed.

"Not after her betrayal?" Fat Bob cocked the gun. "Give words and your debt is paid."

"No." Saskia dared to look Fat Bob in the eyes. "Never."

"A choice, then. She dies and you go back to the cell as if nothing happened. She lives, and you get what she had, ten fold. Keep in mind that a few of my guards are eager to see you suffer. Choose well for your own sake."

It didn't take a second for Saskia to decide, "You are not killing anybody, not when I can stop it."

"Fine," Fat Bob uncocked the gun and holstered it back. "I hope you can live with it."

The female guards dragged the girl back into the _Hover Cargo_. The male guards forced Saskia to stand, bound her hands behind her back, then ushered her into the _Hover Cargo_. But instead of the lower level, they took Saskia to a different room where two female guards have been waiting. Their tunic concealed their expression as linen covered their bodies from head to toe, but their eyes dispelled their excitement.

Saskia knew it was going to be a very long night.


	5. Chapter 4: Fusion

**FOUR**

**FUSION**

**Review Corner**

**Mobmal****: **It doesn't matter what she chooses; the other girl "betrays" her, so she's screwed either way. Thanks for your continuing support!

* * *

_**Blue City,  
**__**Eastern Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**December 6, 2127**_

The encounter with Royce, the self-proclaimed Special Operation agent from Guylos Empire, had left Kenny even more distraught. The half-truth he unveiled didn't bring him absolution, only more confusion to the already cloudy matter. He started to have withdrawals, and his attitude change deeply concerned his girlfriend. So she took him on a nice dinner and a long walk by the river afterwards.

"Your demeanor is disquieting," Roxy said after a long walk quiet walk by the river. "You have been avoiding affection as of late."

"I'm alright," Kenny responded halfheartedly.

"Of course you are," Roxy snuffed. "Why would you not be? You reserve the deepest, most passionate thoughts for yourself, but spill bile and bellyache at me. Do your eyes see me as an equal, or a mere play doll worthy of a punching bag?"

Kenny was taken aback by Roxy's sarcasm. He realized that his mind had been too preoccupied by Saskia to notice that Roxy had been suffering because of it. She had been understanding about his behavior for some time, but he realized she started getting restless about him. It was a bad choice in his part to keep her in that situation for a long time. Perhaps it was time to come clear and stop chasing the demon.

"Apologies," he said morosely. "My attitude is not something to be desired, and amend is due."

"What happens to you?" Roxy asked; her tone mellowed out. "Does that woman still bear meaning in your mind?"

"Not more than daily musing," Kenny replied carefully so as not to put Roxy into a fit of jealousy. "But my last stumble upon the matter left me all but vexed."

"Why did you hold tongue from me?"

"Because it is about Saskia, and I am not one to cause you grief. My words still bears truth; I am not thinking about her, not in a romantic way. But things had turned worse. Weird, abominable things. I stand far awayfrom giving you ill. I might be a fool, but a fool who loves you. What measures a man blessed with girlfriend like you?"

Roxy stopped and turned to gave Kenny a hug. "Amend well received, but I am twice the fool who bears with a fool's foolishness. I am but your girl, Kenny. Girls listen. That is what we do best. We may not solve problems but we lighten burdens at the very least."

"I fear my plight will stir jealousy in your heart," Kenny murmured.

"Perhaps, but it stirs greater pain to see you in misery. Now come sit by me. You are to put an end to this wretchedness of yours."

Kenny acknowledged his stupidity and luck having a girlfriend like Roxy. Normal girl would've left him for his first sign of concern about Saskia, but Roxy tolerated his immaturity with levity and grace. He felt ashamed and grateful at the same time. He felt bad for giving Roxy a hard time, and he swore that it was the last time he ever did something like that.

"Well, I went to Saskia's office," Kenny sat on a bench on the river bend, hands curling around Roxy's shoulder. "She had a delivery, forgotten by her absence. It was a warning for her, saying somebody was after her life."

"Saskia is marked for death?" Roxy's eyes bugged out. "What is she dealing with? Drugs? Dirty money? Smuggled zoids? Give me your words to stay away from this matter, Kenny. I do not want you to get hurt."

"I don't know, but things turned even more complicated," Kenny sighed, ignoring Roxy's last comment. "The message included an address, a meeting point to elaborate the matter. I checked the place but she was not there. Instead…"

"Went?" Roxy's pitch turned several notches higher. She was an easygoing teen who rarely got agitated, but Kenny's story started to bother her. "Did you lose mind? It could be a trap, and you could be dead!"

"Yet it wasn't, and I was alright," Kenny rebuked. "But that was where everything headed for a nasty turn. The message for Saskia was delivered by a woman. Yet it was a man waiting at that place, claiming he was…"

Kenny's words after that were swallowed by a loud swishing sound from the river. A massive shadow emerged, followed by a low grunt that seemed like belched from the underworld. An _Arosaurer_ rose from the water, with eyes flashing in bright orange and teeth gleaming in dim light. Its tail swished left and right as it towered over anything within a quarter mile radius. Then it bent down and locked its gaze at Kenny and Roxy.

"What in the…?" Kenny shot up and shielded Roxy from the beast, and his heart almost stopped beating, seeing the beast lunging at them. "Run! Run! RUN!"

The couple made a mad dash but the _Arosaurer_ easily outpaced them. The snout hovered over them and nudged Kenny on the back. It was not a killing blow, but the force pushed Kenny down rolling on the ground, almost crossing the street. Ignoring pain from rashes, he went back up only to see Roxy screaming and writhing at the mouth of the _Aurosaurer_.

"Oh My God! Roxy!" he screamed and – not knowing what else to do – charged the Arosaurer. But the zoid turned to him. Kenny stopped, looking straight into the zoid's eyes, then stepped back as the zoid advanced toward him. Roxy was still screaming and crying bloody murder, but it was more of a panic one than death. The way the zoid held her in its mouth was gentle enough that she was not stabbed or crushed.

For one second Kenny started to believe that he was actually the beast's main target, and Roxy was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But it was the last thing that came to his mind, seconds before the _Aurosaurer_'s massive claw flew at him. Then everything went dark.

* * *

Kenny woke up with a massive throbbing in his head. It took him a while to finally put his eyes to work, even though the environment was dark with a small bonfire served as the only source of light. The reflection on the glass prompted him with the fact that he was inside a building, a very large building with a lot of windows. And a quick glance over his shoulders made him recognize the place.

He was at Saskia's hangar.

The second thing he noticed was that he was sitting on the ground, hands tied behind his back, legs spread forward with ankles secured on anchors. Somebody else was tied back to back against him. It didn't take long for him to recognize Roxy. The smell of her shampoo was easy to notice.

"Roxy?" he called. "Are you alright?"

"Oh My God, Kenny!" Roxy sobbed as she writhed against her bonds. "Where are we? What is going on? Are we going to die?"

"I don't know," Kenny tried to break free from his bondage, but his wrists were secured tightly against Roxy's. Desperate, he twisted around to find somebody responsible for their capture, and his eyes landed on a slender figure next to the bonfire. It was a woman with short dark hair, wearing denim jacket and short, and knee-high boots. The _Arosaurer_ that attacked them, presumably hers, sat leisurely but vigilantly in the distance.

Kenny recognized her ice-cold stare, and it immediately gave him goosebumps.

"You!" he said nervously. "Lieutenant Cassiopeia!"

"Who? Do you know her?" Roxy squirmed in discomfort. "Who is she? Is she going to kill us?"

"She is… She is…" Kenny tried hard to dig the information about her at the back of his mind. "She is a dishonored Rottiger agent… She is trying to steal Saskia's zoid…."

"You speak absent truth, yet your words spread the curse of knowing too much," Cassiopeia kneeled next to Kenny, forcing him to look into her eyes. "A curse for both of us that you have met Royce DesGagne before me."

"Curse?" Kenny blurted. "I bless the fates that I met him first! Where is Saskia? What have you done to her?"

"Where is Saskia?" Cassiopeia replied with a curt snigger. "A question longed answered by all! Where is Saskia? Too bad, you may have led Royce to her. Now we may never see her again."

"Captain Royce DesGagne is trying to protect Saskia from you!" Kenny snarled.

"Royce DesGagne is no longer a Captain in Rottiger rank!" Cassiopeia suddenly turned dark. "He had been discharged without honor, both from Rottiger and Guylos Empire Military!"

"How dare you twist his words!"

"Twist his words?" Cassiopeia grabbed Kenny's long hair. "You don't even know which words hold truth! You can't distinguish truth from lies! And yet you flap your tongue like you know what direction to take to find Saskia! You want the truth?" She stood up and grabbed a long piece of wood from the bonfire, one with red-hot ember at the other end. "Pain brings truth. Now put tongue to work: where is Royce going?"

"I… I… I don't know," Kenny stammered.

"Either you are very brave or very stupid," Cassiopeia held the ember closer to Kenny's feet. The ember was still far from his skin but he already felt the heat up to his spine. He twisted and retracted his legs vigorously but the anchors secured them in position. Any attempt to set them free ended up futile.

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!" he cried, shaking and trembling with fear. "Royce DesGagne withheld everything from me barring your disgraced career with Rottiger! I swear that is the truth!"

"The purpose of your suffering is absent," Cassiopeia held the ember closer to Kenny's feet, almost touching the skin of his soles. "Do you think Royce will note your pain as worthy of cause? Do you think he will come back for gratitude? By own words: he withheld everything from you. He regards you as a mere tool for his ambition. Now extend your knowledge: where is Royce going?"

Kenny felt as if his skin was already peeling off his feet. It felt like his entire body was consumed by fire. The heat was unbearable, and the only thing coming out of his mouth was agonizing cries.

"Please Kenny, give her what she wants," Roxy sobbed pleadingly. "Just give her what she wants so we can go home…"

"You speak out of turn," Cassiopeia stood and turned to Roxy. "Perhaps you can loosen up tongue."

"But I don't know anything," Roxy cried in complete terror.

"We'll see it confirmed shortly," Cassiopeia replied with a sadistic smile in her face.

From Kenny's position it was hard to see what Cassiopeia did to Roxy. But in a matter of minutes Roxy started to twitch, writhe, squirm and thrash about, wailing and crying out in the process. As much pain as Kenny could endure, it was more tormenting to see Roxy getting the same treatment. He couldn't let her have it, not if everything was caused by him.

"Stop! Please, stop! I told you everything!" Kenny howled from the top of his lung, overpowering Roxy's agonizing cries. "I told you everything! I escorted Royce to this place, then he left me absent saying! That is the truth! Please, let her go. She has nothing to do with everything!"

Cassiopeia moved to Kenny's right. "He just took off? Did he take anything?"

"I don't know."

"Put head to use, or see your girlfriend suffer for it."

"I don't know!" Kenny tried hard to relive his encounter with Royce. "Something from the ground, like a bit of…"

"Zoid piece," Cassiopeia finished Kenny's sentence. She got up and walked around the hangar, eyes peeled to the ground. She amassed several pieces of zoid armor and piled it up next to the bonfire. "What is of these pieces? How can they bestow Royce with the gift of what to do?"

"I don't know, I swear I don't know," Kenny said, half pleading.

"These are _Killerdome_ armors," Cassiopeia continued after inspecting the pieces. "Does Saskia have a _Killerdome_?"

"No, Saskia owns but one zoid. The only one that yields to her command. The only one she ever loves."

"So this _Killerdome_ pushed its way into here, fought the _Gilvader_, and was destroyed," Cassiopeia mused. "Who benefits in Saskia being dead?"

"Seriously? You ask for that?" Kenny put up a little spark. "Do you know how much a _Gilvader_ is worth in the black market?"

"This intrusion is not something of wealth," Cassiopeia rebuked. "It is laden with malice. Somebody intended to kill Saskia, even long before Royce had his nose on her. And now Royce is on his trail."

"How did you guess that from a pile of zoid junks?" Kenny squinted.

"I am Lieutenant Cassiopeia, Rottiger Special Operation Force. I am trained to hunt down the remnants of Neo Zenebas Empire with as few hints as possible… like these armor pieces," Cassiopeia sat on the ground in front of the _Killerdome_ armor. "I spent years profiling criminals by their choice of zoids and weaponry."

"So if you're with Rottiger, whose side is Royce on?"

"Royce DesGagne is…" Cassiopeia sighed, "… was a Rottiger champion of merit and commendation. He was my captain, my superior, my mentor, and my best consort. He led Rottiger to victories in barren lands, against Neo Zenebas criminals long wanted by both Helic Republic and Guylos Empire. His cunning was sharper than any zoid's blade, and his leadership was something to be desired by new recruits.

"But as great a man Royce was, he was not absent flaws. He was obsessed to fuse with an Ultimate Zoid, a legendary zoid worthy of a small army."

"To fuse?" Kenny thought he heard it wrong. "You mean… to be union with the zoid?"

"As an organoid does," Cassiopeia confirmed it. "His obsession became toxic; we were the best companions in love and war, but his obsession parted us, and the distance grew with his budding fascination toward the Ultimate Zoid. A fusion experiment with a white _Liger Zero_ believed to be the Ultimate Zoid turned fatal and put doom to his career. He was discharged dishonorably from Rottiger and Guylos Empire Military service.

"Then he learnt about the turmoil in Helic Republic and the _Gilvader_ that prevented General Krauser to establish a military regime. He set out for a hunt, thinking that he could see his fortune rise with the _Gilvader_. But his failure with _Liger Zero_ cost Rottiger half a dozen agents; think how many lives would cease if he mess around with a _Gilvader_. Half the continent would pay for his sin. My mission is to stop his union with the _Gilvader_."

It was not easy for Kenny to force down Cassiopeia's explanation. Two different sides slinging mud at each other - which one told the truth? Royce was more discreet but less upfront with him, if he was upfront at all. Cassiopeia was more brutal and sadistic in her approach, but she didn't hold back information. That last quality of the lieutenant ultimately helped Kenny decided that he would take Cassiopeia's side… at least for now.

"So you are not making attempt at Saskia?" he asked carefully.

"No, and neither is Royce presently," Cassiopeia held a piece of _Killerdome_ armor. "I am after Royce, and Royce is after whoever sells this piece, because he shall show the path to the _Gilvader_."

"I can assist you finding some zoid traders around Blue City that sells _Killerdomes_," Kenny said. "Royce is acting alone. With my hand, you may cut him off."

"Kenny? What is the meaning of this?" Roxy, who had been silent for a while, suddenly rose to object to Kenny's offering. "You gave words to stay away from this matter!"

"I lend my arm, but I shall have my exchange," Kenny continued. "See Roxy safe and sound, and you are never to lay arms on her again!"

"Word for word," Cassiopeia said as she cut off Kenny's bondage. "I will see her unharmed, not by me, not by anybody."

"Oh My God, Roxy are you alright?" Kenny lunged at Roxy as soon as he was freed. He hugged her closely, then checked her from head to toes. All is in good order; he didn't see any scratch or burnt mark on her.

"I am fine," Roxy sobbed and whimpered. "Let's just go home and disown this misadventure, okay?"

"I gave the lieutenant my word," Kenny said. "You will not be touched by anybody as long as I assist her. I will fetch her to zoid traders, then it is done."

"Then I come with you."

"No, Roxy, stay behind…"

"She'd better come along," Cassiopeia interjected. "It is easier to keep eyes on her if she is near."

"Do not overstep our agreement!" Kenny sneered at Cassiopeia. "You give words to protect her!"

"My end is to keep her safe," Cassiopeia replied casually. "We did not agree on places."

"Rottiger cheat! I trust in your honor but you put my good intention to mockery!" Kenny started to feel that Cassiopeia was trying to exploit his good will. "Roxy stays behind, and that's that!"

"Very well, but I am moving out, and so are you," Cassiopeia started walking toward her zoid. "Who will look after her if you and I are on venture?"

"Damn it all to hell!" Kenny groaned in exasperation, but realized that he was short of negotiation skill. He thought he was doing Roxy a favor, but it turned out he just put her in danger since now she had to come along with Cassiopeia, a stranger who had no inhibition in hurting people to get what she wanted. "Apologies," he said to Roxy. "I am a fool, and I put you in harm's way."

"It's alright, Kenny, see it done," Roxy chimed. "I shall take care of myself."

"Fine, but I'm taking Cleto," Kenny said forcefully, making sure Cassiopeia heard him.

"We've never agreed on Cleto," Cassiopeia replied curtly. "Who is Cleto?"

"My organoid."

"You have an organoid?" Cassiopeia turned around. "So where is your zoid?"

"I have none. Cleto is all I have."

Cassiopeia looked at Kenny like he was coming from another planet. "An organoid absent zoid? What life are you leading, you delusional noob?"

"No matter," Kenny huffed. "Since you have shown me that you are not to be trusted, Roxy and I shall be on Cleto. You shall ride your own."

Cassiopeia shook her head in disbelief, then continued to walk toward her zoid. "Your organoid is your own," she mumbled disparagingly. "See it used to your liking."


	6. Chapter 5: Duel of Fate

**FIVE**

**DUEL OF FATE **

**Note****: **The character with a _Diablo Tiger_ zoid belongs to **Ezekiel**. Thanks for submitting (4 characters!). I am in need of a bad guy at this point so I use your bad guy first. The rest of them (the good ones) will appear on the next chapters.

**Review Corner  
****Mobmal:** We'll come to that point, but unfortunately it'll be far far away in the future.

* * *

**_Rose City,  
_**_**Eastern Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**January 15, 2128**_

Rose City was a simple settlement, far in contrast with Eastern Continent's center of civilization that was Blue City. Most residents commuted to Blue City to work or to get daily needs, and only a small portion of inhabitants stayed within the city limit during work hours, just enough to keep the city's heart beating. The life of the small city was drawn from the metropolis.

The small city, however, was the home of ZoidMart. It was not a zoids supercenter like ones in Blue City. This was more in the line of 'mom-and-pop', family-owned store that sold home-made products. The selection of zoids was limited; only half a dozen antique zoids like _Godos_ and _Pteras_ in mediocre condition. But the store was well known for exotic collection of weaponry. Rare, state-of-the-art, and more often than not _illegal_ weapons were available for those who were willing to wait and those who were willing to pay high price.

It was for the very reason Royce DesGagne decided to pay the store a visit. The piece he found at Saskia's place was not a common zoid part, and if somebody knew anything about that part, he suspected this store was one of them.

Rose City barely squirmed when he drove his _Command Wolf_ through the dusty streets. He parked his zoid in between two _Godos_ on display, then walked inside the store. As expected, the store was empty save for the owner, or shop attendant, checking out a zoid catalogue behind the counter. She was a woman in her mid twenties, with very fair complexion and shoulder-length hair that was nearly white. She wore a sleeveless jacket with a tank top underneath. She shot a warm but suspicious stare at Royce, and he could see a glint of red ring around her iris.

"How can I be of assistance?" the albino girl greeted him.

"I have but one quest," Royce took out the zoid piece and put it on the counter. "Shed a light on this bit."

"Hmm…." the albino girl took it, showered it with light from a desk lamp, then inpected it with different kinds of magnifying glass. "A fine piece of weapon. It will pierce any zoid armor and kill the beast below."

"What did it come from?" Royce took the piece and held it against the light.

"Anywhere," the girl pulled out a catalogue of weapons. "This is a melee weapon which endears to many zoid pilots in favor of close-quarter combat. I have sold many melee weapons in recent past…"

Her words stopped as Royce slammed his palm on the catalogue. He grabbed the book from the girl and skimmed through it until he opened a page with a _Madthunder_ image on it. "This piece came from a _Magnezer_ Drill," he pointed at the picture, "the same weapon system that was used in _Madthunder_. Only the wickest, most malicious, or most desperate gambit will see the use of Magnezer Drill."

"You overvalue the Magnezer Drill," the girl replied with a casual shrug. "It is not that exotic, and many zoids are armed with it because it is dependable in various situations against most zoid armor, no matter how thick it is…"

"Exactly my point," Royce flipped the catalogue until it showed a picture of the _Death Saurer_. "Magnezer Drill is so dependable it is reserved for the most evil of enemies. Helic Republic used it against the _Death Saurer_." He flipped the catalogue again until it showed a picture of an _Orudios_, a winged unicorn with a long slender blade on its forehead. "Then again against the _Gilvader_. Both times it delivered admirably."

"It proves nothing," the girl scoffed.

"It proves everything!" Royce sneered. "There is no zoid worth of _Death Saurer_ to warrant the use of Magnezer Drill! Somebody is doing something 'naughty'. Now I ask you again, and don't hold tongue this time: What did this piece come from?"

"You ask, yet you renounce answer," the girl snatched the catalogue back. "You search not of the truth. You search of but what you want to hear. What difference does it make, then, if I speak with true or false tongue? My assistance is but wasted."

"Is the truth worthy of your life?" Royce pulled his blade and pointed it between the girl's eyes. "I know you are linked to underground weapon trafficking. I know you are aware of the Magnezer Drill. If you have to know, I am a Rottiger agent. I am excelled in the art of interrogation. Fear and pain will slacken your tongue!"

"Then I suppose you will proceed with your investigation absent clear direction," the girl replied, completely undaunted by Royce's intimidation. "So go ahead. Strip flesh from bones. See it stretch to void. Keep in mind you won't regain time lost in this insanity."

It was rare that somebody wasn't intimidated by Royce's bluffing. Most of the time people buckled under the extreme pressure of Rottiger agent. But this girl was different. She had the strength of a Rottiger agent, and Royce was tempted to test out her will. However, the steel in her eyes told him she had a strong backup. Something that he might not be able to handle if he pushed forward. He had to find another way to break her.

"Perhaps ZoidMart is not as cognizant as what I am led to believe," Royce sneered.

"Or perhaps you have wandered to the wrong place," the girl fought back. "Nothing here can see your quest filled. Leave before you waste both of our time!"

Royce looked deep into the girl's eyes. "Whatever it is you are holding, I will accrue it from your throat!"

"Do you want to press the matter, then?" the girl didn't back down. "With the police, at your behest?"

Royce smiled curtly. "The police will not aid my cause. This is not the last time you see me."

"I'm always here," the girl said halfheartedly as Royce stepped out of the shop.

* * *

As Royce mounted his _Command Wolf_ and walked away, the albino girl watched patiently until the shadow of the _Command Wolf_ disappeared behind a building. She then pulled out a comset from a drawer in front of her and dialed a number. She connected the comset to a holo-projector. A man's face, wrapped in black apparel and covered in smoke from his chewed-in cigar, appeared in front of her.

"I told you not to call this number!" the man snarled, puffing a billow of white smoke.

"You're getting sloppy, Fat Bob," the girl muttered. "Your mess brought a Rottiger agent inquiring about the weapon bought from me."

"Rottiger, huh?" Fat Bob let out a curt chuckle. "Everybody wants the head of Wolff Muroa. Might as well kill him and hand his corpse to the Rottiger, see account filled with ample fortune."

"He did not ask of Wolff Muroa. He asked of the source of the weapon."

"You didn't speak of me?" Fat Bob hissed.

"No. I am not without my honor."

"Where is he heading?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

"Kill him."

"What's in it for me?"

"Come and see my new inventory. Saskia's the name. She is tough, mutinous, and can take punishment like none other. Just the way you like it."

"You will not see or hear of him again," the girl smirked before turning off her comset.

* * *

Royce was not even out of Rose City limit when his proximity alarm rang. His _Command Wolf_ stiffened and dipped its head, as an animal in distress would. Its hind legs bent down like a spring and its paws dug deep into the ground, ready to pounce. Its turret swiveled left and right while its twin beam cannons rotated up and down, trying to track the threat before it fell into striking distance.

"All weapons hot!" Royce commanded his zoid as he toggled his radar.

A heat signature soon appeared in Royce's console, reading as a _Diablo Tiger_. It was a fairly new design, built with melee in mind with a massive pair of cyber fangs and four cyber claws that were just as lethal as strike laser claws. It was also well defended with a shield generator, smoke dischargers, and a cloaking device that would make the zoid invisible. The zoid prompted him to believe that the albino girl had came back for his blood, and his suspicion was confirmed when the albino girl appeared on his main screen.

"Well well, look what the devils brought in," Royce rotated his turret to line up his firing reticule at the _Diablo Tiger_. "Hypocrisy is the mother of all evil."

"And prejudice is her favorite child," the albino girl replied casually as the _Diablo Tiger_ jumped onto the roof of a building. "I told you you have wandered to the wrong place, Rottiger. Now somebody wants your head."

"To what cost?" Royce jeered. "To see breath ripped from breast under my zoid?"

"To see my fortune rise and thirst quenched."

"Your mind is giving you false hope, white trash," Royce sneered, but kept his eyes peeled on the Diablo's movement. "Best if you rethink of your position because you will not kill a Rottiger agent. Just lie to your boss that you have killed me. That's what you're good at."

"Apologies, but you are the one with idle talk," the albino girl spat. "I come for blood, and I shall accrue it from your throat!" The _Diablo Tiger_ suddenly jumped off the roof and fired its Cyber Metal Cannon. Royce was quick on his console; his lightning-fast reflex brought the _Command Wolf_ veering heavily to the left. The Diablo's shots hammered the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust and debris, but failed to do damage.

"Bitch!" Royce cursed and fired his twin cannons. The _Diablo Tiger_ crisscrossed its way, missing everything Royce threw at it. Buildings set ablaze, burning debris rained down on cars and pedestrians on the streets, and the calm Rose City suddenly succumbed into chaos. Royce's vain shots created a ring of fire on buildings surrounding him.

Royce realized that the _Diablo Tiger_ was not to be taken lightly. The pilot clearly had skill, and the zoid had speed and agility matching those of the _Command Wolf_. Normal strategy wouldn't work; he had to bring his 'A' game to beat this enemy.

The _Diablo Tiger_ slipped behind a building, then jumped onto the roof and fired its cannon in three quick successions. Royce swung right to dodge the shots, but the last one exploded too close to his zoid. The explosion jarred the cockpit, and the screen pronounced actuator damage. Royce quickly assessed the damage, and sighed a breath of relief learning that the damage was merely on the armor. The structure had not been compromised.

Royce took a steady footing and hammered the building under the _Diablo Tiger_. The _Command Wolf_ howled long and loud as the twin cannons belched, spitting high-energy bolts at the base of the building. Concrete debris filed the air, and losing supports the building collapse under the weight of the _Diablo Tiger_. The metallic tiger jumped off to safety but the _Command Wolf_ charged, jumping onto the tiger's back. The _Diablo Tiger_ roared and bucked fervently, but the _Command Wolf_ sank its teeth into the tiger's mane. The tiger writhed and tried to paw the wolf off its back, but the more it thrashed about, the deeper the wolf buried its teeth.

In a desperate maneuver, the _Diablo Tiger_ jumped and slammed its own body to the ground, flat on its back. The impact tore the grip of the _Command Wolf_ off, taking a huge chunk of metal from the _Diablo Tiger's_ neck. Royce gritted his teeth as the _Command Wolf_ rolled on the ground. His ears rang from the repeated banging on the cockpit. The twin cannon twisted in sickening screech as the body of the _Command Wolf_ almost crushed it.

The duel had caused a massive exodus for the residents of Rose City, and attracted the attention of the police. Two _Rev Raptors_ came into the vicinity, flashing its light and blaring sirene. But without warning the _Diablo Tiger_ jumped at the one _Rev Raptor_ and bit its head. The _Cyber Fangs_ pierced the head of the _Rev Raptor_, instantly killing the pilot inside. With a forcefull tug the _Diablo Tiger_ yanked the head of the _Rev Raptor_, then tossed the head aside. The other _Rev Raptor_ put a fighting stance but before it could do anything the _Diablo Tiger_ thrust its claws at the _Rev Raptor's_ midst, crushing its core. The _Rev Raptor_ crumbled as if it had no bones left to support its body.

Regaining control, Royce put his _Command Wolf_ in attack position and fired his cannons at the _Diablo Tiger_ which had just finished the last _Rev Raptor_. But even though his targeting reticule lined up perfectly with the _Diablo Tiger's_ head, his beams zipped past the tiger a few feet off the mark. He tried again, and the result was still the same. His targeting system was off center as a result of the violent slam the _Diablo Tiger_ performed against him.

"I take note that you have lost sight for cannons," the albino girl taunted. "The discomfort must be torturing."

Royce made a quick assessment of the _Diablo Tiger_, and immediately noticed that it, too, had lost its dorsal cannon. The slam had taken away his cannon, but she had to sacrifice her own. Much to his chagrin, the bite wound on the tiger's neck started to close. It was one of those rare features of _Diablo Tigers_ that made them extremely hard to kill in the battlefield. Lucky for him, the Cyber Metal Cannon did not grow back.

"Speak like a double-tongued snake," Royce replied curtly. "You have lost yours as well."

"Then fate is decided by the claws of zoids," the albino girl sniggered. The _Diablo Tiger_ crouched, burying its hind paws for better grip while the fore legs flexed, lowering its body almost to the ground. "I shall have you take notice that I have not lost a single close-quarter combat in my life. When I have your head, I will find your woman, and I will indulge myself in her cry for mercy!"

Royce didn't care how good the albino girl actually was. He had faith in his close quarter combat skill. However, _Diablo Tiger_ was designed for melee. The _Command Wolf_, on the other hand, was more in the line of a generalist. It was good for everything but excelled at none. The fighting prowess of the _Diablo Tiger_ could be a matter of life and death. Royce had never run away from battle, but this time he started searching for an exit door.

"I bless my fate for lacking the company of a woman," Royce chuckled as he screened the area. "You want my head? Come and get it!"

The _Diablo Tiger_ growled and crept forward, locking eyes with the _Command Wolf_. Royce backed up his zoid, backpedaling until his zoid hit a building. Thinking that Royce was cornered, the _Diablo Tiger_ pounced, claws extended and fangs protruded, aiming for the _Command Wolf's_ throat. But Royce expected this. He yanked his joystick as hard as he could, and his _Command Wolf_ bolted like a spring, swerving a fraction of an inch away under the murderous thrust of the _Diablo Tiger's_ claws. The Cyber Claws grazed the barrel of his twin cannons, carving a deep gash on one of them. But the _Command Wolf_ eluded the attack, and the _Diablo Tiger_ went straight through the building, taking it down in the process.

Royce pulled his joystick, bringing his _Command Wolf_ to a screeching halt. He swiveled the turret backward, then hammered the trigger like a madman. The twin cannons lit up the building wreck without clear target. Orange fireballs tore the entire place apart, tossing dust and debris to the air like a giant mushroom cloud. As the vicinity started to get darkened by the cloud, Royce put his Command Wolf in a running overdrive, sprinting as fast as he could toward the city line, away from the fiery wreckage.

Reaching a safe distance, Royce checked his radar. There was no sign of any zoid following him. He slowed down his zoid to a jog and punched a button under his seat. A recording device sprung from under his seat. He thumbed the 'play' button, and his lips curled into a smile as he listened to the recording:

"_You're getting sloppy, Fat Bob. Your mess brought a Rottiger agent inquiring about the weapon bought from me."  
_"_Rottiger, huh? Everybody wants the head of Wolff Muroa. Might as well kill him and hand his corpse to the Rottiger, see account filled with fortune."  
__"He did not ask of Wolff Muroa. He asked of the source of the weapon."  
__"You didn't speak of me?"  
__"No. I am not without my honor."  
__"Where is he heading?"  
__"Don't know. Don't care."  
__"Kill him."  
__"What's in it for me?"  
__"Come and see my new inventory. Saskia's the name. She is tough, mutinous, and can take punishment like none other."_

* * *

In the center of Rose City, far away from Royce's view, the _Diablo Tiger_ rose from the charred building. Its armor was shredded to bits. Coolant dripped like blood. Sparks burst from virtually every part of its body. But as it dragged its feet through the streets of Rose City, the coolant leaks lessened, then stopped altogether. The sparks puffed out. The armor platings remolded into new, unscathed version of themselves before the fight. When it reached the city limit, it was its old self again, standing with complete vigor, as if the duel had never happened.


	7. Chapter 6: Escape from The Beast

**SIX**

**ESCAPE FROM THE BEAST**

**Note:** This chapter contains graphic violence. Reader's discretion is advised.

* * *

_**Somewhere in The Desert,  
**__**Eastern Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**January 25, 2128**_

The _Hover Cargo_ was based on snail, and as its base animal, it moved at leisure pace. The engine vibration was non-existent, a sign that it operated well below its optimum capacity. And despite having the capability to move fast, the _Hover Cargo_ was not intended for speed. Load capacity was of the more important feature than pace.

But for the past few days Saskia could sense that the _Hover Cargo_ had been moving at an uncharacteristically faster speed. The engine vibration was amplified tenfold, and stops between runs became scarcer. They were moving a lot. As a result, work inside the _Hover Cargo_ declined, and captives like Saskia spent the better part of the day just idling, rolling their thumbs. Food and water came less; instead of the usual 3 meals a day, the captives only got 2 meals a day.

The sudden change got Saskia thinking: _what was happening out there_? Fat Bob had never run from anything. His caravan was a virtual rolling fortress in its own rights, relying both on stealth and firepower. Saskia had seen Fat Bob's arsenal. He had his own mercenaries guarding the two _Hover Cargoes_. But this sudden running seemed to go against Fat Bob's norm that she was accustomed to, as if his sneakiness, the toughness of his fortress, and the fury of his thugs didn't mean anything anymore.

So the question was: _What was Fat Bob running from?_

The answer came as absurdly as the situation change. It was just another gloomy night, and Saskia was lying on her uncomfortable cot, dozing on and off, alternating between reality and her dreams, when she heard some loud thuds. They sounded like a heavy bag of potato being dropped on the floor. There were some cacophonies after that, followd by more thuds. Then everything went silent.

Saskia stayed still in her bed but she followed every sound with great intent. A few other captives started whispering with each other. Saskia faked her sleeping until she heard a loud clang from the door. The metal door burst open, and somebody burst into the room, going straight at her. She turned to see who it was but the flashlight blinded her, forcing her to shield her eyes. The guy grabbed her wrist and forcefully yanked her out of bed.

"Saskia?" a man's voice boomed through baffling babbles.

"Who are you?" Saskia tried her best to figure out the man, but the light hurt her eyes.

"Save formality for later," the man said as he tugged her arm even harder. "Guards are fast on feet to seal this _Hover Cargo_. We have but a minute to get out!"

"Get out? Get out where?" Saskia protested but the man pulled her so hard she just had to follow. She went on her feet and ran behind the man until they past the door. The room immediately broke into chaos as other captives tried to follow Saskia and the mysterious man to escape. But the man turned around and locked back the room, much to the dismay of all the captives, including Saskia.

"No, no, no, he'll kill them!" Saskia tried to help the other captives. "Fat Bob will kill them. Please, have a heart and let them go…"

But the man slammed her onto the door, grabbed her jaw and forced her to look into his eyes. The hallway was dark and only the reflection of Zi's two moons revealed a bit of the face of the man, but Saskia could see the ice-steel cold in his eyes. "You will follow me absent complaint, or see yourself back in cage!"

Saskia didn't know where this escapade was going. Who was this man? Why did he single her out from a bunch of captives? What did he want from her? And she watched the hopelessness in others' eyes, including the slender girl that betrayed her, whose name still escaped her. They wanted what she got: a shot at freedom. But she could understand the man's decision to lock everybody back up. He couldn't save them all, and of all the captives, Saskia was the healthiest and in the best shape. She was the only one that could match his stamina, should their escape necessitated physical endurance.

So Saskia ran behind the man through the corridor. A couple of guards lied on the floor, with their necks twisted far beyond their normal arc. Their fighting with the mysterious man was supposedly the ruckus Saskia heard earlier. She stepped over the bodies and followed the man toward the ladder. A gunman arrived from the door but the mysterious man, as quick as a lightning, grabbed the gunman and put him in a headlock. The gunman squirmed, but the man jerked his head upward. A loud crack echoed through the corridor, and the gunman slumped to the ground with his tongue extended far out of his mouth. Saskia covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. The man retrieved the gunman's submachine gun, slung it on his back, then continued his way up the ladder, with Saskia two steps behind.

Up on the hangar level, half a dozen guards with submachine guns blocked the bay door as zoid pilots started mounting two _Sinkers_. The mysterious man sprung out of the ladder hole and blasted his submachine gun, spraying bullets at the unsuspecting guards. As the gunmen screamed and tumbled, the man tossed the empty submachine gun and ran toward the door bay. More guards came, and bullets showered the man with murderous intention. But the man somehow made it to the door bay unscathed. He flipped the switch under a hail of bullets, and the door bay rumbled open.

Saskia was still hanging on by the ladder, and for a moment it looked like their attempted escape would end in another disaster. More guards coming into the hangar, forcing the mysterious man to cower behind a barrel. Bullets flew from every direction, and soon the barrel was punctured. She didn't know what else to do. The hangar bay was wide open, but there was no way she could run past the bullet rain. All hopes seemed to fade away.

The guards moved in toward the barrel, and just when they were inches away from the man, a couple of beam strands lit up the hangar, and the _Sinker_ closest to Saskia exploded in brilliant color. Saskia yelped as the shock wave threw her toward the wall. Tongues of fire trashed everything in sight, and the guards screamed in mortal agony as their bodies seared under the intense heat.

The remaining guards were still in awe when another pair of shots torched the other _Sinker_. The hangar turned into a furnace, and the surviving guards opted to jump off the _Hover Cargo_ to avoid the heat. Conduits burst, spilling chemicals inside the hangar, creating choking smogs. Fire extinguishers fought vainly to contain the fire, but the fire retardant only made things worse.

Saskia hadn't seen this kind of carnage since Aspencade Fortress 5 years ago. Her head was still throbbing and her ears ringing from the first explosion when the mysterious man grabbed her hand and, once again, forced her to stand. He was battered and bruised. His clothing was torn barring a black cloak on his shoulder. His face was soaked with blood. But he was alive and in high spirit. His eyes were as lively as ever.

"Run!" he yelled as he tore off his cloak and slung it on Saskia's shoulder. "Get out of here! Now!"

Like a robot Saskia followed the man's order. She cried in pain as her bare feet touched the scorching floor. But she knew the gravity of the situation. The longer she waited, the hotter the hangar would be, and she might not make it out at all. So she braved the heat and pounded her way toward the hangar door. As soon as she reached the ledge, she jumped out.

As she rolled on the sand, she realized that the other _Hover Cargo_ had lowered its bay door, and a couple of _Sinkers_ had inched toward the opening. But before the door was completely opened, another pair of beam ravaged the front _Sinker_ and the stingray zoid disintegrated in a fireball. Saskia looked toward the origin of the beam shots and there, standing in the dark, a _Command Wolf AC_ sniping the _Sinkers_ as they glided out of the _Hover Cargo_. The Sinkers had no idea what was hitting them; they kept gliding out of the _Hover Cargo_ and immediately fallen victim to the razor-sharp marksmanship of the _Command Wolf AC_.

"Make way to the _Command Wolf_! Go! Go! Go!" the man shouted and started running himself. Saskia wasted no time and quickly broke into a sprint. They reached the _Command Wolf_ and started climbing. As the man slid into the cockpit of the Wolf, Saskia took a quick glance at the carnage at the _Hover Cargo_. The charred _Sinkers_ blocked the way out of the _Hover Cargo_, but the scorching carcasses started to move. Then the burning zoid flew out of the door, and behind it stood the monster Saskia once came face to face with. It was still fresh in her memory how this monster came inches away from her life, only to be denied by her sheer dumb luck.

"_Gun Blaster_!" Saskia yelled as she slipped inside the cockpit. "Leave it! You cannot win this round!"

The man put the targeting reticule at the _Gun Blaster_ and fired a salvo, but the monstrous zoid glowed and the beam shots bounced on the magnetic shield. The _Gun Blaster_ shot its battlecry, then its assorted cannons began to flicker. The _Command Wolf_ jumped to the left, and dozens of ballistics savaged the place it stood a mere second ago. The blast was powerful enough to rattle the canopy of the _Command Wolf_. The man zigzagged his zoid, avoiding salvos after salvos from the _Gun Blaster_, then put his _Command Wolf_ into a running overdrive until the cannon rain stopped.

Saskia turned around to see a couple of _Sinkers_ following the _Command Wolf_.

"_Sinkers_!" she exclaimed. "We are not safe yet!"

The pilot flipped a toggle and the _Command Wolf_ turret swiveled, barrels facing the _Sinkers_. Before the _Sinkers_ could fire its missiles, the cannon blasted, sending a couple of beam at the flying rays. The shots gutted the _Sinkers_ at their most vulnerable spots. Fire belched from their lower section, and the two _Sinkers_ spun in the air without direction until they crashed into the desert in big, fiery explosions.

"They will not catch up with us anymore," the pilot said in satisfaction. "Now stay still until we stop!"

The _Command Wolf_ ran full speed for some time, pounding the desert sand, until the sun of Zi rose in the horizon. The wolf zoid slowed down to a moderate jog, and the pilot guarded it toward a small town. He chose a spot behind a grocery store to park the _Command Wolf_. The wolf zoid crouched and lowered its head, and the man popped up the canopy and jumped out of the cockpit.

Saskia kept silent in her vigil, watching the man wiped the blood off his face. His blond spiky hair started to come out after the blood and dust were gone. He was lean with muscles protruding from every crevasse of his body. His bronze skin gleamed in the morning sunlight. He had the physique of a military personel, and it caught Saskia's attention. Her heartbeat accelerated and her eyes dried up from forgetting to blink. He was the most beautiful thing she saw in months. Everything in him was perfect harmony. Saskia didn't recognize him from her tenure with Helic Military, and she didn't think this man came from Helic Republic. But at this point, it didn't matter.

"I think we have lost Fat Bob," the man said, noticing that Saskia was still sitting in the cockpit, staring at him. "You can get out presently."

"There is no safe place absent knowing who you are and what you want with me," Saskia huffed, trying to conceal her blush. "Formality is overdue."

"I just saved your life," the man sniggered.

"You just kidnapped me…"

"From Fat Bob? Did you volunteer to work at his sweatshop? Did he offer you pay rise to transfer from ZOITEC? Didn't your heart yearn for warmth of the sun absent lashes and chains?"

Saskia 's ears burnt. "How do you know so much about me? Who the hell are you?"

"Step out of the cockpit, get yourself proper clothings, have your stomach filled, and I will fill you in."

Saskia was mortified, but her curiosity got the best of her. Besides, she had only a piece of withered rag as her clothing, one she had worn for a long time. She desperately needed more decent attire. She climbed down the _Command Wolf_ and followed the man into the grocery store. It was still early in the morning, and the store didn't see a lot of customers, but the ones that were there shot a dirty look at her. Only after the man made himself present did they leave her alone.

The man obtained a sleeveless top, a khaki pants, clean underwear and a pair of flats, all of which Saskia put on in record time. He moved on to the food counter and purchased a large sub and a bowl of soup. Shedding her decency, Saskia attacked the food without remorse and shoved as much of them as she could into her mouth. Her face turned beet red when she noticed the man was watching her with much amusement, trying to hold back smile. But her embarrassment only came so far. Her stomach demanded food and was not to be denied.

"Gratitude," Saskia tried to salvage some decency as she devoured the food. "Much gratitude for saving me… for clothes… for food… Yet I know nothing about you and you know everything about me. Introduction is still required."

"Deservedly so," the man introduced himself. "My name is Captain Royce DesGagne. I am a Rottiger agent. My mission is to hunt down and destroy the remnants of Neo Zenebas Empire."

"I know of Rottiger Special Force," Saskia cut him off. "What interest does Rottiger have in me?"

"Rottiger's mission is to wipe out any trace of Neo Zenebas Empire," Royce leaned on his chair. "A valiant and enduring effort, though the Emperor, Wolff Muroa, is still at large. Words in the streets say he is bidding for retribution of Neo Zenebas. Speculation arises about him amassing zoids of great power and capacity…"

Saskia almost choked herself. "Fat Bob sold my _Gilvader_ to Wolff Muroa!"

"Is that a fact?" Royce said. "How did you come upon this?"

"A girl in the _Hover Cargo_, left at Fat Bob's mercy," Saskia tried to calm herself down without success. "Her ears caught the exchange between Fat Bob and Wolff Muroa. A pact between Fat Bob and Wolff Muroa sees my zoid to Neo Zenebas and my self to _Hover Cargo_ as slave. We cannot leave her there! If Fat Bob finds out she has this information, he will kill her…"

"She is not of Rottiger's concern!" Royce snapped. "I will not see my mission jeopardized by absurd girl!"

"What?" Saskia looked at him in disbelief. "Do you not hold human lives in high regard?"

"Only if Rottiger sees fit," Royce muttered, "the extinction of Neo Zenebas."

"Then what value do you think of me?" Saskia miffed. "A Rottiger's mission?"

"You bear no value to Rottiger," Royce snarled. "Nor anybody left in Fat Bob's cage. Your zoid, however, is of Rottiger's concern. You know the capability of _Gilvader_. If Wolff Muroa duplicates it, Neo Zenebas will be unstoppable. Peace on Zi will come to a bloody end. Millions of lives, forfeited for Zenebas' ambition. You speak of human lives? No, you speak of _your_ own life! Rottiger speaks of _all_ lives!"

Saskia wanted to throw food at Royce's curt and insensitive remarks, but he spoke of the truth. The _Gilvader_ was - whether she was willing to admit it or not - a very dangerous weapon. One was powerful enough to destroy an entire squadron of _Salamanders_. A squadron of _Gilvader_ would definitely bring a disaster to any military force in Planet Zi.

And here she was, talking about her value.

"Apologies," Saskia dipped her head. "But what of the girls at Fat Bob's cage? Are we to let them die?"

"A small sacrifice for the sake of people of Zi," Royce replied. "There is more pressing matter at hand. We have to get your _Gilvader_ back before Wolff Muroa turns it into a flying nightmare."

"If it's fated so," Saskia let out an exasperated sigh. "How are we to find Wolff Muroa? Can you request a favor fromRottiger?"

"A sound rationale, but an impossibility nonetheless," Royce shook his head. "Nobody had laid eyes on him in years. Not even Rottiger."

"I am in acquaintance with Mio, the daughter of the President of Helic Republic," Saskia suggested. "She is in the company of Wolff Muroa's daughter for many years. If I can hold Mio's attention, we can ask her a favor."

"Will she abide with our cause?" Royce cringed.

"I don't know, but what choice do we have?" Saskia finished her food. "I fear this is our only hope."

"Then let us not waste time," Royce stood up. "We have to go to New Helic City."

"One moment," Saskia brusquely stood and held Royce's arm. "The _Gilvader_ is mine to command. He is my best and only true friend. If I aid you in this quest, I'd have you swear to leave him to me. I'd have your word that you will not lay your hands on him, and you will see us free. Do I have your word?"

"Yes, you have my word," Royce replied without hesitation, extending his arm for a handshake. "You can trust a Rottiger agent. That's what we do, to protect the innocents from menaces like Neo Zenebas. Now let's go. We have spent too much time already."


	8. Chapter 7: Hot In Pursuit

**SEVEN**

**HOT IN PURSUIT**

**Note****: **I changed Cassiopeia's zoid from _Leostriker_ to _Arosaurer_. The reason is an _Arosaurer_ makes more sense in the following battle than a _Leostriker_ (which you'll see when you read this chapter). So apologies to those who are confused. I also changed the text on the previous chapters to go along with this chapter.

**Review Corner  
****NaoS1**: Thank you for your kind words. I hope you enjoy this part.

* * *

_**Somewhere in The Desert,  
**__**Eastern Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**January 26, 2128**_

A thick plume of smoke in the middle of the desert served as a beacon to pirates and bandits, much like a heap of stale food to flies and cockroaches. Fat Bob knew this. He knew his head had a price. He knew every second he spent sitting in the desert would double the chance of getting attacked by bandits, opportunists, bounty hunters, or even legal forces. So he enlisted everybody in his caravan – thugs, technicians, crews, captives – to try to fix his damaged _Hover Cargoes_. Everything was poised to get the transport zoids to move.

Unfortunately for Fat Bob, the smoke attracted unwanted attention. Cassiopeia, Kenny, and Roxy were on their way to Rose City when they spotted the black pillar of smoke. Following her hunch, Cassiopeia took a detour and proceeded to check the source of the smoke. She found a tall dune within a mile from the smoke, then parked her _Aurosaurer_ and climbed the dune on foot. At the top she observed the site with her power scope, and smiled at the carnage she saw. Most of the charred zoids she spotted were _Sinkers_, but a half-baked _Killerdome_ sat idly near a _Hover Cargo,_ swarmed by technicians.

"What do you see?" Kenny asked as he and Roxy dismounted the organoid.

"A _Killerdome_, owned by Fat Bob," Cassiopeia snorted. "Elusive zoid trader, gangster, murderer, pimp. Tops most-wanted lists on half the occupied territory on Zi. I bless my fate to catch him at his most unfortunate moment."

"Doesn't Rottiger deal with Neo Zenebas?" Kenny stood next to Cassiopeia. "How did you come upon Fat Bob?"

"Petty criminals are not of Rottiger's concern, but we team up with Interpol and local law enforcements. They extended their hands for me on my missions. Today I am fated to return the favor."

"Hmm…" Kenny huffed. "So what are we to do next?"

"Stay out of sight," Cassiopeia turned around and walked back toward her zoid. "Shall I fall, you are free to go."

Without looking back, Cassiopeia climbed her zoid and throttled forward. The _Arosaurer_ galloped on the sand, creating a long trail of dust that was visible from miles. She knew she was giving up her position – and her element of surprise along with it – but there was no other choice. She had to catch Fat Bob as soon as possible, before he had a chance to fix his transports and disappear back into the thick of the desert.

And it didn't take long until Fat Bob's entourage noticed her presence. Technicians and captives were ushered back into the _Hover Cargo_ while Zi fighters and combatants took up positions. But only two _Sinkers_ took off and try to fight the _Arosaurer_ before it reached the caravan. The other _Sinkers_ were too damaged to even move from their spots.

Cassiopeia smiled as Fat Bob's _Gun Blaster_ took up a defensive position in front of the _Hover Cargoes_.

"Turn around and leave!" one of the _Sinkers_ barked. "Or find a torpedo between legs!"

"Unnecessary hostility," Saskia replied casually. "I seek but one man. Royce DesGagne. Give him to me, and I will leave in silence."

"Never heard of him!" the zoid pilot snapped. "Now leave!"

"Saskia, then," Cassiopeia pressed on. "Saskia van Leewenhoek."

"Never heard of that either!"

"Lies! I smell shit falling off your mouth!" Cassiopeia throttled down to a steady stroll while lining up her shoulder cannons with the _Sinkers_. "Last chance: Where is Royce or Saskia?"

"Go to hell!" the _Sinkers_ dashed at her with guns blazing. Cassiopeia expected this. She slammed her joystick to the right, taking her _Arosaurer_ to lurch, dodging the beam strands. The _Sinkers_ strafed her position then gained altitude in an attempt to pass her, but she fired her shoulder guns in rapid succession. A stream of energy strands gutted the _Sinkers_ like dozens of scalpels. Fire belched from the _Sinker's_ undersides, followed by smorgasbord of parts and machineries. The _Sinkers_ staggered to stay afloat but the gorges on their fuselage bled parts at a mortal rate. Soon they reeled and spun toward the ground, ending in twin fireballs.

"And where do you stand, Fat Bob?" Cassiopeia walked boldly at the _Gun Blaster_, as if its 22 assorted cannons didn't scare her a bit. "Are you but a dumbhead like your thugs, or do you actually have wisdom behind those cannons? One that can measure situation and save life?"

"You have me at your mercy," Fat Bob hissed, haplessly, but still defiantly. He realized that all his _Sinkers_ had been destroyed or badly damaged, and he had to face Cassiopeia alone. "But keep in mind that your gain is but a mirage. If I didn't have this misfortune, you wouldn't have found me!"

"Then heed my demand. Give me Royce DesGagne or Saskia van Leewenhoek."

"I don't know the first name," Fat Bob growled. "I wish I could give you Saskia. She brought but bad luck, a bane I should have never procured in the first place. She is gone, away with my wealth."

"Who helped her? A Zi fighter in a _Command Wolf_?"

"Yes, a _Command Wolf_, riding north."

"North where?"

"If I knew, bitch, I would go there and accrue her blood myself!" Fat Bob snarled curtly.

"A man of your volume, forfeited from such simple fact? Don't insult my intelligence!" Cassiopeia grimaced, putting the _Gun Blaster_ on her crosshair. "One more time, heathen: North where?"

"Or what? Sending in the calvaries?" Fat Bob sniggered, but he too lined up his targeting reticule with the _Arosaurer_. "I have been worse and still escaped the government! You law dogs never learn from experience!"

"Rottiger has no interest in your kind," Cassiopeia growled. "Interpol has a large bounty on your head, but I shall leave it for lowlives like bounty hunters to scrape your bones. I want Royce DesGagne or Saskia van Leewenhoek, and you are not to deny me! So for one last time: where are they going?"

"North… up your ass!" Fat Bob roared and thumbed his trigger. His cannons flashed in unison; energy beams and ballistics blended into one massive killer blob dashing at the _Arosaurer_. Cassiopeia yanked her joystick as hard as she could. The _Aurosaurer_ lurched to the left, missing a great deal of shots from the _Gun Blaster_. But a few shells grazed her arm and leg armor. Bits of zoids armor came off flying in the air, and the cockpit trembled. The _Arosaurer_ shot a long howl as it staggered, backpedalling to keep standing.

Cassiopeia fought back the sudden loss of balance, quickly realigning her cannons for a counterattack. Her 105-millimeter cannons barked in unison, peppering the side of the _Gun Blaster_ with lethal shots. But the beam shots barely chipped the thick _Gun Blaster_ armor. The _Gun Blaster_ raised its electromagnetic shield, and the _Aurosaurer's_ shots bounced off the shield harmlessly.

Cassiopeia knew she couldn't break the _Gun Blaster's_ defense the conventional way. Her _Aurosaurer_ didn't have enough firepower to pierce the _Gun Blaster's_ armor, let alone the electromagnetic shield. The only chance she got was by using the _Arosaurer's_ melee weapons. Its Electron fangs and claws may bust through the _Gun Blaster_'s armor, but first she had to dismantle the shield. The _Gun Blaster's_ shield generators were built into 24 spikes around its body, which also served as weapons in close quarter combat. It was not easy to destroy them, but fortunately for her, Fat Bob had other 'target of opportunities', spread carelessly on the desert.

As the _Gun Blaster_ sat idly under its shield, Cassiopeia turned her guns at the _Hover Cargoes_. She let her beam cannons rip, strafing the interior that were being repaired. Explosions tore the interior apart; fire started to consume the _Hover Cargoes_ again. One _Hover Cargo_ managed to raise its shield, but the other one was too damaged to even start the engine. Cassiopeia swung around and took pot shots at the _Hover Cargo's_ weak spots, turning the big transport into a towering inferno.

"Coward! Fight me, government slave!" Fat Bob boomed, lowering his shield to open fire at the _Aurosaurer_. Traces of beams and cannon shells raced toward the allosaurus-type zoid. But Cassiopeia had anticipated this move. As soon as Fat Bob's cannons flashed, she put her _Aurosaurer_ to a moderate run, circling the _Gun Blaster_, while taking pot shots at the spikes around its body. This tactic proved to be fruitfull: the spikes were not as heavily armored as the _Gun Blaster's_ body. Two spikes exploded easily, and three more started to spew smoke.

The _Gun Blaster_ grew impatient. It chased the _Arosaurer_ faster, running in circle, almost like chasing its own tail. His cannons blasted incessantly, trying to catch the smaller zoid with one lucky blow. But Cassiopeia kept her pace, putting her _Aurosaurer_ two steps away from the _Gun Blaster's_ line of fire, avoiding its deadly firepower while defiling its shield generators at will. One by one the spikes on the left side of the _Gun Blasters_ exploded, leaving only one side of spikes remaining.

As the last spike blew, Cassiopeia turned her guns at the _Gun Blaster's_ head. Fat Bob reflexively raised his shield, but with only half of his shield generators remaining, the shield failed to form. Cassiopeia lined up her crosshair with the _Gun Blaster's_ head and fired a vicious beam salvo. The energy lances scourged the _Gun Blaster's_ face unadulterated, and for the first time the big zoid was stunned.

Cassiopeia seized this opportunity. She gunned her engine, lunging at the _Gun Blaster_ that was still trying to regain senses. The _Gun Blaster_ turned to get a clear shot but the _Aurosaurer_ sidestepped it and pounced at the _Gun Blaster's_ cannon clusters. Its Electron Fangs crunched half a dozen cannons, ripping them apart from their sockets in a sickening screech of twisted metal, while its claws tore two more cannons apart. The _Gun Blaster_ roared in agony, then writhed and squirmed to shake off the _Aurosaurer_. But Cassiopeia knew when to back off. She jumped off the _Gun Blaster_ and sprinted before the _Gun Blaster_ could mount a counter attack with its remaining weapons, which were still strong enough to hurt her.

The _Gun Blaster_ turned around and desperately fired all guns to keep the pesky _Aurosaurer_ away. Beam wisps and ballistics zipped in every which way, blanketing the area with murderous shots without any particular target. Some cannon shells hammered the _Hover Cargoes_, slinging armor smelters at the crowd scattered in front of the gargantuan transports. Mortal screams echoed as technicians, thugs, captives, and zoid pilots were pelted by burning splinters. But at this point Fat Bob was beyond caring. He went berserk, shooting at everything in sight, hoping to catch the _Arosaurer_ with his saturated fire.

Cassiopeia kept circling the _Gun Blaster_, moving away from its line of fire, taking pot shots at the cannon clusters but kept her distance. Spark burst and smoke twirled from the _Gun Blaster's_ hump as a few cannons shattered under Cassiopeia's strafing. The _Gun Blaster_ slowed down, and she took a good hard lock at the Tri-Barelled Rail Cannon and let loose a flurry of beam lances. The Rail Cannon erupted in earth-shattering fireworks, tossing other cannons into the air like a geyser. The _Gun Blaster_ staggered, writhing on wavering legs as its entire arsenal went up in flames.

"This is the end of your laurels, Fat Bob," Cassiopeia said as she brought her _Arosaurer_ closer to the dismantled _Gun Blaster_.

"Take pause, I beg of you," Fat Bob said, half pleading. "You do not have to take my life."

"You tried to take mine!" Cassiopeia bellowed. "Your action sowed own doom. Now you reap death!"

Waiting for no reply, the _Arosaurer_ jumped and sank its teeth into the head of the _Gun Blaster_. The Electron Fangs crushed the thick carapace of the _Gun Blaster's_ cockpit. Broken glass and gristles splattered as the head caved in. The _Gun Blaster_ lost all power and went limp. Its wide body slumped upon the sand, raising a cloud of dust.

Cassiopeia took a deep breath and observed the vicinity. With their leader dead, the zoids destroyed, and the _Hover Cargoes_ broken down, the crew of Fat Bob's caravan could only look at Cassiopeia for mercy. Cassiopeia could just evaporate everybody for the sake of simplicity, but she still needed information on Royce or Saskia. Her gut feeling told her that somebody in the crowd could help her in her quest.

"Take hands off weapons, all of you!" she said through her external speaker. "Drop on knees and put hands behind heads! Heed not my words and follow your leader to hell!" As the crowd knelt and put their hands behind their heads, Cassiopeia hailed Kenny. "Kid, come up here. Accrue their weapons and toss them into the bonfire."

Kenny, Roxy and Cleto arrived and started collecting rifles and submachine guns. As they threw the weapons into the burning _Hover Cargo_, Cassiopeia exited her zoid and drew her own sidearm, a long-barrelled 45-caliber automatic pistol. She aimed her gun at the general direction of the crowd, letting them know that she did not hesitate to use it.

"Put ears to work because I will say this only once," she yelled. "I am Lieutenant Cassiopeia, Rottiger Special Operation Force. I am in hunt of ex-Rottiger rogue named Royce DesGagne. It is of great possibility that Royce had made acquaintance with Saskia van Leewenhoek, the girl that foiled Helic Republic revolution 5 years ago. My mission is to catch them, dead or alive! I have no remorse in loss of human lives, as long as I complete my mission. Anybody knows where Royce or Saskia is going, step up and give me said information. If I don't get anything in one minute, you all burn and meet your leader in the afterlife!"

The crowd broke into a sea of murmur. Everybody tried to scavenge snippets of information about Saskia and where she might go, but nobody had enough information to give to Cassiopeia. Just as the minute began to expire, a slender arm rose from the back end of the crowd.

"Kenny! Bring that up here!" Cassiopeia roared.

Kenny quickly went toward the raised arm and escorted the owner to the front. It was a girl, scrawny and filthy covered in a piece of rag. Her light brown hair was covered in dust, and her face smeared with grime. But her eyes were full of hope, a sure sign that she had something to bargain for her life.

"Speak in brevity," Cassiopeia huffed. "Who are you and where do you think Royce or Saskia is going?"

"My name is Maia, I knew Saskia when she was in servitude with me," the girl explained. "I overheard Fat Bob selling Saskia's zoid to Wolff Muroa, and I shared this information with her. Saskia planned to make a break to meet Mio, the daughter of Helic Republic President, since Mio had periodic meeting with Wolff Muroa's daughter. Her first effort failed. Then a man busted her out."

"Royce DesGagne? Blonde spiky hair, tan complexion, crucifix earring on his left ear?"

"Crucifix earring?" Maia winced. "I don't… I think… I think I see some sort of earring on his left…"

"Duly noted," Cassiopeia cut her off and holstered her weapon back. "Consider yourself free. I have summoned Interpol. They will come to assist you shortly." She started walking back to her _Arosaurer_. "Mount up, Kenny. We lost half a day already."

"Wait! Wait!" Maia unexpectedly came after Cassiopeia. "You will take Saskia's life?"

"An ample chance, driven by necessity," Cassiopeia replied halfheartedly. "I will have my hands on Royce DesGagne, but if Saskia gets in my way, then I will have her life as well."

"Nooo…!" Maia dropped to her knees and grabbed Cassiopeia's hand. "Saskia is not your enemy! I know her; her heart does not dwell in villainy. She wants but her zoid back."

Cassiopeia turned around, looking at Maia with utter confusion, still trying to believe what she just heard. "Did you misunderstand? Didn't you take note of my words? I said you are free!"

"Please, understand," Maia looked at Cassiopeia in the earnest. "Saskia failed to escape because of me. She suffered under torture because I betrayed her. My heart but weeps at the thought of treachery, and I swear I will pay my grievance to her, whatever it takes."

"None worth of my attention," Cassiopeia yanked her hands free. "Now remove yourself!"

"Please," Maia kept begging. "I will trade her life with mine."

Suddenly Cassiopeia drew her gun, cocked the hammer, and pressed the barrel on Maia's forehead. "Perhaps I will," she spat. "You stand between me and Royce, and you are dragging my mission behind. If you so wish to find brain upon sand, then so be it!"

"Lieutenant, take pause," Kenny quickly stepped in before Cassiopeia blew her gun. "She aided your quest. Surely she does not deserve death."

"She overstepped!" Cassiopeia snorted. "I merely clear my way."

"Yet she removed your biggest obstacle," Kenny pressed forward. "She pointed you to the right direction. Absent her, you will never catch up with Royce as he is a day ahead of you."

Cassiopeia paused for a moment, pondering Kenny's argument. After a while she put her gun back in the holster. "She betrayed her friend," she hissed. "I will not see a traitor in my rank!"

"She deserves a second chance," Kenny lobbied for Maia. "She might be of use in the future."

"If you are to come, the purpose must be clear," Cassiopeia hesitantly concurred. "Are you a Zi fighter?"

"No, but my boyfriend is," Maia quickly replied. "I can persuade him to help you…"

"No time for that presently," Cassiopeia grunted in frustration. "Royce and Saskia are halfway toward Delpoi. We will never catch them if we have to stop for another zoid." She shot a doubtful look at Kenny, then at Maia, then at Kenny again. "She rides with you. Roxy comes with me on the _Aurosaurer_."

"Gratitude," Maia rose and tried to shake Cassiopeia's hand, but the Rottiger had already climbed up her zoid. She turned to Kenny, "And you."

"Saskia is like a sister to me," Kenny huffed. "Any friend of Saskia is a friend of mine. I want but to save Saskia from trouble."

"I would do anything to undo my ill to her," Maia said, half sobbing. "What kind of trouble is she in? Who is Royce DesGagne?"

"I'll fill you in on the way," Kenny said as he called Cleto. "I suggest you keep up before Lieutenant Cassiopeia changes her mind."


	9. Chapter 8: Match of The Apocalypse 1

**EIGHT**

**MATCH OF THE APOCALYPSE  
PART 1**

_**Port Estuaria, Owl City,  
**__**Eastern Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**January 29, 2128**_

The blue expanse of Florencio Ocean took Saskia back 5 years prior, the first time she took her _Gilvader_ out to glide over the water. The reflection of the ocean seemed like thousands of diamonds twinkling under the sun. It seemed like yesterday when she soared above the water for the first time. The sea had no end in sight, giving her goosebumps. And she reckoned her _Gilvader_ felt the same way, after 60 years of being dormant inside the dark cave.

She missed her zoid, badly. She missed its growl, snarl, grunt. She missed talking to it, although there had never been a real conversation between her and the beast. She missed sitting in the cockpit, having her hand caress the joystick, playing with the toggles, and watching the _Gilvader's_ mightiest weapons – the quartet compact Gravity Cannons – turned hot without her command. She always laughed at the thought of the constant battle for control between her and her zoid, since she was cursed with a zoid partner whose sole intention was to kill everything in sight. But she wouldn't have it any other way. It saved her life. And she it.

"I have acquired two passes to board the _Whale King_," Royce sneaked up behind her, cutting off her daydream. "We depart in 30 minutes. ETA at New Helic City is 18 hours."

"Gratitude," Saskia flashed a small smile. "Give me one minute."

"You miss home?" Royce stood next to her.

"This is not my home," Saskia huffed halfheatedly. "I merely relive an old memory longed for, flying over sea with Gilvy."

"An ample gratification," Royce sighed. "Worth spoken for."

"It could be the last…"

"You two will reunite," he put his hand on her shoulder. "I have given words. It will come to pass." He turned around and walked back toward his _Command Wolf_. "I will see my zoid secured in the _Whale King_. See you inside."

Now Saskia let out a full smile. His tan skin and blonde spiky hair blended well under the soft gleam of the sun, tickling her heart. He was wearing his black shroud that covered his entire body barring his left arm, but she couldn't get over the thought of his taut muscles, drenched in sweat under the morning sun, the first time she saw him topless after he busted her out of Fat Bob's misery.

Saskia followed Royce with her gaze until he entered his zoid, wondering what was happening to her. She had never been head over heels about a man before. Royce was rude and gnarly, compared to some male colleagues at ZOITEC. But she never gravitated toward those clean-cut, sharped-dressed, eloquently-spoken male co-workers. Not a single one of them picqued her interest the way this Rottiger bad boy did. Why? Perhaps the simplicity of a zoid pilot won over the sophistication of scientists and engineers. Perhaps she was a zoid engineer by profession but a zoid pilot at heart, like her father before her. Or perhaps she just wanted Royce's hard abs to pound into her in unadulterated pleasure. She was, indeed, at her ripe age of sexuality.

Royce's _Command Wolf_ started climbing up the ramp of the merchant _Whale King_ that would bring them to New Helic City when it began to shift around uneasily. Saskia knew that body language. Something spooked the _Command Wolf_, and she knew the canine zoid was ready for war. Nervously she looked to the other direction and out of nowhere an _Arosaurer_ charged the _Whale King_, guns blazing. The _Command Wolf_ jumped off the ramp and the _Arosaurer_'s beam shots decimated the ramp. Half a dozen zoids and trucks plummeted to the ground. The _Command Wolf_, however, remained unhurt.

"What the…" Saskia watched in dismay as the _Command Wolf_ turned around and fired its twin 250-mm beam cannons at the _Arosaurer_. The allosaurus zoid sidestepped the attack, and the _Command Wolf's_ shots ravaged the port buildings. Saskia yelped as burning concrete spilled into the sky and rained down on her. Dozens of the _Whale King_ would-be passengers were pelted by burning rain. The rest scattered themselves in a state of total panic.

"Royce! Royce, what is of this outrage?" Saskia tried to contact Royce through her personal comlink, but she got only static as a response. The _Arosaurer_ retaliated, firing its cannons in a wide sweeping arc, hoping to catch the agile _Command Wolf_. But the Wolf fired its rocket boosters, catapulting the 45-ton zoid forward. Half of the shots went into the _Whale King_ hangar bay. Within seconds fire belched from the hangar in a raucous explosion. Human and zoid body parts sprayed out of the bay and splattered on the street.

Jumping around to avoid the _Aurosaurer_ shots, the _Command Wolf_ blasted its cannons. The _Arosaurer_ ducked and cringed, missing all shots, then answered the attack with its own. The two zoids were locked in a shooting contest, and each missed shots torched a building, a vehicle, or the _Whale King._ Port Estuaria turned into a blazing inferno where every single building was set ablaze. Panic mobs stampeded out of the port in hysteria.

Saskia wanted to stay for Royce but the mass dragged her farther and farther away from the combat zone. She spotted a group of children cowering under a pile of wreck, crying hoplessly. Their adult supervisors or parents were nowhere to be seen, probably had been killed by the zoid death match or trampled by the stampede. Saskia fought the flow of the mobs until she could reach the wreck. She dove in, and the children greeted her with terrified stare.

"Have courage, children! I will get you out!" Saskia tried to build their morale. She hailed people from the stampede to give hands, "Help! Please, have heart! Extend hands for children!"

It was difficult to get attention from frightened people, but some finally stopped and helped Saskia. The stronger ones grabbed and carried the children to safety, while others just pushed and dragged the kids to leave the pile of concrete. Just as the last kid safely left the wreckage, a stray shot evaporated the concrete pile. Saskia almost cried at the thought that she was there, hunkering down with kids she didn't even know, less than a minute ago. She had not felt so helpless, so close to death for a long time.

This was one of those times where she really missed her _Gilvader_. Inside her zoid, she was a goddess of war, untouchable in her throne, with weapons capable of leveling a city at the whim of her fingers. Down here, without her zoid, there was nothing much she could do. She was a victim, a human, a speckle in the dust at the mercy of zoids. She couldn't even save a bunch of children by herself. She was mortal, just like everybody else.

But in the end, she survived. Firefighters arrived and quickly aided the children, giving them comfort and relieve. Two firefighters tried to check on her but she waived them off. She tried to go back to the port as a support for Royce, who was still engaging the mysterious _Arosaurer_.

"What are you thinking, Lass?!" one of the firefighters grabbed her hand. "You are not to go back!"

"I will not see my friend left behind!" Saskia argued as she tried to get her hands off.

"Leave it to us!" the other firefighter dove into the scorching port, followed by a dozen more firefighter.

"No! No! You don't understand!" Saskia squirmed but she was quickly overpowered by the firefighter. "My friend is in the _Command Wolf_! Let me go!"

Meanwhile the zoid duel raged on, and the fire had limited them to point blank range. The _Arosaurer_ started gaining advantage with its thick armor. Its tail whipped the _Command Wolf_ on the side, creating a deep gash over the length of its body. The _Command Wolf_ cried out, firing its cannons to get some range advantage, but at point blank the 250-mm cannons were next to useless. The _Arosaurer_ pounced and clawed the head of the _Command Wolf._ The plexiglass canopy burst into brilliant splinters. The Wolf staggered, trying to shake off the assault before the _Arosaurer_ could do more damage.

The _Arosaurer_ prepared for the death blow but the _Command Wolf_ wasn't done. Its booster jets blasted, sending the canine zoid lunging at the lanky dinosaur. The _Arosaurer_ opened its mouth but the Wolf flinched, missing the Electron Fangs by a mere millimeter, then clawed the _Arosaurer's_ neck. The Wolf's claws sank deep into the _Arosaurer's_ throat, but the dinosaur flinched at the right time, taking away the murderous momentum of the Wolf's Strike Claw, preventing it from decapitation. Alas, the Wolf's Strike Claw tore a deep gash on the _Arosaurer_ neck, coming very close to the power line.

The _Command Wolf_ rode the momentum and peppered the _Arosaurer_ with razor-sharp cannon attack, but the _Arosaurer_ pulled itself together quickly. It lurched left, missing all but one beam stike that punctured the heavy armor on its shoulder. The dinosaur shrugged off the effect of the damage and lunged at the _Command Wolf_. The 'Wolf jumped off to safety but the _Aurosaurer_ tail tripped it. The 'Wolf stumbled; legs spread wide open as its head ground the hard pavement. The _Aurosaurer_ dove headlong at the 'Wolf, and as the 'Wolf blasted its booster jets, the _Aurosaurer_ took a mouthful of the 'Wolf's left shoulder. With a mighty heave it tore a big chunk of _Command Wolf_ flesh. Sparks and machineries burst like a geyser, and the 'Wolf's fore left leg quickly lost power.

Limping, the _Command Wolf_ tried to utilize its booster jets to put some distance from the _Aurosaurer_ but the damaged leg couldn't sustain the impact of the thrust. So it jettisoned the booster jets and spread legs, forming a stable platform for its twin assault cannons. Bright energy beams lanced the _Arosaurer_, and since the turret could pivot 360 degree on the 'Wolf's back, there was no safe place for the _Arosaurer_. The _Arosaurer_ mustered every bit of its animal instinct to dodge this vicious attack but took two hits center mass. Tongues of fire bled from its torso as the allosaur zoid fell on its back, crushing a train of cargo vehicles. Fireballs swelled in orange fury, devouring the vehicles and the zoid in a blink of an eye.

Thinking the fight was over, the _Command Wolf_ hurled a long victorious howl and limped away from the blazing port, just as the _Aurosaurer_ rose up from the bonfire. Flame and steam covered every inch of its body but the zoid marched forward, cannons pointing at the _Command Wolf_. The 'Wolf's turret swiveled to bring the twin cannons to bear but the _Arosaurer_ was faster. A hail of high-energy beams rained down on the _Command Wolf, _scourging armor and actuators to bits. The 'Wolf wailed, leaning on one side as the _Aurosaurer_ obliterated the other side. Shredded armor flew in the air every which way. Burning coolant gushed out of the charred side like blood.

The _Arosaurer_ ceased fire and moved in for the kill, but the _Command Wolf_ still had life in it. As the _Arosaurer_ came closer, the turret swiveled and the twin cannons barked in unison. The beams missed the _Aurosaurer_'s head but managed to score a critical heat on the shoulder. The _Aurosaurer_ cried in agony as its left shoulder exploded, taking out the left beam cannons. It halted its advance and was forced to take a step back, abandoning its killer mode for the second time.

On the ground, Saskia watched the two zoids tear each other apart with awe. It was her understanding that Rottiger agents were extremely well trained and their zoids were as intelligent as the pilots. She had seen how Royce fought barehanded, and she had seen how the _Command Wolf_ sniped zoids with lethal precision, even though the AC cannons were not designed for sniper duty. These two zoids were equally matched, fighting with similar skill and conviction, almost to the point that she believed they were both Rottiger agents. But if that were true, why would two Rottiger agents try to kill each other? Why, instead of aiming their guns at Neo Zenebas fugitives like they were supposed to, were they aiming their guns at each other's head?

Something was amiss in this new development.

"Miss," two cops came by Saskia. "You affirmed that you know the _Command Wolf_ pilot?"

Saskia looked at them and immediately smelled trouble. "Indeed."

"Who is he? What are you doing in Owl City?"

"We are going to New Helic City," Saskia tried to deflect the cops' inquiries without sounding like she's avoiding questions. "We merely stop here to acquire tickets to the _Whale King_. The _Arosaurer_ attacked us out of reason."

"Out of reason?" the other cop shot a probing stare. "There is no such thing. Zoid carnage this magnitude is not absent purpose." He looked at Saskia from head to toe, trying to decide if he would believe her or held her as an accessory to the entire situation. "State your name! Who is your friend? What is of business in New Helic City?"

"His name is Captain Royce DesGagne of Rottiger Special Operation Force," Saskia played the Rottiger card, hoping the cops would leave her alone. "We are tracking the trails of Neo Zenebas criminals to Helic Republic."

"Are you of Rottiger?" the first cop asked.

"I am… uh, no, I am not," Saskia stammered.

"Do you know you are not to intervene with military affair, least of all Rottiger?"

"Look, it's a long story…"

"You need to produce an official statement, done and signed under oath," the cops grabbed Saskia's arms and ushered her to a police car.

"Wait, wait, I've done nothing wrong!" Saskia tried to break free, but the two cops were too much for her to handle. "I cannot see my friend left fighting alone!"

"Owl City PD will deal with him," one of the cops gave Saskia a stern look. "The truth will come out. And when it does, I will see you and your friend accountable for this mess! You think you can come to Owl City and spread mayhem at your whim?"

"I did not do anything!" Saskia squirmed around but the two cops kept dragging her away.

But Saskia's break came at the most bizzare time. Owl City Police Corps came flooding the vicinity in _Rev Raptors_, trying to take control of the situation. Instead of complying, the _Command Wolf_ – barely shrugging off being gutted by the _Arosaurer_ – shot the nearest _Rev Raptor_. The police zoid instantly exploded into brilliant fireworks, flinging various zoid parts into the air. One of _Rev Raptor's_ schythes flew spinning in the air before crashing onto the police car the cops were dragging Saskia to, splitting it in half. One of the cops was too close to the car, and the impact threw him off his feet, rendering him unconscious.

"Holy sh… Officer down! Officer down!" the other cop tried to resuscitate the fallen cop, but with more burning zoid parts strafing the area, he had no choice but to let Saskia go and drag his partner to find cover before getting pelted by flaming debris. Saskia didn't waste any time. She ran as fast as she could to find cover, away from the cops.

The remaining police _Rev Raptors_ tried to restore order but the _Command Wolf_ and _Arosaurer_ completely disregarded authorities. The _Arosaurer_ eviscerated two _Rev Raptors_ in quick succession, while the _Command Wolf_ shot and disintegrated another _Rev Raptor_ with its beam cannons. Police _Sinkers_ glided toward the port, trying to support their _Rev Raptor_ partners. But both the _Arosaurer_ and _Command Wolf_ raised their weapons and fired barrages of beam shots, shooting down most police _Sinkers_ in little time. The remaining few chose to turn around and left the vicinity.

Cleared from police intervention, the _Arosaurer_ and _Command Wolf_ resumed their battle. A quick burst of beam shots from the _Arosaurer_ cannons defiled the _Command Wolf_'s armor to nigh nonexistence, now hanging on the body on mere rivets. Smoke billowed from various body parts. The 'Wolf's fore left leg had completely lost its power, so the zoid staggered on three legs only.

But although the _Command Wolf_ was about to fall, it still had a few fights left. Its turret barked, blanketing the area with energy shots. The _Arosaurer_ took a few steps aside, but as it began to pounce, the _Command Wolf_ cut the field and intercepted the allosaurus zoid midway. The _Arosaurer_ dipped its head to attack the lower-profile _Command Wolf_, but in an unprecedented maneuver, the 'Wolf rose to its hind legs, now towering over the hunched _Arosaurer_. Its right paw cocked behind its shoulder, and before the _Arosaurer_ could retract its head, the _Command Wolf_ slammed home a Strike Claw at it. The canopy burst and the right panel caved in. The _Arosaurer_ staggered hard, swaying and shuddering in epileptic spasms, fighting to keep standing. But the pilot and the zoid had clearly lost all coordination. The allosaur zoid slouched to a complete halt, kneeling haplessly at the mercy of the _Command Wolf_.

Saskia followed the proceeding with zest, thinking that now the _Command Wolf_ had the upper hand, it would finish the _Arosaurer_ with its cannons. But much to her confusion, the _Command Wolf_ turned around and dragged its feet away from the still-alive _Arosaurer._ She thought she had lost touch with reality, as if everything was a dream. But nothing in this fight made sense whatsoever; from the moment hell broke loose until its vexing, inconclusive finale. The only one that could make everything sane was Royce, assuming he was willing to shed some light.

As the _Command Wolf_ limped away, Saskia came out of her cover and followed the beast.


	10. Chapter 9: Crossroads

**NINE**

**CROSSROADS **

**Note**: Thank you **Ulquiorra9000** for submitting his characters.

* * *

_**Port Estuaria, Owl City,  
**__**Eastern Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**January 29, 2128**_

Saskia followed the _Command Wolf_ dragging its feet away from the blazing port, resting behind the shadow of an abandoned industrial complex. Sirens blaring in the distance as law enforcements and fire fighters poured in to the site, battling to extinguish the raging flame. _Rev Raptors_ equipped with special tanks on the backs sprayed water and fire retardant to the wide area, keeping the flame from raging out of control.

As the fire fighter zoids struggled to contain the flame, the _Command Wolf_ leaned on a large milling machine with a weak growl. Its body looked like it was ready to crumble, held together by sheared bolts and rivets. Smoke billowed from several parts of its body, and gear fluid dripped like blood. The canopy clanked open and Royce climbed down. He himself was a wreck; his face was all blue and black, a memento of getting smashed into the cockpit interior. His hands trembled, and although he was not losing all control of his limbs, it took a great deal of him just to function normally. His breath came in wheezes and gasps, and his blank stare was laden with pain.

"Here, here," Saskia moved in to help her companion, if she could call him that. She slung his hand upon her shoulder and supported his body, helping him teetered to a large metal platform. She rested Royce on the platform and made quick check on his body. Nothing seemed to be broken, although his body was marred with bruises and cuts.

"Your wounds need tending," Saskia sighed. "I found no traces of broken bone or internal bleeding, but it doesn't mean they are absent."

"A pointless waste of time," Royce muttered. "I'll be alright. Wounds heal. They always have."

"I am not taking risk," Saskia started to leave. She didn't understand why men had to act tough in front of girls. This happened to her often, when she was still employed by ZOITEC, and during her tenure with the Helic Military. Men and boys didn't seem to have a good understanding about pain, and would rather lose their limbs than their machismo in front of girls. "See yourself rested. When you're yourself again, we go to hospital."

Saskia was just about to check on the _Command Wolf_ when suddenly Royce grabbed his wrist. His fingers dug into her flesh so deep she felt her pulse throbbing against his fingertips.

"I said I will be alright!" Royce huffed. "No need of hospital!"

"You could have internal bleeding!" Saskia yanked her arm free. "Do not pull off stunt like that again! You took me out of Fat Bob's hellhole. My heart swells at such kindness. Now it's my turn to get you proper care…"

"I do not need care!" Royce hissed, denying all the pain to rise up to his feet and challenged Saskia. "I need time, and we are wasting it as we speak!"

"What are you running from?" Saskia snorted. "Who piloted that _Arosaurer_? Have you two met before?"

"None worth of your business!" Royce grunted, then started walking away from her.

"None worth of _MY_ business?" Saskia snapped. It was the last thread of her patience, and she wouldn't take Royce's attitude any longer. "Have you ever seen me as you would a partner, Royce?"

"You are a mere necessity in Rottiger's mission!" Royce growled. "Traveling with me does not make you my partner! I want Wolff Muroa, you want your zoid back. We want different things, and in the end we will get what we want. That is all there is to it. Do not put yourself on equal footing with me."

"Fine!" Saskia yelled. "I'm a mere necessity! Fine! As long as you take note that you know nothing about Mio, the president's daughter! Absent me you will never get anywhere near her! And absent her, you will never find Wolff Muroa! Rottiger can't even find Wolff Muroa by itself! Necessity, you say? I am the only chance you have, and I am the only chance Rottiger has! And I am your only chance to get back to your _Command Wolf_ again because it's not going anywhere in that condition! How dare you say I'm a mere necessity!"

Royce took a step back, weathering Saskia's storm, and gathered himself to fire back, but he knew she was right. Saskia was a critical element in his mission. She was they key to everything. He just had to accept the fact that he had to yield to her demand, at least for now.

"I will brief you on the way," Royce sighed in defeat. His voice went feeble. "We don't have the luxury of leisure."

"I will not go unless you take rest," Saskia replied, still intense. "And unless you tell me everything."

"Everything," Royce moaned. "How much truth can you handle?"

"_Everything_," Saskia coaxed Royce to sit on the platform again. "Try me."

"That _Aurosaurer_ was piloted by Lieutenant Cassiopeia," Royce started halfheartedly. "She was a Rottiger agent, the best of sort. Stood forth for Rottiger, even in the advent of death. But a mission gone wrong saw her discharged absent honor from Rottiger."

"What kind of mission?" Saskia interrupted.

"Death mission. Lost civilian lives. The cardinal sin in any military doctrine. No one wanted this kind of publicity, so she was fired. She took it hard and now she is on a vengeful path to see Rottiger destroyed. She will not cease until Rottiger's blood is on her face."

"Was that the reason she attacked you?"

Royce sniggered. "You think she's after me? She's after _you_!" He pulled the holodisc player he acquired from Kenny and played the message where Cassiopeia asked to meet Saskia alone.

"Me?" Saskia's mouth gaped. "But I am no Rottiger! What did she want from me?"

"The same thing Wolff Muroa wants from you. The same thing everybody wants from you."

"Oh no… Gilvy," Saskia buried her face in her palms. "She was after my zoid…"

"… because she needed the devastation your zoid can deliver," Royce finished her sentence. "Her _Arosaurer_ can not convey her vengeance. She must find a zoid worthy of fifty _Arosaurers_, then she will succeed in her quest for blood. She intended to take your life and your _Gilvader_."

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me?" Saskia whimpered.

"I am but protecting you," Royce stopped the message. "Your purpose is pure. I would hate to see it poisoned by bloodlust."

Saskia never thought that the time she spent as a captive, forced to labor and tortured to the brink of insanity, actually saved her life. She couldn't imagine what happened if Fat Bob didn't kidnap her. She might have walked into Cassiopeia's trap and been murdered, and her _Gilvader_ been forced to be the only thing she avoided to be: a mass destruction. Sometimes it was funny how fate worked.

"Why didn't you take her life?" Saskia bemoaned.

"With what? _Command Wolf_? The fight didn't go in my favor. I was blessed to escape her presently."

That was not how Saskia saw it. The _Aurosaurer_ clearly lost its footing and was at the mercy of the _Command Wolf_. Royce had all the chance to finish the fight in fatality. But he turned away, as if giving Cassiopeia a chance to live. She didn't understand any of it.

But she didn't want to press the charge. She was not in command of the _Command Wolf_. Whatever it was, it happened that way, and now she had to assume that Cassiopeia was still alive, hunting for her. She started to see Royce's reasoning not go to the hospital, because Cassiopeia could find them easily. She didn't know what Cassiopeia was capable of, so she had to assume that Cassiopeia was capable of anything.

"We must go presently," Royce staggered to stand and grabbed her hand. "The odds that Cassiopeia is still hunting for your blood remain high."

"We cannot go presently," Saskia rose to her feet, inspecting the _Command Wolf_. "Your zoid will lose power in one hour. Even if we survive to another town, you will not. You need medical attention, Royce. We must go to the hospital."

"An open spot for Cassiopeia to make attempt! I will not see my end in exposure!" Royce's voice grew intense again. "I will stay here, in this place, tonight. We leave tomorrow at dawn. No more hospital rubbish!"

"Alright, be that way," Saskia puffed out a long exasperating breath. She went ahead to check the _Command Wolf_. "But we have to leave your zoid behind."

"I'm not leaving _Command Wolf_!" Royce snarled.

"You're blessed if it's alive by tomorrow!" Saskia sneered back. "Look, Royce, we all have emotional attachment to zoids, yet mind must stand clear. This zoid will die absent repair. I can fix it, but I need parts," she said matter of factly. "We find zoid shop tomorrow."

"Another undeserved delay!" Royce huffed in frustration.

"Well then, it's your decision," Saskia scowled, annoyed at Royce's stubbornness. "Leave zoid to go to Helic Republic, or find parts to fix it. Your choice."

Royce grimaced in pain, looking back and forth at Saskia and his _Command Wolf_, pondering which path to take. In the end he surrendered to his fate and lied back down on the metal platform. "Alright, we do it your way."

Saskia drew a deep breath. She observed Royce, wondering what to feel about him. She knew she had an uncharacteristic physical attraction to him, but the way he treated her was repulsive. He kept her in the dark and took advantage of her knowledge, almost to the point of using her for his own advantage. But he said it was for her own good, which could mean he genuinely cared for her. Saskia had never had anyone cared for her since her father, so Royce's gesture gave her tingles in her heart. However, she didn't know if Royce was telling the truth. As much as she wanted to believe him, she decided to take it cautiously.

"Gratitude," she whispered.

"For what?" Royce replied unenthusiastically.

"For sincerity." She shot a small smile. "Now rest. I will see what we need to get your zoid fixed."

* * *

In another corner of the city, Kenny, Roxy, Maia and Cleto watched the grudge match with much interest, rooting for the _Arosaurer_ to beat the _Command Wolf_. None of them had seen such a brutal, evenly-matched fight between two zoids. Each strike was laden with so much hatred that both zoids were left severely damaged. Even when the _Command Wolf_ seemed to win the duel, there was not much of a victory to savor. The price was too great to be called as laurels.

The _Arosaurer_ staggered to get up and teetered aimlessly, escaping from the port to a small field behind several buildings. Kenny hopped on Cleto and tailed the grogy _Arosaurer_ until it stopped in the middle of the field. Through the busted canopy Kenny watched Cassiopeia wheezing and gasping agonizingly on her command couch. Blood covered almost every inch of the cockpit interior. Her hands trembled as she struggled to maintain control of her zoid, but it was clear that she was not going to hold very long.

"Oh My God!" Roxy yelped upon seeing Cassiopeia's blood and buried her face on Kenny's shoulder.

"We must get her to the hospital!" Maia tried to pry open the cockpit.

"No… no hospital…" Cassiopeia gasped. "We go now… Kenny… get in!"

"Do you lose mind?" Kenny blurted. "See your wounds tended, or die presently!"

"Death is fated!" Cassiopeia coughed out blood as she growled. "Get in here! Now!"

"Please, Cassiopeia, put reason to mind," Maia begged. "You can not proceed in this state…"

"I asked you not to come, so leave as you wish!" Cassiopeia snapped at Maia. "Kenny! Disregard my words again and I will split ass cheeks!"

Maia was about to speak when Kenny halted her. "Just do as she says. We'll deal with her later."

Kenny slid into the blood-smeared cockpit and Cassiopeia strained to pull the _Arosaurer_ back on its feet. Maia and Roxy mounted Cleto and followed the allosaur zoid to leave the city. Despite her condition, Cassiopeia maintained a good control of her zoid long enough to get close to small village. But no matter how hard she pushed herself, her wounds got the best of her. She slumped over the console, unconscious, prompting the _Arosaurer_ to stop running and crouched as if trying to get help for its pilot.

"Cassiopeia? Lieutenant, are you hurt?" Kenny called to her from behind her seat. He pulled her shoulder but she didn't responded. Not knowing what to do, he popped up the mangled canopy and jumped down the zoid, meeting with Maia and Roxy who were just catching up with him. "She'd fallen in her seat. Her wounds are atrocious. She will die without medical attention."

"A struck of fortune!" Roxy suddenly chimed. "Now we can have our lives long deserted!"

"What?" Kenny couldn't believe his ears. "Roxy, what meaning do you speak of?"

"Cassiopeia stole our lives," Roxy stated, her eyes burning with anguish. "She made us join her quest to obscure purposes, bearing blood after blood, death after death… so much violence, so much bloodshed. Now we own a chance to take back life departed! Let's not see it wasted!"

"We can't leave her like this!" Kenny cringed. "She will die!"

"She tortured us!" Roxy cried. "She tortured me!"

"An offense well scorned, but not to be repaid by death!" Kenny argued. "She is just doing her job!"

"Then let her do her job!" Roxy cried even louder. "This job is not yours, Kenny! You had a life, full and merry! You are not of proper heritage for this job. Leave it to the people with breeding for it! Let us go home!"

"But… but…" Kenny stammered. "What about Saskia?"

"Saskia?" Roxy snarled. "She still occupies your mind? I thought you are doing this to protect me?"

"Do not twist my words! I am doing this for you!" Kenny started to get aggravated. "You are worthy of the world to me, yet your life has never been threatened! Cassiopeia's life is hanging by a thread, and we don't even know Saskia's fate. How could you make it all about yourself?"

"There is nothing left to protect!" Roxy came out yelling. "Cassiopeia's dead presently, and Saskia's faded into absurdity! Set your head to more pressing matter!"

"Perhaps you need a little discourse about Saskia's importance to me!" Kenny spat.

"Perhaps _you_ need a little discourse about _my_ importance to _you_!" Roxy replied with equal bile.

The argument became so heated they failed to see 2 zoids coming from the village. When they realized they had company, the 2 zoids were already within striking distance with them. The zoids, a _Rev Raptor_ and a _Saber Lion_, stopped next to the fallen _Arosaurer_. The _Rev Raptor _pilot dismounted and walked toward the group. She was a middle-aged woman wearing hijab and police uniform, drawing breaths of relieved from Kenny and Maia. Roxy, however, remained morose.

"I am Lieutenant Sahar, Abzan City Police Department," the woman introduced herself. "What offense is this?"

"We are not looking for trouble, Officer," Kenny explained, trying to avoid too much police attention. "That _Aurosaurer's_ pilot needs medical attention."

"Leila, please check on the _Aurosaurer'_s pilot," Lieutenant Sahar called the pilot of the _Saber Lion_.

The _Saber Lion_ pilot, a woman drapped with similar hijab and uniform but was of considerably younger age, jumped off her zoid and climbed up the _Arosaurer_ to examine Cassiopeia. She checked her vitals and approached the older woman with grave stare in her eyes. "She's alive but critical. I'll call the paramedic."

"What happened?" Sahar went back to Kenny. "Who made mess?"

"Well, we were actually…" Kenny didn't know how much information he should give to the police without looking too suspicioius. Cassiopeia just trampled a port in a death match against a supposedly rogue Rottiger agent. He wasn't sure the police would believe that story. "Actually none worth of attention, we were just…"

"The _Arosaurer_ pilot is Lieutenant Cassiopeia from Rottiger Special Operation Force," Maia went for the absolute truth. "She is tracking a Rottiger fugitive by the name of Royce DesGagne. She caught up with him at Owl City and got a fight with him, but she was hurt."

"Are you of Rottiger?" Sahar asked.

"Well, no. My name is Maia. I am but a dancer. His name is Kenny, he is a courier, and that is his girlfriend Roxy. We all hail from Blue City."

"So what affair do you have with Rottiger Special Force?" the police woman shot a doubtful look at Maia.

"A vexing conundrum," Maia sighed. "Lieutenant Cassiopeia believed that Royce DesGagne was making acquaintance with Saskia van Leewenhoek, the girl that foiled Helic Republic revolution 5 years ago. Saskia's _Gilvader_ was stolen by Wolff Muroa from Neo Zenebas Empire. Royce and Saskia were retrieving the _Gilvader_ back from Neo Zenebas, but Cassiopeia believed that Royce held a hidden purpose that could yield catastrophies. She feared that the _Gilvader_ might be subjected to a ritual that could turn it berserk…"

"… like the _Death Saurer_," Sahar interjected.

"Yes, like the _Death Saurer_, so Cassiopeia intends to stop Royce from acquiring the _Gilvader_. I bear no connection to this affair. I am here merely to pay my dues to Saskia. And I believe Kenny and Roxy fall into the same situation."

"Reports said that Port Estuaria has been obliterated," Leila tuned in.

"Was that of your doing?" Sahar asked.

"I fear so," Maia muttered. "We meant no harm, but Royce resisted cooperation. He put up a fight."

By this time paramedics had arrived and extracted Cassiopeia from her _Arosaurer_.

"If tongue speaks truth, you are to come to Abzan City," Sahar said as she walked back to her _Rev Raptor_. "Leila will escort you."

"Uh, apologies Lieutenant, we don't mean to overstep…" Kenny blurted, afraid that the police would get too involved in their already complicated problem. "Let us just continue in our path…"

"Set mind to ease, you are not fugitives," Leila said, smiling at Kenny's awkwardness. "Mother favors movements with anti-Neo-Zenebas persuasion. She merely comes to aid."

"Your mother?" Kenny winced. "Lieutenant Sahar is your mother?"

"She is," Leila nodded. "Neo Zenebas killed Father, so Mother extends hands for Neo-Zenebas oppositions like Rottiger. She will nurture Lieutenant Cassiopeia to health. I will make arrangements for your convenience."

"Well bless my fate!" Kenny said cheerfully. She turned to Roxy, speaking with gentle tone, "They have food and water, possibly shower and warm bed. Please, there is no cause for our disagreement to fall into further unpleasantness. Come with me to Abzan City."

"How much longer must I suffer this vulgarity?" Roxy scoffed.

"I swear that you will not experience hostility and bloodshed anymore," Kenny sighed. "But please understand, I cannot go home just yet."

Roxy made a loud huff, then walked briskly past Kenny. He exhaled exasperatedly, and proceeded to follow her when Leila tapped his shoulder.

"That would be unwise," she said.

"What is?" Kenny grunted aggravatedly. "Have your eyes laid upon disagreeing couples?"

"She's mad. Let her alone presently. Sleep it off. Good meal and rest will spur her mood in your favor."

"Apologies, Officer, but this is beyond jurisdiction!" Kenny blurted. "What fever grips brain, that you think you can give advice for love life?"

"Just a friendly suggestion," Leila walked past Kenny, smile on her face. "Take it as you like."

"Suggestion my ass!" Kenny cursed under his breath, making sure Leila didn't catch it. As if the fight with Roxy was not bad enough, he had to listen to a perfect stranger making comments about his relationship. But deep in his heart, he agreed with Leila. Roxy was tired and hungry. And as a matter of fact, he was, too. Their conversation would be much more civilized in the morning. He begrudgingly followed the rest to Abzan City.


	11. Chapter 10: A New Partner

**TEN**

**A NEW PARTNER **

**Note**: Thank you **The-Colonel-382** for submitting his character.

**Review Corner**:

**Ulquiorra9000**: I may not have the space to show detail traits of your characters, but I make sure I cover them on the next story (where they are supposed to appear).

**Johca**: Thank you man, I really appreciate the support. I hope you have fun with this one.

**Jdoug4118**: How about this one? I hope you like it.

* * *

_**Owl City,  
**__**Eastern Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**January 30, 2128**_

The night was barely restful for Saskia as Royce couldn't wait to leave. It was still dark when he savagely woke Saskia up and dragged her from her sleep.

"What is of this offense?" Saskia painfully writhed on her emergency cot. "What time is it?"

"Time to go," Royce huffed impatiently. "Good fortune passes the weak mind."

"Attend your good health first," Saskia strained to get up and check on Royce's condition. "How did sleep make of you?"

"My old self," Royce gently pushed Saskia's hand away. "How is your parts list coming?"

"A long one," Saskia unfurled a piece of paper full with notes and scratch marks. "Take note that your _Command Wolf_ is badly damaged, possibly beyond repair. I fear none of local shops can see our needs fulfilled. It may behoove us to purchase another zoid, or go without altogether."

"Not a chance. I would not see us unarmed while Cassiopeia is still out there."

"She can't shoot what she can't see," Saskia argued. "Zoids are big. They attract too much attention. Travelling without zoids gives us stealth. We can go anywhere undetected, as do common pedestrians. Let us take this path so we don't have to fight anymore."

"Your mind is set on this?" Royce cringed unwillingly.

"If it were up to me, I would do as such," Saskia scoffed. "But I am not to say the last word, am I?"

Royce looked at his _Command Wolf_ and Saskia back and forth, weighing the repercussion of each action. Saskia's suggestion made perfect sense, but he felt safer inside a zoid. He knew Cassiopeia well, and although the chance of her zoid being inoperational after the duel was high, she was still a dangerous enemy and was not to be underestimated.

"One visit to a zoid dealer," Royce finally made up his mind. "See what you can get. If nothing good can come out of it, we continue on foot."

"So be it," Saskia sighed in response. She made a quick check up on the _Command Wolf_ to verify her parts list, then left the abandoned industrial complex, back to Owl City with Royce.

Owl City was barely awakened but local law enforcement had flooded the area in search of the parties responsible for the carnage at Port Estuaria. Major roads were blocked and businesses were forced to close that day. The peppy small town had turned into a cemetery with police zoids loitering mindlessly like zombies, looking for the twozoids that had wrecked a good part of the city.

"There is not much we can do," Saskia whispered. "The shops are closed, most likely indefinitely. Going on foot is our only choice, and the most advantageous at that."

"We agreed on one stop by a dealer," Royce grumbled, cursing their bad luck. "We are not going until we do."

"This pigheadedness of yours is preposterous!" Saskia shook her head in desperation.

"This pigheadedness of mine keeps me alive," Royce spat back. "Didn't you do the same thing? Didn't you risk torture and death to get zoid back? What hypocrisy your mouth is spitting? Accusing me of something you are as guilty of doing?"

It was hard for Saskia to argue with that deposition, if she could at all. Royce was right, she did the exact same thing as him: doing whatever he could to revive his dying zoid. There was so much more in a zoid than just a vehicle and a weapon platform. Zoids were sentient beings, able to form strong bonds with the right pilots. It was not uncommon that some Zi fighters were attached to their zoids more than they did other people. And Saskia would only need to look into a mirror to find one, the most stubborn of kind.

"A different solution, perhaps?" Saskia turned toward a concession stand. "Let's ask for direction."

Without waiting for Royce's reply, Saskia powered her way to the concession stand on the side of the street. Royce was left with no choice, wondering what she might pull off at such a place. Casually Saskia ordered two drinks and a few pieces of bread, which she quickly devoured.

"Apologies, but what affair is happening in town?" Saskia asked the concession owner as she ordered more bread for Royce. "Too much law enforcement on the streets."

"Mayhem, freshly occurred," the owner mumbled aggravatedly. "Two outsiders obliterated Port Estuaria. The cops are tracing their zoids, believed to be too damaged to leave town." He gave Saskia a long good look. "You are visiting Owl City?"

"Our zoids need repair," she replied nonchalantly. "Nothing major, just broken solenoids and rectifiers for battery charging system. Desert travel is not kind to the air conditioners. We should be leaving soon if all zoid dealers in town are not closed."

"Try the junkyard," the concession owner drew a simple map on a piece of paper. "Only a few miles south at the outskirt of Owl City. The parts are not worth a dime, but at least they will keep you going until you find better fortune."

"Gratitude," Saskia nodded and paid the man for his service. She turned to Royce, who was looking at her in high esteem. His gaze made her weak in the knees. "Now we know where to go," she said, trying hard to compose herself.

"I have mistreated you in favor of prejudice," Royce said, smiling for the first time. "The fact is you're good, you're very good. Worthy of a Rottiger companion."

Saskia knew her face had turned red as she felt hot flush burning in her cheeks. But before she succumbed into the euphoria of a teenage girl (one she never had but eternally longed for) she took a deep breath and kept her self control. "Two years as a mechanic for Helic Military is not without advantage. Now let's go. We have a lot to do."

Saskia led the way out of the concession stand and proceeded south. They didn't have any other means of transportation so they just walked. The junkyard was less than 5 miles away so they reached the place in under 2 hours. The place was huge, almost half the size of Owl City itself. Going into the junkyard felt like swimming in a sea of metal scraps. Some of them came from rare, extinct zoids like _Battle Cougar_ and _Godkaizer_, among others. They were all covered in rust, some worse than others, but they were all in repairable condition.

Saskia felt like a little girl walking into a candy store. The smell of rusting metal felt like caramel to her. She wished she knew this place when she was rebuilding her _Gilvader_. She could swear she would find _Gilvader_ parts here, which would save her from trouble and encounters with ruthless people, particularly Fat Bob. She could build a working zoid just by staying at one section of the junkyard. So many parts, so little time.

Piles after piles of zoid parts served as walls from a maze, and the two kept going deeper until a _Gun Sniper Wild Weasel_ greeted them. Its rusty-red cammo blended perfectly with the environment, making it hard to see among hills of scraps. Judging from the paint job, Saskia guessed that it was intended to ambush thieves or scavengers trying to steal zoid parts.

"Who are you?" the _Wild Weasel_ pilot boomed. His voice was stern without too intimidating. "What business do you seek?"

"We are in need of zoids parts," Saskia replied. "Owl City dealerships are closed. Some street vendor referenced this place, ripe with zoid litters and afterthoughts."

"You take his words for granted?" the _Wild Weasel_ stopped in front of Saskia and Royce. "What do you need?"

"A bunch," Saskia pulled out her list. "Come down and take a look yourself."

The _Wild Weasel_ lowered its head and the pilot popped up the canopy. He was a large man, easily dwarfing Royce and Saskia, with a broad shoulder and muscular arms to boot. His appearance matched the angry face of the _Wild Weasel_, a perfect watchdog for the junkyard. But despite his towering physique, he was not an intimidating brute. He was well mannered when he approached Saskia to take a look her list.

"What a litany!" the large man went through Saskia's list, almost in disbelief. "What state is zoid in?"

"Dead, for the most part," Saskia scoffed. "But it's our only zoid badly needed."

"Take days to restore, maybe weeks," the man sighed. "Too much money will be spent unwisely. Perhaps you will entertain a new zoid? We may have something to your liking."

"Of what kind?" Royce joined in.

"Let me take you in to the manager," the man motioned the couple to follow him. They walked through a series of scrap piles until they arrived at a hut. An old man sat in a chair, hammering the keyboard of his computer, while nodding in approval once in a while. As soon as he saw Royce and Saskia coming in, he stood up with a smile that displayed his kempt teeth.

"What business can I offer you, good people?" the old man sniggered.

"They are looking for parts," the large man handed in Saskia's note to the old man. "Looks like necessities for a _Command Wolf_, but with this many replacements, the zoid will not return to form in a long time. I offered them zoid inventory, so they intend to check it out."

"Hmm…" the old man scanned the list for a while, then looked at Saskia with a broad smile. "Fortune favors you. I have all parts in working condition. You can obtain them with price you will never get in Owl City. But since Dagonet mentioned you are making arrangement to see zoids, we will see it done first."

"Fate blesses you with a good assistant," Saskia chimed.

"Assistant? No, Dagonet is not my assistant," the old man chuckled in response. "I hired him to repulse thieves. A soldier of status during the Western Continent War. Served the Helic Republic with honor. Now my place is safe because of him."

"I merely do what I am paid to do," Dagonet, the large man, nodded with modesty.

"Blessed with laurels, yet acquitted from vanity," the old man slapped Dagonet's shoulder as he led the party to a lion type zoid. "Here is my best zoid: a _Leostriker_," the man said and walked toward a pile of scrap. "Acquired as a part of a trade. It has seen better days but runs good and deserves accolades on all accounts. It is not blessed with the speed of _Command Wolf_, but it stands proud among closer-quarter sluggers."

Saskia observed the zoid with much uncertainty. It was a zoid in the shape of a lion, with eyes flashing in bright orange and teeth gleaming under the sun's light. Its tail jutted out like a broadsword, though the placement of the sword as the zoid's tail rendered it mostly useless. Two mortar launchers rested on its shoulder. It didn't look particularly appealing to her, but she was biased.

"We can't afford another zoid, one with different fighting style than me," Royce snubbed the offer.

"It may not have the firepower of a _Command Wolf_, but it compliments the range of the 'Wolf with its melee prowess. And if you are good, you can fuse it with the _Command Wolf._"

"Fuzor?" Saskia turned around. "Is it the Fuzor partner of the _Command Wolf_?"

"_Command Striker_," the old man grinned from ear to ear, knowing that he got Saskia's attention. "Double the firepower, ten times the strength of any one of them operating individually. So what do you get to loose? Buy it and fuse it with the _Command Wolf_, or place it in the 'Wolf's stead. You win either way. But of course, if you fashion a different sort, we can observe another zoid…"

"How do you perform said procedure? The fuse?" Royce, who hadn't shown interest for the most part of the visit, suddenly tuned in. "How much wealth do you seek in return?"

"I am not a zoid pilot, Son," the old man replied. "Put mind to work, or lay fortunes in the hands of fate."

"Royce! Do you lose mind?" Saskia grabbed Royce's hand and whispered so Dagonet and the old man didn't hear her. "What is of this sudden infatuation to Fuzors?"

"Fuzor or no Fuzor, two is better than one," Royce whispered back. "As long as Cassiopeia is still around, we are not safe. The _Leostriker_ is our warranty that we would not be blind sided by Cassiopeia again. We shall overpower her _Arosaurer_ with Fuzor, or outnumber her two to one. Like he said, we win either way."

"You expect me to pilot the _Leostriker_?" Saskia stammered.

"Aren't you a zoid pilot?" Royce pushed on. "Don't you ache for the control of zoid again?"

"Well but… to some extent," Saskia hesitated. The horror of the Helic Republic training ground still haunted her at night. Every failed test felt like a sword driving through her chest. It was one of those moments that gave her low self esteem to the point of quiting the military altogether. "I am not… a good… pilot…"

"What rubbish is this?" Royce flared. "You piloted a _Gilvader_, for heaven's sake!"

"I was blessed to have met my zoid partner but if it wasn't so I wouldn't be what I am today," Saskia cringed. "I never finished training because I failed piloting test in the military. I couldn't save myself from enemy's grasp if I had to pilot a zoid. And I have never piloted a land zoid. So please, forget Fuzor and take the _Leostriker_ to make haste to New Helic City. We can still outrun Cassiopeia."

"I would not have that chance," Royce growled. "Not when I am with you. You have time to control the _Leostriker_ while you mend _Command Wolf_."

"Don't' make me do this Royce," Saskia sighed, half pleading. "Please, don't take this path…"

"It is done," Royce ignored Saskia, then turned to the old man. "We take it."

"Wisdom has guided your feet, Son," the old man smiled. "Come! Let us seal our agreement in ink and money, and let the young lady familiarize herself with the beast. Dagonet will assist her."

Royce followed the old man back to the hut, leaving Saskia alone. Saskia came very close to throwing a piece of metal at Royce's head. She couldn't understand him; he was the one that was in a big hurry to leave the city. He was the one that didn't want to wait long. But now, when opportunities presented itself, he took the long road and gambled with uncertainty. How much did he know about Fuzors? Probably not much more than she did. Why would he risk his mission for unproven concept like Fuzors?

"The _Leostriker_ is mild mannered," Dagonet said to her, as if reading her mind. "It is easy to control. I have done so myself and I stand behind my words."

"I do not seek words!" Saskia huffed briskly. "I seek but a means to kill that pompous sonofabitch!"

"Yet the zoid is yours to own," Dagonet replied nonchalantly. "The purchase is done. Might as well acquaint with it. I will attend to your practice as you wait for your lover to seal the deal."

"If he touches me in that fashion, I will take his bloody heart!" Saskia cursed under her breath, disgusted by the thought that she and Royce were lovers. But she couldn't help thinking about that 'what-if' situation. Royce still didn't see her as his partner, making decisions without her consent, but he put more respect toward her than ever before. Part of his decision to get the _Leostriker_ was to provide protection for her. Or so she thought.

Perhaps he did care for her. As a partner.

"So, Leo, I'm your new patron," Saskia said as she slowly climbed the _Leostriker_. She situated herself in the cockpit, assessing every gauges and monitors, until she knew where all the primary contols were located. It felt cramped, but she expected it. It was just a 20-ton zoid, far removed from the massive dragon she used to pilot. And before she did anything, she had to convince herself that no matter what she did, the zoid would not take off the ground. Maybe for a split-second jump, but that was it.

"Let's see what you've got," she said as she pushed the throttle forward. The _Leostriker_ responded with a soft growl and broke into a smooth gait. Saskia throttled up more, and the lion zoid effortlessly picked up speed to a gallop. Saskia steered the joystick left and right, and the lion zoid followed her direction without complain.

"I see you've bonded well with the _Leostriker_," Dagonet called her from his _Wild Weasel_.

"Bonded is too strong a word," Saskia replied sheepishly. "We merely test each other's boundary. This Leo does not have the obstinacy of my _Gilvader_, which I dearly miss, but obedience is a virtue anyone treasures in zoids."

"If you are comfortable with its qualities, go test its physique," Dagonet suggested. "Find yourself a hill of scrap and take the peak. You will like what it does."

Saskia led the _Leostriker_ around the scrap maze a little longer until she spotted a tall mountain of zoid scrap. It was a good 50 meters tall. She stopped a good distance from it, measuring the gap between them, then slammed home the throttle and jerked the joysticks forward. The _Leostriker_ fired an enthusiastic roar and broke into a sprint. Just as it arrived at the foot of the scrap hill, it leapt like a spring. Its streamline feline body flew inches away from the slope, and for a split second Saskia thought she was actually flying. The _Leostriker_ took the top in one jump.

"Not bad! Not bad at all!" Saskia chimed with glee. "I think I will like this little kitty."

"Keep in mind that maneuver. It may come handy in battles," Dagonet said. "There's a lot more to you can get out of it, but looks like your partner is ready with parts. You can go back and restore your _Command Wolf_ presently."

"Gratitude," Saskia replied as she drove the _Leostriker_ down the hill. Royce was right; she did miss piloting a zoid. This zoid was a whole different animal than her _Gilvader_, and would not be its substitute in any way, but having a metal beast run and jump at her whim made her feel alive. She was a zoid pilot at heart. She didn't feel like Royce's baggage anymore, now that she had her own ride.

A mischievous thought flashed in her mind, in which she gave Royce a thank you kiss. But she immediately shrugged it off.


	12. Chapter 11: Ghosts of Fuzor

**ELEVEN**

**GHOSTS OF FUZOR **

**Review Corner**

**Jdoug4118**: Thank you for your kind support. I hope you continue reading.

* * *

_**Owl City,  
**__**Eastern Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**February 7, 2128**_

The acquisition of the _Leostriker_ proved to be a good maneuver for Saskia and Royce. The lion zoid was very well behaved, easy to handle, and even helping Saskia in fixing the _Command Wolf_. She anticipated that the 'Wolf would be up and running in 2 weeks, but with the _Leostriker_ help she finished her job a little over a week. It was a considerable boost for Royce's plan.

But even with the mounting pressure to fix the _Command Wolf_ quickly, Saskia found time to pilot the _Leostriker_. Some days it was just an hour before sleep, other times she accumulated three to four hours throughout the day. The predictable control and the zoid's easygoing temperament quickly won her heart, and she wondered if she was more suited for ground zoids rather than flying ones. She could only imagine what would happen if she applied for Helic Military ground force instead of the Air Division 5 years ago. She could've been still with the military by now.

As the _Command Wolf_ was getting back to its form, Royce started to get obsessed about combining the two zoids into _Command Striker_. This change made Saskia a bit upset; when they first met he was a determined Rottiger agent whose sole intention was to stop Wolff Muroa from raising a zoid army based off her _Gilvader_. Then, by a mere word of the _Command Wolf_ and _Leostriker_ being Fuzor partners, he turned into a zoid nerd, completely abandoning his 'mission' and focusing on zoid ultimate power via Fuzor, a concept none of them fully understood.

"I have seen their kind, and they are not worthy of note," Saskia tried to reason with Royce. "Their great output is offset by their short period of usefulness. What does it worth if you can only use it for less than 5 minutes? Give me regular zoids instead, constrained in power but blessed with longevity."

"Your eyes deceived you," Royce mumbled. "Have you ever attempted Fuzor? And bask in the glorious white power the zoids produce?"

"Well… have you?" Saskia miffed.

"No. But I desire it."

"Then what of Wolff Muroa? What of people of Zi? What of my _Gilvader_? I had words that you would deliver him back to me!"

"Things changed," Royce snarled. "When necessities arise, we must respond."

"In what way?" Saskia huffed exasperatedly.

"Cassiopeia, to begin with."

"Cassiopeia might have fallen dead. We are losing opportunities in favor of obscurity."

"Is that a fact?" Royce looked at Saskia in the eyes. "Do you swear upon father's grave?"

"Do not bring my father into this!" Saskia raised her voice. "Have respect for the departed!"

"Then you shall have my respect if you lose life in the absence of choices!" Royce returned the heat, showing signs of frustration with Saskia's unwillingness to embrace Fuzor.

"We have choices!" Saskia grimaced. "We had stealth and a head start! You didn't take it! Now we have number advantage over Cassiopeia. You don't take it either! You have to have Fuzor none of us know anything about!"

"I believe in absolution," Royce growled curtly. "Fuzor will absolutely overpower Cassiopeia's _Arosaurer_. That is a fact! That is an absolution!"

"I believe in what my eyes laid upon," Saskia let out a long breath. "I see we are wasting time."

"This is still my mission," Royce hissed. "I say we go forward with Fuzor. That's the end of it. Now see yourself inside cockpit. We shall find a way to extract the power of the Fuzor!"

Saskia didn't know what kept her up with Royce's irrational conduct. Perhaps she understood that Royce was her greatest chance to go back with her _Gilvader_. Perhaps, as an engineer and master technician, she wanted to know what really happened during the fuse process. Or perhaps she was just attracted to stubborn, irrational individuals. She kept up with the _Gilvader_ even though initially it didn't let her pilot it. And although they made a strong bond, she had to constantly fight the zoid for control. But that was how she liked it. There was never a dull moment inside the cockpit of the _Gilvader_, largely due to her and the zoid's stubbornness.

Perhaps it was the same with Royce.

Whatever it was, she had to set it aside for a moment. Royce already mounted his _Command Wolf_, waiting for her to meet him in the field. She puffed a long, tiresome sigh, then climbed aboard the _Leostriker_. The zoid greeted her with a series of growls which - despite her best effort - she couldn't decipher yet. But she could take for granted that the zoid was not as pissed off as she was.

"OK, Leo, I will need your help," she led the zoid to regroup with the _Command Wolf_. "If you know how to fuse, fuse now. Take control and fuse with the _Command Wolf_. I don't know how to do it, and I don't desire doing out. Just do what you are supposed to do."

The _Leostriker_ emitted a low confused grunt, then took a place right next to the _Command Wolf_. But as Saskia suspected, nothing happened. The _Leostriker_ was as clueless as she was. It purred at the _Command Wolf_, almost like a meow, trying to get its attention, but like everybody else the 'Wolf didn't have any idea what it was supposed to do.

"What now?" Saskia called Royce.

"Let's run them," Royce replied. "Run your zoid in sync with mine. Maybe that'll trigger the fuse sequence."

"Alright," Saskia shot an unenthusiastic reply. The 'Wolf bolted toward a vast plain, and Saskia throttled up to match Royce's maneuver. The _Leostriker_ fired up its engine, running in full speed, matching the dash of the 'Wolf although Saskia could see that the smaller _Leostriker_ wouldn't be able to keep up with the larger _Command Wolf_ for an extended period of time.

"My zoid is falling out of form," Saskia called Royce. "Whatever your mind is speaking, do it presently."

Royce tried to press all buttons, flicked all toggles, pulled all levers within his reach, but nothing worked differently. The _Command Wolf_ just kept running, and the _Leostiker_ strained to keep up. Royce trigger the rocket booster, and the 'Wolf pulled away from the _Leostriker_.

"Let's go Fuzors!" Royce cried out in desperation. "Fuzors Unite! Unizon! Fuzors Combine! Bah! Worthless piece of junks! Fuse, dammit! FUSE!" But nothing he did helped the situation. The 'Wolf kept pulling away, and the _Leostriker_ – seeing that it fell farther and father behind – just slowed down to a mere jog.

"Put mind into it, Saskia!" Royce barked as he brought his _Command Wolf_ around. "I cannot do this alone!"

"I have done your demands," Saskia replied spitefully. "I can't do what I don't know to do."

"You're the one that has laid eyes upon Fuzors! You're the one that knows how it works!" Royce erupted into a fit of rage. "Set mind to purpose and find your tongue! Why can it happen anywhere else but here? Why can others do it but not us? What is missing in our present state?"

"I know of Fuzors only in passing," Saskia hissed. "I fought four small zoids. They fused into a larger, more powerful one. I didn't stop to ask how it was done. I just shot at it."

"Fought," Royce muttered, as if a light has just been lit inside his head. "Fought. Shot. That's the missing key element! The presence of threat, the sense of urgency, the feel of mortality under enemy's fire! Our zoids don't fuse because they don't have a reason to. But set upon duress, they will combine in a blink of an eye!"

"Are you sure about this?" Saskia said, still unenthusiastically.

"To the point of certainty," Royce chimed in response, but quickly added, "But we need to test it out. I will summon that big man from the junk yard, Dagonet. His _Gun Sniper Wild Weasel_ is the perfect platform to provide simulated combat situation."

"Royce, zoids are not dumb," Saskia tried to reason with Royce, but somehow she knew she wouldn't budge Royce's decision. "They can tell the difference between a real combat situation and simulated one."

"Then they should be smart enough to figure out what we demand," Royce sneered in response. "Sit tight. I will fetch the brute."

* * *

_**Desert,  
**__**Eastern Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**February 8, 2128**_

The many deserts of Eastern Continent provided the same landscape: vast stretched plain in drab yellow hue with a few dunes and rock 'islands' here and there. A number of places had tall precipices that zoids could use to ambush convoys or caravans. But for the most part, the deserts were barren lands perfect for mock combats.

Despite already had a job, Dagonet agreed to assist Royce and Saskia to unlock the secret of the _Command Striker_. The _Wild Weasel_ took position at the center of the desert while Royce's _Command Wolf_ flanked it on its right. Saskia's _Leostriker_ was on the opposite side of the desert. They were miles away from the closest hill or rocky terrain. The ground was flat as far as their eyes could see.

Saskia didn't like Royce's idea. Zoids were intelligent beings. They could feel if a shot was fake or laden with malice. If they didn't fuse before because they didn't feel the threat, they wouldn't fuse now because they still didn't feel the threat. She couldn't fathom why Royce thought that he could make the zoids believe that they were in a real battle. It didn't make sense. But she also learnt that Royce would do it regardless what she said. He had been calling all the shots, and he would continue to do it, no matter what logic dictated.

"Just a heads up: I'm using live ammunition," Dagonet called from his zoids. "Any shot at your zoids is not intentional. Whatever happens, do not retaliate. If you do, I will bear guns upon you and you will not like it. Are we in accord?"

"Yes," Royce replied firmly.

"Before we proceed, are you sure that the _Leostriker_ is the Fuzor partner of the _Command Wolf_?" Saskia asked. "Does _Command Striker_ even exist?"

"There are accounts at Blue City that it is the case," Dagonet replied. "It is not a common sight since Fuzors are short-lived. But it has happened before."

"In what condition?" Saskia pressed on.

"I don't have the luxury of that knowledge," Dagonet replied. "There is, however, a scientist of Fuzors renown at Blue City. His name is Dr. Pierce. Look him up if you want to know more about Fuzors. Shall we begin presently?"

"I'm ready," Saskia sighed, knowing that the end would be another setback for the dysfunctional pair.

"Watch your head!" Dagonet said as his guns belched fire. Hundreds of cannon shells raced past the desert toward the _Command Wolf_. Royce dodged the attack and fired his cannons in return, but he intentionally set the crosshair high. His twin beams just zipped past the _Wild Weasel_'s head, drawing no damage. Dagonet shift to his left, looking for the _Command Wolf's_ broad side, then launched his missiles. More than two dozen warheads leapt from the tubes, chasing the 'Wolf with murderous intention. The _Command Wolf_ let out its battlecry and charged the _Wild Weasel_, weaving left and right to dodge the missiles. A couple missiles exploded too close to its leg, throwing it off course, but others missed the mark and exploded harmlessly on the sand of the desert, far away from their intended target.

Saskia was not under pressure at the moment but she tried to envision a combat situation. What would she do if this were a real combat? The _Leostriker_ was a close-range slugger so she needed to go in to use its best weapon: the Zan Strike Sword at the tail. So she armed all weapons and sprinted toward the _Wild Weasel_. The _Wild Weasel_ was still occupied with the _Command Wolf_ so she fired her missiles to disrupt its attention, thus taking the heat off Royce. The _Wild Weasel_ acknowledged the incoming threat; it shifted right and Saskia's missiles struck void, exploding haplessly at the far end of the desert.

Saskia adjusted the course to run straight at the _Wild Weasel_ but the gunboat zoid fired another missile salvo, forcing her to veer off course. Her radar screamed; those were heat-seeking missiles coming at her. Panic surged through her veins, and she froze, trying to find a way out of the missile lock, but the _Leostriker_ took control just seconds before impact. It fired its missiles in a close proximity. The resulting fireballs attracted the heat seekers. They immediately charged the fireballs and rammed themselves into the ground.

"Well play… well play, Leo!" Saskia took a deep breath, acknowledging the zoid's intelligence. "I should leave you in charge more often."

The _Leostriker_ purred in response, almost like a chuckle. Saskia took over the control and steer the zoid toward the _Wild Weasel_, but Dagonet didn't let her come close. His gatling cannons roared furiously, spitting armor-piercing shells like torrential rain. They were not directed straight at Saskia but they formed a wall of ballistics so thick Saskia couldn't break through without getting hit.

"That should do it! Try now!" Royce yelled. "Fuzors Combine!"

Both the _Command Wolf_ and _Leostriker_ let out their battlecry and tried everything they could think of to make a change. But it just didn't happen. They just ran in circles under Dagonet's pressure, but nothing changed. Royce and Saskia virtually pressed every buttons in their consoles to start something, but nothing worked.

"Come on, Leo, give me something," Saskia pleaded desperately. "If you have it in you, tell me how. We need it. We need it bad."

The _Leostriker_ just responded with a series of grunts, as if getting annoyed by Saskia's unreasonable demand. Saskia exhaled long and hard. She didn't want to burden her zoid with something she didn't even believe. But on the other hand Royce had to be pleased. She had to give him absolution; otherwise he would get them stuck in this desert.

"We need more pressure!" Royce barked as he fired his long cannons at Dagonet, dangerously close to hitting the _Wild Weasel_. The _Wild Weasel_ sidestepped the attack, then launched a hail of ballistics at the _Command Wolf_. The 'Wolf barely escaped the fire, but the _Wild Weasel_ pressed the attack with missiles. White smoke blanketed the _Command Wolf_, but its animal instinct – combined with Royce's reflex – guided the zoid through the missile rain unscathed.

One, however, slammed into the 'Wolf's shoulder and exploded in brilliant colors, almost taking it down.

"You bastard!" Royce cursed. "Saskia, take him down together!"

"Don't get carried away, Royce! Dagonet said any hit was unintentional. You're the one that asks for more pressure," Saskia tried to calm Royce down lest the situation became out of control.

"The intensity will bring the zoids closer, then maybe they will fuse," Royce growled. "Together! As one!"

Saskia was about to open her mouth but the _Command Wolf_ was already halfway toward the _Wild Weasel_. She had no choice but to follow Royce. The 'Wolf and the _Wild Weasel_ traded fire, and Royce didn't even flinch against Dagonet's assault anymore. He took some hits, then fired his cannons center mass. The _Wild Weasel_, not expecting intentional shots like that, doubled over in pain. Smoke twirled from its midsection.

"Use head, Rottiger! I'm warning you!" Dagonet spat as he took a fighting stance. His _Wild Weasel_ spread its legs and lowered its head, a sign that now it was fighting for real.

"Bring it! Bring it on, Mercenary!" Royce replied. The 'Wolf front claws glowed in bright yellow, and Royce slammed the throttle forward. The _Command Wolf_ leapt forward, fore legs extended, aiming for the _Wild Weasel_'s center torso. But once again the raptor-type zoid sidestepped the attack, then blasted its cannons at point blank range. The 'Wolf wailed as multiple cannon rounds peppered its back, grinding armor into shrapnel.

Saskia jumped into the fray with cannons and missiles, but she intentionally aimed her weapons low, blasting the ground, hoping to relieve the pressure off Royce without hurting Dagonet. But the _Wild Weasel_ completely ignored the _Leostriker_ and continued to bombard the _Command Wolf_ with malicious shots. The 'Wolf jumped around to parry the attack then came back with its own. Soon the two zoids traded real blows for real.

"Start Fuzor now or you will kill yourself!" Saskia cried out.

"Fuzor Combine!" Royce hollered, trying everything he could to initiate the sequence. But the result was still the same. Nothing happened. The two zoids just wouldn't fuse.

"Stop! Stop! Stand down, both of you!" Saskia quickly stepped in between Royce and Dagonet, preventing them to kill each other. "Royce, this is not working. We have done everything we could. So please, abandon this Fuzor obsession of yours and restore original mission. Stop Wolff Muroa and get my zoid back. We have burnt too many daylights already. Let's move on."

It took a long time for Royce to answer, "Alright. We'll go now."

As the _Command Wolf_ walked slowly away from the desert, Saskia turned to Dagonet. "Much gratitude for your assistance," she said.

"Apologies, it doesn't work out," Dagonet replied casually.

"None needed, you have done a lot for us," Saskia smiled in response. "In fact, my heart swells with such performance. You are not built for guarding junkyards. If you are ever dulled by the job, come with me. I may find you work well suit for a man of your measure."

"Gratitude, but I have no desire to chase ghosts," Dagonet replied. "If you have the job, come find me. I am going nowhere."

"Fair enough." Saskia opened the canopy to wave at the _Wild Weasel_. "You will hear from me."

"Good luck with your ghosts," Dagonet replied as the _Wild Weasel_ made a quick nod.


	13. Chapter 12: Sacrifice

**TWELVE**

**THERE'S SACRIFICE FOR EVERYTHING **

**Review Corner**

**jdoug4118**: It is depressing, isn't it? To read something interesting, only to find out that the story had been abandoned. Well, I can assure you, this story will be finished. If you look at my other stories, you'll see that most of them are finished, and the ones that haven't are the ones that are still ongoing.

As for updates, I try to update once a month. If I get lucky, I'll update twice a month. Thanks for watching.

* * *

_**Abzan City,  
**__**Eastern Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**February 8, 2128**_

Cassiopeia didn't remember how she arrived at Abzan City. Last time she recalled she was escaping Owl City when everything when blurry. Next time she remembered she was in this white bed, in some kind of a hospital, with acrid smell of disinfectant lingering in the air, and steady beeps of monitors all around her body. She vaguely remembered fighting Royce, then received a murderous hit from the _Command Wolf_. Slowly that moment came to life at the back of her mind, and she didn't know how she survived that hit. She should've died in that fight.

"You fell hard," Maia explained the nature of her injuries to her. "Broken ribs, half a dozen of them. Punctured lung. Crushed spleens. Light concussion. Perforated eadrums. Bless fate for intact spine. Lose it and you walk in wheels forever."

Cassiopeia replied with a smirk. Her torso was wrapped by plastic shell, preventing her to move in excess. Even breathing was not easy. Her ears were still ringing. Somehow she argued if she was lucky at all, for she might not return to her old condition. She had seen a few Rottiger agents sustaining injuries like this, and although they recovered, their performance suffered. Perhaps she was better off dead on the field.

"Why did you save me?" she asked Maia. "Your deed denied me from fate. And now I'm but half a woman I was."

Maia gave her a quizzical look. "Your tongue betrays common sense. Of course I would save a friend! Anybody would."

"Friend?" Cassiopeia looked at Maia in the earnest. "I treat you anything but." She looked around the room and found Kenny and Roxy standing in the distance. Kenny was indifferent, but Roxy shot a malicious stare at her, and for good reasons. After she tortured Roxy, there was no room for forgiveness in the teen's heart. "I treat you all anything but."

"Be still presently, and worry for nothing," Maia chimed as she pulled the blanket up Cassiopeia's shoulder. "Abzan City PD provided medical treatment for you as food and shelter for Kenny, Roxy, and myself. We are in good hands until you return to form."

"And what of zoid?" Cassiopeia winced. She recalled her _Arosaurer_ sustained critical damages too.

"Repaired by police mechanics," Lieutenant Sahar and her daughter Leila entered the room. "I am Lieutenant Sahar of Abzan City Police. I extend hands for anti Neo Zenebas groups to honor my husband, cut short from life by fiends of Neo Zenebas. When your entourage gave word that you are of Rottiger Special Force, I thought I did myself a deed by taking care of you."

"A deed presently valued, and shall be repaid in the future," Cassiopeia forced a nod. "But there is a more pressing matter. Royce DesGagne, the man I am after, is gaining ground. He is one step closer to Wolff Muroa while I am confined in bed. You must let me go."

"The medic gives you two weeks to heal," Leila tuned in. "If we grant your wish, you will die."

"Two weeks is too long," Cassiopeia moaned. "Royce could have gotten his hands on the _Gilvader_."  
"And why should it concern you?" Sahar moved closer to the bed. "Wolff Muroa is building an army based off _Gilvader_. Barring Wolff Muroa's, who should care whose hands lay upon zoid?"

"Not his hands," Cassiopeia hissed. "Not Royce's."

"How so?"

"Royce is on a quest to fuse with the Ultimate Zoid, a zoid of unequaled strength," Cassiopeia explained. "His intent is not to own the Ultimate Zoid. He wishes to _be_ the Ultimate Zoid. He may not believe that _Gilvader_ is the Ultimate Zoid, but he is heading towards it. He is going after Wolff Muroa, and pairing with Saskia van Leewenhoek is proof that he is trying to fuse with the _Gilvader_."

"It is but a myth, told for ages to amuse children," Sahar scoffed. "No one can fuse with zoid!"

"No, but take note of Hiltz many years ago," Cassiopeia pulled herself up on the bed. "The _Death Saurer_ broke into a rampage, stopped only by Van Flyheight unfathomable bravery. Royce attempted similar action with a _Liger Zero_, believed to be the Ultimate Zoid. The _Liger Zero_ went berserk and killed many good agents. What does mind perceive when Royce attempts such fuse with the _Gilvader_?"

"It will go berserk…" Leila muttered.

"… and take more lives than the _Death Saurer_ and _Liger Zero_ ever did," Cassiopeia continued. "The _Gilvader_ is capable of exo-atmospheric flight and it is the fastest flying zoid ever lived in the history of Zi. No one - and I mean it - _no one_ can stop its rampage."

"So that spurs your intent," Sahar exhaled sharply. "Well, purpose duly noted, but you have no choice. See yourself rested for two weeks, or die where you stand."

"A solution, perhaps?" Maia suddenly chimed in. "Royce DesGagne was within grasps yet we failed to seize him. Some extra hands may seal victory next time we catch up with him."

"Your meaning?" Sahar and Leila gave her a puzzled stare.

"My boyfriend is a mercenary, stations at Blue City," Maia's eyes twinkled with delight. "I shall ask for his hands while you nurture Cassiopeia to well being."

"I hate mercenaries!" Cassiopeia blurted. "Action spurred by wealth, not rectitude!"

"Yet we need more firepower," Maia argued. "You couldn't beat Royce alone, and none of us can give aid. My boyfriend can. He is a man of virtue, forged in zoid battles. His skill will compliment yours at a mere cost of food. When you return to zoid, we will be ready for Royce."

Cassiopeia didn't like this idea. Mercenaries were unpredictable, and their loyalty was to the highest bidder. She didn't want to gamble with her mission. But she could see Maia's reasoning. She couldn't beat Royce when she was healthy. How could she expect to beat him in her current condition? Mercenaries, though not the perfect solution, could swing the course of battle in her favor. Besides, Maia had been apart from her boyfriend for some time, and quite possibly horny at the moment. Cassiopeia hadn't say thank you for Maia for saving her life, so satisfying her sexual need might suffice.

"Fine. Fetch him, but hold your tongue. I will have words with him before he joins rank."

"Understood," Maia nodded. "I shall leave presently."

"I will come with you," Kenny added.

"So will I," Roxy tuned in.

"And I," Leila unexpectedly joined in.

"You? To what end?" Sahar turned to her daughter.

"They will walk absent zoid. It will take them weeks before they reach Blue City. I merely provide transportation."

"Very well," Sahar said. "Travel safe."

* * *

_**Blue City,|  
**__**Eastern Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**February 10, 2128**_

Kenny couldn't believe how much he missed Blue City. He had left the metropolitan short of 2 months but it felt like 2 years already. The soft blue light that radiated from every corner of the city enveloped him with warmth, as if welcoming him home after weeks of savagery and uncertainty in the desert. The busy klaxons of vehicles trapped in traffic sounded like music to his ears. He came close to kneel and kiss the ground, but such derp would've been too much for the ladies. Roxy, he wouldn't mind. The others, he didn't know anything about.

"A marvelous exposition!" Leila muttered as she looked at the tall buildings with no top in sight. "A pleasure to just be present among titans of steel and concrete! Abzan City is but a pale shadow compared to this."

"Blue City is the heart of Eastern Continent's civilization," Maia said, smiling at the awed Leila. "It is the sun and the moon, the morning and the evening, the alpha and the omega. Come here often; there is not enough time to observe every spectacle in this city in one day."

"I will take your word," Leila replied as she regained composure. "But presently we have a matter at hand. Find your mercenary lover and take him back to Abzan City."

"Yes, let's!" Maia answered giddily. The rosy flush in her cheeks leaked proof that she couldn't wait any longer. "His quarter is but a league from here. Come! Let's not forfeit another second! My eyes ache for the sight of him."

"To business, then," Roxy chimed. "As would we. Kenny and I have our own to attend."

"We do?" Kenny shot a quizzical stare at Roxy. "Has it slipped from mind?"

"We are home," Roxy said as she dragged Kenny's hand to get some distance from Maia and Leila. "We stay, never to go back."

"Never? What meaning your tongue suggests?" Kenny huffed.

"What other meaning do you take from it?" Roxy replied huskily. "Our life was ripped from us by Cassiopeia. Now she lied half dead, probably never to rise again, far removed from this city. We can start again, both of us, together. Forget every ill we had outside this city, for it was but a dark time."

"But we gave word to go back with reinforcement," Kenny bemoaned. "Is that why you tag along? To escape from oath sworn?"

"We swore to no such thing!" Roxy pulled Kennys' shirt.

"Not in words, but we are in this together. All of us, bound by deed to stop a wandering menace."

"That is Cassiopeia's deed," Roxy huffed sharply. "Not mine. I would not see myself dragged through savagery for the purpose of justice!"

"I care not for Cassiopeia's means of enforcing laws," Kenny scoffed. "I care for but one."

"Saskia again?" Roxy's face turned sour. "Is she the one that spurs your intent to go back?"

"She is a very important person to me," Kenny stood his ground. "She gave me work, with ample reward."

"She needed labor of small cost."

"She needed someone she could trust," Kenny growled. "She trusted but me. Trust worths more than money. Your tongue never flapped with bile when I worked for her. Now, when she needed help, you speak ill of her."

"Oh, I am the villain now?" Roxy raised her voice. "Is that how your eyes lay upon me? Money-sucking whore?"

"You twist my words!" Kenny grimaced with exasperation. "Roxy, you are my strength. I need you. I never needed you more."

"Yet you ignore me," Roxy hissed. "I have words that you are doing this for my sake, to protect me from malice like Cassiopeia. We have been set free from her. We are home once more, released from obligations to each other. The fact that you yet choose to return is a mockery of my measure."

"Kenny, we are going!" Leila shouted as she and Maia started to walk away. "Regroup tomorrow?"

"One moment!" Kenny yelled his reply. He turned to Roxy, "Roxy, my heart is set upon you. I will not love another woman. But I gave them words. I am to return with reinforcement to put an end to Royce's demented plan. A lot of lives depend on this deed. Saskia depends on this deed."

"She doesn't need you," Roxy snuffed. "She needs zoids, laden with firepower. You can't even pilot one."

"You make this difficult for both of us," Kenny sighed exasperatedly. "If heart set on staying, then stay. You are safe inside these walls. But I cannot stay. I have to go back."

"Why are you doing this?" Roxy said, her eyes were heavy with tears.

"Why?" Kenny let out a heavy sigh. Honestly he didn't know what got him obsessed in this quest. If Saskia didn't get in the middle of it, it was not his concern. And even when she was involved, even when her life was in danger, there was nothing he could do for her. As Roxy pointed out, Kenny was not a zoid pilot. His skillset was far removed from those of a zoid pilot. He could easily go back to his job as a courier, or find a different job in a different city altogether.

However, he just had to return to Abzan City as planned. "I don't know," he sighed. "Once Saskia made note of my life not lived to the fullest. Presently fate favors me to help a friend, to fufill an oath sworn, to keep innocent lives away from tragedy. I just want my life to have worth."

"A choice, then."

"Choice? What is your meaning?" Kenny was taken aback by Roxy's sudden inquiry.

"I extend hands," Roxy stammered. "See your hands in mine, or leave and lose me forever."

"Roxy, you can't….."

"It is done," Roxy looked into his eyes in the earnest. "Choose well, Kenny."

Kenny never thought that it would come to this. He always thought that Roxy would go with him anywhere, and support him through any hardship they went through. He understood that Cassiopeia's treatment of them left a bad taste in Roxy's mouth, and it changed her perspective toward everything. But he wouldn't suspect that Roxy would make him choose between her and his life. This was as nerve-breaking as it could be.

"Roxy, we had a good life together," Kenny said, half pleading. "Don't throw it away."

"I didn't. You did," Roxy sniffed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "You threw it away. Hence you have one chance to get it back, or forfeit it forever."  
And it was then when Kenny realized that he couldn't have everything. He could only get his old life with Roxy, or stop a lunatic and save a lot of lives from another zoid rampage. He froze; he wanted both, but he knew he had to make a sacrifice and he didn't know which one to pick.

Nevertheless, Saskia's words about his life made up his mind.

"Apologies, Roxy," he stammered. "I just have to return to Abzan City."

Roxy closed her eyes, turned around and whispered, "Goodbye, Kenny."

Kenny could only stand like a statue as he watched Roxy walked slowly away into the crowd of Blue City. He knew once she disappeared into the crowd, he would never see her again. He had a chance to stop her, to claim his life once lost, but he remained still. As painful as it could be, Roxy didn't need him at this moment. Saskia did, and so did thousands of Zi inhabitants, if there was even a truth in Cassiopeia's quest.

"Kenny! What just happened?" Maia and Leila watched the intense conversation between Kenny and Roxy then decided to interfere, but it was too late since Roxy already walked away. "I shall fetch her…"

"No, let her go," Kenny caught Maia's hand before she could get to Roxy. "I have lost her. No effort is needed to keep her in our fellowship."

"Aw, man, what happened?" Leila said. "Did our tongues offend her?"

"She just…" Kenny took a brief pause to compose himself. "She just didn't want this anymore."

"Why don't you go with her?" Maia suggested.

"It matters for nothing," Kenny shook his head weakly. "I wish to assist Cassiopeia's deed. I wish, for once, to go sleep absent question _What is my life's purpose?_ I wish to be like Saskia, never to doubt her life's worth again. But Roxy favors different direction. She craves old life robbed by Cassiopeia. She wants but to stay, far removed from zoids and responsibilities that come with them."

"I feel for you," Maia gave Kenny a light hug. "You need a moment?"

"No, I'll be myself again," Kenny forced a smile. "Resume course briefly ceased. Let's fetch the mercenary."

"As you wish," Maia nodded and led the rest through a maze of alleys and passages between buildings, cutting corners of main streets until they arrived in an apartment complex. Giddy as a little girl waiting for a new doll, Maia rushed into a building and punched the elevator button. She couldn't stay still, shifting from one leg to another, playing with the edge of her skirt, and drumming on the elevator wall as the creaky car took them up to the highest floor.

As soon as the elevator door opened, Maia stormed out and rushed to a door. She punched in the codes then barged in, only to freeze like an ice sculpture. Her face turned white as ghost and her eyes bugged out so far they seemed to pop out of the socket. Kenny and Leila burst in, and choked themselves watching a young man, presumably Maia's boyfriend, sitting naked on the bed while a naked woman crouched in between his legs with her head bobbing up and down, obviously giving the man a pleasurable favor.

"Maia?" the young man shot up from the bed, kicking the woman down the bed. "I can explain…."

"Oh my god!" Maia closed her eyes and sprinted out of the room. The man scrambled his clothes and tried to give chase, but Kenny and Leila blocked the door.

"Forget it!" Leila growled. "Your worth had just been measured. She would not have it anymore."

"She would not?" the man sneered. "Do you forget place? What does your brain perceive your self is? This matter does not concern you! It is between me and her! Now give way, I have important proceedings with Maia…"

The young man tried to push Kenny and Leila but Leila cocked her arm and launched her club-like fist at the man's face. Expecting nothing close to violence, the man's head twisted as far as it could go, and his body jerked, consumed the force of Leila's punch. The man fell backward and writhed on the ground, while the woman screamed and scrambled the floor to help him.

"If my eyes lay upon you, I will rip heart from breast!" Leila hissed, then stormed out of the room. Kenny quickly followed Leila to the elevator, and when they got out on the first floor, they found Maia kneeling on a corner, sobbing and wailing uncontrollably.

"He is not worthy of tears," Kenny tried to console her while Leila stood in the distance. "I would cry with you over many things lost, but that jackass was not among them. You lost nothing. In fact, you'd won freedom from burden of an ass. Bless fate for seeing the end of your partnership. You are better off without him."

"All this time," Maia lamented in Kenny's shoulder. "All this time, my heart ached to come back to him. His name was but my strength through the ordeal of servitude. Oh, I am a fool. I am a fool! I felt pity for you over love lost. Yet you should be the one who pity me. You lost love over integrity. I lost love over naivete."

"I pity no one," Kenny helped her to get up. "We all lose something. It's called life. Now come on, gather yourself. We have more pressing matter. Cassiopeia will not get mercenary help. What do we do now?"

"Our mission is not yet lost," Leila puffed an exasperating breath. "I can join your rank."

"You?" Kenny snuffed. "But what of job as police officer of Abzan City?"

"One I should discuss with my mother, as soon as we come back," Leila flashed a small smile. "But my intent is born of goodwill. Mother will be pleased."

"And your mother? She would be shorthanded."

"She is of a strata above my station. She can handle Abzan City absent daughter."

"Well then," Kenny shrugged. "Our trip to Blue City is nothing but a waste of time."

"Oh, no, on the contrary," Leila's smile broadened. "You said it yourself: now you are free from burden."

Kenny and Maia traded looks, and as painful as it felt, Leila's words rang the truth. They didn't have anything to worry about anymore, and they could focus on their future and things they wanted to do in their lives.

"I have enough broken hearts for one day," Leila surmised. "Let's go home."


	14. Chapter 13: Ask, And Ye Shall Find

**THIRTEEN**

**ASK, AND YE SHALL FIND**

**Review Corner**

**mobmal**: No, Cleto is still here. He's Kenny's "scooter" so he still follows Kenny around like a little puppy. I think I forgot to mention him on the last chapter. Thanks for the note, I will fix the text for the "Director's Cut" edition.

* * *

_**New Helic City,  
**__**Central Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**February 17, 2128**_

It had been 5 years since Saskia was in this city, but nothing much changed. It was still the metropolitan colossus that was the heart of Helic Republic. Five years removed from the Guardian Force insurrection and the city didn't even seem to remember the gruesome conflict that almost tore Helic Republic apart. It was as calm and oblivious to war as ever.  
Saskia used to spend a lot of time on a hill near her home, overlooking the grand capitol building. As she stood idly on the top of the hill, she realized both of them were still there, as if time stopped. It was still vivid in her memory when she ran up and down the hill with her zoid toys, imagining it was her flying high above the ground. And once in a while her father would land on that hill bringing his _Pteras_ with him. What a sweet memory to relive.

"So where is this friend of yours?" Royce asked, clearly getting impatient.

"She has regular lunch and dinner with Wolff Muroa's daughter," Saskia replied without taking her eyes off the hill. "The place shifts invariably, but there are some that she had chosen more than once. We start from those."

"You are very well-versed in the private life of Helic Republic First Daughter," Royce commented. "A most impressive treat. Being the champion of Helic Republic is not without benefits."

"I have no such laurels," Saskia wheezed. Royce's compliment made her blush, but she knew well how quickly vanity would destroy her if she indulged herself with it. "I am but an ordinary girl."

"Modest to the vain last," Royce replied with a smirk. "You foiled a plan that would see Helic Republic turn into military despotism. Any man in your measure would have seen themselves command an elite squad. Or live out ample wealth and fame. You did neither. You moved to Easten Continent where nobody recognized you, and worked as a ZOITEC slave with minute payment. You are of many things, ordinary is not among them."

"An unfitting embellishment, falling out of turn," Saskia rebuked, but she couldn't help smiling from ear to ear. For five years she fought the urge to embrace pride, but Royce's constant compliment started to seep in and grow the seed of vanity she tried so hard to destroy. It felt good to be recognized. "For once, I did not work at ZOITEC as said. They offered competitive salary, good benefit, and stock option equity sharing program."

"Yet your heart swells with joy whenever you fly," Royce sneaked up behind her. "I study your dossier, Saskia. You do not belong in an office like ZOITEC. You belong in the sky. Why did you pass a command of an elite Helic squadron in favor of a boring office job?"

Saskia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. That decision still hurt, even after 5 years. "Marshall Diavel would dismantle Gilvy if I stayed."

"Even in your degree as the hero of Helic Republic?"

Saskia turned to face Royce. "That luxury had been removed from my hands when Marshall Diavel took command of Helic Military. Leaving Helic Republic was my only choice to keep Gilvy alive."

"You love that zoid, don't you?"

Saskia huffed as she turned around and looked at the capitol building. "You said it yourself: I belong in the sky. Gilvy is the only zoid that would fly with me, as far as I want, as high as I want, as fast as I want."

"What if you had that chance?" Royce sneaked up behind Saskia and put his arms around her shoulder. "What if fate presents a gift to be one with zoid forever? For all eternity?"

"I would bless fate for that," Saskia replied huskily. Royce's move turned her spine to mush. His breath felt warm in her earlobe, and it made her knees buckle. She had never been this close to a man before, especially somebody as gorgeous physically as Royce. Still, Saskia wished he were a bit more respectful toward her, but in the heat of the moment like this, she was willing to overlook his attitude.

"Then let's not lose precious time," Royce whispered hotly in her ear. "Seek the girl and see her lead us to Wolff Muroa."

Saskia couldn't find the strength to speak, so she just stood still until Royce left her. It was hard for her to even walk. Her head spinning and her knees wobbled. She needed to sit, or even lie down. But she didn't want Royce to notice that. She didn't want to come out as too easy in Royce's eyes, even though all she could think was to strip all her clothes and have Royce ravish her in a steamy night.

So she scrambled her strength and led Royce to a bus station. They had parked their zoids out of town so as not to make people suspicious. New Helic City was far away from Owl City, but after their stunt at the port people might still recognize the zoids on the run. Besides, no zoids were allowed inside the city.

The bus took them into the heart of New Helic City, around busy streets and tall buildings. Saskia didn't know how much she missed this part of Helic Republic. She grew up in this city, and although she didn't spend a lot of time in downtown New Helic City, she still remembered every moment her father brought her to the toy store just around the corner. She saw a man holding hand with his daughter, trying to rein her in as she tried to drag her father to walk faster. She couldn't hold her tears as she saw herself in place of the little girl. Such a bittersweet memory.

"Past grief?" Royce muttered, seeing the tears rolled on Saskia's cheek.

"No… none that merit consideration," Saskia quickly wiped her tears off.

Royce moved his arm to give her a comforting tap in the shoulder, but Saskia mistook it as a move for embrace. They moved at the same time, and next thing she knew, she was leaning on his chest with her temple grazing his chin. Saskia thought she would faint. Her heart drummed in her ears, and her breaths came in hard and fast. She could see the reflection of their faces on the bus' window. His face was composed. She could feel his breath on her forehead, blowing gentle breeze in steady rhythm. Her face was red with panic. She tried to find some dignity to pull herself up, but her body betrayed her mind. Her body wanted it. For some long, agonizing minutes, Saskia didn't know what to do. She just kept motionless, letting the unbelievable warmth seeped into her heart.

_What am I doing?_ Saskia mulled as she fought hard to breathe normal. _Set mind to purpose! Royce is but a Rottiger dog, a man absent future whose life is dictated by Rottiger top brass, a man with… with… with abs as rocks, and arms as tree branches, strong yet comforting…_ She had hard time thinking, and she just let the new sensation overwhelmed her, taking her to a place she didn't know existed. It was shameful and exciting at the same time.

Mercifully the bus turned into a street with a row of expensive restaurants, and Saskia mustered all energy to push herself off Royce. Her throat still clenched, so she just gave Royce a sign to follow her. As they dropped off, Saskia took some time to assess the situation. It was not hard to find out where Mio was having lunch. A few guys, dressed in sharp jackets and pants – scattered in front of one restaurant. Their outfit was completely out of sync with the casual tone of the area.

"Secret Service," Royce scoffed as he started walking toward the restaurant. "Their ego imagine themselves swollen beyond their worth. In reality they are but hollow shades of dogs, licking ass for treats…"

"No!" Saskia grabbed Royce's hand before Royce made a scene with the Secret Service. "We cannot thrive that way!"

"No?" Royce turned to Saskia with his eyes flared. "I am a captain in Rottiger Special Operation Force! The Secret Service will have to aid my mission! "

"Your rank speaks absent form!" Saskia sneered, finally getting tired of Royce's constant gloat of his unit. "You expect them to yield to your demand? Put head to work for once! Rottiger does not stand above Helic Republic! And even if it did, Rottiger is a _Guylos Empire_ Special Operation force! We are deep in Helic Republic territory! Rottiger means nothing here!"

Royce was about to launch a tirade against Saskia's argument, but his common sense won over his rage. Flashing his Rottiger card might work in the bar, but not for the Secret Service. Their only concern was the safety of the President and his immediate family. They didn't care about Rottiger unless he became a threat for the President and his daughter.

"You offer better solution?" Royce scoffed.

"Try the back door," Saskia said and proceeded to the alley behind the restaurant. There were a couple more Secret Service agents standing next to the door, but a large group of cooks and janitors were coming in, carrying fresh food and supplies. The two agents tried to inspect each one, but Saskia and Royce slipped into the queue and pushed the cooks and janitors from behind. The agents tried to hold the line but food and cleaning supplies started to fell down on them. Frustrated, they just let all people in, cursing as they scrambled for clean towels to clean their blacked-out jackets.

Saskia winked and flashed a smile at Royce before she sneaked behind cooks into the main room. Mio, the President's daughter, was just wrapping up her dining with a few other girls. They chattered gleefully as she waved her card to the waitress. As the waitress disappeared into the back room, one by one Mio's friends left the restaurant, trading hugs and kisses with the First Daughter in the process. There were only a handful of Secret Service agents in the room, all stood in the corners, watching the girls intently as they left one after another.

"I will deal with this," Saskia said as the last girl stood and traded hugs with Mio. "She knows me. She will not raise alarm if she sees me alone."

"We do this together!" Royce snarled. "This is still my mission. My mission, my move!"

"The Secret Service will split ass in two upon seeing you," Saskia warned him. "Let me do this."

"I am coming with you!" Royce wouldn't budge. "I would not see myself idle!"

Saskia was about to rebuke Royce's demand, but the last of Mio's friends left, leaving her alone in the restaurant. The window of opportunity was small, and Royce wouldn't be persuaded to stay anyway, so Saskia made her move. She walked briskly toward Mio without looking like she is making an attempt at her. The Secret Service agents spotted her and Royce, and immediately they moved toward Mio with guns in their hands. Saskia walked faster, and she caught Mio by surprised, seconds before the Secret Service agents surrounded her with their guns on her head.

"Miss Mio, remember me?" she said with trembling voice. "I am Saskia van Leewenhoek. We had acquaintance 5 years ago."

It took a few moments for Mio to remember everything, but when she did, her smile lit up the restaurant. "One that returned Helic Republic to tradition! Saskia! How can I forget? You raised arms against General Krauser! My father's tongue is still flapping in your honor. How have you been? Does fate favor you these days?" She switched to Royce. "And who's this fine escort of yours?"

"This is Captain Royce DesGagne of Rottiger Special Operation Force."

"Special Operation? The name spurs my interest," Mio shot a wink at Royce. "So what brings you here?"

"First, call off your dogs," Royce said. "Then we talk."

"Oh, of course!" Mio smiled and raised her arms. "False alarm, boys. They're with me."

Reluctantly the Secret Service agents retracted their weapons and returned to their posts, but they still watched Saskia and Royce in high alert.

"Apologies for inconvenience," Saskia said as Mio returned to her seat. "This is the only way to make way to you…"

"No, none required," Mio leaned on her chair and waved for the fortress. "Being the First Daughter is not without its curse." She ordered something and slipped a handful of money into the waitress' pocket. "But let's forget about me. You must be fit to bursting with stories of your adventure. Well then, let lips part and words flow! My ears yearn for good stories!"

"We don't have good stories…" Saskia started.

"We are on a mission for Rottiger," Royce interjected, "We are in search of Wolff Muroa, and you are to get that information from his daughter."

"You pressed yourself to wrong extreme!" Mio snapped. "I would not see my acquaintance with Empress Muroa be taken advantage by Guylos dog like you!" She gathered her belongings and put them in her purse. "Saskia, it is nice to see you again…"

"Apologies, apologies Mio," Saskia scrambled to hold Mio off. "Long journey has taken away our manners. But please, we need you. We bring you but bad news, one that can smash Helic Republic to ruin. We can put it to stop, but we need you. Our mission will fail absent your aid. Please, abide with us."

Mio shot a disgusted look at Royce, then stared into Saskia's eyes. "Fine. I will do this in respect of my father. But one word falls from his mouth, and I shall have Secret Service ram guns in asses!"

"Deal!" Saskia chimed, flashing a stern look at Royce. "Wolff Muroa stole my zoid. We believe he intends to raise an army of _Gilvaders_, using mine as the basis. We must stop him before his plan comes to fruitition."

"How did you come upon this?" Mio squinted. "You lost zoid, then suddenly Helic Republic is in danger?"

"Words in the street say Wolff Muroa is bidding for Neo Zenebas domination of Zi. I had been observant where my feet stepped, but he found me regardless, and stole zoid away."

"Any good eyes would have easily lain upon your zoid, Saskia!" Mio scoffed. "It was a delicacy in black markets."

"Wolf Muroa does not intend to sell him. He intends to build an army in his likeness and prowess."

"This is why Diavel wanted it scrapped!" Mio sighed. "Sooner or later it would betray our good will to keep it alive."

"Men betray men," Saskia huffed. "Zoids are mere beasts absent foul intention to destroy each other."

"Whatever," Mio scowled. "Be as it may, this matter is but your responsibility. It concerns me nothing. I would not see your ill judgement ruin my acquaintance with Empress Muroa."

"I own my action," Saskia tried to persuade Mio to help, "but I would not hold others responsible for my ill doing. Who will suffer first if Wolff Muroa came with army of _Gilvaders_? Me? You? No, it's Marshall Diavel. He is Helic Republic first line of defense. Would you see his life forfeited for the purpose of Neo Zenebas ambition? Can heart stand love ripped from grasp by greed?"

Mio took a deep, painful breath before replying, "No."

"Then please, extend hands."

"You expect Empress Muroa to betray own father?"

"I ask not for such deed. I merely ask for information. Have her spill the location of his father's lair. Royce and I will see it of use."

Mio sat back on her chair, shooting blank stare for quite a while, pondering what she would do. Saskia observed Royce's face, contorted with anxiety, but she made a gesture at him to keep quiet. The proceeding with Mio had reached a critical point. One wrong move from Royce would destroy everything.

"Alright," Mio finally sighed. "I will do it. I shall pass information to you."

"Much gratitude, Miss Mio," Saskia bowed her head. "I am forever in debt."

"Stay close in town," Mio replied as the waitress came with two tall glasses of drink. "In the mean time, enjoy some refreshment. My treat. I can't stay; I have another business to attend."

"I look forward to your words," Saskia said as Mio and the Secret Service left the restaurant.

"So when will she come with the information?" Royce blurted after Mio and her entourage left.

"Days, weeks, who knows," Saskia replied unenthusiastically.

"And we do nothing?" Royce mumbled with annoyance.

"Yes, we wait!" Saskia turned around, firing her fury from all cylinders. "Dammit, Royce! We almost lost her! By what means do you find your rank useful for gathering information? I told you Rottiger means nothing!"

"But we didn't!" Royce fired back. "We still have her…"

"By my hands! You merely presented your ass for the ramming!" She slumped on her chair, grabbed the glass and swallowed half of the fruity drink in frustration. "Your disposition toward mission is so aggressive it is a surprise you still see things done. You don't know how to spin tongue to gain favor."

Royce flashed a bitter smile. He couldn't argue with Saskia; he almost botched the chance to gain a big advantage. Of course, Mio was not the only way to to find Wolff Muroa, but she was the quickest. It might take Royce considerably longer to get to this point. In fact, he wouldn't be this far if not because of Saskia.

"Apologies," he muttered in defeat. "You keep us floating. I stand humbled before you."

There was a moment of doubt for Saskia upon hearing Royce's confession. He, who had been smug and proud about his allegiance with Rottiger, admitted that he had been humbled by her? It was hard to believe. But it was the truth. He seemed to learn a bit of humility, and that was exactly how she wanted.

"Next time, let my tongue do the talking. You fight the fightings," she smirked.

"I shall see it done." Royce took a large swig from the glass. "So what would we do now?"

"Wait it out," Saskia played with the tip of her hair. "Mio gave words to contact me. We are but to wait."

"You want to roll thumbs? Visit old places? Or what?"

"Why don't you…" Saskia smiled giddily, "… tell me about yourself?"

"Why is that of importance?" Royce cringed.

"You know everything about me," Saskia let out a light chuckle. "I stand but stripped before you. I don't know anything about you. I want to place myself on equal footing. We are partners after all, are we not?"

"What do you want to know?" Royce said with a sigh of defeat.

"You know… your childhood, your family, your career, your women…"

"And how shall those facts be of use?" Royce grumbled with a sign of blushing.

"If you value your life, never stand between a girl and gossip," Saskia winked. "Besides, this is your chance to wag your tongue absent jeopardizing your mission. Might as well use it to the fullest."


	15. Chapter 14: Past, Future

**FOURTEEN**

**PAST TRANSGRESSION, FUTURE CHALLENGE**

_**Abzan City,  
**__**Eastern Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**February 18, 2128**_

When Cassiopeia agreed (or was forced to agree) upon the addition of a mercenary to her lineup, she was displeased. She never held high regard of somebody who fought for money. When she was forced to agree that a police officer would join her rank, she could sigh a breath of relief, but she still wasn't happy.

"Do you realize what task I am to carry?" she blurted, begrudgingly, as Kenny and Leila laid out their plan. "I am to track down a rogue Rottiger agent over continents of Zi. Royce DesGagne is far removed from a petty criminal. He was an elite warrior, bred to fight elite Neo Zenebas battleforces, far from friendly units or supply lines. Why mind perceives you can assume challenge?"

"My mind but perceives you will fail task absent aid," Leila replied with equal bile. "I merely offer assistance in honor of father."

"I did not fail!" Cassiopeia sneered.

"Yet we rescued you from death and nurtured you back to form," Leila raised her voice. "Should you fail to realize, necessity for more firepower has arisen. We must assume Royce and Saskia are working together. My assistance will place us on equal footing."

"Words of wisdom from a small-town cop," Cassiopeia huffed. "You think your hands are up to such weight?"

"Lieutenant, take pause," Kenny tried to defuse the situation, seeing Cassiopeia and Leila start to have a meltdown. "Ears can reject truth, yet fact remains. We need aid. We sought for a mercenary yet we gained support from a cop. Fate just gave us a bargain."

"A doubtful one," Cassiopeia exhaled exasperatedly, "as typical bargain offered on streets."

"Being a Rottiger Special Force agent does not make you above our station, Lieutenant Cassiopeia," Sahar tuned in, getting aggravated by Cassiopeia's persistence. "Your jobs stand equal, yours and Leila's. The difference lies in the crooks. Leila has no privilege of fighting high-profile criminals like Royce DesGagne, yet she excels in what's available."

"Then how should I trust her in the advent of Royce?" Cassiopeia miffed.

"A demonstration, perhaps?" Leila huffed impatiently. "You and me, outside of town. I would see myself hold your high expectation."

"And I would see you fall hard if you don't," Cassiopeia straightened herself up from the bed.

"Let minds not swell in vanity!" Kenny once again tried to cool everybody off, but this time to no avail. "Nothing is gained from haste decisions! Lieutenant, you are not of form yet."

"I am well enough to fight a small-town cop," Cassiopeia replied halfheartedly. "We have wasted too much time. I will see this matter settled, then we shall continue mission."

Cassiopeia thought the medic did a good job taking care of her. She felt fine barring the soreness on her ribcages. Laying down for a while made her legs a bit wobbly, but it wouldn't take away much of her fighting skill. She didn't think her condition would hold her back against Leila.

Outside the hospital, her _Arosaurer_ greeted her. The zoid had been fully repaired, and for that Cassiopeia started feeling like she was being ungrateful. Rottiger received a lot of assistance from small towns and colonies, and Rottiger always returned the favor, a token of appreciation for helping it in its missions. A zoid duel didn't feel like a proper reward for somebody that had given her ample support.

But she couldn't just take somebody with her.

"Lieutenant, is this really necessary?" Maia said as Cassiopeia was getting ready to climb her zoid.

"Remove yourself to the side," Cassiopeia huffed as she pulled herself into the cockpit. The _Arosaurer_ greeted her with a series of enthusiastic grunts, letting her know that it was ready to fight. A quick scan on the _Arosaurer_ revealed that it was, indeed, in nominal condition. All weapons were hot and ready.

"Is everything in accord, Lieutenant Cassiopeia?" Sahar hailed her from the _Rev Raptor_.

"Yes, gratitude," Cassiopeia replied. "I would see this assistance rewarded by Rottiger high command."

"None needed," Sahar continued, "I merely honor my husband, ripped from grasp by Neo Zenebas. Take Leila as your aid instead. Make sure she avenges her father."

"A premature arrangement, forced before assessment."

"Then I would see it done as a harmless exhibition," Sahar moved closer, extending the _Rev Raptor_'s blades in a threatening posture. "Seize guns before kill, or find blades in your core."

"Acknowledged," Cassiopeia sneered and guided her zoid to the outskirt of the city. Leila and her _Saberlion_ had already waited. A quick check on the _Saberlion_ stats gave her an idea of a battle plan. The _Saberlion_ did not have ranged weapons. All it had were melee weapons, centering at the massive broadsword on the zoid's head. The _Arosaurer_ itself wasn't exactly a shooter or a sniper, but at least it had 4 105-mm beam cannons on its shoulders. They were strong enough to secure a win against the _Saberlion_.

"Alright, Arosaur, show muscles beneath hides!" Cassiopeia snarled as she mashed the trigger. The _Arosaurer's_ quadruple cannons flashed in rage, hurling energy blades at the smaller _Saberlion_. As expected, the _Saberlion_ engaged evasive maneuvers, jumping around to dodge the shots. Cassiopeia expected this maneuver, but she was impressed by the speed and agility of the small lion. It moved almost at the speed of a _Lightning Saix_, one of the fastest land zoids in existence. She knew Leila would force the _Saberlion's_ speed upon her, because her _Arosaurer_ wouldn't be able to match the _Saberlion's_ agility. She had to keep the lion at arm's length at all cost.

"Let's try this one!" Cassiopeia hissed as she turned the _Arosaurer_ around while keeping her thumb at the trigger. The cannons created a wall of beam strands, charging at the _Saberlion_ with murderous intention. The _Saberlion_ jumped as high as it could but the lagging edge of the beam wall grazed the lion on the side. Sparks bled from the cut, and the agile lion recoiled to assess the damage. It was not a deep cut, but it was a serious wake up call.

Leila realized she had to get close to the _Arosaurer_, so she decided to take the initiative. The _Saberlion_ charged the _Arosaurer_ and sprinted at full speed. Cassiopeia stepped aside and flung the _Arosaurer's_ long tail to sweep the _Saberlion_, but the small lion went airborn just as the tail whipped the void underneath it. The _Saberlion_ sank its nails onto the _Arosaurer's_ back. The _Arosaurer_ screamed and twisted to bite the _Saberlion_, but the lion quickly jumped away, leaving deep scratch marks on the _Arosaurer's_ back.

Cassiopeia knew the _Saberlion_ had the means to break her defense, but she didn't expect it to happen this soon. She was against recruiting new member for her mission, but after seeing what Leila could do with the _Saberlion_, she started thinking of expanding her capabilities. Royce was an excellent marksman, and his _Command Wolf_ sported great weaponries to accommodate his skill. With Leila's speed, she could break Royce's defense in a short time, cutting off his long-range advantage.

"I will see but one maneuver," she grimaced as she took a steady stance. She recalled Royce's fighting style, and mimicked his stance when he was about to hurt his enemy with long-ranged cannons. Her 105-mm beam cannons paled compared to Royce's long beam cannons, but hurting Leila was not her intention. She wanted to see how Leila handled Royce's firepower.

"Fire it all!" Cassiopeia yelled at his zoid as she hammered the trigger. The _Arosaurer_ hurled its battlecry as the cannons roared in blazing fury. A hail of beam strands fell upon the _Saberlion_ like a downpour. The small lion pulled all the stops to dodge them, jumping, sliding, zigzagging, while inching forward. Cassiopeia held her position and kept pouring down her beam shots, but the _Saberlion_ found holes in her defense and kept moving forward, slowly but steadily. At point blank range Cassiopeia switched to melee mode and shoved the _Arosaurer's_ head to catch the _Saberlion_. But the lion flinched at the right time and thrust its broadsword. The massive blade carved a deep incision at the _Arosaurer's_ left hip. Cassiopeia jerked her joystick to the side, bringing the _Arosaurer_ to sway right, taking away half of the cutting force of the _Saberlion_. She swiped her tail, but the _Saberlion_ quickly jumped to safety, away from the _Arosaurer's_ range.

Cassiopeia knew she was not Royce, but she did the best she could to impersonate him, and she liked the way Leila handled herself, even though it was just against a shadow of what Royce could do. But she was convinced that together they could take down Royce the next time they met again.

"An ample showing of skill and determination," Cassiopeia said as she lowered her guard.

"Your mind is set?" Leila replied as she brought her _Saberlion_ closer.

"Yes. You can fall to formation. We go after Royce presently."

"What of Mother?" Leila turned to Sahar. "You can join too."

"I have more pressing matters in this city," Sahar replied. "I can handle this city absent your aid. Your time finally comes, out of shadow of Abzan City. Watch your back, and take Neo Zenebas life as it took your father's."

"Gratitude for your hospitality," Cassiopeia turned to Sahar. "I give words, I shall see your daughter return."

* * *

The port at Owl City was still inoperational, so the party had to go to the port at Abzan City to take a _Hover Cargo_ to Helic Republic. Road trip was not everybody's idea of long travel, but it was the only one available without taking a long trip to Blue City.

"It is not bad," Maia chimed as she watched Cassiopeia's expression. "All flights from this area are suspended due to Port Estuaria being destroyed, so this is the only choice."

"_Hover Cargo_ doesn't agree with me," Cassiopeia grumbled. "It is lacking in speed. If I could run my _Arosaurer_ for days absent breaks, I would rather take chance with it."

"Royce and Saskia could not be too far ahead," Kenny mused. "They had to take the same means. Their head start is a mere measure of how fast they go back to form."

"Once again fate makes a mockery of me," Cassiopeia somberly exhaled. "I fear we would let them slip from grasp this time."

"We must yet continue in path," Leila tuned in, trying to boost morale. "Ears had not caught news of rampaging _Gilvader_, so they must have not succeeded. We still have time. Let's buy tickets and secure zoids in the _Hover Cargo_. The transport leaves in 15 minutes."

"I shall check on logistic," Kenny said as he observed a small convenience store by the corner. "Cleto, secure some spots on _Hover Cargo_. I shall join you presently."

The small organoid chirped and rushed into the transport. Kenny watched until Cleto disappeared into the _Hover Cargo_, then started trotting when he was made aware of Maia. Kenny didn't usually pay attention to her, but he couldn't deny he was charmed by her appearance. She was taller than him, with a pair of long, thin legs and arms that moved in sync with the rest of her body. Her shoulder-length hair matched her white crossover halter top and a pair of shorts. He recalled that she was a dancer, and it showed in the way she moved: as graceful as a crane.

"Care to come with me?" he involuntarily asked.

"Alright," Maia flashed a courtesy smile and walked next to Kenny. Once in a while he stole glances at her, observing her physique from up close. His mind wandered, wondering how she looked like when she took the dancing floor and moved her chopstick-like limbs. His imagination got the best of him, and for a few seconds he forgot what he was doing in the first place.

His wandering mind was rudely snapped when Maia abruptly stopped. His ex boyfriend, the one that was caught cheating on her redhanded, stood in front of them. She looked at him, white as a ghost, while her breaths came in short gasps. He, on the other hand, stood steady but his aura was miserable.

"Maia…" he spoke; his voice was hoarse. "I stand in regret…"

Kenny didn't know what to do. The guy was a mercenary, standing almost a head taller than him, and sporting biceps as big as his thighs. He could beat him up to pulp long before Leila and Cassiopeia could come to his rescue. But he couldn't just step aside. Maia was his friend. After everything the asshole had done to her, Kenny just had to make a stand.

"Your affair with her is done," Kenny said with trembling voice. "Take leave."

"Still tongue, boy!" the mercenary snarled, shooting a nasty stare at him. "This is none of your business!"

But Kenny stepped in front of Maia, foolishly stared right into the mercenary's eyes. "It is now. Leave and don't ever find her again."

"Or what?" the mercenary came closer. If Kenny could close his eyes, he would. He wished he didn't send Cleto back into the _Hover Cargo_. At least the organoid could help him out against the mercenary. But he kept his stance, waiting for the mercenary to raise his hammer and drop it on him.

"None of note," he dared himself to speak. "But deeds shall not matter. She will not return to you."

"Maia who is this creep?" the mercenary turned to Maia, much to Kenny's relieve. "Does he think you're a mute, so he needs to speak in your stead?"

"Just go," Maia took some steps back. "I don't want to see you anymore."

"Maia, we had good years behind us," the mercenary started to beg, "and many more to come. Don't abandon it by a mere indecency on my part."

"Mere indecency?" for some short seconds Maia, who was characteristically demure, showed a burst of anger. "You dare to call 'sex with another woman' a mere indecency?"

"Your eyes betray heart," the mercenary replied. "It was not like what your head perceives. My mind was on you all the time. I love you so much…"

But Maia turned away, and Kenny stepped in, keeping the mercenary from following her.

"You! You of little…" the mercenary snagged Kenny's throat and clenched his fist, but then released him, and turned away.

"Huh! Bastard! Shit from whore! Run before I put foot to ass!" Kenny spat as he coughed and retched, gasping for air. It actually felt good, having a mercenary turn away from him. He had had bigger men back out on him before, but he had Cleto on his back. Nobody wanted to mess around with a 7-foot tall metal dinosaur. This time he was on his own, and the fact that he backed up a mercenary by himself made him feel like he was Van Flyheight.

But when he turned around, he realized that Leila was actually standing behind him.

"How much did eyes lay upon?" he puffed, acknowledging the fact that the mercenary actually backed up because of Leila.

"Enough to merit stunt," Leila smiled. "Facing a mercenary absent backup was brave. Stupid, but brave."

"You think?" Kenny laughed foolishly. "Well, fate must have taken pity on me. Now I must attend to Maia. That mercenary asshole had her shaken beyond measure."

Kenny was just about to swerve past Leila when the young cop grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Kenny could only look at her with questions in his eyes.

"She is in grief," Leila explained. "Give her time absent men if you seek chance with her."

"I seek what?" Kenny couldn't believe his ears. "You think I press advantage toward her state?"

"I saw how you looked at her," Leila spoke gently but firmly. "I saw spark in your eyes as they set on her feet. And you say your standing between her and her ex lover deserves none of note? Denial may fall from mouth, yet action speaks truth."

Kenny was so overwhelmed he chocked himself.

"Why… why… why… OK, so what if I looked?" he stammered, but couldn't find a way to rebuke Leila's assessment of him. "She is hot! She is a dancer! She moves with grace! I bless fate for such elegant companion! Yet it does not mean I yearn to force myself upon her! I just lost girlfriend as well. I do not play that game, if you must know!"

"I said nothing of sort," Leila grinned at Kenny's foolish overreaction. "I merely pointed fact that you have moved well beyond Roxy, and set yourself upon danger absent mind for Maia. An act well praised, with but one reason to accept."

"And what would that be?" Kenny wondered sarcastically. "That I'm in love with Maia?"

"Love?" Leila replied with a shrug. "Who's talking about love? You brought it up, not me."

"With all due respect, Officer Leila," Kenny couldn't continue this conversation any longer. "Remove yourself from private affair."

He left in a brisk, but once again Leila caught his arm. She dragged him back to where he stood a second ago, and looked into his eyes in the earnest. "Give her time," she said.

"A lifetime, for all I care!" Kenny huffed and rushed toward the _Hover Cargo_. That was the second time Leila made comments about his private life, and he wished she didn't. But she made a good point: why did he interfere with Maia's private life? Why did he put himself on the mercenary's crosshair to defend Maia? As an act of valor? That would've been a great cause, but he knew it was not true. Pity? Perhaps. But did he pity her enough to make himself as her shield? That was a lot of pity for somebody he barely knew.

Kenny blew a long puff as the _Hover Cargo_ blew its horn, calling all passengers to get ready to leave.


	16. Chapter 15: Blindfolded

**FIFTEEN**

**BLINDFOLDED**

**Note**: It is widely believed that Zoids New Century Zero takes place 200 years after Chaotic Century. But the origin of the Backdraft Organization is never clearly established. It's an organization whose intention is to take over the Zoids Battle Commission by sabotaging sanctioned zoid battles at every turn. I have researched the web and haven't found more information about the background of Backdraft beyond the aforementioned data.

So I am taking the liberty to include Backdraft Organization in this story (and the story after this), but bear in mind that this story is only 25 years after Chaotic Century. Backdraft may have been existed in this time frame, but the characters on NC0 are not. So don't ask if Bit, Leena, Brad, Jamie, Naomi, Vega, Harry, and all your favorite characters in NC0 will make appearance. They will not. I'm following canon and general consensus of Zoids timeline.

* * *

_**New Helic City,  
**__**Central Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**February 19, 2128**_

Saskia was aware that Mio would not see Empress Muroa until the following week, so she anticipated that she would have to stay in New Helic City for at least a week. She didn't have a place in the city anymore, so she rented a small apartment in New Helic City ghetto. The place was far from comfortable. But she couldn't afford a better one, especially since none of them were employed at the moment.

However, waiting drove Royce mad. He couldn't stand doing nothing, so he ventured out to find work, and came back with a job flyer. The flyer showed an organization called the Backdraft Group searching for mercenaries to do simple jobs all around New Helic City.

"You overstep mission parameters," Saskia miffed. "We are to move out as soon as Mio passes the location of Wolff Muroa base."

"When? Next week? You expect us to sit and rust for a week?" Royce sneered. "You're the engineer. You know how machinery rots when sits idle for a long time."

"It doesn't mean we push fate beyond fortunes," Saskia cringed. "Our money is barely enough for food and lodging. I can't fix zoids as I did after Cassiopeia fight."

"The flyer says 'simple jobs', no complicated skill required, and the reward would rectify money shortcomings. Our combined skill stands tall above these requirements. We would see ourselves walk through all objectives absent sweat. Come on, Saskia. Where is your sense of adventure?"

Saskia replied with an exasperation sigh. "Who is this Backdraft Group?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Royce walked toward the door. "Their office is within walking distance from here. Give them a visit and see if you like the job."

Saskia still didn't consider it a good idea, but she could see Royce's logic With Mio's uncertainties, money could potentially be disastrous in the near future. If the job description was accurate, if they only needed a fraction of their skill to complete the tasks, this should be a good opportunity to make money.

So she finally agreed and followed Royce to visit the Backdraft office. It was a small building far removed from the extravagance of ZOITEC. It was mediocre at best, with mold creeping up the outside wall. Some children played soccer at the front yard, kicking and screaming in delight, oblivious to what was taking place inside the building.

"Welcome to the Backdraft Organization," a young woman with voluptuous figure greeted them at the front door. "I am Laeta, Backdraft Public Relation. I take charge of outsource work and sub-contractors. Our hearts swell with such consideration to join organization. Come! I shall fill you with information about the organization, and the nature of your job."

Royce and Saskia followed Laeta into a small room with a round table. As Royce and Saskia took the seat, Laeta closed the door behind her and dimmed the light. She turned on a holoprojector and a holographic image appeared on the center of the table.

"Backdraft Organization is a young association thrives in zoid trades and entertainment," Laeta started her presentation. The hologram showed a picture of a middle-aged man with shoulder-length hair and round, dark sunglasses. "This is The Count, the head of the organization. He led a Committee of Seven to oversee all Backdraft operations. I have not been blessed to meet The Count myself, but various tongues in the organization state that The Count is a very good man with sharp vision of the future. He is but passionate for Backdraft's progress, and all members of organization submit confidence in his leadership. The future for Backdraft is but a bright one."

The hologram switched to shots of various zoids.

"Backdraft primary interest is zoid entertainment," Laeta continued. "Blue City in the Eastern Continent holds a zoid arena where zoid teams fight on a daily basis. Such festivities are not prominent in Central Continent, and Backdraft Organization tries to promote said fights. We are building infrastructures: zoids, pilots, logistics, rules, judges, broadcasts, advertisements, ranking system, everything there is to have to hold such extravaganza. It is a work in progress, but once again we have faith in The Count and the Committee of Seven to lead this venue.

"With hands tied to priority projects, we need to outsource side jobs to tie loose ends. This is where sub-contractors will come to play. Mercenaries and freelances are needed for simple tasks. Backdraft Organization offers competitive bonus for each completed assignments. No employment history matters. All there is to have is own zoid.

"Now that your head brims with Backdraft's future laurels, does commitment come forth?" Laeta asked.

"What would you have us do?" Saskia replied.

"A simple job, rewarded well above appropriate level," Laeta pulled a folder from a stack at the corner of the room. "Backdraft scientists are digging baubles at the northen mountain. Disturbances arose, provoked by bandits and indigenous thugs. Our zoids are tied up in other projects. If you accept, you are to defend the scientists from said attacks until excavation is completed."

"Baubles?" Royce sniggered. "What are these 'baubles', exactly?"

"My tongue is not furnished with such knowledge," Laeta replied, maintaining her professional stance. "I merely know what I tell you."

"Give us one moment," Saskia rose from her seat. "We need to talk."

"Sure. Take time." Laeta turned the light on and exited the room.

"How does mind measure task?" Saskia asked Royce as soon as Laeta left the room. "The statement of work is not clear. We are to defend an excavation of 'something' not properly described. We demand transparency but Laeta stood in defiance."

"You believe she keeps us in the dark?" Royce grimaced.

"My belief is grounded on what I see," Saskia hissed. "I see deception. What if this is a setup?"

"None that we can't overcome," Royce leaned on his chair. "Fights have us prepared against Cassiopeia."

"Inside zoid cockpit, I am but a burden."

"See yourself in higher station, Saskia! I put faith in your skill, one that merit escapes from hardships."

"I am merely of use in diplomacy and zoid maintenance. Zoid fighting requires a different sort, people with proper breeding…"

"You did well as such," Royce said with reassurance. "You are but a fine pilot. Besides, we are hemorrhaging money, drained for food and lodging while waiting for Mio. This mission levels the balance. Set heart to rest. Trust me, I would not see us harmed."

Her failures to command a zoid when everything was on the line still haunted Saskia. She barely knew the _Leostriker_, and even when she bonded well with it during a mock combat with Dagonet, it was just a mock combat. She was in no danger whatsoever, and the _Leostriker_ knew it was in no danger as well. This mission was a reality. She had no confidence in her own piloting skill during real situation, not without her _Gilvader_.

But she had to agree with Royce's assessment. She didn't know when Mio would contact her, and staying idle would suck their money dry. She needed this job. She needed the money which, as Laeta promised, would be ample. Besides, Royce had faith in her. Nobody had ever had faith in her. Her own father didn't have faith in her, although he might just being an overprotective father, and was more afraid than insecure. Royce's faith gave her tremendous boost in confidence.

"My heart swells with such compliment," she said, blushing, "but you really see me in that regard?"

"My tongue speaks but the truth."

"Alright, then," she sighed. "Let's do this."

"I shall fill her ears with decision," Royce got up and opened the door, calling for Laeta, "We take it."

"Excellent." The Backdraft PR came back into the room and pulled up a holographic map across the table. "Northern Mountain is a mere hour away from New Helic City. The excavation yard is on the opposite side of the mountain. I shall upload this data onto zoids. Follow the waypoints. Once you arrive at designaterd spot, protect Backdraft science team until they finish digging. Then escort them back and collect reward."

"What is of oppositions?" Saskia asked hesitantly.

"None worth of excessive consideration," Laeta said firmly. "Amateur bandits and opportunists, that sort of disturbances. Nothing you can't handle."

"Then we shall be on our way presently," Royce nodded. He playfully nudged Saskia's arm, "Let's mount up. We're burning daylight."

Saskia took a deep breath, then exited the room.

* * *

Once the _Command Wolf_ and _Leostriker_ were loaded with data, Royce and Saskia headed out to the Northern Mountain. The journey was uneventful; they didn't pass a single zoid in the vast plain. She did, however, saw _Raynos_ and _Pteras_ in Helic Military cammo flying high in the sky, dancing around the clouds. The aerial zoids brought her memory 5 years back when she started the academy as a naïve recruit of Helic Republic dreaming of making it big to the Air Division of Helic Military.

One hour passed and the two reached the base of the Northen Mountain. Backdraft's overhead map showed a small pass going through the mountain. The trek was twisty and treacherous, and Saskia wasn't sure her piloting skill was good enough to lead her through the pass. But the only other alternative was to get around the mountain, and that would take longer time. As much as Saskia wanted to avoid the pass, she didn't want to waste another extra day to go around the mountain.

So they took the shortcut through the mountain. The road was rough, the climb was often as steep as 40 degree and there were barely any place to get a firm purchase on the ground. The _Leostriker_ showed a remarkable dexterity on the twisty path, as if it was designed specifically for mountain fight. Its long tail Zan Strike Sword proved to be a useful scaling device especially when the feet couldn't find purchase on the rocky road. The _Command Wolf_ was not too far behind, but its large twin-cannon turret hindered its movement at tight turns. Its wide profile ensnared the 'Wolf on many occasions, so much that Saskia had to carve the mountain with her Zan Strike Sword to provide enough room for the _Command Wolf_ to proceed.

At some point the pass leveled off and the two set their pace down, just to catch breath. But their leisure was short-lived. Saskia's radar picked up a heat signature of a lone zoid a few hundred meters up front. A quick scan of her radar revealed the zoid as a _Double Sworder_, a zoid designed for anti-infantry warfare. The zoid was inching forward slowly, as if sneaking on its prey.

"What do you make of this?" Saskia asked Royce.

"We both move toward similar end, yet different purposes," Royce replied as he pulled up the overhead map. "Backdraft digging site is fast approaching. We must exterminate pest before bullets fall on camp!"

"Full speed ahead!" Saskia pushed her throttle to maximum. The _Leostriker_ jumped ahead and broke into a sprint, two steps behind the _Command Wolf_. As she got closer to the _Double Sworder_, her radar picked up more data and her main screen showed it was actually a group of _Double Sworders_. As much as a dozen _Double Sworders_ marched together in tight formation in a clear intention to fool radars.

But as they got closer, the _Double Sworders_ picked up the heat signature from the _Command Wolf_ and _Leostriker,_ then decided to run. Royce fired his 250-mm beam cannons, but the _Double Sworders_ spread out, dodging Royce's attack. Saskia followed suit with her mortars, but the poorly-aimed ballistics missed the _Double Sworders_, knocking off boulders on the cliff. Rocks as big as the _Command Wolf's_ turret crumbled down the cliff.

Using the falling boulders as shields, the _Double Sworders_ regrouped and mounted up counter attack. A few _Double Sworders_ formed a firing line and blasted their beam cannons, while the rest lunged at the incoming _Command Wolf_ and _Leostriker_, bringing their massive claws to bear. Their beam weapons didn't have enough power to pierce the _Command Wolf_ and _Leostriker_ armor, but that was not what they intended to do in the first place. The beam cannons were merely distraction to cover for the rest of the _Double Sworders_ before they came into melee range.

"Back up! Take shots from range!" Royce yelled as the _Command Wolf_ skidded to a complete halt. Saskia pulled her joystick, forcing the _Leostriker_ to backpedal. The lion zoid followed her command without questions, giving time for Saskia to take good aim at the incoming _Double Sworders_. She fired her mortars again, and this time her ballistics fell right in the middle of the _Double Sworders_ pack, mutilating their limbs.

"Nice shot," Royce commented before coming forward with his own cannon. The twin-barreled beam cannons blasted in unison, knocking out one _Double Sworder_ after another with murderous precision. Each beam lance ended up in a brilliant fireball that hurled burning splinters in every which way. Within less than 3 minutes all charging _Double Sworder_ had been slaughtered.

Losing squad mates at blinding rate, the rest of the _Double Sworder_ turned around and fled.

"There might be more from where they came," Royce said as he throttled up. "Form up on me!"

Saskia jerked her joystick forward. The _Leostriker_ purred and broke into a full-speed sprint, trailing a few meters behind the _Command Wolf_. The pass turned into a steep slope. The _Double Sworders_ slid down the ramp easily, but the _Command Wolf_ and _Leostriker_ were not as dexterous as the insect zoids.

"I can't do this, Leo," Saskia lost confidence in herself. "My hands will lead us both to injuries. Take helm. I will see you at the other side."

The lion, although not as agile as the _Double Sworder_, mustered all its animal instinct and took the descend, one jump after another. The cockpit rattled and jerked as the _Leostriker_ bounced on one rock after another. Saskia had not had such great G-force in such a spasmodic fashion before, and she felt like she was going to throw up. But she held on, gripping her joystick as hard as she could, wishing that she were flying instead.

The slope soon ended on a placid plain and the _Leostriker_ skidded to a halt. The Backdraft digging site was just a few hundred meters in front of it. Two Backdraft _Black Rhimos_ and two _Groundchars_ were being overwhelmed by dozens of _Double Sworders_ and _Saicurtis_. The _Black Rhimos_ were resilient; their armor was thick enough to stop the bullets from the insect zoids. The _Groundchars_, however, were slowly mutilated by the enormous pressure from the insects.

"Royce?" Saskia yelped as she lined up her cannons with the closest _Saicurtis_. "Break and attack?"

"Break and attack!" Royce replied, firing his twin beam cannons at the nearest _Double Sworder_. The poor insect zoid never had a chance. It disintegrated in a furious explosion. A few more _Double Sworders_ and _Saicurtis_ turned their attention to the _Command Wolf_, but before they could do anything the 'Wolf's dorsal turret swiveled, spitting bright energy lances at the incoming insects. Each streak ended up in a fireball that rattled the ground.

The explosions served as a beacon for the rest of the insects. They left the Backdraft _Black Rhimos_ and _Goundchars_ and came at the 'Wolf and _Leostriker_ like a tidal wave. Saskia lobbed her mortars, creating a wall of explosions to halt the insects' advance. Two _Saicurtis_ and a _Double Sworder_ exploded into pieces, consumed by Saskia's firepower, but once the insects figured out Saskia's firing pattern, they dodged her attack and started firing back.

Saskia winced as bullets ricocheted on her canopy. She didn't know how durable the armor of the _Leostriker_ was, and she didn't want to know. She yanked her joystick to the right and fired at the closest _Saicurtis_. Her beam strands stabbed the _Saicurtis_ on the left side, pumping out sparks and smoke, but failed to stop it. She fired again, but her low-output cannons didn't have enough punch to knock out the _Saicurtis_. The _LeoStriker_ growled impatiently as she fired her cannons in desperation. Her third shot finally dropped the _Saicurtis_ dead.

But at that time the insects had come too close to the _Leostriker_. A couple of _Double Sworders_ climbed onto the _Leostriker's_ back and started peeling off the armor using their gigantic claws. The _Leostriker_ cried out and trashed about, trying to throw the insects off its back, but they had sunken their claws deep into the lion's structure like ticks sucking up blood.

"Calm down, Leo, calm down!" Saskia screamed as she held her joystick, trying to fight the _Leostriker's_ eratic movement. But the armor came off flying the _Leostriker's_ back, making her panic beyond reason. "Royce! I'm in trouble!"

The _Command Wolf_ circled the _Leostriker_ and took a hard aim at the _Double Sworders_. The long cannons burst, sending high-energy streaks at one of the _Double Sworders_ on the _Leostriker's_ back. The hapless insect evaporated, spreading cinder mist into the air. The other _Double Sworder_ raised its cannon to challenge the new threat, but the 'Wolf pounced and crunched the _Double Sworder_ cockpit between its jaws, crushing the pilot. The _Double Sworder_ immediately went limp, and the 'Wolf flung the mangled insect.

"Gratitude," Saskia took a deep breath as she inspected the _Leostriker_. Its back armor was depleted, but the wound was far from critical. "Apologies, pressure staggers mind."

"Yet it still pursues victory," Royce shot a short reply. "Forget misstep and continue fighting!"

Armed with newfound confidence, Saskia aimed for the legs and blasted her cannons with reckless abandon. The insect's legs were more susceptible to damage than the body, so one shot was all she needed to dismember them. Metal limbs swished into the air, followed by angry chatters from the mutilated _Double_ _Sworders_ and _Saicurtis_. One _Double Sworder_ broke through Saskia's defense, but before it could jump on the _Leostriker_, Saskia armed her Zan Strike Blade and whipped the _Leostriker's_ tail. The blade cut the _Double Sworder_ in half. The parts crashed to the ground, and the pilot wasted no time to jump out of the writhing zoid and ran away.

The dismembered insect zoids were not yet dead, but they could only drag their bodies with the remaining legs. The _Black Rhimos_ saw an opportunity to retaliate. They charged forward and trampled the dismembered _Double Sworders_ and _Saicurtis_. Their nose-mounted power drills razed the insects with extreme prejudice. Scream of desperation blended with anxious grunts from the _Black Rhimos_ and the screech of metal every time the power drills struck home.

Reliazing the tide of the battle had turned, the remaining _Double Sworders_ and _Saicurtis_ regrouped and retreated. Saskia leaned back on her chair, wiping beads of sweat on her forehead, as Backdraft personnel came out of their refuge with fists in the air. The _Black Rhimos_ and _Groundchars_ turned toward the _Command Wolf_, nodding and prancing with utmost gratitude.

"My name is Royce DesGagne," Royce hailed the Backdraft zoids. "This is Saskia van Leewenhoek. Backdraft HQ vested us to assist you."

"Gratitude beyond measure of words," one of the _Black Rhimos_ pilots spoke. "HQ sent words of your imminent presence. Bless fate for well-timed arrival! Those pests have been nagging upon heels all week long."

"Who are they?" Saskia tuned in. "Why did they move against you?"

"Bandits, mercenaries, opportunits, none that merit consideration."

"One would not attack absent purpose. What are you digging?" Saskia pressed forward.

"Relics," the pilot replied with a sign of aggravation. "Nothing but relics."

"It is not of our concern, Saskia," Royce quickly dispatched Saskia's inquiries. "We are here but to fight and collect reward."

"To be granted in ample abundance," the _Black Rhimos_ pilot added. "I would deliver words to HQ about your performance. See your job done absent complaints, and I would have you rich."

"Then deliver words about logistics and ammunition," Royce replied. "My gut feeling says we are not done with pests."


	17. Chapter 16: Believe in War

**SIXTEEN**

**BELIEVE IN WAR**

**Review Corner**

**Guest**: _Don't believe what your eyes are telling you. All they show is limitation_ ~ Richard Bach

**The-Colonel-382** (and anybody else who's wondering): The dialogue is bastardized Latin a la _Spartacus_. If you have watched _Spartacus_, you'll notice that the dialogue structures are similar to this story. It is hard to follow because the sentence structure of Latin is very different than English. I thought it would be fun to run the dialogue this way.

* * *

_**Northern Mountain,  
**__**Central Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**February 22, 2128**_

For three days the insect zoids provoked skirmishes at the outskirt of Backdraft digging site, but retreated every time Royce and Saskia mounted a counter attack. Saskia started to feel that the _Double Sworders_ and _Saicurtis_ were just opportunists, low-level bandits that attacked the Backdraft team with no particular reason. She had seen the likes of their kind, and the way they organized themselves made her believe that there was nothing special inside the Backdraft digging site.

But when the insect zoids returned in great number, in a tight battle formation as if orchestrated by military personnel, Saskia couldn't overlook the value of Backdraft's artifact anymore. There should be more to it than just 'artifact' as the Backdraft pilot claimed. What kind of artifact? Another zoid-of-mass-destruction like the _Death Saurer_? Ancient-Zoidian-related material? Or was the Backdraft actually doing something 'naughty'? The more rotten something had become, the more it attracted flies.

"What does head perceive now?" Saskia huffed sarcastically as she lined up her _Leostriker_ with Royce's _Command Wolf_. "Still yet fight amateur bandits and opportunists?"

"None matters," Royce scoffed. "There is but one outcome: the insects dead, all of them."

"A resolution well desired, but not my concern," Saskia replied as she turned all weapons online. "Army like this is not absent purpose. Backdraft's artifact attracts brigands like shit does cockroaches. Whatever it is they are digging is not of scientific nature."

"Is there any difference?" Royce spat. "We kill insects, and we receive reward. That is all that matters."

"What if Backdraft is unearthing yet another _Death Saurer_?"

"To what end?" Royce sniggered. "To amuse people? Did ears fall sleep during Backdraft presentation? Entertainment spurs Backdraft's intention, not world domination."

"Yet violence mars Backdraft science project," Saskia said as she pointed at the _Double Sworders_, massing at the edge mouth of the pass, getting ready to swarm the Backdraft digging site. "It was an unreasonable thing, to raise entertainment with bloodshed."

"Time to reason comes presently. Now it is time to fight," Royce blurted, then turned to the Backdraft's _Black Rhimos_ and _Grounchars_. "We press advantage at long range. Upon words, lay down suppressing fire and do not stop until I say so. Am I understood?"

"Yes! Understood!" the Backdraft pilots replied.

"Put mortars to use as they come," Royce turned to Saskia. "Then split cheeks and ream asses with sword whoever still stands after onslaught."

"I shall see it done as such," Saskia replied as she rubbed her thumb at the firing button. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she recalled the close encounters with two _Double Sworders_ several days before. But the _Leostriker_ purred eagerly, looking forward to pounce at the insect zoids in a close-quarter melee. Saskia knew the 20-ton lion was at its best at point-blank range. Its Zan Strike sword elevated even before the insect zoids came into the mortrar's range.

"Still fluttering heart," Royce said, as if he could read Saskia's mind. "I would not see you harmed."

The _Double Sworders_ and _Saicurtis_ formed a large crescent formation then charged the digging site. Their medium-sized cannons yapped, creating a web of energy bolts that swiped the Backdraft site like a tornado. The _Leostriker_ roared in defiance as energy bolts stabbed every square inch of its body like thousands of needles. Tiny bits of armor sprayed into a wide area. Saskia's HUD began to blink, signaling the loss of armor at an alarming rate.

"Bring in rain!" Royce screamed over the comlink. Saskia mashed the trigger and half a dozen mortrars leapt from the tubes, charging the incoming _Doube Sworders_ in wide angle. Fire belched from her cannons, spitting light tracers that joined energy lances from the _Black Rhimos_, _Grounchar_, and _Command Wolf_. Saskia's mortars fell right in the center of the _Double Sworder's_ rank, breaching limbs and scimitar-like claws. The beam shots from the _Black Rhimos_ and _Grounchar_ wreaked havoc on the front insect zoids, cutting off legs and claws, but failed to kill any of one of them. Just like Saskia's mortars.

"We have not enough kills in weapons!" one of the Backdraft pilots remarked. "We shall be overwhelmed presently!"

"Keep guns firing!" Royce yelled in response. His twin assault cannons were the only one that was strong enough to destroy an insect zoid in one strike. Beam spears surged form his cannons, gouging the closest _Saicurtis_ on its least protected hull. Fireball expanded from its core, disintegrating the _Saicurtis_ into a mist of burning smelter. Royce picked up another insect and took it down with one shot, just like his prior victim not ten seconds ago. The _Command Wolf_ howled with every explosion as if the fireballs reminded it of a full moon.

But despite the rain of destruction by the Backdraft team, the _Double Sworder_ and _Saicurtis_ were not daunted. For every insect taken down or mutilated, two came out to take its place. They forced their way toward the Backdraft digging site like mindless drones, pouncing at their death without fear. Some fell short, taken victim by the Backdraft defensive firepower, but they kept coming, and now they were within a few meters away from bringing their murderous claws to bear.

"Saskia! On me!" Royce hollered just as his rocket boosters propelled the 'Wolf forward, attacking the incoming insects from close range. His turret swiveled erratically, evaporating a _Double Sworder_ or _Saicurtis_ every time the cannons blazed in blinding glory. But the 'Wolf was also a very capable slugger in close-quarter melee. Two _Double Sworders_ challenged the 'Wolf superiority at point blank range, and Royce made them pay for their stupidity. The 'Wolf's hardened-alloy teeth sank into the cockpit of a _Double Sworder_, crushing the cockpit and everything that was enclosed in it. The other one came from the rear but a mighty kick dislocated the _Double Sworder's_ jaw. The 'Wolf turned in a blinding speed and snapped the remaining jaw with its claws.

Saskia reckoned attacking a swarm of insects from point blank range was not a good idea, but she couldn't let Royce fight alone. She blasted her engine, and the _Leostriker_ leapt right into the midst of sword-clacking _Double Sworders_. The image of getting ripped apart by tick-like insect zoids still gave her a bitter taste at the back of her mind, but Royce had a plan to see them alive, and she was not one to fail him.

A few _Double Sworders_ and _Saicurtis_ quickly ganged up on the _Leostriker_, peppering the lion with rapid-fire ballistic and beam attack. Saskia yanked her joystick around, making the _Leostriker_ cringed and lurched and pounced erratically, but there were just too many of them to dodge. Armor started peeling off her zoid, and she quickly realized that her evasive maneuvers were simply pointless. The only way out was to carve a hole in their defense, or as Royce eloquently put it: _to ream their asses with her sword_.

"This better work, Royce," she hissed as she yanked her joystick hard to the left. The _Leostriker_ made a violent left turn and whipped its tail. The tip of the Zan Strike Sword sliced the carapace of a _Double Sworder_ like a hot blade through butter. Spark gushed out like geyser from the _Double Sworder's_ abdomen. The insect zoid staggered, but soon lost power and capsized, lying flat on its back with feet sprawling in the air.

Two _Saicurtis_ sandwiched the _Leostriker_ and blasted their 20-mm cannons while another _Double Sworder_ jumped on the lion, pulling the same tactic as the couple _Double Sworders_ several days ago. Saskia winced, jerking her joystick in every direction to throw the _Double Sworder_ off her back, but the insect latched on the _Leostriker's_ structure and started drilling with its swords. Warning sign blinked furiously and alarm blared, warning her that she had 20 seconds to do something before the _Double Sworder_ reached the main power line of the _Leostriker_.

Saskia cried out in frustration, but then she recalled a maneuver she pulled off with her _Gilvader_ against a clinging _Gojulas Giga_ 5 years ago. It might be difficult to do since the _Leostriker_ didn't fly, but she didn't have any other choice. She punched her throttle, breaking into a quick sprint, then forced the Leostriker to jump as high as it could. Midair she turned the zoid around and body-slammed the _Double Sworder_, crushing the cockpit under the _Leostriker's_ body. A sickening screech reverberated as the entire 20-ton weight of the _Leostriker_ mashed the _Double Sworder_ cockpit into metal mush. The insect writhed on the ground, trashing about in its death throes, then lied still.

The _Leostriker_ sprung back to life like a spring, facing the two _Saicurtis_ that had momentarily stopped shooting, lest they shot their own comrade. Without thinking Saskia fired her mortars and cannons at point blank range. Most of her rushed attack sailed above the _Saicurtis_ harmless, but a couple of mortars landed between the Saicurtis, exploding upon impact. Mutilated limbs flew into the air, and the _Saicurtis_ dragged their bodies with the remaining legs. Grinning, Saskia whipped the Zan Strike Sword left and right, carving jagged-edged gashes on the _Saicurtis'_ abdomens. Tongue of fire bled from the gashes, and the _Saicurtis_ hobbled before rolling onto their backs.

More _Double Sworders_ tried to climb onto the _Leostriker_ but Saskia gunned the engine, taking her zoid out of trouble. The Zan Strike Sword whipped left and right while the mortar launchers and beam cannons blazed relentlessly. The forward weapons of the _Leostriker_ didn't have enough punch to kill insect zoids but at least they could rip limbs apart, reducing the effectiveness of the _Double Sworders_ and _Saicurtis_. The Zan Strike Sword caught and subdued insect zoids every so often but it was more of opportunity kills than calculated attacks.

Saskia fired her mortars up to the last shells then jettisoned her launchers to shed some weight. Half a dozen _Double Sworders_ zeroed in on her position and jumped on her, but she rerouted all generator output to the drive train and leapt away. The Zan Strike Sword shifted right and stabbed a _Double Sworder_ clean on the chest. The _Double Sworder_ shrieked before exploding; the fireball swelled from the damaged core and tore the zoid apart from the inside. Another _Double Sworder_ caught up with the _Leostriker_ and made an attempt to clip its leg but the _Leostriker_ kicked it right in the midsection. The metal stag beetle flew a dozen meters behind before crashing, breaching half of its legs.

Surviving and killing almost a dozen _Double Sworder_ and _Saicurtis_ gave Saskia a boost in morale, but she knew the fight was far from over. Despite the fact that most insect zoids were ganging up on her and Royce, few slipped past her attention and attacked the Backdraft's _Black Rhimos_ and _Grounchars_. The _Black Rhimos_ could handle the pressure, but the _Grounchars_ had been virtually wiped out. One was left a charred hulk, the other wobbled on fire, probably wouldn't return back to form again.

"Royce…" Saskia called for help.

"I know," Royce replied calmly, "yet we can do nothing. Continue thoughts toward fighting and see yourself unharmed!"

"If you wish," Saskia turned her zoid around, facing half a dozen _Saicurtis_ with guns aimed at her forehead. The _Saicurtis_ wasted no time; traces of beam lances rained down on her. The 20-mm beam guns didn't do a lot of damage but the prolongued exposure to such weak armament started taking its toll on the _Leostriker_. Its armor platings were almost stripped clean, and steam hissed from joints and hydraulic lines. The acrid smell from the burning lubricants permeated into the cockpit, turning Saskia's stomach upside down.

But despite the damages, the _Leostriker_ shot its battlecry, trumpeting its readiness to continue.

Saskia slammed her foot on the pedal, bringing the _Leostriker_ into a zigzagging bullet. The _Saicurtis_ trained all weapons at her, but the little lion was faster than all the _Saicurtis_ could keep track. It leapt over the closest _Saicurtis_ and buried its Zan Strike Sword into the insect's cockpit. The _Leostriker_ withdrew its blood-stained sword and flipped it sideways, catching another _Saicurtis_ on the left. The tip of the sword cut two legs clean before lodging into the abdomen. The pilot realized there was no hope for the _Saicurtis_, so he jumped off and abandoned his zoid, seconds before the _Leostriker_ yanked its tail sword, tearing a deep gash on the _Saicurtis'_ abdomen. The insect writhed erratically before the breached power lines threw sparks to the punctured coolant container, setting the zoid on fire.

The remaining _Saicurtis_ regrouped and trapped the _Leostriker_ in a crossfire, but the _Command Wolf_ came to the rescue and destroyed two _Saicurtis_ in quick succession. The _Leostriker_ turned to the other two and fired its forward cannons. The _Saicurtis_ turned around, but the _Leostriker_ jumped on one and mauled its abdomen. The _Saicurtis_ emitted a mortal squeak as the lion tore its abdomen apart. The pilot decided to stay, an act of loyalty to his zoid that he eventually paid with his life when the _Leostriker_ clawed the cockpit to bits. The last _Saicurtis_ decided to run for its life.

Getting a little break, Saskia leaned on her chair, drenched in sweat as she watched Royce's _Command Wolf_ cleaning up the remaining _Double Sworders_ and _Saicurtis_. Most of the insect zoids had been incapacitated or severely mutilated. One of the Backdraft's _Black Rhimos_ had been destroyed, leaving only one of the original Backdraft zoids still standing. But the pressure had been lifted, and with Royce pillaging their rear guards, the insect zoids soon found themselves scattering and running away from Backdraft dig site.

"Gratitude," Saskia hailed Royce as she wiped the beads of sweat from her face.

"For what?" Royce replied hastily.

"For believing," she smiled pleasingly. "For not having doubt. I would have fallen absent your backing."

"You bore your own teeth. I merely point proper direction."

It was hard for Saskia to gauge Royce's personality. On the ground, he was this pompous, narcissist egomaniac who would see herself far above everybody else. He regarded his mission as the divine words of the Bible upon which everybody just had to relent and give support. But here, on the battlefield, he was a true leader that kept everybody safe, and guided her to be her better self. This seemingly duality of Royce appended to Saskia's already confusing fascination – or more precisely 'infatuation' – of him.

"The Backdraft seized enemy pilots," Royce stated. "Let's see them talk about their intentions."

Saskia put the _Leostriker_ in idle then exited her zoid. Backdraft ground crews had captured about 30 pilots from mutilated zoids and had them sit in the field outside the digging site with hands tied behind their backs. The remaining _Black Rhimos_ huffed and puffed impatiently, inching toward trampling the pilots with extreme prejudice, but kept itself in control at the urging of Royce. Saskia could see the steel in his eyes, and she knew he wanted blood. Somehow she had a feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

"Who are you?" Royce asked with no particular direction.

When his question didn't get an answer, he picked a pilot at random from the group, forced him to kneel in front of him, then unseathed his blade and slit the pilot's throat. The pilot gurgled as blood gushed from his mouth. He crashed to the ground and writhed, groaning in his death throes, then lied motionless in a pool of his own blood.

"Oh My God!" Saskia turned her head away, appalled by the gruesome imagery less than 5 feet away .

"I seek to raise cooperation, but you produce cock and piss on my good will!" Royce thundered, waving the bloodied blade in front of the captured pilots. "Reconsider your position, or fall where you sit! One more time: who are you?"

Like the first time, nobody answered. Royce grabbed another pilot and buried the blade on his midsection.

"Royce! Stop it!" Saskia couldn't stand another atrocity. "You can't do this!"

"I would see my questions answered!" Royce shot a nasty glare at Saskia.

"To what cost? Death of all?" Saskia couldn't believe she had to defend enemy pilots that had tried to kill her not 30 minutes prior – from her partner, of all people. "You think violence will spur their intent?"

"There's but one way to find out," Royce grabbed yet another pilot, barely in his twenties, and aimed his blade at the young pilot's face. "Let truth spill from mouth, or find blade in its place!"

"We are Randis Brotherhood," the young pilot spoke up, obviously intimidated by the unprecedented death of his two comrades. "You stand in our sacred ground."

"What sacred ground?" Royce muttered. He turned to Saskia, "What do you know about Randis Brotherhood?"

"Nothing," Saskia winced and shook her head. "What do you make of this place?"

"We are the guardian of the sacred _Hu Man'p-Hima'ni,_ an Ancient Zoidian relic of great power and wisdom."

"A mere local folklore, worthy but of bedtime stories," a Backdraft personnel scoffed.

"You confess of plundering their sacred ground?" Saskia shot bile at the Backdraft man. "No wonder the Backdraft had problems with local thugs! These Brotherhood are defending their turf! I told you, Royce, there is more to this job than just amateur bandits and opportunists!"

"It is but inflated tale to keep marauders off site!" the Backdraft man retorted. "We are excavating artifacts of scientific nature!"

"Still tongue!" Royce interjected, completely ignoring the dispute between Saskia and the Backdraft man. "This Ancient Zoidian relic… is it a zoid?"

"Of great power and wisdom," the young pilot repeated his statement.

"Is it the Ultimate Zoid?" Royce asked again. "Choose words wisely, or see them as your last."

"What?" the young pilot cringed. "What is Ultimate Zoid?"

"Royce?" Saskia squinted. "What are you doing?"

"Where is the Ultimate Zoid?" Royce said as if Saskia's words didn't mean anything.

"The Backdraft is pillaging its sacred resting place," the pilot spat. "May Backdraft burn in hell!"

"Let own eyes lay upon it!" Royce threw the pilot down to the ground and rushed toward a cave, allegedly the Backdraft's digging site.

"Hey! Keep hands off site!" a few Backdraft personnel halted Royce. "Your job does not include wandering into the site…"

But before the Backdraft men could halt Royce, the _Command Wolf_ stepped in, growling menacingly. Its gleaming set of teeth forced the Backdraft crew to step back, giving Royce an unadulterated access to the digging site.

"Royce, have respect for these local people!" Saskia reminded him as they went into the cave. "This is their sacred ground!"

"Encapsulating Ultimate Zoid for years!" Royce replied without taking a break.

"What is Ultimate Zoid?" Saskia grabbed Royce's hand. "Eyes have not laid upon such travesties!"

"Travesties?" Royce suddenly turned around. "It is no such thing! Ultimate Zoid, a zoid of great power, worthy of a small army, vested by the Ancient Zoidian as the bringer of peace! Put head to work and imagine what we can do with such zoid!"

"The only zoid worthy of an army is _Death Saurer_, and it was the bringer of destruction!" Saskia bemoaned. She had never seen this side of Royce before. He was of many things; superstitious was not one of them. There were legends and myths circulating in Zi, but Saskia had yet to find one that was real. "Please, Royce, leave this alone."

"You're this close to the Ultimate Zoid and you wish to leave it alone?" Royce huffed and went deeper inside. He arrived at the deepest end of the cave, and a pile of boulders greeted him. It was clearly a remains of a zoid of some sort, who turned into stone when it died. But judging by the size of it, the zoid wasn't that much bigger than Saskia's _Leostriker_.

That made Saskia puffed a breath of relieve. At least this 'Ultimate Zoid' was not a _Death Saurer_. "Oh, Royce, you're but a fool. Your 'Ultimate Zoid' is a dead zoid. You shed blood for a pile of stone."

Royce's face turned red from shame and anger. "I will see them pay for this travesties!" he hissed, then stormed out of the cave, making Saskia wonder what other monsters lurked underneath Royce's handsome exterior.


	18. Chapter 17: Amends

**SEVENTEEN**

**AMENDS**

**Note**: By this time this story had garnered 1000 hits. Thank you for all the readings. I would love to see more comments from you, good readers. Drop me a line once in a while, tell me if you like it or don't like it or maybe parts where I can improve.

* * *

_**Helic Republic,  
**__**Central Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**February 23, 2128**_

Kenny had never been to the Central Continent before. For the most part the scenery didn't look different from the Eastern Continent. It was just sand all over. The color was a bit different. Eastern Continent desert was darker, more like brownish tan. The soil was a fine blend of sand and pebbles. The Central Continent desert was lighter in color, almost like yellowish creme. There were not as many wild zoids as there in the Eastern Continent, probably because the Central Continent had been ravaged by wars for a long time. All wild zoids had either been driven to more secluded area, or captured to be converted to military zoids, just like the famous _Liger Zero_.

What amused him, though, was there were a lot more flying zoids in Central Continent sky. He had seen close to a dozen aerial zoids since the _Hover Cargo_ arrived at Central Continent. He understood that Central Continent was controlled by the Helic Republic, and they needed a lot of zoids to monitor the vast stretch of land. The truce with the Guylos Empire was still in effect but from what he learnt from Saskia, long time ago, was that this truce was very fragile. It was not based on good will to stop war. It was more like the two factions grew sick of punching each other out. Anything could perturb this fickle balance-of-power into a full-blown war. And then there was the Neo Zenebas lurking somewhere, waiting for the Republic and the Empire to doze off.

"We depart here," Cassiopeia said as the _Hover Cargo_ made a stop at a port in the middle of the desert. "There is a Rottiger outpost at the outskirt of New Helic City. Perhaps they have word about Royce and Saskia."  
Kenny nodded readily, then hopped on Cleto as Cassiopeia and Leila collected their zoids. The small organoid had been able to keep up with the much larger zoids so far, and Cassiopeia hadn't mentioned anything about Cleto slowing her down. He hoped it would stay that way, especially with Maia as Cleto's second passenger.

That brought another subject: Maia had been completely reclusive after the incident with her former boyfriend at the port at Abzan City. Kenny could only imagine the trauma she had to endure to watch her lover – the source of her strength, by her own words – in bed with another woman. His own breakup with Roxy was painful but nowhere near the psychological damage Maia had to heal. He had been following Leila's suggestion to leave her alone, but he started to feel that he was ignoring Maia when she needed friend the most. Maia was part of the group, and even though her role in the group was questionable at best, she was still his traveling partner. He felt he needed to do something. _Screw Leila_, he thought. _Maia needs a friend. Not that I'm gonna sleep with her …_

"Ride with me?" he offered his hand as Cleto parked next to her.

Maia shot a small smile and grabbed Kenny's hand to hop on Cleto.

"It is not of my affair, but words have receded from daily showing," Kenny said gently so as not to upset Maia. "Is there nothing I can help?"

"I'll be alright," she replied shortly.

"If you need a friend," Kenny muttered, "I'll be here."

Maia's smile stretched wider. "Gratitude for consent about my well being. My breasts swell from such kindness. But your hands have extended farther than you can reach. Just let me heal in peace."

Kenny didn't want to press himself further. Maia had stated clearly where she wanted Kenny at this point, and he wanted to respect her. If she wished to get closer to him, she would reach out to him. So he just gave her a courtesy nod and steered Cleto to follow Cassiopeia and Leila, who had gotten their zoids out of the _Hover Cargo_ and started running through the desert.

The journey through the desert was uneventful. Cleto kept up with the _Arosaurer_ and _Saber Lion_ without complain, but Kenny guessed that Cassiopeia and Leila held themselves back to let Cleto catch up with them. If they sprinted full speed, there was no way the small organoid could keep up with them. But as long as they didn't say anything, Kenny wouldn't bring it up.

An hour passed and the entourage passed Cronos Fort in the distance. The scene of death was visible even from miles away. The black remains of the the fort dominated the background, standing in defiance even in its doom. Charred hulks of destroyed zoids littered the ground acres and acres surrounding the base. Some of them had turned into stones and were halfway buried in the sand, but others were fairly new and still in zoids form. The choking smell of burning zoids hung in the air.

"Oh my God! What is this place?" Maia mumbled, picturing the carnage that took place in the past.

"This is Cronos Fort," Kenny took the opportunity to lighten up her mood. "It was one of Helic Republic point defenses during The Age of War. It was equipped with state-of-the-art zoids and weaponries Helic Republic could muster to keep Guylos Empire from marching toward New Helic City. As such, it was the primary target of Guylos Empire assault forces for years. Massive Guylos military operations were sent to bring Cronos Fort down, which was vain until 2099, when it was overwhelmed by 2 Guylos forces. Colonel Kruger, the commanding officer of Cronos Fort at that time, would rather have it destroyed than fallen into Guylos hand. He did as such, blowing up Cronos Fort and taking out a large part of the marauding Guylos armies.

"Five years ago there was another war brewing at Helic Republic. The Republic's General of The Army incited an imaginary conflict for his own advancement in Helic government. He forged a praetorian army under Guardian Force namesake, and had them attack Helic Republic. He then commanded Helic Military to obliterate his own praetorians, raising his status as Helic Republic war hero. The last battle of Helic Republic and the general's praetorians took place at Cronos Fort."

"So many lives lost for mere ambition of one man," Maia commented over the vast killing field. "Is there sadder thing than that?"

"War is necessary to keep men at course," Kenny replied.

"A wasteful doctrine, save for Helic Republic," Maia retorted. "In Helic case, the deaths of thousands were for nothing. Ambition still rules."

"No, it doesn't," Kenny scoffed. "Saskia busted this mockery. The general's dead, the Guardian Force is restored, and Helic Republic is still a democracy."

"Oh?" Maia gasped. She had no idea that her servitude compatriot, one she wished to pay her life-debt, held much higher status than she originally thought. "But why would she stay at Eastern Continent? Shouldn't she replace the corrupt general?"

"Helic Republic wouldn't have her zoid around," Kenny sighed. "Saskia's zoid hearkens back to the massacre of Helic Military forces at Devil's Maze. Helic top brass don't want to relive such shame, yet Saskia loves it more than anything, even lavish career at Helic Military. She chooses friendship over shimmering life. I wish I had life like her own, to fight for what I love, and to choose love over earthly trifles. Money and fame."

"What do you love, Kenny?" Maia asked. "What do you so fervently love that you will defy money and fame in its favor?"

"What do I love?" Kenny chortled sourly. "I thought I had said thing with Roxy, yet she didn't see me as such. She would not look upon the meaning of Saskia beyond a rival for my affection. I understand why she was bitter. It was unfortunate thing, to be tortured by Cassiopeia for information she didn't have. Yet turning a blind eye on Saskia is not of proper choosing. She needs help presently."

"Then heart has found its intent," Maia stated. "You love Saskia."

"As a brother would his sister," Kenny replied wryly. "Yet her heart would never be mine, nor mine hers."

"And what of Cleto?"

"I always have Cleto. I would never have to shed blood and tears for him."

"Choose words wisely, for fate is fickle," Maia said morosely. "One day it blesses you with everything you would ever need, the next day it spits in your face and takes all away."

"A fact we all struggle to understand," Kenny replied briskly, catching a glimpse of Maia's desire for companionship. "Anyway, ears had their fill of my raving tongue. What of you, Maia? What would you fight for?"

Maia didn't respond. Kenny didn't want to press the subject too far, so he just left her alone with her own thoughts. He was glad, however, to see Maia started to get over her heartbreak. It might be just a start, but at least she didn't succumb into depression.

The group continued toward New Helic City until they reached a small outpost in the city's southern outskirt. Two blocky buildings made up the main complex, with an array of radars scattered in the foreground. Rottiger emblem was etched boldly on all sides of the buildings, visible from a mile away. Two _Molgas_ with long _Shot Cannons_ on their backs guarded the base.

Cassiopeia parked her _Arosaurer_ next to the _Molgas_, followed by Leila and her _Saber Lion_. Kenny jumped off Cleto and helped Maia to dismount, then followed Cassiopeia into the building. Cleto was small enough that the Rottiger operatives didn't even care to check him. They just let the small organoid to follow Kenny into the building.

The short corridor led them into a communication room with dozens of monitors showing different parts of Helic Republic. It was just a small command post, but still thoroughly impressive for someone that hadn't seen such complexity like Kenny and Maia. Their eyes bugged out and their jaws dropped to their chests, watching the monitors covering every corner of Helic Republic territory.

"I am Lieutenant Cassiopeia, serial number 23RE-00WI5-J6," Cassiopeia introduced herself. "These are my travel companions. I need assistance."

A Rottiger operative came with a retinal scanner on his hand, then put the scanner in front of Cassiopeia's face. A blue laser pointer swiped across her right eye, reading the signature print of her retina. A second later the scanner blipped, confirming Cassiopeia's identity.

"Welcome to Victor Whiskey 4468, Lieutenant," the Rottiger operative greeted her. "In what way can we extend hands?"

"I am tracking a rogue Rottiger agent, accompanied by a girl," Cassiopeia said. "Former Captain Royce DesGagne, serial number 09RA-00LD3-44. Saskia van Leewenhoek, former Master Technician at Helic Republic Military. I have reasons to believe they are heading to New Helic City. I need confirmation of suspicion."

A couple of Rottiger operatives pulled up the service record of Royce and Saskia, then put them on the main screen. Saskia's mug shot almost made Kenny laugh. She sported short military-style hairdo, with at least 10 lbs heavier than the last time he saw her. Royce also sported very short hair with no earring. Both were listed to have been discharged from their respective units.

"New Helic City database cannot confirm presence of these individuals," the Rottiger operative stated. "I would seek to raise details if you have specific spot or destination."

"Try Presidential Manor or Capitol Building," Cassiopeia muttered.

The Rottiger operative punched a few buttons and an identification page popped up on a small screen next to the main one. He entered an ID code into the page, then pasted Royce's and Saskia's service record into the site. The program scanned its database, looking for similar builds, but in the end it could not find any data of Royce being in New Helic City. The last recorded data of Saskia ever been on the vicinity dated 5 years ago.

"They might creep under guise," Leila pondered. "Try Royce's zoid."

"Saskia is an engineer," Cassiopeia shook her head. "She must have disabled Royce's ID signal."

"Then scan the area and seek to find irregularities for the past few weeks."

"What sort of irregularities?" the Rottiger operative asked.

"Just scan," Cassiopeia huffed. "Leave the specific to us."

The Rottiger operative did as such, scanning the area surrounding New Helic City from a few weeks back. Then just the day before the area of northern New Helic City showed some heat activity.

"What is that?" Kenny blurted. "Looks like heat concentration, like… explosions!"

"Put more visuals!" Cassiopeia demanded. The Rottiger operative zoomed in on that particular area to show a _Command Wolf AC_, a _Black Rhimos_, a _Leostriker_, and half a dozen _Saicurtis_.

"That's him!" Cassiopeia exclaimed. "That's Royce… what in the name of Zenebas is he doing there?"

"None that merit consideration," Leila replied briskly. "We have his position. It is 24 hours old, but it is the best lead we have. Let's move to intercept before he changes position."

"Right away!" Cassiopeia said. She turned to Kenny and Maia. "You two better stay here than come. There will be unforeseen circumstances I might not fight my way clear of."

"Like what? The cruel whims of death?" Kenny scoffed. "Do not see me as you would a child. I follow you this far not to cower under Rottiger's table."

"An ample bravery, commendable by all," Cassiopeia said, and for the first time she showed respect toward Kenny. "Yet laurels means nothing if you're dead."

"I would not see myself deemed like an obstacle!" Kenny blurted.

"You are not an obstacle!" Cassiopeia growled, looking deep into Kenny's eyes. "You are of a warrior's standing. Loyalty, finest among those my eyes have laid upon. Courage of a liger. Compassion, oft neglected in business of blood. I merely preserve qualities because it would be a waste to lose them over bravado! What good would they serve if you're dead?"

Kenny never thought that Cassiopeia held such a high regard of him. She obviously looked down on him when they first started the journey, never seeing him more than a clueless 14-year old boy. But apparently she took note of everything Kenny did along the way, from taking Maia in, helping Cassiopeia when she was critically injured, standing up against Maia's cheating boyfriend, and keeping his hope high for Saskia, even though she seemed to be always one step ahead of him. He thought everything just came naturally, that everybody would do what he did. Obviously, Cassiopeia thought differently.

"Now still tongue and see yourself rested within these walls!" Cassiopeia puffed. "I will go with Leila."

"Then I would have words," Maia tuned in. "Promise me that you will spare Saskia."

"To what end?" Cassiopeia spat matter-of-factly. "She is aiding a criminal. Sought in 2 continents. Death would serve society justice."

"I took something from her I could never return," Maia rose. "Hence I seek amend by giving her life. Promise me she will not be harmed, even when head perceives she deserves death."

"You would give life to a criminal?" Cassiopeia ground her teeth.

"I would give life to a friend," Maia stood undaunted against Cassiopeia's intimidating posture.

"Then you have words," Leila interjected before Cassiopeia broke into another tirade. "I will see her alive and well. But if she makes attempt at my life, I would have her head."

"Gratitude," Maia forged a small smile. "It's all I could ask for."

Kenny watched until Cassiopeia and Leila went out, then found a place to sit down. There was not a lot of thing he could do at the outpost. Everybody was watching something over the monitors, be it the weather, overhead map of New Helic City, aerial view of the desert, or zoid specs. The Rottiger operatives ignored him, as long as he didn't get in their way.

So it was a matter of time until his eyes laid upon Maia again. She was on a peaceful state of mind, although it was clear she was still nursing her heartbreak. She sat on a chair across the room cross legged, throwing blank stares at the Rottiger monitors with no particular interest.

"I laud your deed for Saskia," Kenny said as he moved his chair next to hers. "You love her too."

"As a friend," Maia flashed a somber smile. "She extended hands few times during our time as captives. I was not one blessed with physical strength. She added half of my load to her own. All I did to return her favor was to foil her escape plan and put feet in stocks for torture."

"Fault is not yours," Kenny blurted. "I shall vouch for your demand to spare her life. I know Saskia. She would honor your compassion with swollen heart. You shall see yourself free of dues."

"Gratitude," Maia smiled sweetly with a hint of blush on her cheeks. "I love to dance."

"Dance?" Kenny scowled, unsure of where Maia was heading with her last statement.

"You asked me a question I never answered. Dancing spurs my life. It is the soul of my existence. I dance to everything. I dance when I'm happy, I dance when I'm sad, I dance when I'm in love…"

"You danced to 'him'?" Kenny's curiosity got the best of him. "Apologies, my tongue flapped faster…"

"I used to," Maia replied, her eyes were heavy with tears. "He fell in love with me when I danced. He would sit for hours watching me practice or perform, then came home and massaged my aching feet to some release. His fingers felt exquisite and sexy on skin of soles. Often he tickled feet to a good laugh whenever I needed it. Then he kissed each toes before going to bed. Good memories, only to be washed away by his betrayal."

"Upon end of quest, you would see yourself return to dancing," Kenny shifted on his seat uncomfortably. "Saskia and I would come to watch."

"Gratitude, Kenny," Maia smiled and put her hands on his. "My heart swells with such kindness. Saskia is lucky to have a friend like you."

"I hope so," Kenny replied. "Let us put hopes together for her well being."


	19. Chapter 18: Choose Side Well

**EIGHTEEN**

**CHOOSE SIDE WELL**

_**Northern Mountain,  
**__**Central Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**February 23, 2128**_

After the religious cult was subdued, the Backdraft scientists resumed their work without much distraction. Another Backdraft team arrived to scavenge the remains of the _Double Sworders_ and _Saicurtis_, and to transport the cult members to New Helic City law enforcements. A second Backdraft team arrived with technicians to repair and reload the survivors, including Royce's _Command Wolf_ and Saskia's _Leostriker_. Backdraft's PR Laeta supervised this process in her extremely rare _Lord Gale_.

"Backdraft science team will wrap things up in a couple days," Laeta briefed Royce and Saskia as the Backdraft scavenge team foraged zoid parts from the field. "Credit to your professionalism, we are ahead schedule. I will see proper reward delivered to your hands when we return to New Helic City."

"You held tongue against us," Saskia miffed, still upset about the religious cult situation. "Backdraft is stealing religious artifacts from local communities…"

"A dead zoid," Laeta replied halfheartedly. "I did not lade words with lies. This is Backdraft scientific expedition to unearth dead relic. Only lunatics worship stones!"

"It is but religious path they chose. Who are we to take their token of beliefs?"

"It is but a dead zoid, never to rise again. It holds none of accolades the Brotherhood of Randis credit it for. Yet as a relic it stands a scientific seedbed Backdraft is interested in. Which way would you rather see it, worshipped by a throng of fanatics or used for scientific purposes?"

"Then why was I not briefed as such?" Saskia sneered. "It would make things easier on my part!"

"Standard operating procedure," Laeta replied. "You are but an outsourced subcontractor, not a part of Backdraft. All you had was on need-to-know basis. Everything else was Backdraft proprietary."

"Apologies for my worrisome partner," Royce joined in. "Best laid to rest before swells into inflated neeldessness." He turned to Saskia. "Let it go, Saskia."

Saskia shot a scowl at Royce. How could she let it go? This mission opened up a whole can of worm, and even if she could dismiss the fact that Backdraft sent her on a mission without proper intelligence, it was Royce's abrupt change in attitude that etched a deep mark in her mind. He started out as a staunch member of Rottiger Special Operation Force who regarded his mission with utmost esteem, and she admired him and hated him at the same time. But for a brief moment Royce turned into a completely different person, a fanboy who worshiped something called "Ultimate Zoid" without logic. Royce was of many things; fanatic was not one of them.

"Upon return to New Helic City, spill words for this 'Ultimate Zoid' affair," Saskia said to Royce, half whispering.

"None would spur your interest," Royce smirked.

"You threw it at face absent notice, so I expect tongue to flap around it," Saskia looked at him in the earnest, "then, and only then, I let things go."

"Very well," Royce let out a heavy sigh. "We finish job, then talk."

"Cover Backdraft scientists for 2 more days, then escort them back to New Helic City," Laeta surmised as her _Lord Gale_ took flight in a cloud of dust. "Attend to me for reward."

Saskia let out a long puff, watching the _Lord Gale_ disappeared behind the cloud, wondering if she would ever fly again. Her heart still ached for the reunion with her _Gilvader_, but the quest seemed to drift toward impossibility. She didn't know when Mio would get the information about Neo Zenebas base, if ever. And the longer Royce was out of action, the more distracted he was by 'mythical' zoid phenomenon. First Fuzors, now Ultimate Zoid. His infatuation to such phenomenon contradicted his personae Saskia learnt to know over the past few months: a highly-trained member of Rottiger Special Operation Force to eradicate Neo Zenebas from Zi.

"I will scout the perimeter," Saskia said as she steered her _Leostriker_ toward the mountain range. She didn't actually intend to patrol. Whenever her mind was troubled, she always returned to her happy place: the sky. Since the _Leostriker_ couldn't fly, she had to settle with the next best thing: to climb the highest point she could reach and watched the cloud, making believe she was actually flying.

But today was not her day. She barely left the digging site when her radar picked up two unidentified zoid coming from the other direction. The _Leostriker_ started growling and prancing impatiently, eager to take on the incoming zoids. Saskia armed her weapons and was ready to radio Royce when the radar picked up the signature shape of the incoming zoids. Saskia's heart almost stopped beating when the visceral images of _Arosaurer_ and _Saber Lion_ leapt from her main screen.

Cassiopeia.

"ROYCE!" Saskia screamed over the comlink and backed up the _Leostriker_.

"Saskia, do not raise alarm," a woman's voice reverberated on her speaker. "We are not moving against you."

"Lieutenant Cassiopeia!" Saskia hissed, watching the _Arosaurer_ walked closer by every passing second. "Your reputation preceeds you."

"And which one is that? One that makes me a civilian murderers? One that puts me on a vengeance track to make Rottiger pay?"

Saskia couldn't believe her ears. Royce did describe Cassiopeia exactly that way.

"My name is Lieutenant Cassiopeia, Rottiger Special Operation Force…"

"I know who you are. I know what you want…"

"I am after Royce DesGagne, former captain of Rottiger Special Operation Force."

"Former?"

"Discharged absent honor upon an incident involving a _Liger Zero_, called 'Ultimate Zoid'."

"What did you say?" Saskia's breath got stuck in her throat. It was this very subject that had been bogging her mind for the last few days. "What is Ultimate Zoid?"

"Your knowledge about your partner unimpresses me," Cassiopeia said curtly. By this time her _Arosaurer_ had reached point blank range from the _Leostriker_. She halted her advance, putting her Arosaurer in idle with no threatening stance. "Ultimate Zoid is a myth, a children fairytale obsessed by Royce…"

"She is inexperienced, Cassiopeia, not stupid," Royce suddenly arrived and strode next to Saskia. The _Command Wolf_ immediately locked eyes with the _Arosaurer_. "No need to school her about Ultimate Zoid, so hold tongue from making fool of self!"

"You failed to mention what spurs your intent? Her zoid?" Cassiopeia continued.

"What?" Saskia cringed. "Do not turn fact around! _You_ are going after my zoid! _You_, not _him_!"

"To what end? Vengeance?"

"A fact known to the simplest of mind," Royce blurted. "We both know what denied you a place among Rottiger's elite: incompetence in the battlefield, disregard of human lives, and affinity for bloodshed!"

"Charge absent form, born out of twisted mind," Cassiopeia replied halfheartedly. "You want fact? You were a week ahead of us, yet we caught up, aided by Rottiger's outpost a few miles south. We pinpointed your position on Rottiger's radar. Put head to work, Saskia! Would head perceive it possible to procure such advantage absent good standing with Rottiger?"

It was never a significance for Saskia until now. Royce used his Rottiger rank to gain advantage, but he never made contact with his superior or any other Rottiger agents. He didn't even use Rottiger's resources when they needed it most. Money, zoids, logistic, surveillance, battlefield support… He acted like he didn't have any access to Rottiger's assets despite his captaincy.

"Is this true, Royce?" Saskia's voice trembled over the comlink. "You're no longer a Rottiger?"

"You believe her shit?" Royce snapped. "I shed blood for your cause, and this greets me in return?"

"I attempted contact months ago yet fate punished me with bad luck that he got you first!" Cassiopeia coaxed her _Arosaurer_ into fighting stance, sensing the increasing tense in Royce's voice. "He sheds blood for Ultimate Zoid, not you!"

"Royce said the same thing about you!" Saskia retorted, utterly torn between the two sides. Suddenly this quest was not about Neo Zenebas and the lives of millions anymore. It was simply a struggle to take possession of her _Gilvader_. "You want my zoid as a means of revenge!"

"And take life along zoid!" Royce's _Command Wolf_ prowled toward the _Arosaurer_. "Fate favored you, Saskia! You would've ceased drawing breath!" He lined up his long cannons to Cassioppeia's head. "But action outweighs words. It's time for meager talks to give way to blades and guns!"

"To what cause? Fear for the unraveling of true identity?" Cassiopeia dropped her cannons as an answer to Royce's maneuver. "Exit zoid and surrender, Royce. I only offer this once."

"I am a captain of Rottiger Special Operation Force!" Royce spat. "In the name of Rottiger, yield or fall where you stand!"

"You have no right to use Rottiger's name anymore!" Cassiopeia roared and fired her double twin cannons. Royce's _Command Wolf_ lit up in flame, but the canine zoid quickly jumped out of the _Arosaurer's_ line of fire, saving its armor from further punishment. The _Arosaurer_ pivoted to train its firepower at the 'Wolf but it lunged straight at the theropod's neck, aiming at the throat. The _Arosaurer_ jerked its head backward, but it leant too far, and the momentum of the 'Wolf brought both zoids down, tumbling on the ground, one on top of another.

Sakia put her crosshair at the tumbling zoids, but she didn't know what to shoot. Royce was her travel companion, one that saved her from the malicioius zoid trader, one that trained her and gave her confidence about piloting a terrestrial zoid, and one she developed a physical attraction on. But he seemed to be hiding a lot of secrets, and the more she spent time with him, the more she felt alienated from him. On the other hand, Cassiopeia pointed out several facts that Saskia should've figured out herself, but it didn't mean she was perfectly honest. She didn't know Cassiopeia at all. She didn't know her pupose behind this pursuit of Royce. Or was she in a pursuit of her zoid? Who was telling the truth and who was lying through teeth? Saskia couldn't tell. She just froze, thumb rested at the trigger but with no real intention to press it.

"Stand idle, Saskia," the _Saber Lion_, who was dormant the entire time, blocked Saskia's line of fire. "Let the Rottigers finish affair."

"Who are you?" Saskia replied as she switched her target, now lining up her crosshair with the _Saber Lion_. "What profit do you make of this?"

"My name is Leila, I am but a cop from Abzan City," a woman's face covered in etnic hijab appeared on her screen. "I gave Maia words to see you unharmed."

"I do not need shelter, least of all from a cop far removed from jurisdiction!" Saskia snapped. Her head throbbed from getting too much information in such little time. "And who is Maia?"

"The name not familiar? She was the skinny girl on your servitude, keen to pay her dues for your extended hands."

Saskia vaguely remembered the scrawny girl at Fat Bob's caravan, one whose name she never known. But she remembered her delicate frame around the harsh living condition, like a brittle wine glass in a midst of bricks. She wouldn't have survived if Saskia didn't help her. How did she escape Fat Bob and have a 'cop' from Abzan City look after Saskia? In a different continent, no less?

"Such premise is impossible!" Saskia trained all guns at the _Saber Lion_. "This stunt of yours would produce what result? Another move toward my zoid?"

"I have no hands in this mockery!" Leila put on a fighting stance, but only as an anticipation of Saskia's aggression. "I merely keep words given to Maia. She and Kenny are waiting at the Rottiger outpost, watching us as we speak."

"Kenny?" Saskia gasped. "Kenny's here?"

"Saskia, it's a trap!" Royce suddenly interjected. His _Command Wolf_ disengaged the _Arosaurer_ and sprinted toward the _Saber Lion_. "Cassiopeia lured Kenny to take his life but I intercepted him before she had hands on him!"

"Oh My God!" Saskia almost fainted, thinking that Kenny, her friend, her semi-adopted brother, had to suffer what she was suffering. "Is this true?"

"Lies!" Cassiopeia screamed and sprayed beam rounds at the _Command Wolf_. The 'Wolf fired its booster jets, catapulting the canine zoid out of the _Arosaurer_'s firing zone.

"Did you or did you not lay hands on Kenny?" Saskia once again shifted target, now aiming her guns at Cassiopeia's _Arosaurer_. "Spill truth from mouth!"

"I squeezed information, but he came on his own!" Cassiopeia replied.

"We Rottiger agents are trained in the art of torture and intimidation!" Royce stated as he took up position to strike at Leila. "Your eyes bore witness to my move against the cultists!"

"I have never laid hands on Kenny in that fashion!" Cassiopeia snarled, trying desperately to sway Saskia her way. "I sent him home twice; he refused on both accounts!"

"Why would we be different? We are both agents of death!"

Saskia was tired and confused. Her judgement was clouded by her own imagination of Cassiopeia's brutalization of Kenny. Royce's comment cut the last string of her common sense. She mashed her trigger, and half a dozen mortars leapt from their tubes, peppering the _Arosaurer_ from behind. The _Arosaurer_ groaned, stumbling forward as the mortars shredded the armor at its back.

"Hold fire! Hold fire!" Leila moved in, blocking Saskia's line of fire, but Royce blasted his long cannons. The left side of the _Saber Lion_ lit up in flames, followed by a geyser of armor shards. The lion cried out as it flew a few dozen meters and landed on its right, feet flailing in the air.

The _Command Wolf_ engaged a high-speed charge toward the _Saber Lion_, trying to gain a quick advantage, but the _Arosaurer_ quickly rose to its feet and peppered the 'Wolf with its quad cannons. The 'Wolf was forced to take evasive maneuvers, abandoning its plan to disable the _Saber Lion_.

Saskia heard the clang on her launchers and lobbed another volley at Casssiopeia, but this time the _Arosaurer_ was ready. It sidestepped Saskia's poorly-aimed salvo. The mortars blasted the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust and debris. Saskia raised her cannons but the _Arosaurer_ slipped into the cloud, using it as a smokescreen.

The _Saber Lion_ got up and sprinted full speed, bringing its large broadsword to bear. The _Command Wolf_ fired its long cannons, but the lion engaged a sawtooth pattern, easily dodging the attack. The 'Wolf blasted its jets, launching it forward to outmaneuver the lion, but the _Arosaurer_ pinned it down with intense beam attack. Trapped inside _Cassiopeia's_ firing pattern, Royce didn't have a choice but to face Leila's broadsword. As the _Saber Lion_ leapt and thrusted its large sword, the _Command Wolf_ flinched to its left side, missing the blade by a mere millimeter. But the blade managed to slice the 'Wolf right exhausts. The piece came off whirling in the air before slamming into a rock formation, disintegrating into thousands of black slivers.

Saskia realized that the _Arosaurer_ and the _Saber Lion_ were ganging up on the _Command Wolf_, leaving her practically alone. It strengthened her belief that Cassiopeia and Leila were coming for her zoid, just as Royce claimed. So she came out yelling, guns blazing, raining down ballistics and mortars on the two attackers. The _Arosaurer_ and _Saber Lion_ split up, giving Royce a much needed breathing room.

"Saskia, I warn you!" Leila growled as she repositioned her _Saber Lion_ to attack Royce. "My concern rests with your safety, yet take offense and find zoid crushed well in advance of Royce's aid!"

"I own my action!" Saskia replied and emptied her launchers at the _Saber Lion_. Leila jumped, easily dodging the mortars, then broke into a sprint, aiming the lion's massive broadsword as Saskia. The _Leostriker_ lept into the air and blocked the broadsword with its Zan Strike Sword. The two blades clashed, bursting with sparks and high-pitched clang that echoed throughout the plain. The impact sent both lions sprawling. Saskia held her joysticks tight, keeping her lion steady while trying to direct her cannons at the _Saber Lion_.

The _Saber Lion_, however, regained footing faster, and by the time Saskia lined up her crosshair, the _Saber Lion_ was already coming at her full speed, broadsword aimed at her neck. Saskia didn't have a choice but to turn hard and parry the broadsword once again. The two blades clashed again just as vigorous as the first time. The Zan Strike Sword blocked the saber but the _Leostriker_ was not ready to carry the momentum. Its knees buckled and it fell to its side.

The _Saber Lion_ pressed the advantage and thrust its blade again, but the _Command Wolf_ jumped onto it, pushing it down to the ground. The _Saber Lion_ sprung back up but the 'Wolf pounced again, pinning it on its back with legs clawing vainly in the air. The 'Wolf's opened its jaws to crush the _Saber Lion's_ throat. The lion slapped the 'Wolf, jerking its head backward. But the big canine came back unfazed, thrusting its open jaws at the lion's throat. The lion held the 'Wolf's head with both paws, and the two zoid were locked in a stalemate.

As Saskia tried to shrug off the _Saber Lion's_ attack, the _Arosaurer_ took a hard lock at the _Command Wolf's_ left side. A burst of energy lit up the 'Wolf, grinding armor into molten slag. The 'Wolf's agonizing scream reverberated throughout the mountain range. It jumped off the _Saber Lion_ and turned to attack the _Arosaurer_ but the allosaur zoid blasted its flamers. Tongues of flame blanketed the _Command Wolf, _setting fire on the rear end of the canine.

"Take position and fight!" Royce yelled at Saskia. "I can't fight them and babysit you at the same time!"

Saskia turned her cannons at the _Arosaurer_ and unleashed a barrage of beam lances. The _Arosaurer_ groaned as searing armor flakes flew every which way. It turned left, exposing its barely-scratched armor to Saskia's fusillade, and made a dash to get away from Saskia's firing arc. Saskia thumbed her trigger down, hurling waves after waves of beam shots, carving cracks and holes on the armor. But no matter how hard Saskia bombarded the _Arosaurer_, she couldn't bring it down.

Saskia realized her cannons didn't have enough stopping power, so she deployed her Zan Strike Sword and gunned for the theropod zoid. The _Leostriker_ leapt into the air and descended with the sword aimed at the _Arosaurer's_ midsection. But the _Arosaurer_ ducked low and swiped its tail. Saskia's world turned into haze as the _Arosaurer's_ tail bludgeoned the _Leostriker_ on the face. Plexiglass splinters filled the air. The _Leostriker_ spun midair until it crashed a rock formation. The crash threw Saskia forward so hard her head would've smashed her console if the safety harness didn't hold her body to the seat.

For some long, agonizing minutes, Saskia just lied still, waiting for the _Arosaurer_ to decide her fate.


	20. Chapter 19: Match of The Apocalypse 2

**NINETEEN**

**MATCH OF THE APOCALYPSE, PART 2**

**Review Corner:**

**jdoug4118**: I will try. I apologize, the last few weeks I was getting hit from all direction, so I wasn't able to fill the quota for September. But now things are slowing down so I should be posting at least once a month. I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

_**Northern Mountain,  
**__**Central Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**February 23, 2128**_

The _Arosaurer_ loomed over the fallen _Leostriker_ but when it was getting on top of the lion the _Command Wolf_ tackled it from behind. The momentum carried both zoids flying a few dozen meters before crashing down in a tumultuous cartwheel. Both ended on a cloud of dust, several meters apart. The 'Wolf clambered up first; its dorsal cannons bent out of shape, rendering the canine offenseless without its primary weapon. The _Arosaurer_ struggled to get up in the dust cloud. Its right shoulder cannon was nowhere to be seen, but with its left still intact, the zoid was nonetheless a formidable combatant at mid range.

Saskia winced in pain as she overcame her own twinge; her head throbbed so bad her eyes felt like hanging out of the sockets. Her ears could barely pick up any sound barring the incessant beeping of the _Leostriker's_ console. Her joints were on fire. Her lungs were full of everything but oxygen, forcing her to gasp and cough in the mist of burning plastics. Yet she pulled herself together to assess the situation, and was glad to see that her imminent threat had been gone.

Watching the _Command Wolf_ and the _Arosaurer_ gathering themselves in the distance, Saskia realized that Royce had engaged the _Arosaurer_ in a brawl to protect her, and was now in a severe disadvantage. The 'Wolf had mediocre melee weapons, only enough to keep it out of trouble. Without its long dorsal cannons, it wouldn't last against the _Arosaurer's_ brute force. But perhaps Royce didn't have a choice. He had to take Cassiopeia out before she crippled Saskia. It made her mad at herself; her ineptitude in zoid combat had cost him dearly.

Defying her own ache, she pulled her zoid up and launched it toward Cassiopeia but the _Saber Lion_ cut her path and jumped on the _Leostriker_. The _Leostriker_ twisted to dodge the _Saber Lion's_ broadsword, but the _Saber Lion_ sank its claws to the back of the _Leostriker_, pushing it down. The _Leostriker_ blasted the ground, creating a swath-like crater and a wall of dust. The _Saber Lion_ pinned it to the ground but the _Leostriker_ curled up its body and stabbed the _Saber Lion's_ right leg. The _Saber Lion_ roared and was forced to release its grip to avoid losing its leg.

Saskia regained control of her senses and quickly planned out her defense. The _Saber Lion_ had a bigger sword but nigh nonexistent ranged weapons. The only chance Saskia had was in a shootout. Unfortunately she ran out of mortars, so she had to rely on her cannons. She cursed, miffed by the fact that she was stuck with guns that could barely kill insects. But right now they were all she got.

"Take shots from range, Leo!" Saskia steered her zoid to build a gap from the _Saber Lion_. The _Leostriker_ used its speed to stretch a gap between the _Saber Lion_ and itself. The _Saber Lion_ realized what the _Leostriker_ was doing, and it broke into a sprint, eating the gap with the _Leostriker_. Saskia floored her pedal, bringing the Leostriker into a racing bullet, then jerked the joystick in looping motion. The _Leostriker_ leapt into the air, engaged a half sommersault, then fired a laser volley at the _Saber Lion_. Needles of light rained down on the lion's body, shredding armor platings layers by layers. The _Saber Lion_ pulled all stops to dodge the beam strands, kicking up dust and debris in the process. But the cloud of dust acted as a smokescreen; The _Leostriker_ ceased fire.

Saskia realigned her crosshair with the _Saber Lion_ but all she got was shadows. The dust cloud hampered her radar. Running out of option, she saturate-fired the vicinity, hoping that some shots crippled or at least hurt the _Saber Lion_. But of course it was just a wishful thinking. When the cloud cleared, the _Saber Lion_ wasn't there.

Saskia switched her radar to infrared, and the heat signature of the _Saber Lion_ popped up on her radar. She quickly turned to its direction and let loose a vicious barrage. The _Saber Lion_ crisscrossed its path, eluding Saskia's salvos, while lowered its head to make a thrust with its broadsword. She ran in circle while bringing her Zan Strike Sword up, covering her rear end in case the _Saber Lion_ tried to jump on her again. The _Saber Lion_ swept low, hoping to catch the _Leostriker's_ legs, but Saskia extended her tail sword to parry it. The blades clashed again, ever so fiercely, forcing the two lions to veer off their path. Saskia gripped the joystick hard as the _Leostriker_ twisted and staggered to compensate the impact force from the _Saber Lion_.

The _Saber Lion_ teetered on its heeled for some time before regaining its footing, but the staggering put it several dozens meter apart from the _Leostriker_. Saskia wasted no time to pepper the _Saber Lion_ but she failed to account the _Arosaurer_. A devastating salvo fell upon the _Leostriker_ from behind. Servo and drivetrain links burst into the air, jostled by internal explosions by the _Leostriker's_ hind quarter. Saskia cried out as the seat harness bit into her shoulder when the _Leostriker_ fell on its side. Sparks and smoke filled in the cockpit, churning her stomach with the acrid smell of burning plastics.

"Angry shots may have found your ass, but don't mistaken intention," Cassiopeia's voice crackled on Saskia's half-fried console. "My guns are meant for Royce, yet you stood between us. Lesson well learnt. If you value your life, stay down while I finish this lover's quarrel."

"Lovers?" Saskia grimaced as she struggled to get up. "You and Royce were lovers?"

"Knowledge absent fact, yet heart set to die for him!" Cassiopeia sniggered in response. "Poor Saskia, wallowing in the shadows of lies and deceit! There is much to learn about your traveling partner... or is it shag mate? Am I to assume that he shared body with you too?"

There was a twinge in Saskia's heart upon hearing Cassiopeia's last comment. Her eyes were waterlogged from the smoke, her lungs were about to explode from asphyxiation, her shoulders throbbed from the harnesses, but everything she cared about was that pinch like a barb stinging her heart. It was hard to accept that Royce, the first man that ever set her womanhood in motion, had slept with Cassiopeia, the girl who allegedly kidnapped and tortured her friend. A girl who didn't even speak highly of her past romance. Her brain had been brimming with confusion, but this one just pushed everything to the new dimension.

"You lie!" Saskia cried out. "Lie! Lie! Lie!"

And just as she poured out her frustration in a screaming tantrum, the _Leostriker_ began to change. The armor platings stripped and rearranged themselves in different parts of the body. The legs retracted and folded tightly underneath the body, and the cockpit restructured itself, now sitting at the base of the Zan Strike Sword. The console went haywire, illuminating different body parts and calling out sections of the _Command Wolf_.

"Royce?" Saskia called out her partner in utter confusion. "Royce, what is happening?"

"I don't believe it!" Royce gasped with a child-like gusto. "We're going Fuzor! We're going Fuzor! _Command Striker_, Fuzor combine!"

Both the _Command Wolf_ and _Leostriker_ basked in glowing light. The 'Wolf dorsal turret jettisoned itself and the _Leostriker_ – or what used to be one – attached itself at the back of the 'Wolf as a massive turret with the Zan Strike Sword overhanging above the 'Wolf's head. The beam cannons icon on her console flashed in emerald glory, leveling at 500-percent nominal condition. Saskia turned her joystick back and forth and the entire turret twisted and turned at her whim, completely removed from Royce's control.

"Am I to tremble upon showing?" Cassiopeia scoffed. "We were all on equal footing. Now you stand outnumbered."

"Outnumbered we might be, but by Mother Zi we will not be outmatched!" Royce hissed as he brought the _Command Striker_ to a gallop toward the _Arosaurer_. "Behold the wrath of Fuzor… and be devoured by it!"

The _Command Striker_ blasted its jets, propelling the beast like an arrow launched from its bow. Saskia lost her vision when the G-force nailed her to her couch, and for a moment she thought she was in her _Gilvader_. She didn't expect a 45-ton zoid had that much power. In fact, nobody anticipated the extreme power the _Command Striker_ had over the _Command Wolf_ and _Leostriker_. The Fuzor zoid rammed the _Arosaurer_ on the midsection before Cassiopeia could even blink. The _Arosaurer_ stumbled and rolled in the sand for dozens of meters before it finally stopped.

The _Saber Lion_ swung to the rear and made a dash, but Saskia caught its maneuver. She twisted the turret and fired off the cannon. Blitzing rays of light leapt from the gun. She abused the trigger, raining down torrential beam daggers at the _Saber Lion_. The _Saber Lion_ had taken shots from the _Leostriker_ before but this time it was different. Each shot shredded a layer of armor, and the _Saber Lion_ lost half of its platings in a short time. The _Saber Lion_ realized the _Leostriker_ was not the enemy it fought half a minute ago, so it wisely broke off and escaped its line of fire.

"You could've unlocked this Fuzor function two weeks ago!" Royce grumbled over the comlink, watching the _Arosaurer_ and the _Saber Lion_ as they regrouped. "Why didn't you get it earlier?"

"Did you lay with Cassiopeia?" Saskia blurted.

"Do you really find it paramount?" Royce snarled. "Zi's future depends on the outcome of this mission, yet your priority is whom I had laid with in the past?"

"Then why hold tongue against me?!" Saskia growled back, almost as menacingly. "What other secrets hide behind your silence? You married? You have kids?"

"And why are these critical?" Royce blubbered, utterly confused by Saskia's irrational outburst.

"Because you're lying to me! Trust begs honesty, yet you warrant none of sort!"

"Honesty?! About sex?" Royce scratched his head. "You hold tongue about past sex escapades either! You're as much a liar as I am!"

"No! I said nothing because there is nothing to say!" Saskia cried out. The conversation turned into total absurdity, but she didn't know how to stop it, nor she wanted to if she could. She just had to keep on going. "My tongue merits honesty! I have not shared bed with anybody!"

"Who gives measures about past relationship?" Royce bemoaned. "I give no damn about yours! Why do you give a damn about mine, all so sudden?"

Yes, why did all of sudden Saskia get upset about Royce's and Cassiopeia's past relationship? They were in the middle of a pitched battle against two very skilled opponents, and there were half a dozen issues about Royce's past that churned her stomach, but his love life seemed to take precedence. Why? Was she really looking for Royce's honesty, or was she consumed by jealousy? Was her mind playing tricks on her, or did she feel that strongly about Royce, a guy she barely knew? Saskia didn't know the answers. She opened her mouth, but she couldn't find any words that wouldn't embarrass her further.

"Hey, turn head back to fight!" Royce yelled over the comlink. "They're regrouping! Watch our six!"

Saskia shed her thought as she watched the _Arosaurer_ and _Saber Lion_ launched a two-pronged attack. The _Arosaurer_ stood at the distance, firing its shoulder cannon, while the _Saber Lion_ dashed toward the _Command Striker_ to take a shot with its broadsword. Royce steered the _Command Striker_ clear from the _Saber Lion's_ trust and lunged at the _Arosaurer_. The _Saber Lion_ gave chase but Saskia unleashed hell upon the small lion, forcing it to once again break off and escape the murderous beam shots from the _Command Striker_.

The _Arosaurer_ gave everything it had, firing its shoulder cannon and swatting its tail to keep the _Command Striker_ at bay, but nothing could stop the _Command Striker_. The Fuzor zoid just walked through the _Arosaurer's_ shots and pounced. Saskia twisted the turret to aim the Zan Strike Sword at the _Arosaurer_. The _Arosaurer_ mustered all energy to parry the attack, but against the speed and power of the Fuzor, its fate was sealed. The Zan Strike Sword sliced its chest clean. Fire burst from the incision, and the _Arosaurer_ stumbled in agony.

As the _Arosaurer_ crumbled, Saskia wondered if she did the right thing. Why did she ax Cassiopeia? Was it an act of valor or jealousy? She didn't even know if Cassiopeia told the truth. What if it was Royce who made things up to gain her support? His behavior showed that he was not exactly a character of integrity. Yet she punished Cassiopeia for that last comment and for having a romance with Royce.

"Oh God what have I done?" she buried her face in her palm. "What have I done?"

"Commendable strike, executed with conviction!" Royce sneered as he turned the _Command Striker_ to face the _Saber Lion_. "Cassiopeia is out, but the _Saber Lion_ is still standing! Shoot it down!"

Reluctantly Saskia lined up her crosshair with the _Saber Lion_ and mashed the trigger. The _Saber Lion_ put all stops to get out range, jumping and sprinting in sawtooth pattern, erratically changing direction. But the 360-degree twisting capability of the _Command Striker_ turret enabled Saskia to track down the _Saber Lion_ movement anywhere it went. The lack of ranged weapon put the _Saber Lion_ at a serious disadvantage, and it was only a matter of time before Saskia scored a critical hit on the small lion.

But Royce didn't have enough patience. He slammed home the throttle and pushed the _Command Striker_ to full speed. Its booster jets opened wide, spitting blue flame and long white smoke. The _Command Striker_ whizzed like a bullet with extended claws and teeth. The _Saber Lion_ pulled off every bit of energy to dodge the attack, but the Striker's claws tore a deep gash on its right side. Sparks bled from the gash, and the _Saber Lion_ staggered hard to keep standing.

The _Command Striker_ hunkered down for its final pounce to finish off the _Saber Lion_, but suddenly the combined zoid trembled. Strands of light lit up the joints. Saskia's console rang out of control; warning sign blared one after another in convoluted sequences it was hard to decipher what was really happening. The main screen showed an image of the _Command Striker_ flashing and breaking apart, and all parts returned into their original form.

"What is this?" Saskia grimaced in panic. "What is happening?"

"We are getting undone!" Royce replied. "Energy is depleted! Reroute all power to main generator!"

Saskia rearranged the output of her generator to support Royce's, but it didn't help much. The turret jettisoned itself from the _Command Wolf_'s back, then rearranged its armor pieces and body parts back into the _Leostriker_. But it was a far cry from its best form. It could barely stand; its knees wobbled, steam hissed from each joint, and the Zan Strike Sword sagged onto the sand. The _Command Wolf_ was no better, with buckling knees and weak growl.

"Useless piece of junk! Return to form! _Command Striker_ Fuzor Combine!" Royce screamed, banging on his console. "Saskia, see Fuzor up again!"

"I can't," Saskia replied haplessly as she flicked all toggles and pushed all buttons in vain. "My core is depleted. Fuzor drained too much energy. Now I stand but a hollow shell. Go, save yourself. I will hold the _Saber Lion_."

"We stood as one," Royce dragged the _Command Wolf_ to take up fighting chance. "We shall fall as one."

After all was said and done, Saskia still felt warmth creeping on her heart. But she set it aside as the _Saber Lion_, now the sole aggressor left standing, started its destructive run. Saskia thumbed her trigger, but nothing came out of her cannons. The core didn't have energy left to power the beam generators. The _Saber Lion_ aimed its broadsword at the _Command Wolf_, and Saskia could only watch as the small lion pried the 'Wolf off the ground, eviscerated its midsection, and flung it into the air. A long trail of machinery spewed out of the 'Wolf's midsection. It crashed into the ground, kicking up a big cloud of dust.

"Royce! ROYCE!" Saskia yelled, but her comlink only gave her static. She watched the dust cloud slowly dispersed, revealing the motionless body of the _Command Wolf_, looking for a sign of Royce but saw no movement whatsoever.

"You aided the wrong man," Leila hailed from her _Saber Lion_. "Royce DesGagne was a fugitive."

"He is of many things, fugitive is not one of them," Saskia turned to face the _Saber Lion_. "And what of the one _you_ aid? A child tormentor, hidden behind the vanity of Rottiger?"

"I give no measure for twisted tongues," Leila replied curtly. "I am a cop, I serve but justice. My word to Maia has met fulfillment. Cassiopeia shall deal with Royce at her discretion."

"Leave Royce alone!" Saskia moved up to block the _Saber Lion_ from the downed _Command Wolf_.

"Heed my words, Saskia. See yourself reunited with Kenny and Maia and take no part in Rottiger affair."

Once again Saskia was in a proverbial crossroad. Should she go with Kenny and leave Royce, or defend Royce and forget about Kenny? Defending Royce would almost certainly lead her to her death since her depleted _Leostriker_ had no chance against the _Saber Lion_. But what if there was no Kenny? What if it was just Leila's ploy to lure her into another trap? Saskia didn't know her, and her story was hard to believe.

With such a limited vision, Saskia had to make a decision. In the end, she went with Royce. It might be the wrong decision, but at least Royce was real, and whoever he was – a special agent or a fugitive – he stood by her in the advent of death. Saskia owed him that much.

"Go to hell!" she yelled and rerouted all energy left to the beam cannon. The cannons sparked one last time and shot a pair of beam strands. The _Saber Lion_ roared in anger as the beam javelins hammered its neck. It crouched then leapt forward like a spring with its broadsword aimed straight at Saskia.

"Apologies, Leo," Saskia said as she pulled the ejection lever. Two rockets at the base of her command couch blasted, sending her bursting through the plexiglass canopy and flying in the air, seconds before the _Saber Lion_ crashed into the _Leostriker_. She felt bad about the zoid; the lion was one of few that followed her direction, and one that lifted her morale that she actually could control a zoid. However, she had no choice but to sacrifice the Leostriker to buy time for Royce and herself.

As the _Saber Lion_ pulled away from the _Leostriker_, Saskia landed in a sand dune, and was immediately pulled away by a strong hand. She looked up and for a moment her heart lit up to see it was Royce. He dragged her behind the sand dune and activated some kind of electronic device.

"Frequency jammer," Royce explained. "It jams the zoid's radar so it can't find us."

Saskia just kept her head down until a few Backdraft buggies stop nearby to salvage their artifacts. Royce and Saskia sneaked into one of those buggies and rode back to New Helic City, unbeknownst to the _Saber Lion_.


	21. Chapter 20: Blast from The Heart

**TWENTY**

**BLAST FROM THE HEART**

**Note**: Again, apologies for the late update, due to some unforeseen circumstances I wasn't able to finish this chapter on time. But for overall progress, this chapter comes 2 months early since the original plan is to release this chapter around Valentine 2016. So even though I "slack" the last 2 months, overall I am ahead schedule.

* * *

**Reply Corner**

**Johca**: Thank you!

**jdoug4118**: At this point Saskia didn't know what really happened. She didn't know which one was telling the truth, so she went with her guts. This chapter explains a little bit about it.

* * *

_**New Helic City,  
**__**Central Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**February 24, 2128**_

Racing back to New Helic City in a stolen buggy was not Saskia's choice. It was the first time she had to abandon a zoid, and she felt terrible. A zoid was more than just a machine. It was a complex bio-machine, complete with a "beating" heart and loyalty to serve its partner. Some would even swear that zoids had souls. And to leave all that in the field of battle felt undignified. It was wrong.

But considering the situation, the _Leostriker_ was already dead before she left it. It had no energy left even to walk. Utilizing the _Leostriker_ as a diversion was the only thing she could do. Saskia didn't know if the _Leostriker_ had the tenacity of her _Gilvader_, but she thought the lion zoid would be proud to serve her to the last end.

Which brought her to another matter: was Royce worthy of the life of the _Leostriker_? Zoids exuded only loyalty and honesty. They didn't have the capacity to tell lies. Humans, like Royce, were of completely different nature. Saskia thought she knew her traveling partner well, but in half an hour everything she believed in turned out to be lies. Or were they? Did he or did he not tell the truth?

Saskia wished everything was as simple as dealing with zoids.

"The most esteemed handiwork of a zoid fighter, to unlock the secret of Fuzors," Royce blabbered, consumed by the thrill of fuzor. "Mind conceived but the truth: the zoids' senses of danger trigger Fuzor sequence! Behold, _Command Striker_! Did eyes catch its gleaming power ripping heart from Cassiopeia's sundered chest? Did heart swell as cannons roared and enemies took flight like roaches? Did mind comprehend what this mean?" He grabbed Saskia's shoulder and pulled her close. "You and me, champions of Zi! We shall stand titans above all zoid fighters! Nothing comes in our way!"

"We are no champions," Saskia shrank away from Royce. "We are defeated and absent zoids."

"An honorable feat, considering our first attempt," Royce scoffed harshly. "We must procure experience to press advantage against Cassiopeia and the other hag! Fuzor is strong yet brief. Much is needed to stretch its life span to secure victories."

"Much more is needed to secure zoids," Saskia mumbled incoherently. "Another respite in pressing toward primary goals."

"You're unimpressed by our achievement?" Royce shot an irritated stare at Saskia.

"Achievement?" Saskia shook her head. "What achievement? We have none. We lost the battle."

"We gave life to Fuzor!" Royce yelled.

"We still lost!" Saskia yelled back. "Fuzor is awesomely mindblowing but it is a mere jest, a pale shadow of trust and teamwork! And you are so disturbingly blinded by the glimmer of Fuzor that you still think we have won the battle!"

Royce suddenly slammed the brakes. The tires screeched as the buggy snaked left and right. Saskia grabbed her chair tightly, grimacing as the buggy twisted around as if trying to throw her out. As soon as the buggy stopped moving, Royce jumped out and dragged Saskia. He slammed her onto the buggy and pinned her, his breaths hot against her face.

"What is your meaning?" Royce growled. "That we have no trust?"

"Do we?" Saskia tried to match Royce's intensity but she was a little taken aback by Royce's sudden roughness. "Everything you have told me is no longer true!"

"And all of these because of… what? Cassiopeia's fabrication of truth? You heard her once and set heart to accept words as fact? Far removed from everything we went through?" Royce hit the frame of the buggy so hard Saskia thought he broke it. "Your loyalty is as deep as a mud pool after a deluge, Saskia! It dries up upon the first sunshine!"

"Honesty gives voice to trust, and trust gives voice to loyalty!" Saskia saw the opportunity to lash Royce for everything he put her through. "I have nothing of sort from you."

"I have never doubted your integrity!" Royce hissed. "And I expect equal regards from you!"

"And I defended you at every turn, yet the longer I walk by your side, the farther away I stand removed!" Saskia leaned away from Royce with a heavy sigh. "I regard you a titan, towering above all priorities, but you put me on a pedestal of doubt and leave me to take plunge alone. You made it difficult to honor our bond."

"What do you make of me? A liar?"

"What spurs your intent toward me?" Saskia stared deep into Royce's eyes.

"None of sort," Royce backed up. "Your zoid was the only one to serve my purpose, to see it fall into proper hands, and not the Neo Zenebas partisans." He paused briefly. "I told you this first time we met. Having me to recite my objective again doesn't make it more or less true."

"Cassiopeia said you were after my zoid…"

"Cassiopeia said anything to procure advantage," Royce growled. "You don't switch allegiance at the whim of random claims, least of all a serpent's like Cassiopeia!"

"She merely confirmed doubt. Your actions deny own account."

"A meager misunderstanding, born of mistaken intent."

"Then shed light for me," Saskia sighed. "After the first encounter with Cassiopeia you rushed to move out of the city, disregarding your own well being, to race Cassiopeia to _Wolff Muroa_. Yet we found a _Leostriker_ and you forwent our mission and paid every minute detail to raise Fuzor, to the point you pay no more regards to our mission."

"Fuzor helped us survive against Cassiopeia, should we met again. I merely prepared us for upcoming confrontation."

"At the cost of time and opportunity. If we were to keep moving with two zoids, Cassiopeia would never catch up with us. Your decision to stay and learn Fuzor allowed her to cut us off here."

"I did what was best for us."

"Yet Fuzor didn't help us much, did it?"

"It helped us dispatch Cassiopeia. We failed to beat the other one because we didn't know that Fuzor had a time limit. Victory was within grasps. It slipped because we lacked the understanding of it. Next time we shall come out as victors."

"Next time Cassiopeia knows the undoing of Fuzors," Saskia shook her head in desperation. Despite the limited success of the _Command Striker_ against the _Arosaurer_, Royce seemed to stick with it. It made her mad, knowing that she would have to use the same formula that has been proven ineffective. "If we use the same maneuver, she will kill us both. For the last time, Royce, leave Fuzors behind and move forward on foot. It is easier for us to move around absent zoids."

"I would not see us finish mission absent zoids!" Royce snarled.

"Are we still of a singular mission, or has its purpose slipped from head's grasp?" Saskia growled back, almost as menacingly. "We are nigh invisible absent zoids. Cassiopeia will be hard-pressed to track us down."

"You want to infiltrate Neo Zenebas base absent zoids?" Royce scoffed.

"We'll find a way…"

"Your head is reaching beyond reason," Royce miffed. "Foolish Saskia, talking in vanity and valor, only to find self lacking. Any military base, even the pettiest one, is equipped with identification radars capable of sniffing enemy presence, man or zoid, from miles away. They will vaporize you long before you can find an entrance."

"Then call in reinforcement," Saskia rebuked, irritated by Royce's lack of respect. "If you are still among Rottiger's rank, call in your brothers in arms once we spot the Neo Zenebas base. Isn't it what Rottiger's created to do? To destroy the Neo Zenebas? What stops you from said action?"

Royce didn't reply immediately. He backed up a little, giving Saskia some space, and averted his eyes. Saskia remembered Cassiopeia saying that Royce was not a Rottiger agent anymore. In fact, both Royce and Cassiopeia claimed that the other one had been discharged from Rottiger. But Royce never attempted contact with Rottiger, while Cassiopeia at least made a claim that she used Rottiger's assets in her pursuits.

"Words got stuck in throat, and the accompanying truth with them," Saskia pushed forward. "You are no longer with Rottiger, are you, Royce?"

Royce let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Not after this mission is over."

"What meaning do you insinuate?" Saskia frowned. "This mission is illegal?"

"This mission does not even exist. I own all action. I learnt the fact that Neo Zenebas leader Wolff Muroa was doing secret experiments. I pitched this information to Rottiger brass, but got spurned over Rottiger conventional approach to seek and destroy Neo Zenebas pockets all around Zi. I went on with my mission, and upon knowing Rottiger dispatched Cassiopeia to bring me back for court martial.

"Now you know why I did not attempt contact with Rottiger assets. There's a bounty on my head, and Rottiger agents all over Zi are on the lookout for me."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Saskia grimaced.

"Would you see yourself with a Rottiger runaway? Would you aid my cause, knowing I was a wanted man? You would see me as nothing but a brigand making attempt at your zoid, like Fat Bob your nemessis."

"I still prefer honesty."

"I merely did it to protect you."

"Protect me?" Saskia scoffed. She liked the idea that Royce wanted to protect her, but still he shouldn't have started by lying. Nothing good ever came out of lies. "Protect me from what?"

"From yourself," Royce huffed. "I read your profile. Your hands move absent mind. You sacrificed own career, even life, for your zoid. You could've had a brilliant career at Helic Military, yet you threw it all away in exchange of your _Gilvader_. You would do absolutely anything to get your zoid back. Absent reining, you would see your head dive straight into Neo Zenebas stronghold, and the decapitating of it."

"I thought you cared nothing of me," Saskia blurted.

"I didn't."

"Didn't?" Saskia noted Royce's use of past tense.

"I didn't. Yet I saw some merits worth saving in you. You are resourceful. Not so much patience, but your ingenuity brought us this far. It would be a shame if said virtues are lost in the lacking of strategy and organization."

That was a bit disappointing. Saskia thought Royce finally talked about how he felt about her _romantically_. It was hard to believe that, after spending days and weeks fighting odds together, Royce didn't even show a scant sign of attraction toward her. Maybe it was his personality: he didn't mix business with pleasure. But he was romantically linked to Cassiopeia, the evil woman that tried to kill him. And he knew Cassiopeia for… what, a week, before he screwed her brains out? That wasn't even a fact, but in her state of mind, Saskia couldn't tell the difference anymore. Facts and lies had crossed the dividing line, far into each other's territory.

"Is that how you see Cassiopeia?" Saskia couldn't contain herself any longer. "Virtues worth having sex with?"

"Cassiopeia is a good Rottiger agent, the best I have ever commanded!" Royce flared. "The reason to keep her alive – and in use – rests with Rottiger! What we did in bed has nothing to do with who gets to ax whom! What is wrong with your system? Why is this important?"

"Allegiance defines the nature of relationship," Saskia replied cynically. "If we are to continue this collaboration, we must know where the other one stands."

"You know where I stand," Royce spat. "Even though I am not carrying Rottiger's banner, my mission stays true."

"Do you love Cassiopeia?"

"What?" Royce shook his head. "Of all questions about allegiance, _that_ is what spurs your intent?"

"It's but a simple question. Do you love Cassiopeia, yes or no?"

"No, for Zi sake, no! I never loved her in the first place!"

"She seems to still hold flame for you…"

"And how did you come upon this?"

"I saw the chemistry between you two…"

"And you jealous?"

"No…" she replied, but immediately regretted her decision to lie. Was she jealous? Of course she was. She'd been developing a strong attraction to him for some time. Did she want Royce to know how she felt about him? Yes, but not like this. It was undignified to be caught red handed. She felt like a complete hypocrite, accusing Royce of dishonesty, and then lied to salvage her face. She invoked high standard and violated it at the same time.

"Now you hold tongue against me," Royce said as he came forward, seeing that Saskia actually kept a secret of her own. "Is it hypocrisy I sense, Saskia?"

"Alright, alright, I was jealous!" Saskia didn't see any other way to get around it, not without lying.

"So all these nonsense you have dumped upon my integrity… the questions about allegiance, the truth about my past… they are not entirely true, are they? You're just pissed off because I slept with Cassiopeia, aren't you, Saskia?"

Saskia's face turned as red as tomatoes. "Apologies," she muttered, half whispering. "The truth is… I uh… I have been… "

"Do you fancy me?" Royce blurted.

"I may… take… the liking of you…" Saskia buried her face in her palms. "But I give words, my feelings shall not affect professionalism and conduct on the field. I will regard you with the same honor and respect."

Royce leaned on the buggy, enjoying the view of Saskia sinking into her miserable self. It made her even worse; his eyes felt like stripping her off layer by layer until none of them left attached. And the moment of silent was torturing her with the absolution that never came. Not that she would like the absolution, whatever it might be.

"You should've told me earlier," finally Royce broke the silence.

"I can't," Saskia sighed heavily. "You will see me differently. Our synergy will fall."

"It will but release burden."

"Burden?" Saskia squinted. "Burden of what?"

"Burden of mood," Royce walked up to Saskia, piercing deep into her eyes with his stare. "I, too, take the liking of you."

"Oh my god…" Saskia felt her spine turned to mush. Her heartbeat drummed in her ears. All this time, her feelings for him was reciprocated. "But why hold tongue against me?"

"You loved zoid more than yourself. I didn't think you wanted human companion."

"Why… that is absurd," Saskia chuckled awkwardly. "I love my zoid yet I'm but flesh and blood."

"Then let us see this end denials," Royce advanced, ran his fingers on Saskia's dank hair, then lowered his face very slowly. Saskia's muscles turned so tensed she couldn't move at all, and just stood like a statue when Royce broke through her personal space. His breath was hot against her cheek, and when his lower lips grazed against her upper one, her breath got stuck in her throat. Royce parted his lips and gently mashed them against hers, creating a total body sensation for the inexperience young maiden. It was nothing like she had ever felt. Her eyes turned completely shut and she moaned into his mouth, but he swallowed her voice, putting his hands around her back to support her standing, since Saskia was clearly unable to do it by herself.

The kiss lasted only seconds but it took a minute for Saskia to regain her composure. She opened her eyes and saw Royce smiling inches away from her face. She knew she looked foolish in this state, but nothing else could be done. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"So what do we do next?" she asked clumsily.

"We go back to apartment, then I would see you filled with pleasure until voice left throat."

"That… that… that was not my meaning," Saskia's face turned red hot. "I mean, what would become of us? Our collaboration? Our work? Our mission?"

"Worry later," Royce led Saskia back to the buggy then started the engine. "Tonight, we love."

"But I know not what to do," Saskia whimpered. "I have not been in a man's companion before."

"No experience necessary," Royce winked. "Just relax and enjoy the journey. I shall take care of the rest."


	22. Chapter 21: For Better Tomorrow

**TWENTY ONE**

**FOR BETTER TOMORROW**

**Note**: This chapter contains strong sexual references. Reader's discretion is advised.

* * *

**Review corner**:

**jdoug4118**: I think we all know where this is going. I have to warn you, though, I do not like easy romance. So stay tuned and don't blink…

* * *

_**New Helic City,  
**__**Central Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**February 25, 2128**_

Sun rays peeked in between the blinds, languidly caressed Saskia's face as she lied on her belly. The warmth of the sun massaged her bare skin, interspersed with Royce's teasing fingers that gently – playfully – stroked every inch of her body. And when the mood struck him, his moist lips found their way to her velvety skin, paying homage to the long valley connecting the nape of her neck down to her ample butt cheeks.

Saskia rewarded each ministration with a gratified moan.

The night was magical, like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She learnt some dribs and drabs the mechanics of lovemaking, but she had no idea what it did to her body, or how much pleasure she could stand without fainting. So far, her most thrilling moment was the first time she broke the atmospheric boundary with her _Gilvader_. This one trumped it by a long mile. It was so intense the aftershock still lingered long after the fact: profuse sweating, leg shaking, breasts tingling, and lack of coordination.

"Woooow…" Saskia sighed in between labored breathings. "That was just… wooooww…."

"Now you have found place between man's arms," Royce quipped, planting butterfly kisses on Saskia's shoulder blades. "How does it serve you?"

"Raw," Saskia cooed blissfully. "Primal. Savage. Wild. Yet… heavenly. Immaculate. Divine. It feels illicit, dirty as mud, making me feel like a slut. But at the same time, it is beyond holy, and I'm not worthy of it. It humbled me, yet I yearn for more."

"Don't we all?" Royce chuckled, amused by Saskia's analysis of their lovemaking. "Bearing witness to your moans and cries, you were far removed from being humbled."

Saskia felt her cheek burn. She understood Royce was just making innocent fun of her expressive enjoyment in the heat of passion, but somehow it felt like an insult. She already felt undignified; Royce comment made her feel like she didn't have decency at all.

"You mocked me," she whimpered.

"A mere jest, told in but good nature," Royce quickly recoiled, trying to salvage Saskia' mood from his insensitivity. "Apologies, words fall out of turn. Truth told, I never beheld such sight as you fall to orgasm – and your noisy exclamation of it."

"Is that fact?" Saskia giggled sheepishly. Her cheek turned even redder. She only had hazy recollection of what she actually did at the height of the moment, but she knew it involved things she was normally ashamed of doing. "You don't think less of me?"

"Far the opposite. My body aches for your warmth again."

"Aww, Royce," she playfully slapped Royce's hand. "But it's so unfair, you blessed me with so much to take yet so little to give. For once I lost all inhibition and control over own…"

"Twice," Royce shot a mischievous smile as he kissed the small of her back. "Twice, babe."

"Oh no…." Saskia buried her face in her palms, utterly embarrassed by the realization that she had taken the lion's share of their lovemaking. And she hated the fact that while she could focus only on her own pleasure, Royce remembered the rest of the affair. "Apologies, I have never lain with a man before. I know not how to please you…"

"None required, love," Royce intertwined his fingers with her dank hair. "It is but a privilege, to hold a woman in the moment of passion, regardless her experience."

There was a twinge deep inside Saskia's heart as Royce comment flowed. She figured it was not the right time to bring up past exploits, but she just couldn't let it go, especially after the encounter with Cassiopeia. She just couldn't hold the urge to measure up against a woman she had considered as 'enemy', and the woman who had tried to kill her.

"So how many women have you held in such regard?" Saskia turned to look at Royce's face.

"We shared but one night yet you already seek past relationships?" Royce chuckled as she squeezed Saskia's butt cheeks. "What importance does it hold?"

"A lover's favor," Saskia propped her head with her arm. "I gave you my maidenhood. Don't I merit privilege into deepest place, concealed to all but she whom bears the most meaning?"

"I fear you will not like the view…"

"That is mine to accept," Saskia rubbed Royce's cheek, "or deal with. As for you, I demand but honesty."

"Very well," Royce sighed in defeat. He leaned back for a more comfortable position. "The first one was Ginger. She was my babysitter, merely two years older…"

"You laid with your babysitter?" Saskia scoffed in disbelief.

"I told you this is too much for narrow minded!" Royce grimaced. "Let us move on from the subject…"

"No, no, I want to know," Saskia snuggled closer to Royce. "Apologies, no more interruption."

"She started it. She took my maidenhood. I didn't even like her, yet my curiosity got the best of me." Royce's face turned sour. "She left a short while after, fearing for the wrath of my father lest he found out. He didn't, and I moved on to high school to meet Lynn. Short brown hair, hazel eyes, fine pieces of ass. She and I met everyday after school, at an abandandoned playground. Then I went to the military and she wouldn't follow. She had mind toward health science, and married a doctor.

"Academy was slacking in terms of relationships. Couples were determined by mere availability. Had a few romps prior to settling with Allen. She was not a sight to behold, but she could do wonders in bed. We screwed each other's brain out on daily basis. But fortune didn't smile at me as she met another cadet, then decided I didn't measure up against him. Fine, good riddance! Got a few more romps until I joined Rottiger.

"And then, there was Cassiopeia. I will not hold tongue: she was good. Smart, talented, dedicated, smoking hot… We were great together, on the battlefield and beyond. Yet she was narrow minded and failed to see the big picture. She took Rottiger side and chose to hunt me down, as if our past meant nothing to her."

Saskia listened while grazing her fingers on Royce's fine chest hair, making sure that Royce had finished with his story. She brushed her cheek on his shoulder, purring, "So?"

"So? So what?" Royce didn't know where she was going.

"So how do I stand among those women?"

"The tallest," Royce turned her over to look into her eyes. "Bless Mother Zi for letting you fall to my arms."

While Saskia was glad to learn her place in Royce's love regimen, she still had a grudge against his past behavior. Again, she knew it might not be the best time to bring up past transgression, but everything between them had to be resolved before she could move on.

"What is the Ultimate Zoid?" she blurted.

"Now?" Royce's body stiffened. "You have disposition to deflate mood, you know that?"

"Heart yearns to know the man who plucked flower," Saskia smiled mischievously. "Tell me, why do you hold tongue? What is Ultimate Zoid, and why does it stir your heart?"

"Your mind absent knowledge of such thing?" Royce rolled on the bed and gazed upon the ceiling. "Ultimate Zoid is a myth, a legend of old, that somewhere in the corner of Zi, there exists a zoid far exceeds anything we have seen. A zoid that can bring down a nation by so much gaze upon it. A zoid with the firepower of an army. A zoid with no equal."

"There is no such zoid," Saskia said, gently, so as not to sound patronizing. "In my old days I was a master tech at Helic Military. My knowledge of zoids is profound; there is no such thing as a zoid capable of taking down a nation." She paused, thinking of one small possibility to connect to Royce's explanation of the Ultimate Zoid. "Perhaps _King Gojulas_ is most akin to Ultimate Zoid, yet given all the chances, you wouldn't see it bring down Guylos Empire by itself. As great as it could be, it would need support to survive a war."

"The days of _King Gojulas_ have passed, and we live in a new era," Royce replied. "Smaller, faster, yet more powerful zoids roam Zi from coast to coast. What if I tell you that such zoid does exist? Hidden far beyond the reaches of eyes, waiting to be found by but the most worthy of man?"

"How did you come upon this?" Saskia squinted.

"Scriptures, prophecies of Ancient Zoidians, evidents," Royce said enthusiastically. "See stronger zoids rise to life everyday. One of them will stand a titan among others as the Ultimate Zoid. I shall see myself the patron of it."

"Thus your sudden infatuation to Fuzors," Saskia deducted. "A vain effort to find the Ultimate Zoid."

"Fuzors exert great power, but lack endurance," Royce closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "A fact I learnt the hard way. I desired its power, but the more thought, the more heart convinced that Fuzor is not the Ultimate Zoid. It is too much flawed to bear the name 'ultimate'."

"Do you even know what you seek?" Saskia lifted her head from bed. "Cassiopeia warned me that you were after my zoid…"

"_Gilvader_ is not the Ultimate Zoid," Royce cut her off. "It is fast, the fastest among flying zoids, but it is not unstoppable. It had been beaten, by a zoid of lesser grade. Cassiopeia conceived deceit to throw you off guard. To break our synergy. I desire nothing of _Gilvader_. I move toward it to hold Neo Zenebas from laying hands on it. There is no other purpose."

"I am but a fool," Saskia sniffed. "Apologies, my heart was heavy with jealousy."

"The fault lies with Cassiopeia," Royce said while stroking her hair. "She would do anything to win. There is nothing to be done to change what has passed. We must look towards the coming days. Complete our quest. Take back your zoid, then destroy Neo Zenebas once and for all."

"I fear you have forgotten about our quest," Saskia replied, "overshadowed by pursuit of Ultimate Zoid."

"I did none of such," Royce moved on top of her. "Yet presently I have but one quest: to ravish you until you are sated."

Saskia closed her eyes and started to entwine herself with Royce. Just then, her comset rang.

"It's Mio," Saskia said as she scrambled her comset. "Fortune might be smiling on us." She rolled onto her stomach before establishing comlink, making sure the other side could not see Royce naked beside her. The president's daughter appeared on her screen, looking upbeat as always, but her attitude immediately went south as she noticed something unusual about Saskia.

"Miss Mio, I pray you bring good news," Saskia greeted her.

"I do, indeed. I am able to procure the location of your zoid. Woff Muroa brought it to Neo Zenebas secret lab, Western Continent. The lab is well camouflaged and well concealed from naked eyes, but I have the coordinates. Take note that it is well defended too. Breaking in is nigh impossible. But I shall send you supply delivery schedule that you can put to work. It is your only chance."

"Miss Mio, I am in your debt," Saskia said with utmost respect. "Much gratitude."

"I have put my acquaintanceship with Empress Muroa in line to satisfy your intent, because heart believes you are a woman of good standing," Mio continued. "This information could see my relationship with Empress Muroa ended in flames. I trust you will put this information to good use."

"I shall see it done as you wish," Saskia replied. "Once again, much gratitude. The heart swells for such kindness."

"Saskia, are you with someone?" Mio suddenly noticed something. "Do I seize some proceeding?"

"Uh, no…" Saskia fibbed. "Why perceive such a notion?"

"Your tongue is leaving you," Mio snorted. "And you speak with… Oh My God! You're with him, aren't you? The Rottiger Captain?"

"We're… uh, we…" Saskia didn't know how to react.

"You little whore! You spread legs for him, didn't you?" Mio chimed gleefully. Gone was her stern attitude, replaced with childlike outburst. "How was he? Did you find him agree to your liking? I shall share some counsels for next time…"

"Apologies, I do not feel comfortable discussing the matter over the comlink," Saskia snubbed. Mio's choice of words turned her face completely red.

"Hey, you owe me," Mio kept on babbling without missing a beat. "I walked a great length to satisfy your intent. Now you do the same for me. How was the night? Good? Great? Mindblowing? Or just 'meh'? Come on, share everything between sisters!"

"Miss Mio, please understand," Saskia said, half pleading. "I find this matter very private, a privilege but for me and the man."

"A mere hint, please, just a little," Mio kept on pressing. "One word: How was it? Good? Bad?"

"It was…" Saskia didn't see how she could get around Mio's charge. "Amazing."

"Aha! And here I thought you would never have a boyfriend!" Mio crackled. "Well then, enjoy the gift of flesh. I still expect a full report upon the matter. Worry not, you will hear my part. Perhaps we can exchange tips and tricks to enhance skills for the coming engagements!" With that, Mio cut off the comlink.

"That bitch!" Royce grumbled as he started to get up. "I shall find my fingers around her neck!"

"She was merely being herself," Saskia giggled. "A bubbly spoiled girl absent sense of gravity."

"One whose worth has expired. Death shall do her justice." Royce put on his clothes. "Nonetheless, we have our destination. I shall make arrangement with a transport liner. Let us move out before daylight burns too hot."

"One moment," Saskia replied languidly. "I kind of fancy Mio's last remark… that I have a boyfriend."

"A babble worthy of none," Royce snorted. "Put clothes on and see yourself ready."

"I never have a boyfriend," Saskia mulled. "Would you be mine?"

"What?" Royce stopped dead in his track. "We were lovers for one night. The fact shouldn't elevate our relationship to a higher strata."

"Do you fear commitment?" Saskia blurted, miffed by Royce's unexpected reaction.

"I fear nothing. I merely strife to maintain professionalism." Royce grabbed his pants. "The mind recall you were the one said that feelings would not affect professionalism and conduct, and we would regard each other with honor and respect."

"Royce, Babe, put ears to work," Saskia grabbed Royce's arm, forcing him to look at her in the earnest. "I gave you my maidenhood. A deed heavy of burden, that I would not do at the whim of mood, nof I would do for random man, even though he rides a white horse or a magic carpet, saves my life, and treats me like a princess. I can but do it once, and by Mother Zi I do it for the man I care, for the man I… I…" she stuttered, then regained composure but failed to hold back tears, "… for the man I love. So you see, this is a one way trip for me. I have no way back to maintain professionalism. Either I live by your affection, or stand a fool."

Royce froze, utterly stunned by Saskia's tearful confession. "I had not thought it that way," he said awkwardly. "Do not take this wrong; I fancy you. I fancy you over all women I have tasted and filled. Yet I am not in favor of committed acquaintanship presently. Your gift of womanhood is much appreciated, but it shouldn't come with emotional restrain. A thing of no consequence."

"It is for me," Saskia replied somberly. "I preserved chastity toward presenting it as a gift for a man of worth. I seek not of a marriage. I merely desire a form of commitment, an acknowledgment of your value as the beneficiary of my treasure."

Royce averted his eyes, sinking into deep contemplation for some time. His eyes wandered, but avoided Saskia the entire time. In the end, he let out a long sigh before saying, "What would you want me to commit?"

"Your flesh," Saskia smirked. "Your mind. Your will. That you shall not entertain or love another woman as long as you are with me."

"Alright," Royce replied in defeat. "You would not see me with another woman, in flesh and in spirit."

"Gratitude," Saskia said with a newfound joy. "Now ask me the same thing."

"Does it have to be this complicated?" Royce complained.

"Yes, yes, it does! Ask me to commit to your heart and soul. Ask me to be your girlfriend."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Royce muttered under his breath.

"Yes!" Saskia chimed like a little girl.

"I fear you just made a terrible mistake," Royce sneered.

"I am a big girl. I can afford mistakes." Saskia leaned on Royce's shoulder. "Let us celebrate!"

"Set mind aside from lustful establishment, a new quest is upon us," Royce gently pushed Saskia away. "We must leave for Western Continent and reacquire zoid. And see Neo Zenebas destroyed. Then, we celebrate."

Saskia didn't know if Royce felt the same way she felt for him. He didn't look like he was thoroughly excited about their new relationship, and he was more interested in her before she threw all the commitment stuffs in his face. Perhaps Royce was right. Perhaps she was making a terrible mistake. She had never been in a relationship before, she didn't know everything about it, or all the bile that came with it. But just like she said, she can afford some, ones she might have to pay dearly, painfully, in the future.

But for now, she would just enjoy the ride.

"The death of Neo Zenebas, then," she smiled as she put on her clothes. "I shall see your oath fulfilled."


	23. Chapter 22: Of Zoids and Organoids

**TWENTY TWO**

**OF ZOIDS AND ORGANOIDS**

_**Rottiger Outpost Victor Whiskey 4468  
**__**Central Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**February 25, 2128**_

The steady rhythm of beeps and whirr from the radar screens made Kenny drowsy. He knew that Cassiopeia would confront Royce in a blistering combat, but the monitors didn't show any activities throughout the desert. Maybe he was just untrained to read overhead map, but spotting any signs of explosion shouldn't be hard. Or so he thought. After a couple of hours peeling his eyes over the screens with no avail, Kenny gave up and just found a quiet corner to doze off.

Shifting back and forth between reality and the land of the dream, Kenny thought of Roxy. She was part of his life, and she was his inspiration to strive through daily strife. It sucked to lose her. He missed her, more than any other day since they broke up, and he started to think that he made a bad judgment leaving her. Actually it was she that left him, but his decision drove her to take that path. And now he was stuck in an alien place without clear future. He started to think that maybe, just maybe, it was time to go home. Roxy might still take him back.

But come to think of it, what would Saskia do if Kenny went missing? She would do anything within her power to find Kenny, to make sure he was fine, or at least until she got an absolution. Kenny knew her that much. And as Cassiopeia geared up to eliminate Royce DesGagne, Kenny felt obligated to make sure Saskia was not caught in a crossfire. It broke his heart that Roxy wouldn't share his insight over the matter, but if he could go back in time and change everything, he wouldn't have it any other way.

His daydream suddenly exploded into reality when his comset rang. He punched the receiver button and Cassiopeia's holographic face popped up. The connection was bad, but he could see aggravation in her face. "Kenny, see your ass down here immediately!" she hollered.

"What happened?" Kenny blurted. "Everybody OK? Did you see Saskia?"

"Daylight will escape if you must answer every command with questions!" Cassiopeia barked at him. "Get down here fast! And leave the slave girl behind! I only need you and your organoid!"

Kenny was already opened his mouth but Cassiopeia cut off the link. It made him mad when she referred to Maia as 'slave'. He knew Cassiopeia was not a compassionate person, and Maia's tagging along was just a courtesy of her information about Saskia's whereabouts. But Cassiopeia's derisive attitude toward Maia started to get in his nerves. Maia had every right to be in this quest if she chose to do so.

"Was that Cassiopeia?" Maia overheard the quick call. "Is Saskiaalright?"

"She didn't say," Kenny turned off his comset. "I have been summoned."

"Then let us not…"

"Maia, she asked of your absence," Kenny knew Cassiopeia's order would upset Maia. "The place I'll go, it could be dangerous. You'd be better off within these walls, among the protection of Rottiger agents."

"What?" Maia's eyes immediately turned cloudy. "She doesn't want me?" She averted her eyes. "It's because I'm not a zoid pilot, is it? I am but a burden, a liability to all who shed blood and sweat in the battlefield."

"It's for your own good," Kenny tried to console her. "Cassiopeia made good judgment for you."

"Cassiopeia has been trying to rid me," Maia stated with trembling voice. "But that's fine. If she doesn't want me in her way, then I will not be in her way. Just give words, Kenny. See Saskia well and alive. Don't let her fall into harm's way. And tell her I send my best regards. I shall see her around."

_Screw Cassiopeia_, Kenny thought. "You know what, Maia? I am not a zoid pilot either," he huffed sharply. "You and me, we are the same liability among zoid pilots. Titans, absent regards of affection and good manners. If Cassiopeia wants me, she has to bear your presence. Let's go."

"You sure?" Maia turned around with a glint of hope in her eyes. "You know the urgency of Cassiopeia's desires. The consequences could be grave."

"This is what Saskia would do," he replied, walking toward the door. "Never leave a friend behind."

Maia's lips curled into a smile, beautiful like a drop of water in the desert. "Gratitude," she said.

Kenny whistled to Cleto, and the small organoid crouched to give him a lift. Kenny hoped on to it and waited until Maia sat comfortably behind him, then kicked Cleto into high gear. The organoid chirped and blasted through the desert. Maia wasn't shy away from holding onto Kenny's body, squeezing out a smile from the young boy.

The scene became more grotesque as they got closer to the Northern Mountain. Insect zoids littered the desert, mutilated and riddled with holes. A few zoid pilots lied dead next to their zoids. Some pilots didn't even get out from their zoids, and died together in flames. Maia shielded her eyes and buried her face on Kenny's shoulder as they walked past one particular remain of burning _Saiccurtis_ with its pilot visibly scorching in its open cockpit. Kenny covered his face with his shirt to avoid the acrid smell of burning flesh.

The three went on until they arrived to a new set of carnage. Cassiopeia's _Arosaurer_ lied on the ground; its body was sliced on the chest almost in two. Body parts of Royce's _Command Wolf_ sprawled over a wide area. Another zoid, a _Leostriker_, stood in the distance. It was in working condition but armor pieces dangled with busted rivets and bolts. Only Leila's _Saber Lion_ was in respectable condition, but it too sustained severe battle damages.

Cassiopeia's face turned red as soon as she saw Kenny coming in with Maia.

"I told you to leave her behind!" she fumed, shooting derogatory stare at Maia.

"She is not your slave!" Kenny braved Cassiopeia's firestorm. "Her desire commands her feet, wherever and whenever it chooses!"

"To what end?!" Cassiopeia practically screamed in Kenny's face. "Can she mend a broken zoid? Can she pilot one? Can she provide additional transportation, now that we are thin on zoids? What purpose does her presence bear?"

"Is that what eyes see?" Kenny snarled. "Anything absent zoids or the skill to pilot one is a burden?"

"Put head to work, Kenny!" Cassiopeia hissed. "We live in the age of war! Anybody absent skillset for war is a waste of resources!"

"We live in the age of peace and I am not a zoid pilot!" Kenny fought back. "Yet you summoned me! What purpose do I hold if I am absent battle skills?"

"I need your organoid," Cassiopeia gritted her teeth.

"Well aren't you the snobbiest?" Kenny snorted curtly. "First you insulted my lack of piloting skill. Then you're taking my organoid because you lost your zoid. Well put ears to work, Miss Hollier-Than-Thou Rottiger jackass! I am through with your affair! See it done yourself!"

Kenny turned around but Cassiopeia drew her gun and cocked the hammer. Cleto emitted a series of distress chirps, but didn't do anything to help Kenny. Maia froze in complete terror. And Kenny, knowing that Cassiopeia would resolve in violence if all else failed, could just turn back and face whatever she would throw at him.

"I need your organoid!" Cassiopeia growled. "I am not asking you again!"

"Do you think killing me would solve matters?" Kenny found the courage to defy Cassiopeia. "Would Cleto see your desire fulfilled once you put a hole in my head? Do you know what 'loyalty' means? Or must anybody, anything against you be destroyed? How different are you, then, from Neo Zenebas? The very entity you are eliminating?"

"My loyalty is to Rottiger Special Operation Force!" Cassiopeia grimaced. She held her gun straight but with increasingly trembling hands. "I shall see my mission completed!"

"Then kill me and see where Cleto will take you."

"Take me?" Cassiopeia suddenly realized what Kenny was thinking. "Take me? Take me where? Do you think I am stealing organoid like I would a car?" She lowered her weapon and let out a long exasperating sigh. "Kenny, you are the most stubbornly stupid man I've ever met."

"Oh, sure, throw more insults, see how it fits the violence," Kenny muttered, but he was actually baffled by Cassiopeia's sudden change of attitude.

"Organoid can revive damaged zoids. If luck favors us, it can evolve a zoid into its bigger, more powerful self."

"Cleto is not Zeke or Shadow," Kenny puffed. "He can't mend dead zoids, much less evolve them into their evil selves. He didn't even come to aid when you pointed gun at me. He's just a scaredy cat."

"All organoids can," Cassiopeia turned around and observed her damaged _Arosaurer_. "Why didn't you come upon this? Where did you get Cleto?"

"I don't know. I always have him."

"Then you might be an ancient Zoidian," Cassiopeia turned to face Kenny, "or a descendant of ones. An ancient Zoidian who doesn't know what an organoid does. Imagine that. And I thought I have seen everything."

"Whatever fever grips brain, it makes you delirious," Kenny sneered. "I am no ancient Zoidian. It's a thing born of the impossible. If I were you, I would seize upon a new zoid, or procure one at New Helic City."

"Time is not in my favor. Just do it, Kenny. Have Cleto fix zoids."

Kenny scoffed in response. "My hands are not extended in your favor anymore."

"Then leave Cleto with me," Cassiopeia said as she pointed her gun back at Kenny. "I told you I shall see my mission complete, one way or another! There is but one path out of this state: Cleto merging with zoid. Whether it goes with you or me, you decide."

Kenny threw his hands in the air. It was hard to argue with somebody that held a gun. "Very well," he moaned in exasperation. "Your will, your time. Just don't come crying when it doesn't work."

He walked toward the small organoid who was chirping the whole time. Kenny couldn't take Cassiopeia's claim that Cleto could merge with a zoid, mutating the zoid into a different version. Cleto could intimidate muggers and thugs but the organoid had no violence in its blood. It certainly didn't have the guts to stomach a zoid battle. As he mounted his organoid, he started to think about running away once he was out of Cassiopeia's range. But he couldn't leave Maia as the sole recipient of Cassiopeia's wrath.

"Alright Cleto, whatever it is you can do, do it," Kenny said skeptically as he steered Cleto to circle the _Arosaurer_. "Do something or Cassiopeia will procure my head."

The two walked slowly in circles, stopping a couple of times, but nothing happened. Cleto didn't show any sign of connection with the downed zoid. Convinced, Kenny dismounted his organoid and walked toward Cassiopeia, spreading his arms. "I told you it would not work. What other genius your brain can muster…"

Kenny hadn't finished his sentence when suddenly Cleto engulfed in a blinding light. Bits and pieces from the _Arosaurer_ levitated from the ground, floating around Cleto like planets orbiting their sun. Everything hovered in static for about a minute, then floated slowly toward the _Arosaurer_ carcass. The zoid creaked and rumbled as Cleto sank into its center mass. The ray of light from Cleto expanded until it enveloped the entire body of the _Arosaurer_.

"What is the name of Zi?" Kenny watched the proceeding in complete awe. His knees seized, locking him in place. He tried to step back but his legs didn't respond. His eyes dried up from staring at the light for so long. His labored breaths came in hard and fast to the point of hyperventilation. His brain couldn't compute what his eyes witnessed. It was almost unbelieveable that his timid organoid had, indeed, merged with the savage _Arosaurer_. It couldn't happen, but it did happen. All he could do was to stare at it, waiting for the outcome of such impossibility.

"Oh my…" Maia moaned breathlessly. "What is happening?"

"I told him," Cassiopeia replied casually. "I told him it happened. His stubbornness spurned my tongue."

The brilliant capsule lasted a few minutes, then it started to dwindle. Kenny could see a shadow in the middle of the capsule, getting clearer and clearer as the light began to fade. It was the _Arosaurer_, standing in full armor as if the punishing battle with the _Command Striker_ didn't happen. But instead of the quadruple 105-mm cannons on its shoulder, it now sported two massive assault cannons. Its appearance was a quick reminiscence of the dreaded _Gojulas Mariner_.

"Holy shit…" Kenny muttered breathlessly. "Cleto?"

The _Arosaurer_ hurled a loud, long, and proud roar that echoed throughout the Northern Mountain. Then it lowered its head, ever so gently, until its snout was inches away from Kenny's face. It emitted a series of low growls, but Kenny wouldn't miss the tone that was once his organoid's chirps and tweets.

"Cleto, is that you?" he mumbled. His shaking hands touched the side of the snout. "I didn't know… well look at you, you're… you're…"

"It is latched on the _Arosaurer's_ core," Cassiopeia arrived, followed closely by Maia. "I told you, organoid could heal a zoid. Looks like luck favors us presently. Your organoid evolved _Arosaurer's_ weapons. Gratitude for your service. Hence I must continue my mission…"  
Unexpectedly the _Arosaurer_ turned toward Cassiopeia and hurled a vicious roar. Cassiopeia didn't expect it. She stopped dead in her track, looking at her own zoid with utter confusion.

"What is going on?" Kenny blurted.

"I don't know," Cassiopeia replied. "Your organoid seems to hijack my zoid."

"Is that even possible?"

"Ask it to let me in."

Kenny didn't know much about zoid, but he didn't know anything better. "Cleto, your job is done. Let Lieutenant Cassiopeia in."

The _Arosaurer_ didn't respond. Instead it shot an angry growl at Cassiopeia, forcing her to backpedal.

"Cleto! Come on! Quit it!" Kenny yelled. "Let's just go home!"

But the _Arosaurer_ shot a burst of growls, almost like laughter, then gently turned its head toward Kenny. The canopy popped up in a long hiss, a sure sign of invitation for Kenny to go into the cockpit.

"No, no, no, no…" Kenny felt his heart jumped to his throat. "It is not mine to pilot, Cleto. This _Arosaurer_ is the property of Rottiger Special Operation Force. We cannot use it. Just return it to Lieutenant Cassiopeia."

But the _Arosaurer_ turned its head and sneered maliciously at Cassiopeia.

"Kenny, we are burning daylight!" Cassiopeia sneered with a hint of desperation in her voice. "Take control of organoid! I want my zoid back right now!"

"I don't know how!" Kenny turned around and faced Cassiopeia. With the _Arosaurer_ behind his back, he found a new level of confidence he had never felt before. "YOU had me put Cleto in! Now that he is trapped in zoid, I don't know how to get him out! You think you lost zoid? You owe me organoid!"

Cassiopeia started to raise her gun, but she realized it would matter little. She didn't think through when she decided to use Kenny's organoid to revive her _Arosaurer_, with a hope of getting a more powerful mutation, like Van's _Shield Liger_ evolved to _Blade Liger_. She failed to take into account that organoid changed all aspect of a zoid, including the personality. Now everything was too late. Her _Arosaurer_ – controlled by Kenny's organoid – was lost.

"I owe you nothing," Cassiopeia moaned in defeat. "Your organoid has decided to take residence of the _Arosaurer_. It chooses you as pilot. There is but one way: accept destiny."

"Your meaning?" Kenny cocked his eyebrow.

"You have own quest, do you not? To find Saskia? You have means. Zoid, freshly concocted from evolution. Weapons to carry you to Zi's end. Find her, and make her know everything about Royce DesGagne. Royce told her I killed you. Upon seeing you, she will know Royce had been filling her with lies."

"I finish mission?" Kenny's eyes bugged out. "You trust mission in me? Me, a boy that had never piloted a zoid? Has brain ceased functioning? I am absent skill. I know not what to do."

"Organoid will provide counseling."

"Then what of you?" Kenny sighed. "You forfeit mission? How am I to find Saskia?"

"I shall take _Leostriker_," Cassiopeia gazed upon the blue and white lion zoid in the distance. "Take the _Arosaurer_. I shall establish comlink presently."

Kenny stared blankly at the _Arosaurer_, still waiting for him with open hatch. He went from a street rat to a zoid pilot in blink of an eye, and his brain couldn't keep up with the transformation. It was as quick and as radical as the _Arosaurer's_ own evolution. He recalled Saskia mentioning something about organoid, something about performance in a much bigger fashion, but she was never obvious in her speech. She let him figure things out himself. He blamed Saskia for his ignorance, but come to think of it, it wouldn't matter what she had to say. He didn't listen to her anyway.

His reckoning was cut off when Maia grabbed his hand.

"Let us claim your reward. I shall accompany you," Maia said, but then she turned around to face Kenny. "Gratitude. For standing up for me." She pulled him into an embrace and kissed his cheek.

Kenny wasn't ready for that. His mind was still occupied by the whole zoid and organoid relationship. He felt considerable warmth washing through his veins, pushing his heartbeat past its normal rate, and turning his face completely red. But he didn't know how to react. He just stood still, even long after Maia released him.

Maia shot a smile then tugged his hand toward the zoid. She climbed in first, then urged Kenny to follow. Clumsily Kenny climbed into the cockpit of the _Arosaurer_. He had never been in a zoid cockpit before, and the blinking lights with arrows and symbols pointing to all directions intimidated him. He was even too scared to seat on the command couch and touch anything.

"Come, the task should not be that difficult," Maia noticed Kenny's anxiety around the cockpit. She helped him with the seat belts. "I did this often for my boyfriend," she said sheepishly, "well, ex-boyfriend. He communicated with his zoid through the joystick. Pull it up and see what happens."

Kenny followed her direction, and the _Arosaurer_ rose up to its feet.

"Huh," Kenny smiled. "Not that difficult at all." He jiggled the joystick left and right, and the _Arosaurer_ twitched and twisted following his direction. "You think I get the hang of this? I should master zoid piloting in short time… I think…"

Suddenly the console emitted a loud beep. A LED blinked right under the communication screen. Kenny let go of the joystick in panic. "Maia what the hell is happening?"

"You are hailed," Maia said, giggling. "Hit the green button under the screen."

With trembling hand Kenny pushed the knob, and Cassiopeia's face appeared on the screen.

"Victor Whiskey 4468 spotted Royce and Saskia boarding a _Hover Cargo_ to Western Continent," Cassiopeia said. "They are making a run for something. We have to cut them off before they reach destination. If they get the _Gilvader_, there is no stopping Royce anymore. Make your best speed and keep up with me."

"I can't follow you to Western Continent," Leila said. "This is as far as I go."

"Very well," Cassiopeia sighed. "Kenny, time is of pressing matter. You have to learn as fast as you can."

"Alright," Kenny mumbled. He bent down and talked to the console, "Cleto, I need you. I've never needed you more. Show me what to do."

The _Arosaurer_ let out a long, shrilling cry then started to jog, forming up with the _Leostriker_, leaving the _Saber Lion_ behind.


	24. Chapter 23: We Are Humans

**TWENTY THREE**

**WE ARE HUMANS**

**Author's Note: **The Drillgan unit mentioned in this chapter (and the rest of the story) is based off Scitex Drillgan unit, an extremely rare (and expensive) power-up weapon for _Gilvader_ zoids. There have never been stats or capabilities of the weapon. The facts of the Drillgan unit in this chapter is solely made up by me and should not be used as general facts of the weapon.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Desert,  
**__**Western Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**March 11, 2128**_

The information relayed from Mio was accurate to the tiniest detail. The Neo Zenebas built a secret base inside a rocky cliff, concealed by rock formations. It was invisible to the naked eyes, and could only be spotted by following a periodic logistic delivery. The secret base had only one access: a secret door in at the bottom of a tight pass. The pass was hundreds of miles long. The logistic delivery had to go to one end of the pass and followed the slithering tight path, for 2 days straight, until they reached the access to the secret base. When it got out, it took a different way and exited the pass from the other end.

Royce and Saskia had observed the supply delivery vessels, a _Gustav_ with five or six flatbeds hauling crates under the tarp, from the top of the pass. The tight pass didn't allow the _Gustav_ to crawl much faster than human walking speed. The contemplated to walk through the pass, but considering they had to do it in a searing-hot desert for 2 days, they decided sneaking into one of the flatbeds was the best solution.

Fortunately for them, the pilot of the Gustav was a creature of habit. He always stopped at a small coffee shop at the mouth of the pass before committing to his 2-day journey to the secret base. It didn't take much of Royce and Saskia to wait until the _Gustav_ stopped at the coffe shop and sneaked into the last flatbed, making themselves comfortable under the tarp.

Saskia knew she was closer to her _Gilvader_ than she had been in months, and getting closer still. Yet her mind was full of Royce, the look on his face, the way he touched her, the he moved, the way he smiled, which was not very often. They had not spent a night together since they consummated, and she missed him. She missed her soft moist lips on hers, on every inch of her skin. She missed his teasing fingers lighting fire on her skin. It made her dizzy just to think of their first night together.

"You do realize the end of our mission is nearing, don't you?" Saskia purred as the flatbed rocked and shuddered. "The destruction of Neo Zenebas?"

"How can heart be so sure?" Royce replied unenthusiastically.

"I will reunite with _Gilvader_ presently. Then you will call upon Rottiger to level Neo Zenebas base. Then everything is done. We are free from burden cast upon us against will. And then, you owe me a big celebration."

"To what purpose? The freedom from burden? Or the establishment of our committed relationship?"

Saskia smiled. "Let's see it for both."

"Tongue flaps like the future was secured within grasps," Royce huffed. "We shall see it done after Neo Zenebas meets end. Try to rest presently. We will arrive soon."

Saskia opened her mouth but Royce already closed his eyes. It troubled her, seeing Royce was not as enthusiastic as she was to talk about their future. But she could see his rationale. It was too early to talk about celebration or their future. They still had a monumental task: to break into Neo Zenebas secret base. Saskia had a few disastrous break-ins in the past. She knew how dangerous and deadly it was, even for a highly-trained military agent like Royce. Perhaps it was the thing she needed to do, to get some rest, instead of mulling over her future.

Minutes turned to hours, hours to day, and before long the transport stopped. Saskia and Royce tried to listen to some muffled conversation between the driver and some people on the ground. Then they heard a few people – presumably Neo Zenebas soldiers – walking around the flatbeds. They hammered the tarp with the butts of their rifles, making sure there were no hijackers under the tarp. Saskia and Royce creeped closer to the crates but one soldier stopped right in front of her and shoved his rifles at the tarp several times. The butt of the rifles knocked the crate inches away from Saskia's head. She closed her eyes, thinking that the next hit would land squarely on her forehead. But the soldier moved away, apparently satisfied with his inspection.

Saskia exhaled in relief as the transport started moving. Soon the light grew dim and the ambient noise turned louder, as if they were in a large hall. The sound of machinery blended with shouts from people giving orders to each other. Saskia's heartbeat doubled, and she had to lean back on the crate, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. Sweat beaded in her forehead.

Royce slid on the bed of the tarp and peeked outside. The _Gustav_ pilot exited his zoid and handed in a clipboard to a couple of soldiers. One of them inspected and signed the clipboard, the other started talking to a walkie-talkie. Two _Iguans_ that had been modified for labor duties approached the transport, presumably trying to unload the transport.

"Move out! Now!" Royce whispered as he jumped off the flatbed. Saskia followed him, sliding on the flatbed and crawled out from under the tarp. As soon as she jumped off the flatbed, Royce grabbed her arm and violently tugged her under the flatbed. Half a dozen soldiers came and unhooked the tarp from the flatbed before the two _Iguans_ stripped the tarp and started taking the crates away.

Royce made a gesture to wait it out until the soldiers dispersed. Then he calculated the pattern of the Iguans as they loitered back and forth. When both of them were facing the other direction, he bolted out of flatbed and slipped behind a pile of drums. The dim light helped covering his maneuver. From behind the pile he made hand gesture to Saskia, telling her to follow his direction. Saskia waited until no one was looking at her direction, then ran toward Royce as fast as she could. Panting hard, she slid behind Royce and waited patiently as he tried to figure out their next move.

The hall was an enormous docking bay, several hundred feet in height, giving easy access for even the tallest zoids to wander freely. _Iguans_ made up the bulk of the labor force inside the hall, with cranes and small trucks and towing vehicles filling the gaps. Technicians and workers scurried every which way like ants collecting crumbs on the ground. Soldiers occupied every corner of the hall, and several weaponized _Iguans_ stood fast near the end of the hall, guarding what seemed to be a door to the other part of the secret base.

"They are up to something," Royce whispered. "These people are working around the clock."

"Zoids manufacturing?" Saskia suggested. "Using my _Gilvader_ as blueprint?"

"Possibly," Royce pointed at the door at the end of the hall. "That door shall set us to purpose."

The door could only be accessed through an open field. It was nigh impossible for the two to sneak unnoticed. The only way was to use cover. Royce inspected the vicinity to find something that could give them cover, but the more he searched, the more frustrated he became. There was absolutely nothing they could use that wouldn't trigger the alarm.

Just as Royce let out a despairing breath, a small vehicle stopped near the pile they were hiding. Two technicians jumped off the vehicle and proceeded to a dark area behind the pile of drum. They conversed in low voice, obviously doing something prohibited during their work hours. It was a small window of opportunity, and Royce knew he had to seize it as soon as he could. It might be his only chance.

As the two technicians sank deeper and deeper into their misuse of chargeable hours, Royce tiptoed closer until he was only a few inches behind the two. Saskia followed his steps but Royce raised his hand, asking her to maintain position. He unseathed his blade very slowly and waited until the two technicians decided to get back to work. As soon as they started walking, Royce pounced like a tiger, smashing the hilt of his blade at the back of the neck of the closest technician. The hapless technician tumbled like a log, face flat against the ground. The other one stopped dead on his track, but before he could do anything Royce grabbed his collar and yanked it down hard. The technician spun in the air and fell on his back. He tried to squirm but Royce pressed the tip of his blade on the technician's bridge, subduing any further movement.

"Where is the _Gilvader_?" Royce whispered hoarsely.

"I don't know! I don't know!" the technician muttered in panic.

"Jog memory and set tongue to purpose, or see blade in its place!" Royce pushed his blade slightly. "This is your last chance! Where is the _Gilvader_?"

"I don't know! I swear!" the technician replied with trembling voice. "Research and development work is done on the red level floor, accessible but to red-level scientists!"

"And where is this red level?" Royce growled.

The technician hesitated to answer, but when Royce started to carve his bridge with his blade, he blurted in terror, "Lowest level! Lowest level! Elevator to the lowest level!"

Royce slammed the hilt of his blade to the technician's forehead, knocking him out. He rummaged the technician's pocket, but groaned in utter displeasure upon finding the technician's access card. It was only green, which he assumed to be the lowest level with the least access possible.

"Anything?" Saskia came.

"We need red," Royce replied showing Saskia the green level access card. "This piece of crap would only take us to the chamber pot or mess hall."

"Anything to get us past that door," Saskia tapped Royce's shoulder. "We shall figure out our next move inside."

Royce shot a small smile, then stripped the technician's uniform. Saskia did the same, then traded her clothings with it. They took the helmets and put the technicians' bodies inside the drums, then took their vehicle. They wore the helmets low to cover the majority of their faces. Royce drove the vehicle through the open pace, and just as he suspected, nobody paid attention to them.

At the door, they showed their cards to the guards. The guards scanned their cards then punched a button on the wall. The door slid open and Royce drove the vehicle through it. They arrived in a smaller room. It looked like a common room with several doors adjoining to each other.

Royce parked the vehicle and inspected the room. His eyes stumbled upon an elevator at the back corner of the room. He elbowed Saskia and pointed to the elevator door. "There. Our door. Accessible but with the right card."

"Let us look around," Saskia replied and walked toward one of the doors on her left. It led her to an office room with a row of cubicles and countless engineers wandering mindlessly in and around them. As far as she could see, everybody wore green access card on their shirts. Saskia took another door, and the scenery was pretty much the same as the first room. She kept looking, checking every door accessible. It was not until the last three on her right that she finally spotted somebody wearing red access card on his chest.

Saskia nodded to Royce, which nodded back and exited the room. She began to walk toward the guy with red access card when suddenly the fire alarm blared. All engineers and scientists immediately stopped working and proceeded to the exit door. Saskia fought the swarm to get to the guy, who himself started to follow the flow of engineers toward the exit door.

"Sir," she said in a fake urgency. "Sir, come with me. There is an emergency situation at the main hangar."

"Huh?" the guy looked at Saskia with utmost skepticism and disrespect. "What situation? Who are you?"

"My name is Saskia, I am new, just hired two days ago. You have to come with me."

"There is fire in the building. We have to evacuate."

"I know, Sir, I caused the problem. I don't want to get fired. Please Sir, help me out."

The guy looked at Saskia from head to toe, then decided to lend his hand. He followed Saskia across the hall to an empty room, but as soon as he entered Royce ambushed him. His head jerked violently as Royce's fist bludgeoned his jaw. He dropped to one knee, grabbing the edge of a table to stabilize himself, but Royce fired a second punch. The guy sloshed to the ground unconscious.

Saskia grabbed his red access card then jogged toward the elevator. She punched the button, pushed the card into a slot, then picked the lowest level available. Royce slipped inside the elevator just as the door slammed close. The entire car shuddered

"By the time they figure out the cause, we are out of bound," he said.

"What did you do?" Saskia cocked her eyebrows.

"I pulled the fire emergency handle," Royce replied with a smirk. "Freshman shenanigan."

Saskia smiled. The car rattled as it descended several hundred meters below ground, then stopped moving. She held her breath, preparing herself for what greeted her once the door opened. But the sight beyond the elevator door still reduced her to a whimpering heap of flesh. At the end of the long, dark corridor stood her _Gilvader_, aloof and proud, as if it was a naïve prince sitting on its father's throne.

"Oh My God, Gilvy…" she cried, holding back tears.

Royce walked out slowly towared the black dragon, and Saskia inched away behind him. The hallway was dark so they could only saw the head and some parts of the _Gilvader's_ body. But as they got closer, they spotted something else: four massive weapon pods were attached to the Gilvader's body, two on the wings, the other two on its back. It was like nothing Saskia had ever seen before.

"What in the name of Zi…" she murmured. "What did they do to you?"

"Drillgan units," Royce whistled. "So that's what the Neo Zenebas is building. They don't need _Gilvader_ army to carry out their vengeance. They need it to carry their Drillgans."

"Drillgan?" Saskia turned to Royce.

"A weapon based on maser technology. One has the power that put the Charged Particle Cannon to shame. The _Gilvader_ has enough energy to power 4 Drillgans. You know what it means, Saskia? This zoid is unstoppable. This zoid is without equal! This… is the Ultimate Zoid!"

"But that is impossible!" Saskia bemoaned. "Gilvy has a damaged core. He does not have enough power to utilize one Drillgan, let alone four!"

The _Gilvader_ caught the animated conversation. It lowered its head, emitting a series of arrogant growls, then shot a loud roar that rattled the room. Scientists and engineers on the floor were made aware of Saskia's and Royce's presence, and started making their way to the _Gilvader_.

"You're not Gilvy!" Saskia backpedaled. "You are not my zoid! Where is my zoid?"

"Saskia, there is no time!" Royce hissed, watching the scientists and engineers coming toward their position. "Get in and get out!"

"This is not my zoid!" Saskia snarled in response. "I am not leaving absent my zoid!"

"Then I shall be one with zoid," Royce said, then drew a small talisman from his pocket. He raised the talisman and walked toward the _Gilvader_, chanting "O Revered Mother Zi, grant me the power of the fruit of your womb. Open your power so my flesh becomes the zoid, and the zoid's becomes mine…"

Saskia couldn't believe what she saw. "Royce?"

"Human body is weak," Royce said as he continued his advance toward the _Gilvader_. "As zoids, we shall live forever. As zoids, we are the true kings of Zi! As zoids, we will burn human infidels that use zoids for the sake of ideology of mere sports!"

"As zoids?" Saskia's breath got stuck in her throat. "You are not…"

"My mind, its body," Royce walked closer. The talisman in his hand started to glow.

"Oh My God…" Saskia put her hand in her mouth. Cassiopeia's words flashed inside her head, warning her about Royce's obsession about the Ultimate Zoid. She did see him defy logic, even his own mission, for a shot at the most powerful zoid in existence. First the Fuzor, then the Backdraft artifact. Only when he found out that both zoids were not up to his standard that he returned to his sanity. "Cassiopeia was telling the truth."

"Cassiopeia was a fool," Royce chuckled. "She wouldn't share my insight to be kings of all zoids."

"Is that how you see me?" Saskia said with tears welling up.

"No," Royce snapped. He turned around to face her. "I love you, Saskia. I really do. But I will not see myself rot as human." He put his arms around her. "If you love me, you will share my passion. If you love me, you will take my talisman, find your _Gilvader_, and see yourself fused with it. Then we shall live forever. We shall celebrate our eternal bond by obliterating Neo Zenebas. Nothing will stand against us."

"Royce, zoids are living beings," Saskia begged in the earnest. "They have minds of their own. You can't take what's not naturally yours." With tears streaming down her cheeks, Saskia looked deep into Royce's eyes. "Please, Royce, forget this absurd obsession…"

"I give you my words, I shall not love another woman as long as I have you," Royce replied. "As the Ultimate Zoid, I shall hold it true for eternity. Do you not desire it? Do you not want me, and be owned by me, for as long as Zi exists?"

"As a zoid? Royce, you will hurt yourself!"

"Hiltz did it, and so shall I," Royce grabbed Saskia's face. "Saskia, join me in the world of zoids…"

Before Royce could finish his sentence, engineers and scientists swarmed him and tackled him down. Saskia tried to reach him but half a dozen engineers pulled her away from him. She could only watch as the crowd pulled Royce up and dragged him closer and closer to the _Gilvader_.

Then the unthinkable happened. The _Gilvader's_ lower torso busted open, revealing its glowing core. The talisman in Royce's hand turned into a ball of pure light, blanketing Royce like a cocoon and shot him up into the _Gilvader's_ chest. The _Gilvader_ jerked and writhed while screaming. Its wide wings grazed the wall, cutting myriads of conduits. Warning klaxons blared one after another. The scientists and engineers quickly dispersed and left the area, leaving Saskia alone.

After a while, the _Gilvader_ calmed down. It lowered its head toward Saskia. Its eyes lit up in soft warm glow, and Saskia watched in complete awe as the sparkle mimicked the reflection of light in Royce's eyes not five minutes ago, when he was still a human.

"Royce?" Saskia whispered in tremble. "Royce, are you there?"

The _Gilvader_ purred but suddenly the eyes turned off, and the black monster trashed about even more violently than before. It let out a shrilling cry, then pointed its massive Drillgan unit up. The pods glowed in bright azure light, then four pillars of light smashed into the ceiling. The entire room quaked as debris rained down. Saskia pulled herself up and ran toward the elevator, sliding just in time before large concrete blocks pelted the floor where she stood a split second before.


	25. Chapter 24: Redemption

**TWENTY FOUR**

**REDEMPTION**

**Review Corner**

**jdoug4118**: It has been planned that way since the beginning. He wanted to replicate Hiltz at the end of Guardian Force show. But, you know, you can't have everything. Thank you for keeping up with me.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Desert,  
**__**Western Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**March 11, 2128**_

As the ground shook and concrete debris bombarded the ground like a hailstorm, Saskia could only fold on the elevator floor, covering her head with her arms and praying that the concrete barrage would spare her and the elevator. The _Gilvader's _roar shattered her eardrums. Crumbling walls and pathways elicited horrid groans. Then the familiar whizz of the _Gilvader's_ jets rattled the entire room, kicking pebbles and dust in a small-scale hurricane. The massive zoids shot upward screaming, leaving a deafening sonic boom.

When the sonic boom subsided, and the walls stopped crumbling, Saskia slowly dragged her body out of the elevator. The large underground hall had turned into a blackhole. The ceiling was gone, along with the only sources of light. Busted cables and electronics spurted sparks from time to time. The only source of light came from a hole far above the room. The Drillgan _Gilvader_ had drilled a tunnel all the way up to the surface, and escaped,

Saskia didn't know how deep she was underground, but judging from the size of the hole she estimated that she was more than 30 stories below the surface. The elevator was out; even if it was still running, there was no electricity to carry the car up to the surface. In any other situation stairs would've been a fine choice, if it still existed. Everything was so smashed up she might be stuck in the lowest level of a wrecked secret base for a long time.

But Saskia didn't even think of getting out. She lost all the reasons to come back to the surface. She crossed 3 continents to find her zoid, but now she lost the man she had a feeling for. The two most important figures in her life were now gone, and the trail had gone cold. Her _Gilvader_ might have been dismantled to make the one that Royce eventually 'merged' with. The dark ambience of the ruined base matched her inner heart: dark, gloomy, with occasional sparks that gave her nothing but false hope.

Then anger set in. She was mad at Royce for taking every chance of her to be happy. But she had nobody else to blame. She had seen Royce's real face. She knew he had no respect for anybody, and only deferred to his own desire. Yet she continued to pursue her own desire, thinking – hoping – that everything was just a mirage and things would get better in the end. She was the one who abandoned common sense for a scant hope of romance.

Sitting on a large chunk of concrete, Saskia buried her face in her palms, letting her tears seep between her fingers, until she heard people shouting in the distance. She couldn't make out what they were talking about, but she could catch the urgency in their voices. Whatever it was they were trying to do, they wanted to do it quick. It wasn't much of a hope for Saskia, but she couldn't stand the urge to snoop. She followed the voice, which surprisingly led her to another level below the floor.

There was, indeed, another level that remained mostly untouched by the _Gilvader's_ rampage. Everything in this level was still operational, as if the mayhem upstairs never happened. And lo and behold, there was another _Gilvader_ chained and hooked up to hundreds of probes and cables. The Neo Zenebas technicians scurried over panels and consoles, trying to jump start the beast, but the zoid didn't show any desire to live. It just sagged on the floor, with its head dangling lifelessly at the top of its long neck.

And Saskia immediately knew the reason.

"Gilvy?" she bellowed.

The Neo Zenebas technicians turned and started charging Saskia, but in an instance the _Gilvader_ sprung to life. The eyes blazed in fury, and the mouth snapped open, hurling a deafening roar that threw the technicians to the ground. With one mighty yank the chains and the cables broke, and the hulking wretch suddenly turned into a sprightly behemoth. The tip of its wings grazed the walls as they flapped, and its maser horns jammed the ceiling, pulling down debris just like the other one did a few minutes ago. The technicians quickly evacuated the hall.

"My God, Gilvy, I fear I would never see you again," Saskia said with tears streaming down her face. She walked up to the beast, watching the chains and cables dangling from every part of its body. "Apologies, my past transgressions led you to agony. You deserve none of this."

The _Gilvader_ emitted a soft purr, which quickly turned into a nasty growl. Its maser horns glowed in brilliant purple, and the Beam Smasher saws started to whirl in high speed. Saskia had known her zoid long enough to read its signals. And she was right. In a matter of seconds two zoids busted through the wall. Saskia's eyes bulged, recognizing the zoids as Cassiopeia's _Arosaurer_ and her old _Leostriker_. But the _Arosaurer_ had changed, sporting two massive cannons she had never seen before.

"Hold fire! Hold fire!" a familiar voice boomed from the _Arosaurer's_ external speaker. "Saskia! It's me, Kenny! Do not shoot!"

"Kenny?" Saskia blurted. "Kenny is alive?"

The _Arosaurer_ took a fighting stance, lining up its cannons with the _Gilvader's_ head, but the hatch popped up and Kenny rushed out of the cockpit, waving his arms frenetically to get Saskia's attention. Saskia never thought she would see Kenny again, here of all the places.

"Still arms, Gilvy!" she said. "They are not our enemies!" She dashed forward with her arms stretched wide open until Kenny threw himself at her. She pulled him into her tight embrace. "I thought you were dead!"

"I thought _you_ were dead!" Kenny replied hastily. "You were the one hand in hand with a fugitive!"

"Fugitive? Royce was no such…" and then she realized what had really happened. She watched the _Leostriker_ opened its cockpit, and sure enough, Cassiopeia climbed out. "Oh, I am a fool," she sighed exasperatedly. "I am but a fool."

"It was but foreseen," Cassiopeia said matter-of-factly. "Royce would do anything to fulfill desire."

"The same was spoken of you," Saskia whispered.

"An expected proceeding. We spent years fighting together as Rottiger Special Agents. We know each other's strengths and weaknesses. He knew my plan and did the exact thing before I could execute it."

"I gave him everything!" Saskia lamented. The _Gilvader_ gently shoved its snout toward her. She laid her head on the metal beast and cried her eyes out.

Kenny and Cassiopeia wisely backed up to give Saskia some space. Maia, who just climbed off the _Arosaurer_, didn't share that wisdom. She came up to Saskia to offer comfort, but the _Gilvader_ spotted her. Unaware of her relationship with Saskia, the ultra-aggressive zoid quickly went into protective mode. It sneered, boasting a set of gleaming teeth, and let out a nasty growl that stopped Maia dead cold.

"You," Saskia recognized Maia. "You are from Fat Bob's caravan. How did you escape?"

"Lieutenant Cassiopeia made assault to the caravan," Maia said with trembling voice. "Fat Bob is dead."

"Well bless Mother Zi for that!" Saskia burst into laughter. The news about the demise of the one who caused her so much pain was welcomed refreshment, like a drop of water in the desert. Saskia had planned her own revenge once she got out of the lab, but whoever killed Fat Bob didn't matter anymore.

"Cassiopeia sought to procure heads," Kenny quipped. "Maia's assertion had spared yours."

"A most appreciated gesture," Saskia sniffled as she wiped the tears from her face. "Gratitude. Maia? Is that your name?"

"Yes," Maia replied, still intimidated by the _Gilvader_ looming over Saskia's head. "So are we still in anonymity or are we in good acquaintance presently?"

"We sure are," Saskia smiled. She waved her arms to back her zoid off. "She's OK, Gilvy. I know her."

As the _Gilvader_ stepped back, Saskia looked at Kenny, then Cassiopeia, then back at Kenny again. She noticed things were different from the way they used to be. Kenny was more comfortable in himself, unlike a little 'boy' he used to know. She didn't remember Maia much but she recalled the dark and gloomy look in her eyes. Those, too, were gone. Her eyes sparkled in liveliness. They made her ashamed of herself.

"What is of Cleto?" Saskia asked, realizing that Kenny didn't have his organoid with him.

"You were right, Saskia," Kenny replied as he threw his glance at the _Arosaurer_. "You were right all along. Cleto made home of the _Arosaurer_, and evolved zoid into monstrosity. Henceforth I am a zoid pilot."

"A most proper attribute," Saskia smiled broadly, "and about time! Tell me, how did you come upon my position?"

"Royce," Cassiopeia spat. "Eyes lied upon _Gilvader_ blasting into the blue sky."

"His wish rises to reality, doesn't it?" Kenny scoffed. "To be one with the Ultimate Zoid? Is it possible? Is it him inside _Gilvader_ or his presence is but a nuisance?"

"He had done such ritual, with similar result," Cassiopeia shook her head. "It was of a forbidden cult of ancient Zoidians lost in time. Somehow he managed to procure the cultist's talisman and attempted a merge with a _Liger Zero_. It failed and the Liger went into a rampage. He may succeed this time yet it was not him inside the beast. He woke up a demon, unstoppable by all."

"We can still seize him," Saskia mused. "Hope is not yet lost."

"It is but a shadow of hope," Cassiopeia sighed heavily. "By this time he is halfway to civilizations. I have called Rottiger headquarters. They would send troops to annihilate this base. Yet Royce would be out of reach, and not even Rottiger with all its might had the speed to stop the _Gilvader_ with Drillgan units."

Saskia turned around to look at her _Gilvader_. As if it knew what she was thinking, the beast emitted a series of growls that made her eyes twinkle with delight. "I do," she said, "It takes a _Gilvader_ to stop a _Gilvader_. Besides, I have parts in this disaster. I extended hands for Royce to get this far. The fault is mine; I shall see it undone".

"You are too weak for such attempt," Kenny blurted. "Put ears to reason, I beg of you. Royce carries death in his Drillgan weapons. He is but unstoppable. You would see life wasted upon coming to the beast's presence."

"We don't have the luxury of choices," Saskia replied. "I own my action. I shall make certain life is not thrown absent purpose."

By this time the _Gilvader_ started fidgeting. It maser horns lit up and its beam smashers whirled, a sure sign of hostile forces coming to its direction. The _Leostriker_ and _Arosaurer_ picked up the _Gilvader's_ signal and started growling in anxiety.

"We've got company!" Cassiopeia ran toward the _Leostriker_. "Everybody mount zoids! Saskia,fly out whenever ready! Kenny, defend Saskia! Push the Neo Zenebas back at all cost!"

Saskia quickly climbed her zoid and slipped into the cockpit. Nothing had changed. It was exactly the way she remembered it. She quickly pulled up the status display but sighed in desperation when the console spat out 30-percent combat effectiveness. The Neo Zenebas technicians definitely strived to keep it alive but in poor condition to keep it from wreaking havoc.

"We are ill-prepared against Royce, Gilvy," she groaned. "The other one is 100-percent combat ready with 4 Drillgan units. We have none of sort."

The _Gilvader_ replied with a derisive growl, as if laughing at its own mortality.

"I know, I know," she leaned back on the command couch. She knew there was no stopping her zoid from diving into battle, no matter how grim the outcome would be. "One last hurrah?"

This time the _Gilvader_ answered with an enthusiastic roar, just as 4 Neo Zenebas _Zaber Fangs_ busted through the wall. The _Arosaurer_ hurled its battlecry and fired its assault cannons. Two blinding light beams bored the side of the lead _Zaber Fang_, the first to come out of the wall. The explosion threw the zoid backward, crashing onto two other _Zaber Fangs_ behind it. Sparks burst from the _Zaber Fang_'s ribcages like a fountain.

While the two tangled _Zaber Fangs_ struggled to free themselves from the lead _Zaber Fang_, the fourth _Zaber Fang_ returned fire with its shock cannons. The _Arosaurer_ leaned far to the left, dodging the assault. One stray shot hammered the leg of the _Gilvader_. The black dragon immediately hurled a shrilling battlecry and activated all cannons.

"NO! No, no, no, no…" Saskia quickly turned off the weapons. "Save your energy, Gilvy! Kenny and Cassiopeia would see it dead!"

Miffed by the missed shots, the _Zaber Fang_ leapt forward to bring its oversized fangs to bear. But the _Leostriker_ bombarded the 'Fang's side, throwing the large sabertooth zoid off course. The 'Fang roared and fired its dorsal guns but the _Leostriker_ jumped to dodge the attack. It zigzagged in semi circle under the intense barrage of the _Zaber Fang_. However it quickly ran out of space and the _Zaber Fang_ aimed its guns for the kill, but the _Arosaurer_ fired its assault cannons. The _Zaber Fang's_ dorsal cannons exploded, taking away a large chunk of internal structure with it. The sabertooth zoid cried out, then toppled to its side.

The other two _Zaber Fangs_ managed to entangle themselves and quickly showered the _Arosaurer_ with lethal salvoes. Dozens of beam darts rained down on the bipedal zoid. But ion boosters at the rear end of the _Arosaurer's_ assault cannons lit up, tossing the zoid aside with speed far exceeding that of a normal _Arosaurer_. Most of the beam strands missed, but a few stabbed the _Arosaurer_ in the midst. Molten armor sagged and sizzled, but no critical damage had been done.

The _Leostriker_ came to aid the _Arosaurer_ but the lead _Zaber Fang_ pulled itself up and intercepted the _Leostriker_. Spark and smoke gushed from its damaged torso but its shock cannons were stil operational. The _Leostriker_ was forced to retreat under a heavy barrage, leaving the _Arosaurer_ fight two _Zaber Fangs_ alone.

Saskia watched the fight and was thoroughly impressed by Kenny's dexterity, although she knew that it was Cleto who did most of the fighting. Still, for someone that had never fought in a zoid, he did amazingly great. Nevertheless, two _Zaber Fangs_ were too much for the young pilot, and the _Arosaurer_ quickly accumulated holes and pockmarks on its armor. She decided to even the odds.

"Plasma cannons, lead _Zaber Fang_, center mass," she designated her target. "On my mark… Fire!"

The _Gilvader's_ quadruple Plasma Cannons glowed in crimson glory. Bright beam lances gored the lead _Zaber Fang_ right at the smoking wound. Tongues of fire burst from the 'Fang's torso. A series of internal explosions destroyed the sabertooth's mechanical organs. It crashed, spewing flame and thick black smoke from every orifice.

"What did you do that for? I have everything under control!" Cassiopeia's ego got the best of her.

"Kenny needs help," Saskia replied. "One more _Zaber Fang_ to put you on equal footing, then I shall take leave." She lined up her crosshair with the _Zaber Fang_ with destroyed dorsal cannon. The _Gilvader's_ Needle Guns came to life, stripping the armor of the damaged _Zaber Fang_. Fragmented armor whizzed every which way. The _Zaber Fang_ roared in defiance. It returned fire with everything it had left, but the _Gilvader's_ armor held strong. The _Gilvader's_ Plasma Cannons blasted again, blanketing the _Zaber Fang's_ left hind leg with superheated gas. The leg snapped at the knee, and the _Zaber Fang_ collapsed, writhing on the grated metal floor.

Realizing they were outnumbered, the _Zaber Fang_ retreated, only to give way to 4 _Red Horns_. The red zoids strafed the _Gilvader_ with smorgasbords of cannons, shredding armor at alarming rate. The _Gilvader_ cried out and, much to Saskia's chagrin, raised its Beam Smasher shield. All four buzzsaws whirled in high speed, creating a acoustic field that enveloped the black dragon. The _Red Horns_ fired everything they had, but nothing could pierce the sonic shield.

Saskia watched in horror as her zoid's combat effectiveness dropped to less than 20 percent. Fighting the _Red Horns_ would emaciate her zoid even more, leaving it with nothing to take on Royce. She had to take the _Gilvader_ out before it exhausted itself against the _Red Horns_.

"Get out! Get out now!" she screamed as she fired the rocket boosters. The _Gilvader_ roared in protest, but she jerked her joystick forward as far as she could, telling the zoid that she was not about to negotiate. The large zoid dashed forward and grabbed the _Leostriker_ with its teeth and the _Arosaurer_ with its paws. Saskia yanked the joystick backward, burying it in her crotch. In an instance the Gilvader made a hard upward pitch and skyrocketed through the hole Royce carved half an hour before.

The flight was short but for Saskia it felt like hours. She hadn't felt that rush, that massive G-force for months, one that sucked her consciousness away to the point of blacking out. And she loved every second of it. She loved the sensation of floating, detaching from ground, moving freely in space as if it was made solely for her. And she loved the fact that once again she was inside a zoid that loved flying as much as she did.

Next thing she knew, the _Gilvader_ zipped past the exit hole and soared into the wild blue sky. Saskia wished she could just stay there for a moment, zigzagging around the cloud with the wide drab desert underneath. But the _Gilvader_ still carried the _Arosaurer_ and _Leostriker_, and they might not appreciate being carried like cubs. So she gently pushed the joystick down, ever so gently dropping the other zoids on the surface of the desert.

"Gratitude for such kind attitude," Kenny said. "I thought the warmth of daylight would never caress me again."

"You would do the same for me," Saskia replied. "Where is Royce? Radar is too weak."

"Linking up to satellite…" Cassiopeia tuned in. "Stand by… Rottiger's satellite picked up an unidentified object, bearing zero-five-five, speed Mach 3.8…"

"Oh no…" Saskia bit her lips. "He's going to Delpoi…"

"And Helic Republic," Kenny added.

"I shall notify Helic Military to prepare for its arrival…"

"No, I shall intercept him," Saskia interjected.

"Saskia, that beast is not Royce," Cassiopeia tried to reason with her. "The man you helped is gone, buried in the belly of the beast. You cannot stop it. Let Helic Military deal with it."

"Helic Military cannot stop it, not at this stage," Saskia replied as the _Gilvader_ took off. "Only Royce can. He can control the beast, although only for a short second. I have seen him doing that. He is our only chance."

"Saskia, you will die!" Kenny said, half screaming. "Please, don't waste life!"

"I have to," Saskia said, then cut off the comlink. "Alright Gilvy, we have one chance to fix my mistake. I need you. I may take you to the grave, but I don't have anybody else. You are all I have."

The _Gilvader_ replied by blasting its rocket boosters.


	26. Chapter 25: Match of The Apocalypse 3

**TWENTY FIVE**

**MATCH OF THE APOCALYPSE, PART 3**

**Review Corner**:

**jdoug4118**: This chapter might provide some answers (although not a conclusive one), but the fight is not over. So stay tuned.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Desert,  
**__**Western Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**March 11, 2128**_

Kissing the edge of the atmosphere, Saskia pushed her throttle to maximum, bringing the 330 tons zoid to full speed. She remembered vividly every single time she flew to the edge of the atmosphere, breathlessly watching the blue planet Zi spread underneath her. It was her most intimate moment with her zoid. Nothing else came close. She felt bad that she had to come here for other purpose. She felt like she tainted the sacred place she shared with her zoid.

But it was the only place she could access to use her zoid's superior speed to catch up with Royce. The other _Gilvader_ carried 4 Drillgan units which created air drags within the atmosphere. As Cassiopeia reported, it topped at 'only' Mach 3.8. Without much resistance, she hoped she could gain a few Mach to quickly close the gap between the two _Gilvaders_.

As her _Gilvader's_ jets screamed, Saskia wondered if she was ready to have a full confrontation with Royce. He was a narcissist who believed in superstition, but he was the first and only man who had touched her where no man had ever done before. Deep in her heart, she still wished it were the truth, that everything were just a nightmare and she would soon wake up in Royce's warm embrace.

Her contemplation quickly evaporated when the view of the other _Gilvader_ materialized before her eyes. Her heartbeat accelerated as she watched the beast soaring in defiance, eyes fixed on the horizon, completely ignoring her advent, or just oblivious about her presence. Its six rocket boosters painted a long trace of smoke in the sky.

Saskia's _Gilvader_ roared as the two monsters became closer.

"Gentle, Gilvy" Saskia said as she armed all weapons. "I shall establish communication first, yet be ready for anything. I may talk to a companion lost, or I may talk to a mere savage. We never know."

Saskia carefully turned on the radio and called the other _Gilvader_. "Royce? Royce, if you can heed voice…"

The Drillgan _Gilvader_ made a hard left twist and fired its Drillgan cannons without warning. Saskia was too shaken to take evasive maneuver but her _Gilvader_ took control and engaged a steep dive. Blood spurted from Saskia's nose as the sudden G-force pushed blood into her head. Her vision turned into a big red blotch. She had not been in a high-G situation for months, and this sudden movement nearly knocked her out cold.

The Drillgan _Gilvader_ followed her and fired its Plasma Cannons. Saskia _Gilvader_ let out a long, shrilling screech and made a hard pitch up. The Drillgan _Gilvader_ followed it, still blasting its Plasma Cannons, but the Drillgan units hindered its movement. Saskia's _Gilvader_ barrel-rolled left and right, dodging most of the Plasma beams. A couple Plasma beams stabbed it in the rear, melting armor but didn't do any damage.

Slowly Saskia regained her senses, only to realize that she was thrown every which way like a rag doll inside the cockpit. The two _Gilvaders_ were locked in a vicious dogfight, with her _Gilvader_ wildly twisting and turning and the Drillgan _Gilvader_ firing its entire arsenal in reckless abandon. Blinding energy needles zipped past the cockpit. Smoking pockmarks adorned her _Gilvader's_ wings. Her console blinked and the armor turned bright yellow.

"Dive, Gilvy! Dive!" Saskia grabbed her joystick and pushed it as far as she could. Her _Gilvader_ pitched down and charged the ground. Saskia waited until the Drillgan _Gilvader_ made similar move, then heaved her joystick up. Her _Gilvader_ screamed to meet her demand, but it pulled up with every bit of force it could muster. The Drillgan _Gilvader_ overshot her position. It pulled up but its Drillgan cannons bogged down its maneuver. As Saskia's _Gilvader_ made a complete half loop, the other one barely made a quarter.

Saskia lined up her crosshair with the Drillgan cannons and fired a plasma salvo. Crimson energy blades stabbed the Drillgan _Gilvader_ on its back, and the drum-like Drillgan units glowed in furious red. But against Saskia's expectation, the Drillgan unit didn't breach. Smoke twirled from the drum, but it remained intact.

"Talk to me, Royce," Saskia hailed the Drillgan _Gilvader_ again. "Please, just talk to me…"

Instead the Drillgan _Gilvader_ hurled an ear-splitting battlecry and blasted its jets in a nigh vertical climb. Saskia followed suit, pushing her body to the limit between roaring jets. The massive G-force felt like crushing her lung. But she had the upper hand, and she didn't want to lose it. Gasping, she thumbed her trigger. The Needler Guns flashed as submunitions strafed the Drillgan _Gilvader_ on the back, raking its jets. One nozzle exploded and immediately sputtered in sparks.

Loosing substantial thrust, the Drillgan _Gilvader_ quickly turned around and charged Saskia's _Gilvader_ with tailblades glowing in purple hue. Before Saskia could do anything, her _Gilvader_ answered the call to melee. Its Maser horns and tailblades burnt bright. The two _Gilvaders_ dashed at each other and swung its tailblades almost in unison. Saskia's _Gilvader_ swept the horns of the Drillgan _Gilvader_, but the Drillgan _Gilvader_ chipped a large chunk off Saskia's _Gilvader's_ left wing.

"Noo! Gilvy, what are you doing?!" Saskia cried in contempt, watching the embers from the fragmented wing scattered in the dark sky. "Look what you've done to yourself! He stands stronger than you! Don't ever, ever do that again!"

The _Gilvader_ roared in defiance, but the Drillgan _Gilvader_ smelled blood. Its Drillgan cannons blazed in radiant white. Energy bolts leapt from the drums, one after another like a waterfall. Saskia mustered everything she had to dodge the beams, but with the _Gilvader's_ chipped wing the evasive maneuvers fell short. The Drillgan beams grazed the _Gilvader's_ armor, peeling layer after layer. Fragmented armor fluttered before falling down.

"You put us in this hole!" Saskia winced under the pressure. "Find a way out!"

The _Gilvader_ replied with a long growl and a flickering Gravity Cannon icon in the console.

"Let's do it!" Saskia saw no other way to get around it. She blasted the jets, hanging on the staggering maneuver of her damaged zoid. The Drillgan _Gilvader_ couldn't keep up with her, and resolved to its Drillgan weapons to shoot Saskia down. Saskia opened up a large gap between them then made a half loop, now facing the Drillgan _Gilvader_. Holding her breath, she fired one Gravity Cannon.

The Drillgan _Gilvader_ knew what was coming. It banked right and quickly dove. Saskia's Plana-Tellasite shell zipped past the black dragon, then burst into a black hole. The Drillgan _Gilvader_ gunned its jets to get away from the local gravity force. The downward momentum helped it escape. By the time the black hole diminished, the Drillgan _Gilvader_ had given up significant altitude, now flying just a few hundreds feet away from the ground.

But Saskia had predicted this maneuver. With only 5 operational rocket boosters, the Drillgan _Gilvader_ had to dive hard to gain enough speed to escape the black hole. It had to give up altitude. Now at almost ground level, it could not dive any farther than a couple hundred feet. She lined up her crosshair with the Drillgan _Gilvader_ and fired her second Gravity Cannon. The hyper-densed shell exploded near the ground, creating a massive gravity field mere inches away from the desert sand.

The Drillgan _Gilvader_ screamed and blasted all jets, but the black hole dragged it inch by inch into its dark center. Body parts flew right into the hole, starting from armor platings, struts, actuators, servo arms, even one drum-like Drillgan unit breached at the stump and whizzed straight into the hole. Desperate, the Drillgan _Gilvader_ activated its Beam Smasher shield then cut off all rocket boosters. The black dragon flew straight into the center of the gravity field, then everything blended into a dust cloud that covered the entire vicinity.

Saskia observed the dust cloud with a mixed feeling. Part of her hoped that, no matter how small the chances were, Royce survived this carnage. On the other hand, the only way he survived was when the Drillgan _Gilvader_ survived. That meant she had to fight an even harder battle, because her _Gilvader_ had only 5 percent combat effectiveness. No more Gravity Cannon shots or Beam Smasher shield for her.

The wind blew the dust cloud away, and sure enough the Drillgan _Gilvader_ was still alive. Its armor was shredded to bits, and the 3 remaining Drillgan cannons were bent out of shape, but everything was intact. The beast hurled a long, chilling roar, taunting Saskia and her _Gilvader _for another showndown.

"Gilvy, please take note," Saskia said, begging for her zoid to comply. "That monster is about to bring down hell. If we want to live through it, we have to run. I need you to run like you've never run before. Please, Gilvy, we shall fight in the coming moments, but presently just run…"

The Drillgan _Gilvader_ took flight and fired its own Gravity Cannons. Saskia heard the dreaded thump of Plana-Tellasite shells, and just floored her pedal. Her _Gilvader_ complied without arguing, a rare phenomenon for which she was both grateful and concerned, considering how stubbornly hot-blooded her zoid was. But she wasn't about to complain. The rocket blasts took her _Gilvader_ skyrocketing through the cloud. The Gravity Cannon shells exploded almost instantaneously. Saskia gasped as the gravity field jerked her zoid, almost holding it in mid air, sucking it into the dark center of the black hole.

"Come one, Gilvy, give it all you've got…" she whimpered.

The _Gilvader_ emitted a strain roar as it blasted its rockets. Everything rattled as if the zoid was teetering in the brink of internal explosion. Saskia closed her eyes and pumped her pedal, giving her zoid extra juice to escape the gravity field. It didn't help much as her _Gilvader_ fought a losing battle, slipping inch by inch. But the black hole soon diminished, and the _Gilvader_ pulled away.

Saskia was about to take a deep breath when the Drillgan _Gilvader_ launched its second assault. Two black holes emerged in front of Saskia's _Gilvader_. Both Saskia and her zoid was taken by surprise, and before the _Gilvader_ could turn away, the gravity field pulled the metal dragon in such a force it tumbled in the air and spun uncontrollably toward the center of the black holes.

Saskia was immobilized by the mighty force. She just sat in her command couch, staring into the deepest depth of the black holes, surrendering her life. But in a split second her _Gilvader_ took control and blasted its jets to offset its course. The metal dragon used the gravity pull to slingshot itself past the two black holes. The centrifugal force tore the armor apart. Pieces of armor and strut flew right into the black holes. But the _Gilvader_ darted away from the black holes.

It took a while for Saskia to get a hold of herself. Blood streamed freely from her nose. Her hands trembled to the point she couldn't get a grip on her joystick. Her breath came in labored gasps, and every stroke hurt her lungs as if they were punctured. She fought the throbbing in her head to assess the situation, only to be amazed by the fact that she was still alive save for her hemorrhaging nose.

"My God, Gilvy, I thought it got us," she wheezed as she wiped the blood on her face.

The _Gilvader_ replied with a series of short growls. The Drillgan _Gilvader_ had initiated another assault. Its Plasma beams forced Saskia's _Gilvader_ to engage another zigzag, throwing Saskia's weary body left and right. Saskia wasn't ready for another wild ride but she didn't have much time to recuperate. Without supervision, her _Gilvader_ would launch itself toward the Drillgan _Gilvader_, and have both of them killed in the process. She had to take control of the battle and not rely too much on her _Gilvader's_ combat prowess.

"Outrun it!" Saskia connected all power output to the jets. The black dragon screeched and pulled out a vertical climb, easily leaving the Drillgan _Gilvader_ behind. Knowing it couldn't match Saskia's _Gilvader_ rate of climb, the Drillgan _Gilvader_ fired all Gravity Cannons in unison. The dreaded thumping sounds reverberated in the cold dark air, and within seconds four cascaded black holes emerged, pulling Saskia's _Gilvader_ toward its center.

But Saskia knew how to beat it. Her _Gilvader_ did it once, using the massive gravitational force to garner enough speed to slingshot itself past the field. As she felt her jerk, she turned the big zoid toward the black holes, turning it into a giant bullet. As the zoid skyrocketed in excess of Mach 5, she angled the jets 45 degree to give the zoid enough leverage to avoid the black holes. The momentum carried the _Gilvader_ to gracefully vault over the edge of the black hole's horizon, and zoom past their gravitational fields, straight at the Drillgan _Gilvader_.

The Drillgan _Gilvader_ didn't expect such maneuver. It fired all weapons but Saskia's _Gilvader_ flew right through it. Plasma bolts and ballistic needles clobbered Saskia's _Gilvader_ but it ignored the attack. Its Maser horns and tailblades glowed. The horns gouged the Drillgan _Gilvader_'s chest, tearing a deep gash that gushed smoke and fire. Its tail whipped and sliced the Drillgan _Gilvader's_ forearm, almost shearing the right leg off. Blue flames bled off the gashes as the Drillgan _Gilvader_ spun uncontrollably.

Saskia turned her _Gilvader_ around and fired her Needle guns. But the Drillgan _Gilvader_ raised its Beam Smasher shield, even when it was still spinning uncontrollably. Saskia's shots bounced off the acoustic shield. She pressed the attack, emptying the cartridges of her Needler guns until there was nothing more to shoot, but nothing went through the shield. Every shot ricocheted like sand bouncing off a clamshell.

Cocooned in an acoustic shield, the Drillgan _Gilvader_ regained control and leveled off. Smoke wafted from the deep gash on its chest, and sparks spewed from the sliced leg, but the damages only made it madder. Its eyes glowed in blinding red, along with the Drillgan units. A deafening battlecry preceeded its assault, seconds before rays of light streaked through the air, storming Saskia's _Gilvader_ with murderous intention.

"Run! Run! Run!" Saskia screamed and yanked her joystick left and right. Her _Gilvader_ mustered everything it had left to evade the salvos, but some beam strands still found their marks. Plasma bolts perforated its wings, reducing the Magnesser effect. The _Gilvader_ staggered with every shot. It barrel-rolled furiously to evade the Drillgan beam streaks, but with punctured wings it became harder and harder to do. The Gilvader became more and more sluggish.

Saskia maxed out the throttle in a desperate attempt to clear the Drillgan _Gilvader_'_s_ weapon range. The Drillgan bolts still whizzed all around her. But the Drillgan units were not accurate at long range, a damage done by Saskia's Gravity Cannon. The Drillgan _Gilvader_ had a tough time to hit her from this distance. However she couldn't hit the Drillgan _Gilvader_ either. The _Gilvader's_ Plasma Cannons were the only ranged weapons she had left.

Saskia realized this battle would have to be resolved in close-quarter combat.

"We have two choices, Gilvy," she prepared her zoid for the showdown. "Get down and dirty, or call it a tie. Any other choices have been removed from our hands."

Her _Gilvader_ replied by activating its Maser horns and tailblades.

"It will hurt," Saskia said as she steered her _Gilvader_ toward a collision course with the Drillgan _Gilvader_. "But whatever the outcome may be, I will stay with you. I have been absent your grace for too long. If this is the way it has to end, then I shall follow you to the grave."

The _Gilvader_ bellowed and pounced at the Drillgan _Gilvader_. Its Maser horns and tailbades blazed in purple splendor, and all Beam Smasher buzzsaws whirled in high speed, creating an eerie screech. The Drillgan _Gilvader_ fired everything it had, but Saskia's _Gilvader_ made a large swoop then blasted all jets to come within point blank range. The Drillgan _Gilvader_ armed its Gravity Cannons, but Saskia's _Gilvader_ had come dangerously close. Instead of using its highly destructive weapons, it resolved for close quarter combat. Its tailblades glowed and its buzzsaws whirled in supersonic speed. It hurled its own battlecry and launched itself to meet Saskia's _Gilvader_ in a pugilistic showdown.

The two _Gilvaders_ clashed in midair. Saskia's _Gilvader_ quickly chomped on the Drillgan _Gilvader_'s right leg which was already damaged. A geyser of spark jetted from the incision. The Drillgan _Gilvader_ cried out and bludgeoned the head of Saskia's _Gilvader_ with its left foot. Saskia buried her head under her arms as the canopy exploded into twinkling shards of plexiglass, slicing her skin all over her body. The pain was almost unbearable. But her _Gilvader_ bit down even harder, refusing to let go of the leg. The Drillgan _Gilvader_ slapped the head again, harder than before. One of the Maser horns came off flying. The Drillgan _Gilvader_ used its claws to pry Saskia's _Gilvader's_ mouth, dislocating its jaw in the process. But it was a second too late. Its leg had been virtually torn off, dangling on the stump by just mere strands of cables.

The Drillgan _Gilvader_ roared raucously and rammed its buzzsaws on Saskia's _Gilvader's_ chest. A sickening sceech of metal reverberated, coupled by the agonizing scream of Saskia's _Gilvader_. The buzzsaw dug deep into the dragon's flesh, pumping out sparks and metal splinters like blood. Saskia's _Gilvader_ held the Drillgan _Gilvader_ with all legs, stopping the buzzsaws from plunging into its core. The buzzsaws whirled mercilessly, exacerbating the incisions the longer they stayed.

Desperate for a break, Saskia's _Gilvader_ curled its tail up and impaled its glowing tailblades at the back of the Drillgan _Gilvader_. The long tailblades drilled through armor and pierced the engine casing, dangerously threatening the delicate machinery. The Drillgan _Gilvader_ let out a staggering cry, but quickly regained its composure. It swung its own tail, and its tailblades sliced the tail of Saskia's _Gilvader_. Free from the clutch, the Drillgan _Gilvader_ kicked its counterpart, sending the dragon flying rearward.

Weakened by cuts all over her body, Saskia grasped the joystick to steady up her _Gilvader_. But that second of split gave the Drillgan _Gilvader_ enough time to arm its Drillgan units. The three gigantic barrels burnt solid gold, and Saskia realized there was no escaping it. The monster was just too strong. She released her joystick in submission, but watched in horror as her _Gilvader_ let out a desperate growl, and initiated the auto-eject sequence.

"NO!" Saskia defied pain and quickly disconnected her command couch from the main power line. She understood what her zoid was trying to do. She would do the same. But there was no way she would let her zoid take the killing blow all by itself. "I am NOT leaving!"

Running out of option, her _Gilvader_ raised the Beam Smasher shield with every bit of energy it had left. The buzzsaws sputtered and acoustic bubble started to mold, but there was just not enough power to raise a respectable barrier. The Drillgan units blasted, and Saskia's _Gilvader_ disappeared behind a massive fireball.

The explosion knocked the _Gilvader_ out cold, but the weak Beam Smasher shield took the brunt of the Drillgan attack. The giant dragon spun uncontrollably, plunging freely without the defiance of the jets. Saskia pumped the pedal and shook her joystick to give the _Gilvader_ a little spark, but the big zoid was not responding. The console went dark.

Saskia didn't know how far they dove straight down to Zi surface. When the zoid finally crash-landed, everything went dead black.


	27. Chapter 26: Unforseen Liaison

**TWENTY SIX**

**UNFORSEEN LIAISON **

**Review Corner**

**jdoug4118**: Thank you for your continuing support. It is rewarding for me (and any author, for that matter) to know that somebody out there reads and enjoy my work. I hope you stick around for a few more, we're getting close to the finale.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Desert,  
**__**Western Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**March 11, 2128**_

For an unknown period of time Saskia just lied motionless in her command chair. Her body had gone past its endurance threshold, and her mind was thrust into dark moments in her life, revisiting one nightmare after another. She went far back in time, when she was seven, running around with her new toy, only to meet four big boys that snatched the toy from her hand and took turns stomping it to pieces, all the while laughing and mocking her helplessness. Her screams pierced the darkness as if splitting a black curtain, taking her to another time when she was kicked out of Helic Military for failing to report of her absence. All her life up to that point Saskia tried to live up to her father's name, but everything she did – up to that point – proved that she was anything but. Major Diavel's ear-splitting voice seemed like the death knell to her life. She tried to reach for the major, hoping to change his decision, but the scene abruptly ended as she was thrust into a deep, dark, suffocating dungeon. As she sat secured to a torture chair, maniacal laughter pierced her ears as his old nemesis poked and probed the soles of her feet for hours, testing the limit of endurance. She mustered every bit of energy to deny his demented pleasure, but soon her feet betrayed her, leaving her screaming and crying in ticklish agony. And then she found herself tied to her command couch inside the cockpit of her zoid, naked, barefooted, unable to move. A large shadow bludgeoned her zoid mercilessly, and she tried to take control of her zoid but she was completely immobilized. She could only watch as her zoid crumbled piece by piece…

The final nightmare suddenly dispersed and Saskia was thrust violently into reality. Her eyes could barely open, her ears rang, her head throbbed and her ribcages twinge. She tried to reach for her joystick but her muscles defied her; she could only move her fingers. She couldn't even lift her head. And then the scenes of destruction from the duel with the Drillgan _Gilvader_ slowly came back at the back of her mind.

"Gilvy?" she called for her zoid.

Nothing happened within minutes. Saskia summoned all energy she didn't know she still possesed, and cried out for her zoid again, but the result was the same. She heard nothing but the whistles of the wind. She recalled the murderous hit her _Gilvader_ endured, and she realized it probably killed her zoid.

"Oh, Gilvy…" she whimpered. Her mind drifted again, flying back 5 years to the cave near the fortress when she found her zoid for the first time. She was utterly mesmerized despite having no idea what she was dealing with. Fast forward to the time they flew together, busting through clouds, kissing the edge of the atmosphere, and watching the blue Planet Zi from a point of view she only saw in books or movies. It was the single happiest moment of her life, bar none. Then a montage of battle scenes flashed in front of her eyes, one blurry image after another, until all she could see was white void.

And then she abruptly returned to reality, only this time Cassiopeia, Kenny, and Maia tried to remove her from the cockpit.

"No, no, no…" she griped. She tried to hang on to her chair but she was powerless against three adults pulling her out. "Let me die in peace…"

"Get her out!" Cassiopeia ordered. She held Saskia's head while Kenny and Maia cut the harness and pulled her body off the command couch. Saskia's body sagged without the harness and it took the three of them a couple minutes to carry her 175-pound body out of the cockpit.

Lying on the sand, Saskia managed to open her eyes but swallowed a whimper upon seeing her _Gilvader's_ condition. Most of the armor platings were ripped apart. Its wings were shredded like a piece of paper. The head was grotesquely disfigured, which prompted her to question her survival. How could she survive such a brutal punishment? She shouldn't. She should've died inside that cockpit. But she did survive, and her question might never be answered.

"Oh, no, Gilvy…" she lamented. "Apologies, apologies for leaving you alone…"

"You did no such thing," Kenny blurted. "You stayed with him until the bitter end."

"I asked none of this," Saskia broke down into tears. "I merely desired to right the wrong…"

"He knew," Maia tried to calm her down. "He knew heart's desire. He did such thing at own's will. Zoid of pride, with the breeding for honoring his master. He would do it again in a heartbeat, given the chance. Nothing you do can stop it."

"I wish I could return the favor," Saskia buried her face in Maia's chest. "I would give up anything to return the favor…"

Just as Saskia proclaimed her earnest wish, a large flying object hovered over the downed _Gilvader_. It was so large its shadow covered almost the entire body of the _Gilvader_ sans the tip of the wing. The object glided over and landed next to the immobilized zoid. It was a massive _Whale King_ with Backdraft emblem carved on the side of its hull. The mouth opened and turned into a ramp. A few _Spinosappers_ climbed down the ramp, followed by a _Lord Gale_. It landed next to the _Arosaurer_ and knelt down to let the pilot jump down the cockpit.

"Laeta," Saskia recognized the pilot. "What are you doing here?"

"You ceased work absent Backdraft consent," Laeta replied with gentle but firm tone. "Backdraft committee returned and vouched upon your work, yet no hands extended for reward. So I traced your track and unraveled this _Gilvader_ proceeding. Now Backdraft put interested in this antiquity and had me retrieve it."

"You cannot have him!" Saskia grimaced in pain as she tried to get up. "This zoid belongs to me!"

"Your zoid is dead, beaten up by the younger, better version of itself," Laeta replied. "A mere burden, worsened by stiff heart. Take leave and let it go. Find another zoid to bond. Backdraft will clean mess for you."

"I can bring him back," Saskia said, half whimpering. "I have done it and I can do it again. Please, don't take him away from me…"

"It is dead. Attempt to see otherwise is mere fooling yourself."

"It survived the meteor cataclysm. Surely it can survive a pale shadow of itself," Kenny came to Saskia's aid.

"A reckless conjecture, born out of observation impediment."

"Then what is of desire to procure it?" Kenny snarled as he took a step closer to Laeta.

"Backdraft interest in _Gilvader_ affair is none of your business," Laeta spat.

"Or is Backdraft aware that zoid is not yet dead?" Cassiopeia joined in. "I am indifferent for the matter but I do not take thievery lightly."

"If choices were removed from hands, Backdraft would press charge upon zoid carcass," Laeta said firmly.

"Two companies of Rottiger zoids are on their way to wipe out Neo Zenebas base," Cassiopeia replied. "Seek to make escape with _Gilvader_ and find self hunted down by Rottiger elites."

"Backdraft is not afraid of Rottiger."

"Then blood shall spill," Cassiopeia turned around and started dialing her comset. "See you in the battlefield."

"A common ground, perhaps?" Saskia stepped in, fearing for another unnecessary bloodshed. "Make attempt to bring him back to life. If we succeed, I keep him. If we fail, then he is yours to take."

Laeta looked back and forth at Saskia and Cassiopeia, pondering what the best course would be. She could enforce her mission and risk a full-blown confrontation with the Rottiger, or she could follow Saskia's suggestion with the possibility of failing her mission. In the end, Saskia's suggestion was more attainable than going into a bloody fight with the Rottiger.

"Alright, see it done your way," Laeta said. She talked to her comset, sending a series of order, then threw her stare back at Saskia. "Backdraft shall provide medical attention for you as well."  
More and more _Spinosappers_ came out from the _Whale King_, followed by _Iguans_ that had been converted to labor duty. The Backdraft zoids looped some chains around the _Gilvader_, then hauled the knocked-out zoid into the _Whale King's_ cargo bay. The _Gilvader's_ wings were so wide they wouldn't fit into the cargo bay. The _Spinosappers_ had to deploy their laser chainsaws to cut the _Gilvader's_ wings at the seams. The stumps still had the Beam Smasher buzzsaws on them, but the outer part of the wings were cut clean.

As the _Spinosappers_ worked on the _Gilvader's_ wings, Backdraft paramedics tended to Saskia's battle scars. They took out plexiglass splinters from her body, mostly her arms, then clean and wrapped the lacerations with bandages. A few cuts were deep enough to require sutures. They injected some saline solution into her vein to stabilize her body. After a while, Saskia looked like a mummy with the majority of her body covered in bandages.

"You look like shit," Kenny quipped as the paramedics finished up wrapping bandages.

Saskia replied with a smile. She grabbed and squeezed Kenny's hand. "Gratitude," she said. "My heart swells for such kindness." She threw a glance at Maia and Cassiopeia who stood behind Kenny. "You too."

"You'd forged the path," Kenny replied shortly. "I merely walked through it."

"Your hands touched so many hearts everybody extended hands upon distress," Maia added. "Mind freshly recalls compassion at _Hover Cargo_, and the measuring of it."

"Put slushy schmaltzy talk to cessation," Cassiopeia huffed, annoyed at the lack of progress. "Royce is still at large, and we are burning hours."

"I shall check on Gilvy," Saskia rose and walked into the _Whale King_, followed by Kenny and Maia. The Backdraft zoids had finished cutting off the _Gilvader's_ wings and dragged the unconscious zoid into the _Whale King_. The _Iguans_ secured the chains to the _Whale King's_ cargo bed. Backdraft technicians hooked up numerous power cords to various outlets on the _Gilvade's _body, making sure all critical points had been covered.

Saskia supervised the resuscitating booms around the zoid core, since she knew her zoid firsthand. She asked an _Iguan_ to remove an armor plate at the _Gilvader's_ lower chest to gain access to its core. She connected a power boom to an extended outlet just under the core compartment. Then she asked the techs to clear the floor while Laeta flipped the power lever.

A loud crackle exploded as electricity flowed down the power booms. Lightning bolts leapt from the cords. The _Gilvader_ jolted and jerked with every strike. After a few seconds it started to raise its head. The eyes glowed bright red and its horns burnt radiant purple. It turned its head around, assessing the situation, then found Saskia covered with bloody bandages from head to toes. Then it realized it was chained to the floor and its wings had been clipped. The black dragon started to scream and thrash about, tugging on the chain, creating total chaos in the _Whale King_'s cargo bay. The _Whale King_ felt something wrong inside its body, and it too started to toss and turn.

"No no no no… calm down, Gilvy, please calm down!" Saskia screamed from the top of her lung, fearing her confrontational zoid would start ripping the _Whale King_ from inside. "I am alright! You are alright! These people are helping us! So please calm down, everything will be alright!"

The _Gilvader_ growled and sneered spitefully at everything in its close vicinity, but settled down upon seeing Saskia in good spirit despite her battle damages. It stared at the _Iguans_ and _Spinosappers_ for some time, then lowered its guard.

"I give you my word, Gilvy, we will be alright," Saskia rested her head on her zoid's massive body, drawing deep breath. "Now rest and let these people fix you. I shall have words with them presently." She walked toward Laeta, staring at the Backdraft rep with determination in her eyes. "He's awake, hence he is mine. Seek to turn from said vow and I shall let him loose."

Laeta could only nod. "Very well. The zoid is yours."

"If Backdraft still desires _Gilvader_, see yourself caught up with the other one," Saskia suggested. "Damaged rocket booster should slow it down."

"It is halfway to Helic Republic presently," Cassiopeia chimed in. "Even with _Gilvader_ damaged booster, _Whale King_ is still lacking."

"Then how should we prevent tragedy?" Maia blurted worriedly, inadvertently squeezing Kenny's arm. "Helic Republic will soak with blood and tears of civilians!"

"Rottiger is shorthanded. Our concern is Neo Zenebas hidden base. We do not have zoids to deal with the rampaging _Gilvader_," Cassiopeia muttered, "although I yearn to see it fall in flames."

"Then I shall have words with Marshall Diavel," Saskia suggested as a last resort. "Helic Military must stand tall against the rampaging beast. They can cease proceeding before it reaches Helic Republic."

"Follow me," Laeta said and led the way to the command center. Dozens of comm officers worked around several monitors showing maps, _Whale King_ stats, terrain and weather conditions, and several other things Saskia was too indifferent to know. Laeta led Saskia to the main comm screen in the middle of the command center. She set up comlink with Helic Republic.

Two minutes into it, a man's voice crackled. "Serial number?"

It had been 5 years since Saskia used her Helic Military encryptions but she still remembered it. "C337-094-29349-BK. Top A-1 priority message for Blue Streak."

"This number expired five years ago. Who is this? How did you come upon this line?"

"This is Saskia van Leewenhoek, former Master Technician of Helic Republic. I have no time to explain inflated security concern. Relay me to Blue Streak, or the blood of children of Helic Republic is on your hands."

The screen went to static, and Saskia thought the comm officer on the other side just killed off the connection. But just as she was about to leave, the screen went alive with the face of Marshall Diavel. He had aged quite a bit from the last time Saskia met him. Streaks of gray hair peeked from under his garrison cap. The wrinkles on his face gave false truth about his age, and the time that had passed since the last time they met.

"Saskia," Diavel said. "My expectancy falls short of acknowledging you as the bearer of a Top A-1 message. What offense did you do presently?"

"Neo Zenebas has been building a new weapon, with the fitting carrier for it," Saskia said. "They produced a copy of my _Gilvader_ and put 4 Drillgan Units on it. It is taking a rampaging path to Helic Republic. We have put much effort in stopping it but we fall in our attempt."

"Do you have hands on this matter?" Diavel snarled, knowing that somehow Saskia was in the middle of this chaos.

"A rogue Rottiger agent had been fusing unsuccessfully with zoids. I led him to it."

"I told you _Gilvader_ was a menace!" Diavel roared on the screen. "Helic Republic is in constant danger as long as it is alive!"

"Neo Zenebas fabricated the Drillgan guns with or without _Gilvader_. Had it not found my zoid, it would have put the Drillgan guns on any other zoids to scourge New Helic City. I merely suffered an unfortunate fate to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"And what fever gripped mind, assiting a Rottiger lunatic to drive the beast mad?"

"I thought he was a man of honor," Saskia said with trembling voice. "Defender of peace, with proper training to wage war against the wicked. I put trust in his hands, a decision I shall regret for the rest of my life. So please, I beg of you. Raise Helic army and put a cease to this madness."

Diavel let out a heavy sigh. "What is its current location?"

"Somewhere in Western Continent, but will cross the ocean soon. One of its rockets was damaged so it will not reach maximum speed. Give it 15 hours to reach Delpoi."

"I shall hold you responsible for this misfortune," Diavel grunted. "If your feet so much as to touch Helic soil, I will fire every single weapon in Helic Republic arsenal at you!"

"Understood, Sir," Saskia nodded, right before Diavel cut off the link.

"An unnecessary discourse," Laeta spat as she turned off the comlink. "You did part. He shall find little effort to kill the _Gilvader_. He should be thanking you."

"I give him grievance every time we cross path," Saskia sighed. "He is a man of labor and justice. He shall stop the rampaging _Gilvader_."

"And steal your laurel doing it," Laeta snorted. "I have seen too many men of his status. All of them are of no different from thieves."

"I stopped caring long ago," Saskia looked at Laeta in the earnest. "I merely wish to make amend."

"Then we shall proceed," Laeta said. "Backdraft will leave in 10 minutes." She looked at Cassiopeia, then Kenny and Maia. "Are you coming?"

"I am," Kenny replied quickly. "I shall bring Cleto presently."

"Rottiger contingent should arrive presently," Cassiopeia added. "As much as I want to see Royce fall, I must regroup with my compatriots. It is what I am trained to do: to hunt down Neo Zenebas splinter cells so disaster this magnitude shall be banished forever."

"Then I guess this is where we part, Lieutenant," Kenny offered a handshake. "It's been an honor."

"The honor is mine," Cassiopeia nodded and grabbed Kenny's hand. "Apologies for all ills I may have inflicted upon you. I was but doing my job."

"I wish we met in a more agreeable term," Saskia flashed a small smile. "Yet I bless fate that we meet at all. Gratitude for taking care of Kenny… and Maia, too."

"You're a good girl, Saskia," Cassiopeia gave Saskia a mocked salute. "Take down Royce for me."

Ten minutes later, the _Whale King_ took off while the _Leostriker_ broke into a sprint in the opposite direction, back to where it came from.


	28. Chapter 27: Death Incarnate

**TWENTY SEVEN**

**DEATH INCARNATE**

**Review Corner**

**The Colonel**: Cat suit is good. I will definitely use that for the next stories.

* * *

_**Central Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**March 14, 2128**_

Diavel wished he could regard Saskia in any other way. She was the daughter of his once faithful wingman. He ran countless sorties with her father on his side. There was nobody else in the entire Helic Republic that he would trust his life in beside Saskia's father. He would dive to hell with Saskia's father on his side, knowing that they would make it back alive.

But Saskia came out as nothing but a troublemaker. She tried, and Diavel knew how hard he tried to walk in her father's footsteps. But every decision she made sabotaged her own chance to be a respectable soldier like her father, and put Diavel in a hot seat. And her most cardinal sin, in Diavel's eyes, was to choose the _Gilvader_ as her partner. True, the _Gilvader_ played an important part in foiling the coup d'etat 5 years ago, but it was still a monster at its core, built by the Guylos Empire with a sole intention to take on Helic Republic juggernauts. Diavel knew one day his decision to let Saskia go with her choice would come back and bite him. The moment he saw Saskia's face in the comlink, he knew the day was coming… fast.

Diavel's _Salamander_ squadron spearheaded the Helic Republic's defense formation to take down the rampaging Neo Zenebas zoid. Equipped with plasma warheads, the squadron maintained a tight formation like a fortress. Two squadrons of _Storm Sworder_ sandwiched the _Salamander_, escorted by dozens of _Raynos_. And down below on the ground the bulk of Helic Military stood on guard with their weapons hot, ready to take down the lone beast should Diavel's flying fortress failed.

Diavel's stomach tightened up in a knot as his radar beeped. The heat signature of a _Gilvader_ leapt from the screen. Three unidentified weapons perched at its back; its front left leg was uselessly dangling on the side of the body. A small sigh of relief escaped his lips, knowing that the beast came into the battlefield with scars from the previous engagement, possibly with Saskia's _Gilvader_. But he didn't want to give Saskia credit yet. The Neo Zenebas _Gilvader_ still had all its Gravity Cannons. Even with battle damages, it was still a formidable threat.

"Alpha Wing, fire Fox One Mike on my command!" Diavel said as he armed his tactical missile, reinforced with plasma warheads. He waited until his target reticule burnt gold, then mashed his trigger. "Fire!" His tactical missile zipped past his cockpit, leaving a long white smoke trail. Dozens other missiles followed suit, creating a wave of warheads in a collision course with the _Gilvader_.

The _Gilvader_ roared in defiance and raised its Beam Smasher shield. All buzzsaws whirled in high speed, creating an acoustic resonance that enveloped the entire body of the dragon. The missiles crashed into the _Gilvader_, one after another, creating a blinding fireball each time. Diavel lowered his tinted helmet shield, hoping to see the _Gilvader_'s charred hulk as it plummeted to the ground. But when the fireballs subsided, the _Gilvader_ was still flying. It didn't even change its course.

"Fox Two Mike! Fire at will!" Diavel yelled on his comset. His second tactical missile soared, followed by myriads of similar sort. The missiles hammered the _Gilvader_ like a cascaded waterfall. Plasma balls swallowed the metal dragon, but the acoustic shield stood fast, protecting the beast from the ravenous missiles and their plasma fireballs.

"All units break off! Take that _thing_ down! Fire at will!" Diavel roared as he yanked his joystick back. His Salamander hurled its battlecry and unleashed a deadly barrage of laser. Much to his dismay, his laser pair bounced off the outer skin of the _Gilvader_ before it even hit the armor. The _Salamander_ threw everything it had, but nothing worked against the powerful acoustic shield of the _Gilvader_.

The rest of the Republic squadrons suffered similar fate. Torrential rain of missiles, ballistics, and energy beams failed to breach the shield. Nothing in the Republican arsenal could touch the _Gilvader_. Running out of options, a few bold _Storm Sworders_ resolved to melee, stabbing and coring the dragon with multiple blades. The approach proved to be successful; the blades broke the acoustic barrier and started slicing the _Gilvader's_ armor. The _Gilvader_ fought back with its Maser blades, but the _Storm Sworders_ used its blinding speed and agility to get away from the _Gilvader's_ Maser weapons.

The few _Storm Sworders_ laid out a blue print to defeat the _Gilvader_, and more flying zoids came within point blank range to sink their blades into the _Gilvader's_ meaty armor. The _Gilvader_ swung its tail widly, busting a couple of _Raynos_, but the Republic zoids had tasted blood. Taking advantage of the _Gilvader's_ wide turning radius, the smaller zoids dove in and stabbed the monster zoid like drones. Soon the _Gilvader's_ armor began to fragment.

The _Gilvader_, reinforced with human's intuition, quickly changed maneuver. The Drillgan units blazed, then emitted three long streaks of pure energy. The Republic zoids quickly dispersed, but the _Gilvader_ spun in a sweeping motion, lighting up the vicinity with deadly Drillgan rays. A third of the Helic Republic airborne zoids exploded, consumed by the energy surge. Dozens other were mutilated; wings and limbs were tossed around every which way, while dismembered zoids screamed in mortal agony as they plummeted to the ground.

The horror of the massacre made Diavel's stomach churn. He dove straight at the _Gilvader_, all guns blazing, trying to take on the monster himself. His Alpha Wing rallied behind him. The _Gilvader_ saw him coming, and it directed the Drillgan rays at him but Diavel slammed his joystick hard to the left, taking his _Salamander_ to a barrel roll. His zoid barely missed the three energy beams but half of his Alpha Wing erupted under the intense heat. Charred hulks and burning splinters rained down like a hail of brimstone in biblical proportion. The remaining _Salamanders_ went into disarray.

Diavel made a tight right turn and attacked the _Gilvader_ from its side. The claws of the _Salamander_ sank into the _Gilvader_'s damaged leg. The _Salamander_ screamed and heaved the leg upward. The _Gilvader_ turned but it was too late. The _Salamander_ tore the _Gilvader's_ leg completely off. Tongues of fire burst from the nubbin, and the _Gilvader_ spun uncontrollably from the sudden loss of mass.

But the _Gilvader_ quickly regained control. Its plasma cannons lit up, peppering Diavel's _Salamander_ from behind. Diavel pulled off every single dogfight maneuver, but the plasma bursts was too intense. Plasma darts ravaged the rear end of the _Salamander_. Smoke twirled from pockmarks on the leg armor. Diavel desperately banked hard right but the _Gilvader_'s needle guns cut him off. Black greasy smoke billowed from the back of the _Salamander_, and wing shards flew every which way.

"Ground units! Take it down!" Diavel screamed, watching nervously as his _Salamander_ was getting singled out by the _Gilvader_. Down under, Helic Republic ground zoids made up the bulk of the army, led by the indomitable _Gojulas Giga_ squad, each carrying twin Republic Supercannons on the back. Two platoons of _Konig Wolves_ with dual sniper rifles sandwiched the _Giga_s, aiming high to shoot the _Gilvader_ down. The rest of the army consisted of eclectic zoids ranging from the fast and agile _Ligers_ to the diminutive _Gun Sniper_.

Upon hearing Diavel's command, the _Konig Wolves_ raised a wall of ballistics, blanketing the _Gilvader_ in a murderous curtain. The _Gilvader_ screeched as bullets punched through its wings. The thick plates of metal turned into perforated slabs, and two big Beam Smasher buzzsaws were busted out of their joints, rendering the black dragon unable to raise its powerful shield again. As the _Gilvader_ slowly lost altitude, the _Gojulas Giga_ fired the Supercannons. The _Gilvader_ still managed to crisscross its fall, but the lower the altitude the more shots it had to sustain. In a matter of minutes its armor was reduced to jagged edged scrap.

But the _Gilvader_ still had aces up its sleeves. Closing in to the ground, it fired its Gravity Cannons in unison. Four plana tellasite slugs sped in the air in an eerie whistle, then exploded into black holes 500 meters apart, encompassing the majority of the Helic zoids. The ensuing gravity turbulence turned the Helic forces upside down. Large zoids were trashed from black hole to black hole, breaching limbs and cannons. The smaller zoids were mercilessly crushed under the massive gravity storm.

The remaining Helic zoids regrouped and fired everything they had at the _Gilvader_. Losing most of its flying capability, the _Gilvader_ absorbed a large amount of hits. The _Gilvader_'s agonizing cries sorted through the boom of explosions. Pieces of burning armor flew in every direction. Plummes of black smoke covered the zoid, making it hard to see the actual condition of the beast. But everybody was certain that the _Gilvader_ was getting closer to the end of its life.

However the _Gilvader_ was not done. From the thick plumme of smoke a blinding ray of light emerged, enveloping the center of the Helic Republic rank. The few remaining _Gojulas Giga_ exploded upon contact with the Drillgan ray, merging into a collective fireball. The shockwave staggered some zoids standing close to the explosions, and the flames torched a few _Gun Snipers_ within close proximity. Once again the Helic zoids were forced to abandon their attack formation in favor of their lives.

From the air Diavel assessed the situation and even though the threat had been halted, the casualties were staggering. His Alpha Wing had been virtually massacred, just like the first encounter between _Salamander_ and _Gilvader_ some 70 years ago. The few remaining _Raynos_ and _Storm Sworders_ were just enough to make it a wing. The backbone of Helic ground force had been broken. Only two _Gojulas Giga_ remained operational, the rest of them were obliterated in just two strikes. The smaller zoids were scattered all over the plain, and there was no way he could rally them to fight the _Gilvader_ again. The _Gilvader_ itself had been brutalized past its physical endurance but somehow Diavel questioned if the danger had gone.

And somehow the _Gilvader_ kept moving. It was walking on 3 legs, and its wings were shredded to bits, but it kept moving, maintaining its course toward New Helic City. Since the _Gilvader_ couldn't fly anymore, Diavel saw a chance to end this menace without sacrificing more Helic troops. If he could isolate the _Gilvader_ he could crush it with Helic's Gravity Cannons.

"All units, retreat to Red Line," Diavel barked. As his troops gladly carried his order, he switched to different frequency. "Aspencade, this is Blue Streak. I need saturated fire on grid Q-niner-twelve, authorization code Red – Sigma – Sigma – Three – Alpha – Green…"

"Gravity Cannons ready, Sir," somebody on the other side replied. "Confirmed target: Quebec – Niner – Twelve…"

"Fire for effect! Now!" Diavel roared and climbed almost vertically. The _Salamander's_ high service ceiling enabled it to reach a safe distance from the potential black hole while still able to observe a wide area. His radar picked up a disturbance in gravity field, indicating the advent of the Gravity Cannon shells. Diavel floored his pedal, taking his _Salamander_ to the edge of its service ceiling, and waited with anticipation for Helic's mightiest weapon to work.

The _Gilvader_ sensed the shift of gravity field, and Royce's knowledge of the powerful weapon reinforced the zoid's defensive capability. It fired off its Drillgan cannons, blanketing the inbound Plana-Tellasite bombs with pure energy. The shells evaporated, little by little, until what was left of them were pebble-sized shells. They struck the ground and exploded, but the resulting black holes were too small to do anything. The _Gilvader_ walked through the black holes and hurled a long, shrilling battlecry, taunting the Helic Republic to throw everything it had.

"Negative impact, I repeat, negative impact!" Diavel stated. Sweat beaded on his forehead even though he was flying in sub-zero temperature. "Fire for effect! Now now now!"

The second Gravity Cannon assault came in hard and fast, but just like the first time, the _Gilvader_ fired its Drillgan cannons and reduced the Plana-Tellasite shells to marble size. The beast continued its rampage as if the Gravity Cannon assault didn't bother it.

"Keep firing! Keep firing!" Diavel screamed over the comlink.

"With all due respect, Sir, this does not work!" the officer at Aspencade Fortress replied. "See yourself with a plan or find us all dead!"

Diavel realized that he underestimated the staying power of the _Gilvader_. He knew history; he knew that Guylos' _Gilvaders_ had wiped out Helic Republic's finest divisions at the Devil's Maze, and would have flattened New Helic City if luck didn't turn away from the Empire. But he failed to take into account human's intelligence in the rampaging _Gilvader_. The human-zoid union semed to enhance the zoid's combat prowess tenfold.

"All units, return to base," he sighed in defeat. "Regroup with the National Guard at New Helic City. Defend the capital at all cost." He then switched frequency. "This is Marshall Diavel, Helic Republic Military. Where is Saskia van Leewenhoek?"

"Marshall," Laeta's face popped up in his screen. "Heart yearns for good news…"

"My force had failed to stop the monster. We hurt it yet it is still operational. I am taking my troops to barricade New Helic City."

"Backdraft Organization will extend hands," Laeta replied with a hint of opportunity in her voice. "Yet it is not absent prerequisites. First, Backdraft zoids and personnel shall come and operate within Helic Republic territory absent meddling hands of Helic Military. And take note, this includes Saskia van Leewenhoek."

"Granted," Diavel sighed in defeat.

"Second, Backdraft shall take carcass of _Gilvader_."

"Negatory!" Diavel barked. "The beast must be destroyed, not to be revived by bands of nuts, least of all Backdraft Organization! Helic Military shall put hands on carcass to guarantee the total dismantling of it!"

"It is non negotiable. Backdraft shall help but upon agreed prerequisites."

"Then Helic Military shall engage _Gilvader_ at the city gate. We have prevailed against titans, and hence we shall prevail again!"

"To what cost? Blood of able soldiers? Future of children of the Helic Republic? Is heart willing to sacrifice more citizens of the Republic?"

"They are good soldiers of the Republic, sworn to protect Helic Republic with the cost of their lives!"

"Yet with a simple cost, none shall suffer more. The solution lies in your willingness to give up a zoid that has never been yours in the first place."

Diavel didn't know where the Backdraft Organization stood in the wake of Neo Zenebas and Helic's fragile relationship with Guylos Empire. The organization seemed to focus more on entertainment rather than domination of Planet Zi. But he made a mistake of letting go the _Gilvader_ that was in his grasp, one that he didn't want to repeat. That _Gilvader_ had to be destroyed. The problem was how much it would cost him – and Helic Republic – to do it. Would he be _Captain Ahab_ that sacrificed the lives of his crews for the death of one beast?

"How do I know Backdraft will not use the _Gilvader_ against Helic Republic?"

"Backdraft Organization has many things in mind; Helic property is not one of them."

"Fine," Diavel finally relented. "You have 6 hours to clean up Saskia's mess. Do whatever it takes; Helic Republic will not interfere with your business. Yet after 6 hours you must take leave. If I see any of you still within Helic territory, I shall seek death and destruction upon your units."

"Nice doing business with you, Marshall Diavel," Laeta nodded and cut off the link.


	29. Chapter 28: Final Retribution

**TWENTY EIGHT**

**FINAL RETRIBUTION**

**Author's Note**: Apologies for semi-abondoning this story, especially when it's so close to completion. But I had another project in deviantArt that occupied most of my free time. To make myself feel better, all works in this site had to be put on hold to give way to that project. But now that it was done, I can come back to this one. Like I said, this is very close to being done. So it will take probably a couple more months to wrap everything up.

* * *

_**Central Continent, Planet Zi,  
**__**March 14, 2128**_

Standing at the hangar bay overlooking the vast desert of Central Continent, Kenny observed the charred remains of Helic zoids. As far as his eyes could see, blackened corpses blemished the tan desert, both organic and mechanical. The scene of bloodshed, added by the acrid smoke, made his stomach churned, triggering his gag reflex. He couldn't even get a grasp why so many lives lost to correct one mistake.

Kenny wasn't much of a combatant. He spent his entire life in the city. Unlike typical boys and girls of Planet Zi who dreamed of commanding zoids and bashing each other with powerful weapons, Kenny had no ambition to strap himself in a zoid. All he wanted was a normal, mundane civilian life, running delivery jobs with his organoid Cleto. Being thrown into the world of zoids – giant mechanical animals with guns capable of destruction of a city block – scared him. He didn't want any part of it.

"Lives wasted like insects washed in rain," he mumbled loudly. "When will it ever stop? Where reasoning plummets, suffering rises."

"One's death warrants another's life," Saskia stood beside him. Blood-stained bandages covered the majority of her body. Yet they didn't seem to bother her. "An unfortunate fact, yet we are all bound by it."

"Truth but bears little note," Kenny spat. "I merely want my life back."

"And it will return to you, lush in bounty of hardwork," Saskia put her harm on Kenny's shoulder. "Yet we had more pressing matter. The Neo Zenebas beast is marching toward New Helic City presently. Marshall Diavel is but the city's last line. Should his defense fall, New Helic City would soak in blood. We must attend to this, or see your pledge for peace forever denied."

"And if we all fail?" Kenny

"Then the twilight of men and zoids would be upon us," Saskia sighed exasperatedly.

In the mean time the _Whale King_ flew lower to the ground. Numerous _Sinkers_ joined formation with the massive _Whale King_. On the ground a horde of _Killerdomes_ made a tight in-line formation, then buried themselves into the sand, leaving a thick cloud of dust.

"I believe not in impossibility," Laeta arrived with a holoprojector. "We have assembled a few Backdraft units. Zoids of purpose, with proper arms for it."

"The beast slaughtered half Helic Republic zoids," Kenny blurted. "Elite war machines, with ample steel and explosives. What warranty could deficient _Sinkers_ and _Killerdomes_ offer?"

"Marshall Diavel sent sitrep of _Gilvader_," Laeta activated the holoprojector. A holographic image of the Drillgan _Gilvader_ popped up between them. "Broken wings, breached leg, critical core energy. The beast is succumbing to its wounds. It does not take much to further the state. The _Sinkers_ shall occupy its mind while _Killerdomes_ attack from below. The loss of another leg shall put an end to its run." She put out the holoprojector and gave Kenny a sincere look. "We can always use extended hands."

"Me? Taking arms?" Kenny scoffed. "I could barely survive a _Zaber Fang_! What fever grips mind, that you think of me worthy of combat against Neo Zenebas _Gilvader_?"

"Then what does head perceive the purpose of zoid?" Laeta huffed. "You own one, furnished with deadly weapons and organoid to optimize the using of them. Having it stand idle forfeits its purpose."

"I would not have us fall in the desert!" Kenny grimaced.

"Are you scared?" Laeta looked at Kenny with pity.

"Kenny, put ears to work," Saskia stepped in front of Laeta, blocking her from the visibly-nervous Kenny. "Search memory, a few months back at ZOITEC. Seek my words. I spoke of organoid and fate."

"And the life of our choosing," Kenny shot an awkward smile. "I have every single word carved in mind."

"This should be the life of your choosing," Saskia looked into his eyes in the earnest. "An organoid is not bred for idle, nor should it deliver goods downtown. The destiny of an organoid lies in zoid, far in the frontline, squared against forces greater than itself. Organoid takes zoid's capability beyond its limit. And you, you had Cleto since the day you were born. You might be an ancient Zoidian, Kenny. You are one among the few left. Your fate, your destiny is not running around city. Your destiny is here."

It was hard for Kenny to digest Saskia's assessment about him. He always saw himself no more than a street rat, running small jobs around the city. Now this ancient Zoidian thing was suddenly thrown at his face, and people started looking at him like he was the next Van Flyheight. His timid, feeble organoid Cleto merged and created a monster, something he didn't know possible. Everything he believed had turned upside down. He was not ready to accept all these things.

But as things started to sink in, he realized that it was his own stubbornness that held him back from all these stuffs. Deep in his heart he knew everything would materialize eventually. He knew Cleto and Zeke were of the same kind. He knew Cleto had the same capability as Zeke, no matter how weak and docile Cleto looked. And it was not the first time Saskia told him about his true nature. She did it many times. He ignored her at every single turn.

"I am absent life of a warrior," he sighed exasperatedly. "I know not how to fight."

"Let Cleto extend your arms," Saskia replied softly. "Trust him, he knows what to do."

"But Cleto is merely…" It was hard to believe what Cleto could actually do. He knew his organoid well. Cleto didn't even make a struggle when Royce brought it down with bare hands. However Kenny had seen a glimpse of what had been lurking beneath Cleto's soft shell. He saw how fierce the organoid reacted to Cassiopeia's aggressive advance toward it, and he saw Cleto holding itself well against Neo Zenebas' _Zaber Fang_, even though in the end Saskia had to bail them out. Merging with the _Arosaurer_ might have brought the beast out of his timid organoid.

"Alright, let's do this," Kenny relented, and proceeded to the hangar. The _Arosaurer_ perched proudly next to Saskia's _Gilvader_, overlooking the mauled giant, exerting its dominance. Just like Kenny, Cleto was overwhelmed by the discovery its true nature. But unlike Kenny, Cleto's new power gave it vanity, pride, and the sense of tyranny, that nobody could stand in its way. Not even the _Gilvader_.

Somehow Kenny could see what Cleto was thinking.

"Words from Saskia forced heart to believe that our heritage transcended to Ancient Zoidians," Kenny stood next to the _Arosaurer_, "powerful race, with the proper calling of it. Staple of a great army. Cries of victory over evil empires. Champion of bloodbaths. Can mind fall into such disposition? We, of all people?"

Cleto lowered its head and popped up its canopy, an invitation for Kenny to go into the cockpit. A series of low grunts escaped from its jaws, like a train of assuring chuckles. Kenny recognized that tone. The _Arosaurer's_ growl was nothing more than Cleto's distorted chirps and tweets he had heard all his life. .

"If confidence soars, I'll forfeit reign to your hands," Kenny climbed into the _Arosaurer_ cockpit. "Take note, we are taking on a monster. Foul beast of havoc, with a purpose to destroy Helic Republic. Battle damages downgrades it into but a mirage of its old self, yet it still have arms to kill us. Put eyes to work. I do not wish to waste life."

Cleto replied with a short growl, just as the bay door rumbled open. The _Arosaurer_ trudged down the ramp and joined an army of _Sinkers_ and _Killerdomes_. As the smoke from the Neo Zenebas _Gilvader_ appeared on the horizon, the _Killerdomes_ went underground as the _Sinkers_ glided to greet the limping monster.

Kenny felt his heartbeat pounding in his ears as Cleto marched alongside the _Sinkers_. He awkwardly set his hands on his joysticks, but he didn't know what to do with them since Cleto had full control of the zoid. Its twin assault cannons dropped to line up with the _Gilvader_, and bright energy bolts zipped across the plain, stabbing the _Gilvader_'s right side.

The _Gilvader's_ agonizing cries served as a beacon for the _Sinkers_. Dozens of energy bolts blasted the _Gilvader_'s right side. The _Gilvader's_ armor, severely damaged from the assault of the Helic Republic, was too weak to fend off the _Sinkers'_ rays. Fireballs burst all over its body. The right side of the _Gilvader_ was set ablaze; tongue of flames raged out of control. Thick plumes of smoke blanketed the _Gilvader_ like a smokescreen, and the _Sinkers_ kept smothering the _Gilvader_ with energy shots, turning its body into fiery mush.

But even under enormous pressure from the _Sinkers_, the _Gilvader_ kept composed and mounted a counter attack few anticipated. The Drillgan units glowed behind the smoke curtain, then two powerful bolts swept the plain in a zigzag pattern. Half of the _Sinkers_ erupted; many were still in attacking formation, believing that the _Gilvader_ would soon fall.

A few quick-thinking _Sinkers_ took evasive maneuvers and regrouped into a defensive formation, but the _Gilvader_ was not about to be outdone. Its Plasma Cannons and Needler Guns barked in unison, spreading murderous bolts and ballistics in a wide area. The _Sinkers_ dispersed, but the Plasma bolts and Needler bombs were so thick a few _Sinkers_ were caught in the firestorm. The poor zoids spun in the air with engine parts flying about from their eviscerated hulls. Some exploded midair before touching the ground, others slammed onto the sand.

Kenny held the edge of his seat as the _Cleto_ crisscrossed its path to dodge the torrential ballistic rain. Bombs exploded near the cockpit and splinters from exploding _Sinkers_ bounched off the canopy, forcing him to wince and cringe. The _Arosaurer_ took a lot of hits but its thick armor stopped the shots. But Kenny realized that it was only a matter of time until the armor breached. They had to get out of that situation soon. The problem was he didn't know what to do.

Fortunately the _Gilvader_ had marched toward the trap where the _Killerdomes_ lied in wait. More than two dozen crab-like zoids busted out of the ground and clung on the _Gilvader_. Their powerful claws shredded the _Gilvader_ armor as if it was made from paper. Four _Killerdomes_ hung on the shoulders of the _Gilvader_, trying to dismember the big zoid at the joints.

The _Gilvader_ hurled its long battlecry then armed its melee weapons. Its Beam Smashers whirled in supersonic speed. The _Gilvader_ twisted, doubled, recoiled, and trashed about to get rid of the _Killerdomes_. Its giant buzzsaws mutilated as many _Killerdomes_ as it could reach, and its teeth finished the rest. _Killerdome_ body parts were flung every which way, littering the area of almost 1 kilometer radius from the _Gilvader_. The _Killerdomes_ swarmed the big zoid with murderous intention, but the _Gilvader's_ unwavering savagery finally broke the spirit of the _Killerdomes_.

With 65-percent casualties, the remaining Backdraft survivors broke contact and scattered in the desert. But their effort was not without result: the _Gilvader's_ right side was battered beyond repair. It bled fire and smoke, and burning pieces of machinery dribbled to the surface of the desert. The _Killerdome_ action failed to severe any limbs, but it damaged the actuators and cut the _Gilvader's_ land speed to just 10 miles per hour. It was beyond everybody's belief that the _Gilvader_ was still standing, dragging its feet to continue its course toward New Helic City.

With the Backdraft force withdrawn, Kenny and Cleto were the only one left standing.

"Alright Cleto, take aim at its damaged right side," Kenny put his thumb on the trigger. "Don't let go until it falls."

The _Arosaurer_ replied with a short grunt then fired every weapon in its arsenal. The assault cannons launched salvo after salvo, turning the hulking _Gilvader_ into a scorching mess. Fire belched from the wound, and it was clear that the _Gilvader_ would not stay up very long.

But the _Gilvader_ had one more ace up its sleeve. With its remaining strength it turned sideways and faced Kenny. Its right side was completely destroyed, but its left side remained largely intact, and so were the two compact Gravity Cannons on its left wing. It steadied its legs and took an aim at the _Arosaurer_ and its inexperienced pilot who had no idea what the weapon was capable of.

"RUN!" Saskia screamed over the comlink. "Run as fast as you can!"

"Run?" Kenny didn't understand it but he could read the urgency in Saskia's voice. He yanked the joysticks to the left just as a couple of muffled thumps erupted from the _Gilvader's_ cannons. Cleto sidestepped the shells, which crashed onto the sand a few meters behind it, then broke into a sprint, but two overlapping gravity fields suddenly emerged, pulling the _Arosaurer_ back toward the center.

"Run Cleto! Run run run!" Kenny roared in panic. Cleto screamed and buried its feet on the sand, but the gravity pull dragged it closer and closer to the center. The ion boosters roared, adding thrust to counter the gravity pull. But the gravity pull was so strong it ripped the ion boosters clean at the shoulders. The assault cannons whizzed toward the center of gravity field and were immediately crushed.

Left without means to counter the gravity field, the _Arosaurer_ could do little more than to drop to the ground and clawed the sand for anchor. Armor platings were twisted and ripped off its body. Soon body parts followed suit. Kenny, not knowing exactly what to do, grabbed the edge of his seat until his knuckles turned white. His teeth clattered and sweat ran down his cheeks as he prayed fervently for his life to be spared.

For what seemed like hours, Kenny and Cleto endured the gravity storm until it subsided. As Cleto pulled itself up, Kenny inspected the damage control on his HUD. All sections were blinking red, signaling critical damage. The armor platings were almost completely gone, and those remained had been shredded beyond functionality. Cannon status display was completely dark. The _Arosaurer_ stood virtually stripped from all weapons and protection.

But unlike the Backdraft _Sinkers_ and _Killerdomes_, Cleto didn't retreat. It still had its raw power and its will to fight. It hurled a vicious battlecry then launched itself at the _Gilvader_ in a spirited dash. Kenny pushed all buttons in panic, hoping to put sense into the zoid, but the cockpit seemed to have been disconnected from the brain of the _Arosaurer_. It lunged toward the Gilvader with carnal abandon, much to the horror of Kenny.

"Cleto! No! Stay away from it!" he yelled.

But the _Arosaurer_ continued its dash as if it was possessed. The _Gilvader_ saw it coming, and sluggishly swung its tail forward. Cleto changed direction but the tip of the tail managed to slap it in the face. Kenny felt the hit in his spine. His head flailed from side to side. Cleto crashed to the ground and Kenny felt the shoulder straps dug deep into his flesh. If he weren't secured to his command couch by the straps, he would've been thrown out of the cockpit.

Cleto pulled itself up, and the _Gilvader_ launched another whipping tail, but this time it ducked low. The _Gilvader_ tail swooshed inches away from its head. With its remaining strength Cleto powered its way toward the mangled side of the _Gilvader_. It thrust its snout into the billowing side of the _Gilvader_, and chomped on the machinery. It yanked its head behind, taking a mouthful of burning parts from the _Gilvader's_ body. The _Gilvader_ screamed and wildly whipped its tail to take out the _Arosaurer_, but the smaller zoid latched on the _Gilvader's_ side like a leach, digging deep into its hull and ripping its guts apart.

Weakened by the minute, the _Gilvader_ pulled one last swing, and unfortunately its tailblade stabbed the _Arosaurer_ where its head joined its neck. The _Arosaurer_ immediately went limp. The _Gilvader_ flashed its tail and the _Arosaurer_ flew like a rag doll before crashing and rolling on the ground for several hundred meters. Kenny wrapped his arms around his head as everything around him burst in geysers of cables and electronics. His stomach churned and an image of Maia flashed before his eyes before everything went completely dark.


End file.
